Love Monster
by Monkey Girl xD
Summary: Yugi failed the entrance exams to the school he wanted to go but unexpectedly he received an acceptance letter from another school he didn't even apply. And the head of the school council declared Yugi was his fiance. Pairing-YM/YY
1. Chapter 1

Author Note- Hello, I'm a new puzzleshipping fans =D and I have been itching to write a story for a while. I remember reading a manga called 'Love Monster' which was super good and I totally could imagine Yugi and Yami in it so I decided to write a story about it. So here it is.

I don't own Yugioh and Love Monster.

[Yugi's Pov]

This spring I'm going to be a high school student. Wearing uniforms and hanging out with my best friends. I might even meet the perfect person and fall in love...*sigh*

To fulfil this dream, I have sacrificed everything in the past three years to study hard. Doing nothing but have books and pens out in front of me but I Yugi Moto failed the entrance exam.

"I HATE THIS! I WANT TO GO TO HIGH SCHOOL WITH EVERYONE ELSE...WAH?" Something was tapping the window and making screeching noise. I looked out the window with my big amethyst eyes. Yeah I know why do I have purple eyes right? Why couldn't I have brown or black eyes like everyone else? If you think my eyes were weird don't even bother look at my hair either. I blame my dad for this.

"YOU ARE A JINCED CROW! IF I HAD NOT PICKED YOU UP WHEN YOU WERE INJURED ON THE DAY OF EXAMS, I WOULDN'T BE HAVING SUCH BAD LUCK NOW! SHOO SHOO!" I yelled angrily at the huge black crow that was flapping its wings outside my window with an apologetic face.

Someone slapped me on the head with a newspaper, "Yugi, don't go and blame on fluffy because of your lack of ability" My mother said who had just finishing gather things up in the letter box.

"But mom—"

"There's a parcel for you."

I stopped torturing the crow and looked at my mother with a confuse gaze, "A parcel?" My mother tossed the box to me and I clumsily caught it in my small hands. Curiously I opened it to have found a note address to me.

"_Mister Yugi Moto, you have been accepted to our school"_

HUH? My eyes widen, I was accepted? What school was this? I turn the note over to read Private S.M High School.

"Huh? S...S.M? Never heard of this school and I even didn't take the entrance exam, there must be a mistake" I thought hard and half listening to what my mother was saying.

"I heard this school only accepts people based on recommendations" My mother explained and my thinking bubble was popped.

"Huh? Mom you know about this school?"

My mother frowned and turned her head, "Your father handed in the recommendation..."

"Oh..." Silent filled in the room.

My parents divorced when I was still a little kid. I wonder how dad was doing since I haven't seen him for a long time. "Mom" I called out and she looked at me from the corner of her eyes. "I have made my decision, I want to go to this school" I announced happily. Since my father recommend this school to me it must be good.

Finally the day has come...

"Oh my god, why am I in the middle of the forest?" Sweats rolled down the side of my face, okay this school is seriously weird, I mean why would there be a school in a forest, and doesn't this sound creepy and strange to anyone?

When I found out that it was mandatory to stay on campus I knew this school was probably quite isolated. "Fluffy come out!" I carefully opened the lid of the cage so the black crow could fly out. It gently swopped down and landed on my hand. "We'll part here fluffy, take care" Fluffy decided to accompany me to school which was nice but the school probably didn't allow pets. "I heard that crows adapt pretty well in the forest and the air here is definitely fresher than the city's" A remorseful smile was placed upon my face, "Sorry I said you were jinxed. I was just joking!" A tear slipped down the crow's petit face. "Do your best! You must survive!" I gave my last remark and ran off from the crying crow. A few tears dripped down my face too. I really liked that crow.

"CAW! CAW!" I blinked and turned around to see the crow was following me.

"You can't follow me! Go the other way!" I demanded the crow that was busy screeching at me and flapping its wings. "Fly away!"

"CAW CAW!" It flew higher.

"Fly straight ahead! Fly straight ahead!" I cried out to the crow watching as it flew higher and higher. Unknowingly I was stupid enough to follow it along as well.

A strong scent caught my noise. What was the smell? So fragrant...flowers? Why am I feeling dizzy all of a sudden...?

"CAW!" I heard fluffy called out flapping its wings.

I steady myself and looked up at the crow, "Fluffy where are you flying too?"

The crow flaps its wings rapidly and I looked up ahead and noticed an enormous old building becoming known to me. A shiver went down my spine. "This...what is this place?" Suddenly someone had a hard grip on my shoulder. I yelped and nervously turned around and meet two people hidden in cloak.

"Are you Yugi Moto?" These...are human? Why do they know my name? My eyes widen twice its size; don't tell me this place was...

"Welcome to S.M High" The first man grabbed me by the arm and I didn't have time to response back, "Here follows me"

They led me in the hallway which was pretty dark and spooky. I never expected this place to be so spine tingling... "You, where are you taking me? Let go of me...did you hear me? LET GO!" I demanded trying to free my wrist and unexpectedly the man pushed me into a room and I landed on my butt on the cold hard polished floor.

"You must be Yugi Moto?" A deep rich baritone called out. I looked up ahead to see the voice belong to someone who was sitting on a hard wooden chair facing the window with his back toward us. Who was he? It wasn't that I was curious since he has such a sexy tone of voice, no it was more he has those kind of spooky aura around him plus the voice.

"CAW!" The crow screeched and flew toward the mystery boy. Why was the stupid bird flying there, he could be dangerous.

"Fluffy! You can't go over..." I tried to warn the stupid bird and the crow landed on the stranger's arm. Okay...I didn't expect them to know each other...

The boy stood up with the crow in his arm and I noticed he has similar hairstyle to me. Black and purple tips spike out with the yellow sticking up unlike mine framing my face. This was so uncool; his hair looks way cooler than mine. "You've done well, Anibus..."

He turned toward me where I could finally see his face. I gasped, he has the weirdest colours of eyes I had ever seen and here I thought I was a freak but it was so alluring and attractive. TA DUM! Did my heart just beat?

"Thank-you for saving my pet" He said and held out his hand. "I am the head of this school's student union..." I took his hand still starring at the gorgeous face, "Atemu Yami"

He stared at me with his crimson exotic eyes and I could feel my face heat up. TA DUM TA DUM! There goes my heart again. Wait so he was the school student union?

Someone grabbed me from behind and the cloaked revealed two guys. The first guy with blond shaggy hair had a cheeky grin on his face, "Don't look so serious! Although he's the head of the student union, he's still a first year like us! I am Joey. Nice to meet you, Yugi."

"I'm also first year. I'm Kaiba. Sorry If I scared you" Kaiba smiled ruefully running his fingers through his neat brown hair.

"This is how we welcome our new students, please forgive us" Yami explained bowing his head. What the hell...was this? Scaring new students was normal for this school?

"You have come from so far away. You must be tired right? I should have asked them to fetch you from the foot of the mountain." Yami said with his hand rest on his chin.

I blushed at his remark, "Ah...I'm okay Atemu" A first year being head of the student union? He must be very outstanding.

Yami smiled revealing perfect set of white teeth, "Just call me Yami, may I call you Yugi?"

"Yup" I happily smiled back. Okay this was kind of embarrassing.

"CAW CAW..." The crow screeched from Yami's shoulder annoy that he wasn't receiving any attention.

"I really didn't expect Fluffy to be...ah! What was his real name again?"

Joey laughed, "It's okay. Just call him fluffy"

Kaiba nodded along, "Yeah"

While both of them thinking, "It's so troublesome to keep changing names...*sigh*"

"Huh?" I was confused.

Yami snapped his fingers, "Okay from now on, your name will be Fluffy" The crow screeched in returned.

Yugi, Joey and Kaiba unbelievably stared at Yami. "He really changed it" They all thought.

"Oh yes, this is our school's uniform" Yami handed me a pair of a blazer and tight blue pant. "Want to put it on? I'm sure you will look good in it" Don't look at me with those beautiful eyes...I could feel my face heating up, his eye makes me unsure of what to do.

"Okay then, I'll wear it!" I blushed, "Is there a changing room?"

"Just change here" Eh? Did I just hear what I think I heard?

"That's not very nice right?" I could myself getting nervous and I timidly gaze at him, "Then you can all wait outside..."

"Hmph" Yami frowned arms crossed, "This is the office for the student union. What right do you have to tell the leader to leave?" I stepped back awkwardly, that sounds right but...

Joey dragged Yami out, "Okay. Go outside Yami!"

"CAW!"

"Take your time Yugi" Kaiba smiled as I watched them closed the door.

"..."

Atemu is indeed handsome but he is so weird...

"Yami, this is the first time you met him and you treat him like this?" Joey asked.

Yami blankly stared at Joey, "Why not?"

Kaiba laughed, "It's no use trying to reason with Yami. But that Yugi kid is really more obedient than I expected."

Joey grinned, "Yeah, small in size and really cute. But a bit childish..."

Yami smirked with his fingers resting on his chin, "Especially that expression of fear and terror...that's especially cute..." Joey, Kaiba and the crow have sweats running down their face.

"CRAW!" The boys turned around to see me standing there with a nervous face.

"I'm done, but it's a big tight..."

Kaiba gasped and Joey's jaw dropped to the ground. Yami was stunned at the appearance in front of him. "That's great let's go!" He pulls me along with him.

"Huh? Wait, where are we going?" I muttered behind him.

"Hurry! There's no more time!" He replied walking faster and dragging me along. "Can you walk a bit faster?" I felt like bashing him on the head, his legs were so much longer compare to mine and this dragging is hurting me. *sigh* how troublesome. Unexpectedly I felt myself being lifted from the floor. I felt myself getting flustered, why was he carrying me?

"Let...let go of me!" I cried out trying to wriggle out of his hold. I blushed, "I will try my best to walk faster-!" This was so embarrassing being carry by another guy. "Put me down!" He tightens his grip around my waist and I was certain my face went hot tomato.

He carried me to a room where I met the whole school and students were clapping and cheering. "WELCOME TO OUR SCHOOL!"

Huh? What the hell was happening? Yami walked through the crowd with me still in his arms and everyone was congratulating me. I was still confused to what was going on. Yami? He walked toward the centre where he plodded me down on the chair. He raised his hand and everyone went silent and I could felt everyone stared at me. I uncomfortable shifted on the chair. This was so awkward, what the hell does Yami think he is doing?

Yami cleared his throat, "Thank-you everyone for attending this welcoming session. In this school we rise from elementary to middle to high school together. Hence, it is rare that we have a newcomer. Thus his entry is extremely valuable, let me officially announce, he is Yugi Moto" Yami suddenly wrapped an arm around me, "My fiancé..."

My eyes widen in disbelieve, what did he just say? His what? "Ya...Yami...?"

He smirked and stared at me with his attractive eyes, "Now that you're in this school, show your true self."

"Why are you saying? And why am I your..." I shuttered nervously.

"You don't need to hide your true identity..." Huge, gigantic beautiful black wings sprouted from Yami's back and I sat there starring at it with astonishing eyes. What the hell has just happen? Why does he have wings?

"Joey, Kaiba help-"I cried out and saw them along with the rest of the school turning into all different kinds of monsters and creatures. What the hell is going on? Is this some kind of sick joke cause I'm not laughing, I feel like shitting myself now.

Yami grabbed my face and pulled me toward him, "Welcome to S.M High! We sincerely welcome you..."

Mom...I have come to a weird place...


	2. Chapter 2

Author Note- Thank-you for the reviews and here is chapter two. Oh I have also made a change in the first chapter instead of Tristan; I have changed it to Kaiba as I think the character fits Kaiba more. Hope this won't confuse you all much.

"Welcome to Monster High School...!" Yami's voice repeated through Yugi's dream and hundreds of freaky scary monsters appear beside him.

"AHAHAHAAAAAAA!" Yugi screamed waking up from the nightmare. What a horrible nightmare and this wasn't his bed, what is this place?

"You're finally awake" A familiar deep baritone voice called out. Yugi was horrified and shocked. Yami and fluffy? He gazed at them. "You fainted suddenly yesterday, and gave everyone quite a shock. This is your room and your luggage has been brought in. What are you starring at?" Yami questioned Yugi who quickly broke his gaze.

Yugi shook his head, "No-nothing!" Phew He sighed. There were no wings attached to Yami's back like in his dream. It took him a minute to realised he was in his pj. Eh? This was strange when did he change his clothes? Yugi felt another weight on the bed and he blushed realising Yami was awfully too close to him. Yugi tried to shuffle back.

A huge playful smirk was shown on Yami's face. "I saw everything already. Your whole body from head to toe" WHAT! WHAT DID HE JUST SAY? Yugi thought with his eyes wide opened. Yami move closer until he was on top of Yugi and he was stuck below him, Yugi's face heated up. "I am your fiancé, don't I have the right?"

Yugi closed his eyes so he wouldn't have to stare in Yami's exquisite eyes. "What a joke!" He managed to mumble out. "Since when are we engage, you can't just make this decision on your own!" Yugi argued back.

"It wasn't my decision"

Yugi opened his eyes and was confused with Yami's answer. What did he mean it wasn't his decision...? Yugi held his breath as Yami gently played with his yellow bangs. "Your dad promised me that he would let me marry you when you turned sixteen" WHAT? He grinned at Yugi's expression and got off from the awkward position. "Hurry and change into your uniform, breakfast is at eight."

"Your dad promised me..." This rang through Yugi's head and he clenched his fist. That bastard how could he do this to his baby boy? No wonder mom divorced him. Yugi was so going to kill him if he sees his father. Finally finished wearing his school uniform with a white shirt underneath Yugi knew that no matter what he must tell Yami to reconsider this marriage...for god sake he was still sixteen. Yugi blushed and remember Yami already saw his whole body. This was just sad.

"HURRY UP!" He heard Yami called out and Yugi looked around the room and didn't see Yami anywhere. Where could he be? There's only one door, where did he go? Yugi opened it to see he had only entered another room.

"Hurry up!" Yami yelled out from behind him.

"Where the hell did you come from?" Yugi asked curious. There was only one door, were there trap doors as well?

"The window" Was his response.

"But..."

"In other words, the only entrance and exit is the window" Yami smiled walking closer toward Yugi. Yugi backed away and noticed he had nowhere to run.

"This..." Yugi choked out, "Don't tell me this is your room?"Yami chuckled and Yugi glared at him. "Why is there a door between your room and mine?"

Yami grinned with his arms out blocking Yugi from running anyway, "That is of course makes things more convenient" Yugi felt his face heat up and gave Yami his disbelief face. "You should thank me for letting you use my storeroom as your room" He explained and Yugi frowned "You're wasting time now" He held out his arm, "Here let me carry you!"

Yugi pushed past Yami's hold and ran toward the window, "No need, I can go on my own!" Yami stood behind him looking impassively with his hand holding his face. Yugi opened the window to have strong wind blew against him. Amethyst eyes widen and he looked down and realised he was at the very top of the building. This was not good as he was afraid of height. An arm wrapped securely around his waist.

"That's why I wanted to carry you" Yami whispered softly and black beautiful huge wings appear behind him. Yugi gasped. So it wasn't a dream, Yami really was a monster.

Yugi struggled in his grip, "You're- a monster!"

"I'm a crow actually"

"I don't care, just let me go!"

"You're so noisy" He felt Yami loosen the grip and suddenly Yugi was falling down. He closed his eyes and screamed when Yami caught him again laughing,

"DO YOU WANT ME TO DIE?" Yugi screamed at him.

"Just fooling around with you" Yami laughed and drops Yugi again. A smirk was placed upon his face. Yami caught Yugi again who felt like crying from all the dizziness. "It was your own fault for not holding on tightly enough"

Yugi didn't care anymore if Yami was a monster. He did not want to experience another fall so he held his grip tighter on Yami. "Like this?" He asked with tears in his eyes.

"Tighter"

"Like this?"

"Not tight enough"

"How about this" Yugi cried out wrapping his arms around Yami's neck and hid his face in the crook of Yami's neck.

Yami smiled, "Yup this is more like it"

From below were students observing the scene. "IT'S ATEMU! HE'S HERE!" One of the fellow students cried out.

Joey from below sighed, "It's too much, that guy is always showing off" Kaiba laughed in response.

"Good morning Yami" Kaiba greeted when Yami landed with Yugi still in his arms.

"So slow!" Joey managed to add before Yami greeted them back. "Good morning Yugi"

Yugi got off from Yami's arm feeling all tipsy. "I feel like I'm going to faint soon..."

Joey laughed, "Atemu, what did you do to him?"

"Nothing!" Yami defended back and carried him in the cafeteria. "Come let's eat"

Yugi finally made it into high school and he just had to enter to such a weird monster school and this so called leader happens to be his fiancé. His life was just great. "I can walk by myself!"

"You can't even walk straight!"

Unknowingly a group of guys were hiding in the bushes and watched the whole commercial. "That person is Atemu Yami's boy?"

WOW! Yugi stared at so many delicious food presented in front of him. This was food paradise. He carefully scoops a spoon of porridge and tastes it. "YUMMY THIS PORRIDGE IS THE BEST!" He exclaimed happily going for another taste.

"There's still Japanese and Western food, it is buffet style so you can eat as much as you want." Kaiba explained sitting beside Yugi with his tray of food.

Joey excitedly nudges Yugi, "There are no lessons today, and I can show you around the school later"

His face brightens up to Joey's idea, "Really thanks" But his face immediately fell, although Joey was nice and handsome he was also a monster. *sigh*

A playful grin was found on Joey's face, "Yugi..." He leaned closer to Yugi who nervously inch back and suddenly transformed into a werewolf causing Yugi to fall off his chair and Joey was on top of him. "You look delicious..." He said with a cheeky tone and his teeth were teasing the button on Yugi's blazer. Yugi was too shocked to do anything.

Kaiba punched Joey on the head, "Mutt, don't be so violent, Yugi just come here, you should be familiar with most things by now right?" Kaiba gave him his charming face and Yugi was flustered by it, "If you don't mind, I'll be at your service anytime..." Kaiba gently grabbed Yugi's by the arms and look into his eyes. Yugi could feel his face heating up and then Kaiba suddenly grew long white hair and cold wind ice blew around them.

"Err...Yugi be careful! That guy is best at seducing girls and freezing them" Joey mumbled.

Yami snatched Yugi off Kaiba's grip while Yugi was still panting, "You two behave yourselves!" He ordered and the two sheepish grin back. He lifts Yugi's chin up, "Yugi..." He said in a warm tone and Yugi stared into his eyes, "Last night was such a pity we should have enjoyed ourselves throughout the night..." All a sudden the feeling was lost and Yugi tried to run away from Yami. Atemu Yami was the most scariest and worst out of the three. Yami was having fun torturing Yugi for a while when five guys walked up toward him.

"Atemu, the meeting is starting soon, please head over to the student union office" Yami frowned and held Yugi closer to him shaking his head.

"You were elected by the students; display some sense of responsibility at least right?" One of the students replied and the guys drag the unwilling Yami to the office.

"Joey, Kaiba, please look after Yugi for me!" Yami called out and the two nodded their head and he suddenly locked his gaze on Yugi with a smirk, "Oh and Yugi, don't even think about escaping..."

Yugi bit his lip and knew he had already made up his mind. He was going to escape this horror place. He was determine to get away from here and from Yami who was complaining to his fellow students that he haven't had his breakfast yet and they agree they will get it for him if he goes to the office now.

A few minutes later, Kaiba spotted Joey sitting near the water fountain all by himself. "Where's Yugi?" He asked curiously.

Joey lazily replied, "In the bathroom..." Kaiba looks suspicious.

Meanwhile...

Yugi pointed toward the crow, "Fluffy let's go! Without you I don't know the way out" Yugi explained to the crow that was flapping its wing and shook its head.

"CAW! CAW!"

Yugi gave the crow his best puppy eyes, "Do you choose him or me" He asked in his cutest tone that he knew no one could resist and the crow was fluttered by it.

"CAW!"

"Oh yeah let's go!" Yugi happily declared and ran toward the direction the crow was leading him.

"I don't care if you're a crow or whatever crap, as long as I leave this school, you can't do anything to me, I must hurry and leave this dangerous place" Yugi confidently thought and follows the crow. This was weird he has been walking for a long time now and he still wasn't out of the forest yet. "Fluffy are you sure this is the right way?" Yugi asked the crow.

"CAW!"

"When we arrived there were a lot of flowers..."

"You only see flowers along the path from the bus stop" A figure explained and Yugi gasped and looks up to see a bunch of boys were hidden behind the trees. "It is to distract humans in order to prevent them from coming into our school easily"

"Who is he?" Yugi thought nervously, maybe running away wasn't such a great idea.

"Don't look so panic, relax, we won't tell Atemu, am I right?" The leader asked the others who laughs and nods. The leader kneeled down so he was at Yugi's level, "Because we hate him!" With that remark the leader uses a whip to torn off Yugi's uniform revealing his white pale chest. "I wonder if we torture you a bit, how will our arrogant student leader react?"He smirked.

Yugi's eyes widen. "Someone help!" He thought desperately.


	3. Chapter 3

Two boys grabbed Yugi from behind and covered his mouth. The leader smirked, "Look! This is the boy that the president of the student union likes!" He laughed while stared at Yugi's exposed chest. He touched Yugi's left nipple causing Yugi to struggle around with tears in his eyes.

"CAW! CAW! CAW!" Fluffy angrily flew down toward the boys pecking them on the head.

"Wah! Go away you crazy crow!" Yugi quickly took off as the boys were distracted from fluffy. "Hey stop! Hurry up and chase the boy!" The leader ordered, "Don't let him go away!" Yugi could hear them from behind and panting at the same time.

"I must hurry and find someone to save us...or else Fluffy and I..." Yugi desperately thought and tripped over a rock crashing down toward the dirt. "Oww..." Yugi muttered and he heard feet shuffling toward him. He was trap again.

"You really know how to make trouble for us..." The leader said holding Yugi down at the same time who was struggling underneath. "Just be obedient and I'll make sure you reach the bus stop safely" Gently caressing Yugi's face who was trying hard not to whimper, "Why are you so shy? Don't you and Atemu always do this?" The leader was going for the top of Yugi's pant, "However if you resist, it will be more exciting..."

"No don't!" Yugi desperately thought with tears flowing down his face, "YAMI...!" Yugi cried out.

The leader back away uneasily, "Don't be silly, he won't be here!"

"Why not?"

Everyone looked up to see Yami standing on top of the trees with his wings out with Joey and Kaiba beside him in their monster form. Yugi was happy and please to see Yami again.

"As long as you call for me I will descend from the sky, Yugi" Yami replied starring in his eyes and Yugi felt all warm inside.

"Those three are not to be trifle with boss..." One of the boys told the leader who got off Yugi and clenched his teeth.

"I know..."

Joey blinked his eyes," Hey isn't he Ushio a second year student?"

Kaiba smirked, "A mouse will be a mouse. Hurry up and run away" Kaiba mocked and turned toward the crow, "Fluffy great job!"

Yami flew down toward Yugi who had just got on his feet. Yami held out his hand, "Yugi are you all right?"

Yugi smiled and nodded, "Thank-you Yami, I thought you were a bad person..."

Yami smiled back and then he uses his wings to tear the rest of Yugi's clothing off.

Fluffy and Joey eyes went big, face going red and Kaiba coughed nervously.

"Let's go back" Yami ordered wrapping Yugi up with his school blazer tightly.

"Hey why aren't we chasing those guys?" Joey complained pouting at the same time. He was really looking forward in having a good time chasing his prey.

"We'll talk about that later, right now I must punish this disobedient, that wants to escape..." Yami replied while grinning at the same time and carrying Yugi in his arms that was scared and shocked to know what was his punishment. Yami took off in the sky and Joey sighed.

"I'm so envious of him, he must be the most fierce and cunning guy..."

"If he wasn't how could he take care of the entire school?" Kaiba replied walking off leaving Joey to mop alone.

"Wah!" Yugi cried out as Yami threw him on his bed with his body still wrapped up in Yami's blazer.

Yami's eyes hid under his fringe, "I'll go and get ready, and you wait here"

Yugi's heart jumped, "Get ready for what?" He thought miserably and he suddenly heard 'splash splash' sound. "The sound of water? Does he want to drown me?" His eyes widen.

Yami walked out toward Yugi with his top two buttons unbutton and he pulls his tie off, "Okay let's begin"

"I DON'T WANT TOO!" Yugi wailed, "I can't swim!"

"What are you talking about?" *plop*

Yugi opened his eyes to see he was in a bathtub full with bubbles. "That's right, I was in the mountains the whole day...not only did I slip, I also got pushed to the ground..." He thought and leaned back in the water. "So comfortable..."

"Let me help you scrub the dirt of your body"

"Huh?" And realised Yami was still in the bathroom with him. "No need, I can do it myself" Yugi answered back quickly and Yami grabbed his hands.

Yami frowned, "You don't accept my kindness?" He quickly tied Yugi's both hands to the shower head. "You're very naughty today, let's begin..." Yugi tossed around wondering what on earth Yami was going to do to him.

"Hmm...where did the sponge go?" Yami looked around, "Forget it, I'll just use my hands"

"WAH! YOU BONE HEAD PERVERT!" Yugi shouted at the Yami.

"YOU CAN BLAME YOURSELF FOR WHAT HAPPENED!" Yami shouted angrily back at Yugi who was shocked at the outburst. "I warned you earlier not to try to escape. Once the school term begins forests will surround the school! Nobody knows what anybody is doing in there and it is not a please where someone like you can just walk around!"

Yugi kept quiet and watched as Yami calm down. "It looks like Yami is really worried about me..." Yugi lightly bit his lip.

"Further more I have a lot of enemies...:

"What does that have to do with me?" Yugi answered back but instantly regret it. Yami looked at Yugi in the eyes. Crimson meets Amethyst.

"Because you are my only weakness" Yugi blushed at Yami's statement and looked away. "Let me ask you, where did that guy touch you?" Yugi blinked his eyes and looked up at Yami who was leaning down but holding the side of the tub to keep him steady.

"Huh?"

"That mouse is not capable of anything and he's always first to escape; he is extremely sneaky" Yami explained, "For all you know his nails might have been covered with poison, we must wash the poison off quickly or you'll die!"

"REALLY?" Yugi's jaw dropped.

"It's highly possible so you better tell me quickly where he touch you and how did he touch you"

Yugi's face flushed, "Err...my cheek and from under the ear...to the neck..."

"Here...?" Yami questioned and touch the spot.

Yugi blushed and tries to not make a sound. "Yes..." He managed out a squeak.

"Where else...?" A small grin placed on Yami's face.

Yugi's face went red and he didn't say anything.

"Where else did he touch you? The poison is going to spread through your entire body..."

Yugi's blushed and look away, "...nipple"

"Oh" Yami's brow lowered, "Idiotic mouse" he thought, "Around it or the center?"

"..."

"Hurry up and answer me!" Yami said pinching Yugi's cheek.

"Cen...Center..."

"Is it..." Yami rub a spot.

"Ah!" Yugi was shocked and disgusted how he made such a strange sound. He blushed even deeper as he realised they were in the bathroom which makes it sound louder.

Yami grinned seductively, "Don't worry; it's just the two of us in this tower. You can cry out all you want, its okay" And he continued to wash or more like rubbing Yugi.

"Ah...I hate this; I don't want to wash anymore!" Yugi demanded and still feeling flustered because he had made such a sound. "Ah ah...! Stop there is no reason to wipe any lower!"

"Don't lie!"

"There's really no need!"

"Really?"

"...ah!"

"Am I...the first person to enter this territory...?" Yami asked but from the look at Yugi's reaction he already knew the answer. Yugi sudden felt pain from underneath.

"Ah ah!"

"I must make you cleaner!"

"What was he doing?" Yugi frantically thought. "Ah! No...don't!"

Yami leaned down toward Yugi, his face right against Yugi's ears, "Don't? But you sound like you're enjoying yourself?" Yugi blushed and looked away. No he did not enjoy this. "It won't be long before you come to me begging me to give you a good time like this."

Yugi's knee buckled up as he felt the pain increases. "No...I don't want this..." he pleaded as Yami removed his fingers and beginning to lick it.

"I must teach you the way now...a few times a day using this hand of mine..."

"AH AH AH AH!" Yugi cried out with tears flowing down and he felt Yami cradled his face in his hand.

"...I love you...since long ago; I have been deeply in love with you..." Yami brought Yugi's face closer to him. "I love you" And he kissed Yugi.

Yugi woke up in the bathtub and looked around, "Did Atemu do some pervert thing to me just now?" He thought. "I DON'T WANT THAT!" He exclaimed and sat up from the tub.

Yugi knew he must escape; he must leave this place and escape from that guy's monstrous hands. He had on his pj and was upset that there was only one way to escape from here. The door only leads to Yami's room and the bed sheets were too short to reach the ground out from the window.

Yugi sighed and decided to forget it and leave it for today as he was pretty tired. He probably should just hide under the blankets. "I hate this...the feeling of Yami's fingers still lingers on my body" Yugi bit his lip and recalled what Yami said to him before. "I love you Yugi, I love you..."

"This is the first time a guy has told me I love you, but I hate him!" Yugi mumbled and pulled the cover over his head.

"That silly boy actually thought about escaping, but he's cute because of that" Yami chuckled watching Yugi from the top of the tower. "So Anibus..."

"CAW!"

"My new bride is not bad, right?" He asked the crow who nodded back. Unbeknownst to the two of them, Yugi's cries travelled through the hollow tower, and the people stay downstairs heard all of it very clearly...

"Ah, ah~" Came the cries from a recorder.

"Aww...Yugi..." Joey sighed dreamily and Kaiba frowned.

"Could you please stop listening? Don't you find it stupid at all mutt?"


	4. Chapter 4

"Stupid Boy! You must marry me as your father sold you to me to repay his debts!" Yami laughed evilly red eyes flashed darkly.

Yugi covered his ears, "NO! YOU MONSTER!"

"I'm not a monster, I'm a crow"

"Monster or crow it makes no difference! How can I fall in love with a monster?"

An evil smile appears on Yami's face, "Love?" Yami pushed Yugi down on the bed straddling on top of Yugi. "We can enjoy ourselves without love!"

"NOOOOOOOO!" Yugi woke up from another horrible nightmare. "Phew it was just a dream..." Yugi sighed in relief and spotted Fluffy. "Good morning Fluffy"

"CAW"

Yugi was rubbing his eyes in a lazy motion and stopped his action when he heard another person snoring. He looks down beside him and saw Yami was sleeping on his bed.

"WHAT THE FU**!" He screamed which woke up Yami who happens to be topless as well.

Yami yawned, "It's so early in the morning, why are you screaming?"

Yugi huffed, "You have the nerve to ask?" Pointing an accusing finger at Yami, "I want to ask you a question. Why are you sleeping in MY BED?"

Yami frowned and rubbed the back of his head, "Your bed is really small, my back is aching now..."

Yugi's eyebrow twitched, "Quick! Answer me! Why are you sleeping in my bed?" Not liking how Yami was sleeping on his bed and complaining at the same time.

"We're going to be married anyhow..." A pillow was swung at Yami's face before he could finish.

"I don't care what you and my father agreed on. I am definitely not going to admit that I'm your fiancé!" Yugi explained in an angry tone, "So in the future don't come in here and sleep in my bed!"

Yami narrowed his eyebrow, "Is that so...?" He said in a bored tone, "Yesterday you sounded like you were enjoying yourself. How can you still deny our relationship?"

Yugi blushed recalling last night's events but was soon replaced with denial. "I...I was not enjoying it!"

"Liar!"

"But...I really wasn't!"

Yami clicked his fingers, "Okay from tonight onwards, I will give you intensive training" Yami got up and walked toward the bathroom. "Hurry up and get change. Today is the first day of class" Yami said and totally ignoring Yugi who was on his knees boiling in anger.

"I'm so full; the food is so delicious..." Yugi sighed dreamily rubbing his full stomach.

"This kid is so easily satisfied" Yami snorted in his thought as he watched his little one gave a light burp.

Yugi peeked around the cafeteria and noticed every students looking less and less like humans, chatting. "They are starting to reveal their true selves..." Cold sweats run down his face.

Yugi felt a light tap on his shoulder, "Yugi san, you are looking good, that's great!"

"Huh?"

"We were so worried about you! We heard you disappeared and we looked all over for you"

"Eh?" Yugi was surrounded by students questioning his disappearance. He gulped when he noticed them changing into their monster forms.

"We heard that you were in our class! It's nice to meet you!"

Yugi smiled, "Although everyone looks weird, they are all pretty and nice people..." He thought.

"He's mixing well with the others" Yami said standing near the edge observing his little ones getting all the attention. Kaiba nodded along.

"Oh yeah, where is Joey by the way?" Yugi asked Kaiba suddenly noticed his friend was missing since this morning.

"He went to the classroom first" Kaiba said.

"EVERYONE! BUY! BUY!" Joey announced excitedly gaining his fellow members attention, "This is a recording of today's hottest subject—Yugi Moto, it's a mini disk recording of his sexy cries. Buy it and get a free photo!"

"JOEY WHEELER-"Yugi said in his scariest tone shooting death glares and Joey wish there was a hole he could crawl in now.

"Sorry I was possessed just now!" Joey defended himself and Yugi launched at Joey's back.

"Give me all the mini disks in your hands!"

"Where is Atemu?" A student asked Kaiba who was smiling at Joey being tortured by Yugi.

"He went to the student union office"

"ARGH!"

The classroom door slide opened, "Are you Yugi Moto?"

Yugi got of Joey's back and stared at the stranger in front of him. A girl with beautiful long black hair tied into some kind of Chinese bun stood with her arms cross. "Who is she? So pretty but I have a bad feeling..." He thought and his eyes went widen when he saw who she had dragged in the classroom by the ears. "It's the mouse-man from yesterday!" He exclaimed.

"Hi! I'm your classmate Vivian Wong. Nice to meet you! I'm sorry that my slave Ushio offended you yesterday" She smiled at Yugi and Ushio was crying beside her.

"But-Vivian you ordered me to do it..." He wailed. Vivian changed into a vicious feral cat and gave him the scariest glare. She quickly turned around and gave Yugi her sweetest smile. Every student's sweats dropped at the scary two-faced witch in front of them.

She changed into having a devastated look, "But the reason why Ushio did that is because he knows I'm deeply in love with Yami" Yugi's eyes widen even bigger at her reason, "Hence, Ushio did a terrible thing like that to you during a fit of anger..."

Joey snickered and whispered to Kaiba, "That's so fake! Nobody would believe a lie like that right?"

"Please carry on with your blissful life with Yami and don't worry about me" Vivian cried and slowly runs off. Yugi stood there with his wide amethyst starring sympathy at the crying girl in front of him.

"Ah! Wait!" Yugi called out and Joey fell on the floor.

"Someone actually fell for it?" He asked with disbelief.

A cunning smile appeared on Vivian face and her cat eyes gleam with mischief. Unexpectedly she was stunned when Yugi grabbed her hands looking up at her with his big innocent eyes, "I can let you have him...no, put it this way, please take him away!" He begged her who was taken aback by his outburst. "I don't like Yami at all but he is forcing me to marry him. Since you like him so much, I think you are better suited for him..."

Vivian laughed turning away from Yugi, "You're right I am prettier and I have a better figure...I used to hate humans, but Yugi-chan you are really nice"

Yugi smiled nervously ruffling his hair, "I...I'm not that nice..."

Joey nervously nudges Kaiba, "Yami will definitely get angry..."

"Yup"

A tall beautiful lady walked into the class clapping her hands. "Everyone get back to your seats!"

"Yes Kamako Sensei"

Kamako spotted Yugi and smiled, "You must be the new student Yugi Moto? I'm your teacher Kamakura Kamako nice to meet you!" She introduced and gave him a winked.

Yugi stood there mesmerized by the teacher's beauty, "Wow what a beautiful teacher, she's tall like a model"

Joey inched closer to Yugi and quietly whispered, "Hey Yug, you had better be careful Kamako sensei may be beautiful but she's actually a transvestite"

"Oh?"

A duster flew across the room and hitting hard on Joey's head knocking him cold, "You... did you just mention the word transvestite"? The teacher bellowed but quickly sighed. "Why did I do something like that?" She laughed and everyone backed away from her.

"Sh...She's strong! Definitely a transvestite..." Yugi nodded at his conclusion. "This place is like a monster museum" He thought when class was about to begin, "Will I finally be able to get rid of Yami? Come to think about it, what does Yami likes about me...? In terms of looks Vivian is a lot cuter plus she is a girl and furthermore, it's not really possible for humans and monsters to have a future together..." Yugi had his chin in his hand, "But if Yami was a human..." Half topless Yami appears in Yugi's mind and his face immediately turns red, "Oh what the heck am I thinking...? And where is Yami by the way? Class has started for quite some time already; I just remembered that we are in the same class..." Yugi's daydreaming was interrupted when the door slide opened and the person he was thinking about had arrived.

"Sorry I'm late" Yami gazed at Yugi who blushed and looked away.

"Urgh...why am I blushing" Yugi thought miserably to himself.

"It's okay. You have extra duties as the student union president" The teacher replied "Everyone please give a warm welcome to Atemu Yami" Everyone clapped.

"Hey Yami" Vivian said in a cute voice and winked at him. Yami just ignored her and walked toward Yugi causing her to pout.

Yugi's eyes widen when he noticed Yami was going to sit beside him. Yami gave Yugi a smile who forcefully returned one. "I will not admit defeat! Anyway I will be saying goodbye soon" Yugi thought.

"He actually smiled back?" Yami raised an eyebrow and had on a suspicious face.

"No matter what, I must concentrate on my studies" Yugi was determined to do his best. First class was history his favourite subject.

"Yugi-san please read the next paragraph on page 12" The teacher announced and Yugi grinned giving Yami 'the watch me' looks.

He stood up; "Yes" He looked at the book and stared blankly at it, "Sensei...what language is this?

"It's hieroglyphics, like those used in ancient Egypt? You have never studied it before?"

"Nope"

"Ah? Is that so? This language will be useful in future, so you must study it" The teacher explained and pick another student to read it instead.

Yugi sat back in his seat feeling utterly depressed. "Why would it be useful? Weird, I really can't stand this school..." He gloomily thought and sighed.

"Yugi..." Yami whispered pushing their desks together, "I can lend you my notes."

"Go away! Don't worry about me!" Yugi glanced at Vivian and noticed how she was staring at him with hatred.

"Are you not feeling well?" Yami asked with concern.

"Huh?"

"You're acting strangely, if you're not feeling well you must tell me"

"Oh okay..." Yugi replied starting to feel really guilty because of Yami's words.

Yami moved closer to Yugi and touched his forehead, "Do you have a fever?" Yugi blushed and shook his head.

"I think there is a little..."

"Wah! I'm fine!"

Vivian grumpily poked a pen on her chin watching the scene.

"What about here?" Yami touched somewhere near Yugi sensitive area.

Yugi's face went red harder and pushed Yami's arm away, "Hey pervert! Watch where you're touching..."

"Huh? The stomach then?" Hands trailing down lower.

"Is...is he doing this on purpose?" Yugi thought. "Go away!"

"Here?"

"Go away...ah! Stop it pervert!"

Meanwhile the rest of the class was eavesdropping on their conversation with interest. Joey sucked on his thumb, "How I wish I were the president" He mumbled with envy.

Kaiba snickered, "You mutt as president...?"

"Ya...Yami stop it! We're in the middle of the class" Yugi tried to reason with Yami who was leaning closer and closer crossing Yugi's protective barrier.

"Then let's go somewhere else" He seductively suggested.

"That's not what I meant...! You perverted crow!"

The teacher was too engrossed with teaching was unaware of what was happening.

"Yu-Yugi!" Vivian clenched her teeth. In her eyes basically Yami and Yugi were making out. She was about to call for the teacher when Yami beat her to it.

"Kamako sensei!"

"Yes Yami?"

"Yugi says that he's not feeling well so..." Yugi curiously was wondering what Yami was up to this time. "I would like to take him to the clinic"

"WHAT?"


	5. Chapter 5

"Yugi says that he's not feeling well so..." Yugi curiously was wondering what Yami was up to this time. "I would like to take him to the clinic"

"WHAT?"

"Is that so? That's terrible, please take him there quickly" The sensei said who had stopped writing on the board.

"Ah? No! I'm not!" Yugi deny furious but the sensei pays no attention to it.

A cunning smile lit up on Yami's face, "Okay"

Yugi panicked, "Look at his expression, I bet he has some perverted plans..." He anxiously thought. "Would he bring me to some isolated clinic, and..." Thinking how Yami ravishing him in a helpless state. Vivian was also thinking the same thing. "Or maybe we won't even go to the clinic and we will head straight behind the school..."

"Let's go Yugi" Yami said reaching for Yugi's arm when...

"I am the health rep! Let me bring him there!" Vivian hurriedly exclaimed dragging Yugi out of the class and leaving the confuse Yami behind.

"When did Maki become the health rep?" Someone asked.

"No idea."

"Who's that girl?" Yami bluntly asked, "She's asking for it" He thought narrowing his eyes in hatred.

"Ah? She has been in the same class with us since middle school" Joey answered with a disbelief face. How Yami could not noticed her?

Kaiba snickered and went back to his work.

"Hey Vivian, I'm feeling perfectly fine!" Yugi explained trying to loosen the grip the Chinese/cat girl had on him.

Vivian's face darkens, "OF COURSE I ALREADY KNOW THAT!" She shouted stilling feeling pissing off about Yami and Yugi's make out session. Yugi flinched and Vivian quickly turns around and gave Yugi her best shining cat eyes, "Actually I thought you looked like you were in a difficult position so I thought I would help you out"

"Vivian..." Yugi's eyes got teary, "Thank-you Vivian, you're the only one standing by me!"

"Idiot!" Vivian thought, "So in the future you have to bring Atemu and me together" She said to Yugi who nods his head.

"Come to think of it, I didn't expect Yami to do things like that in class...I must be more wary of that perverted crow..." Yugi thought and realised he had arrived the destination when Vivian had stopped her track.

"Okay this is it" Vivian happily said and in front of them was a big giant door with a sign that read, _'Welcome to THE CLINIC"_

Yugi begins to itch away, "Actually I-I said I was feeling fine..."

"Is that so? Vivian slyly asked, "But I already told the teacher that I was bring you here so you have to go in" She opened the door and pushed Yugi inside.

"Vivian open the door!" Yugi cried out banging onto the wooden door.

Vivian ignored Yugi cries and walked away.

Yugi looked around the dark room and gulped, "It's so dark, I can't even see my fingers...such an eerie place...is it really a clinic?"

"Ah, you are a new patient?"

"Huh?" Yugi turned toward the source of voice and was face to face a skeleton in a nursing outfit. The skeleton grabbed onto Yugi's arm and dragged him away.

"Doctor! Doctor! EMERGENCY!" The skeleton called out and Yugi was screaming in his mind for someone to save him. They walked in a room and Yugi saw a little boy around 10 sitting on the floor with many plushies around him. He was currently carrying a little brown teddy.

"Thank-you, you may go now" The boy addressed the skeleton that bows and walks off.

"This little boy...who is he?" Yugi curious wondered just starring at the little teen. "You...you are?"

"I am the school doctor, my name is Mokuba, nice to meet you" Mokuba introduced with a big smile still holding the little bear in his arms.

Yugi's mouth wide open, "This...this kid is the school doctor...?"

"You are the new student Yugi Moto right?"

"How did you know?"

"We seldom get new students" Mokuba explained.

"I...I see"

Mokuba walked toward to a small set of plastic table and chairs and sat on it, "So...why are you feeling uncomfortable?"

"Ah..."Yugi was speechless, "What should I do...? If he finds out that I'm not sick, he will send me back to class. Then I will have to face Yami again" He miserably thought. "I..."

A small grin appeared on Mokuba's face, he snapped his fingers and walking toys waddle toward them with tea set. "Want to have some tea?"

"Wow" Yugi was amaze at the walking toys that was serving them some treats.

"Did you want milk and sugar?" Mokuba asked.

"Ah...sure thanks"

Mokuba poured the tea on the cup, "Yugi you seem to need a psychologist more than a doctor" Mokuba handed the cup to Yugi, "Here please drink this" Yugi gladly accepted it, "No matter what is worrying you, you can tell me"

"Mokuba sensei..." Yugi's eyes went teary and he ran toward Mokuba and cries in his chest. Mokuba sympathy patted the boy's back.

Back in the classroom, Yami sat on his desk with his chin resting on his hand in a bad mood.

"Hey Yami..." Joey whispered softly and Yami's eyes turned toward him. "Have you heard the rumour regarding Mokuba sensei?"

"Rumour?"

"Yup! Although he looks like a cute little boy...whenever he sees a boy or girl who he thinks is not bad..."

Yami raise his eyebrow.

"He ENLARGES!"

Yami stood up and slammed his hands on the table, "WHAT ENLARGES?" And Joey had sweats running down the side at his face watching how Yami's eyes blaze in flame.

"HEY QUIET!" The sensei shouted across the room.

"Sensei..." Kaiba raised his hand and the teacher looks at him, "At the clinic...I think something has happened"

"I see..." Mokuba finally said when he had heard Yugi's story who was sniffling. "But, Yami is such a fine student..."

"'Fine'? Someone who undresses other people, as he likes, is described as 'fine'?" Yugi yelled in anger.

Mokuba cleared his throat, "That aside...to be the school union's president, one must be outstanding in sports, have vast knowledge, and more importantly posses great magical powers. Out of the entire president, Yami's results are the best. Furthermore, he is extremely handsome..."

"Regarding what you have said...I do agree...but I still prefer someone gentle like Mokuba sensei" Yugi answered and Mokuba was shocked by his answer.

"...like me...is that how it is...?" Mokuba slowly muttered to himself, "I see Yugi, you prefer someone like me..."

"Err...sensei?"

All a sudden a black smoke surrounded them and Mokuba turned into a teen, "I like cute boys like you, Yugi!" The new Mokuba smirked and Yugi's eyes widen.

"What the...? Mokuba sensei turned into an adult...?" Mokuba pounced on Yugi.

"...Don't move...that's the way..." Mokuba chuckled wrapping Yugi's eyes with white bandages.

"WHAT IS HE DOING!" Yugi desperately thought.

"This way we can enjoy ourselves thoroughly"

"Wha...what? Enjoy ourselves?" Yugi struggled under Mokuba's weight on top of him.

"You just said that you like guys like me!" Mokuba replied and leaned down to kiss Yugi on the cheek.

"That...that was just an analogy..." Yugi said still struggling who didn't expect an angelic boy to turn into a big fierce pervert.

"Enough talk! Let's begin enjoying ourselves" Mokuba grinned and tear a hole in Yugi's white shirt with his sharp claws. Yugi desperately covered himself with his arms and his eyes were still blinded by the bandages. "Hmm...although you are small in size, your figure is pretty good!" Mokuba's hand begins to trail down Yugi's exposed skin.

"NO! NO!" Yugi cried out and try to kick Mokuba off him.

"You are very noisy! I'll just have to do this!" Mokuba wrapped Yugi whole body with bandages.

Yugi knew if this continues, he was going to lose his VIRGINITY! Yugi manages to loosen the hold in his eyes and the bandage dangle in front of him.

"This is bad..." Mokuba thought and the door was knocked down, in came Yami and the others.

"YUGI!" Yami called out and he saw little naked Mokuba crying and Yugi was...

"He turned into stone..." Mokuba wailed and Yugi was lying on the floor hard as stone.

"Yugi...Hey! Yugi!" Yami shouted but received no reply from the stone.

Mokuba wiped his eyes with his sleeve from the jacket the walking toys gave it to him, "This always happens...whenever I turn into an adult, any girls or boys who look into my eyes turn into stone...that's why I can never find a girlfriend or boyfriend..."

"How sad..." Joey and Kaiba thought.

"Who cares about you! How do we save Yugi?" Yami demanded and the skeleton nurse came running in with a hot kettle.

"Don't worry, some boiling water will do the trick" As the water got poured down on Yugi, he changed back to normal.

"YUGI!" The gang yelled out and Yugi blinked wondering when they had arrived. Yugi sat up but was still tangled in bandages with half rip shirt looking all delicious. All sudden black smoke appeared again and Mokuba once again changed into his adult form.

"MY CUTE YUGI!" His eyes gleam.

Yugi, Yami, Kaiba and Joey's eyes widen and there were silent.

"Stop giving me trouble." The nurse sighed as she poured hot water onto the four statues which was frozen hard.

"I failed again!" Mokuba wailed in his kid form again.

"Mom...in this school I must even be wary of the teachers..." Yugi thought.


	6. Chapter 6

At a cafe a seat was occupied by Yugi's mother, Asami Motou who was currently 42 and was divorced. _'A new wave of monsters has arrived. Merchandise is now available everywhere!'_This caught her attention on the newspaper that she was holding.

"Asami-chan!" Asami blinked and turned around to see 'he' has arrived wearing a checker shirt while carrying a bag, "I'm so glad to see you..."

Asami pushed his face away, "Sit on the other side" She ordered glaring at him.

The man pouted, "Hmph! I'm your husband...why can't I sit on the same side as you?"

Asami looked up at her husband through her glasses. "You forgot to add an 'ex-'" She shoot another glare at him, "When I'm with you, I feel as if I'm some old hag trying to seduce a young boy. It's so embarrassing!" This was apparently the reason why they divorce. Asami pinched her ex-husband cheek. "Look at your face! Like a high school kid!"

"That hurts...ouch, ouch, ouch..." Hiro groaned from his wife attacked and suddenly smiled sadly, "I can't help it; because I'm not human...I stopped growing once I reached a certain point." Asami lowered her face in discontent.

Hiro decided to break the mood, "Oh yeah how is Yugi?"

"Just as you wished, he went to the monster school you recommended."

Hiro blinked his eyes looking clueless, "Oh? As I wished?"

"That S.M. School recommendation...weren't you the one who helped him get in?" Asami questioned looking confused as well.

"...What...?"

Asami looked at her husband with the "are you kidding me' looks and Hiro was not sure what was going on.

"Then we could it be...?"

Yami was sitting in his bed flipping a page from a photo album with Anibus/Fluffy sitting on his shoulder observing also. The photo album was Yami's precious collection containing photo of Yugi when he was small. "So cute..." He thought looking through all of them. His thought was interrupted by Yugi's screaming.

"AH! I CAN'T DO IT!" Yami and Fluffy quietly sneaked over to Yugi's door and took a peek inside. Yugi was sitting on his desk trying to do his homework. "I still don't understand a thing...fill in the names of all these haunted roads? What the heck was this?" He glumly thought but then shook his head, "But if I can't do it, Yami will laugh at me, so I must work hard..." Yami and Fluffy was right behind him peeking curious at what was little Yugi doing.

"Ah" Yami suddenly said and Yugi whirled around his chair in shocked.

"You...what are you doing? Can you please knock before entering?"

"I was going to take a bath; I have to pass through your room to get to the bathroom." Apparently that was the design of the place. Yami moved closer to Yugi, "What are you doing...? Revising?" He smirked.

"What was the 'smirk' for? Just because your results are good..."Yugi bit his lip as he thought, "None of your business! Go away!"

Yami frowned looking irritated, he turns around, "Fine!" And Yami headed to the bathroom. _'Shower running...splash splash splash...lathering soap...running water...draining water...'_Yugi and Fluffy stared the bathroom door looking bewildered. The door opened revealing Yami with his chest bare and a towel was hanging from his head. "Let's go to bed, Anibus" He said in a cold tone.

"CAW" And he slammed Yugi's door behind.

Yugi sighed and went back to his study. "Yami, did he make a special trip to see me because he was worried about my studies...? Also today at the clinic he came just to save me..."

Yami was drying his hair when he heard the door opened, "What are you doing? Didn't you ask me to mind my own business?" His gaze hardens at the squirming Yugi.

"Yes that is..." Yugi replied and thought he was in deep shit for making Yami angry, "Today...thank-you was worrying about me..." Yugi felt his face going red, "Not only did I turn into stone, but I also caused it to happen to you...I'm really sorry..."

Yami remained quiet.

"Then that's it...good night" Yugi embarrassedly hurries off.

"...Come here!" Yami said and held out his hand, "Let me help you with your homework"

Yugi was flattered by Yami for a second when he shook his head, "Ah! You put it so nicely. Actually you just want to take advantage on me!" Yugi wanted to smack himself for nearly falling in Yami's dirty trick.

"No way!"

"Fluffy what do you think?"

"CAW CAW!" Fluffy and Yugi both shoot suspicious looks at Yami.

"You two..." Yami wanted to strangle them both, "IF YOU DON'T WANT YOUR RESULTS TO KEEP DROPPING UNTIL YOU GET EXPELLED, YOU HAD BETTER BRING YOUR BOOKS OVER HERE, NOW!" He shouted making Yugi and Fluffy wanting to run away from the hot headed Yami.

Yugi suddenly stopped in his track, "Wait! They expel people for bad results? Really?" He asked feeling ecstatic.

Yami's mouth tighten, "Do you really think I will let that happen...? Intensive tutoring begins immediately!"

The next morning...

"Good morning!"

"Did you revise?"

Students were chatting about the upcoming test this morning.

"Excuse me, is Atemu around?" One of student council asked Joey and Kaiba who were already presented in class, "He's not in the cafeteria..."

"Try the student union office" Kaiba suggested.

"He hasn't come to class yet" Joey added in and everyone was puzzled about where Yami was. Then suddenly they heard a familiar voice shouting in the hallway.

"HEY YAMI! IT'S YOUR FAULT WE'RE LATE!" Yugi complained shooting daggers at Yami.

"MY FAULT? IT WAS YOU WHO COULDN'T WAKE UP. DON'T BLAME ME!"

"What happened...?" Every student thought watching the scene.

"IT WAS ALL BECAUSE YOU DID IT UNTIL SO LATE AND REFUSED TO LET ME SLEEP..."

"WE MUST TREASURE THE TIME AND DO IT QUICKLY!" Yami rebuked back. Obviously these two was feeling frustrated from lack of sleep.

Yugi's face went red in anger, "BUT THINGS LIKE THAT CANNOT BE FORCED RIGHT?"

"THE STARTING POINT IS THE MOST IMPORTANT TIME!" Fluffy was going dizzy and crazy watching his master and his second master yelling at each other.

"Whoa..."

"So good..."

"How exciting..." Everyone totally misunderstood Yugi and Yami 'study time' arguments.

"BUT YOU SHOULD AT LEAST LET ME REST DURING THE HOLIDAYS!"

"NO! THINGS LIKE THAT HAVE TO BE ACQUIRED SLOWLY!" Yugi and Yami did not noticing they have a 'pervert dirty mind 'crowd form around them.

Vivian clenched her fist, "damn it...curse that Yugi..." She muttered in envy and trembling with anger, "To hear such things early in the morning, she and my Yami..."

Ushio smirked who was standing behind Vivian, "I advise you to give up on Yami soon, I am the one who suits you best..."

Vivian turned around and scratched Ushio with her sharp claws, "Don't think too highly of yourself! Idiot!" She hissed in a deadly tone. "Do you think a guy like you will be able to replace Yami?" She kicked Ushio continuously who constantly mumbled his apology. And then a brilliant plan lit up her head while she bullies her slave, "This time I must make Yami mine..."

Hence during lunchtime, Yugi stuffed himself with food again. "Yug, don't you think you ate too much?" Joey questioned watching with fascination on how a small boy could eat the whole canteen.

"Be careful not to get fat!" Kaiba teasingly said.

"Coming from Kaiba, that line is three times more effective..." Yugi sighed.

And Joey pointed to himself curiously, "What about me?"

"But I must be satisfied before I can concentrate on doing anything else..." Yugi scooped a spoon of ice-cream and shove it in his mouth while in deep thought again, "Hmmm...come to think of it Yami was really nice to stay up with me to study...how should I thank him?" Yugi nibbled on the plastic spoon, "Let's see, I think I should apologize to him..." Yugi finished his ice-cream and asked Joey, "Is Yami still at the student union office?"

"Yup"

"Ah, never mind" Yugi replied, "Speaking of that, your school's student union is really busy!"

"Yup, that's because our school has always been administrated by the students, and for that reason there is a lot of work to do. From elementary school to middle school, to high school, they are all run by the student union" Joey explained and suddenly looked puzzle, "but Yami hated being the student union president. I wonder what made him change his mind?"

Yugi blinked looking puzzle as well and he heard someone calls his name, "Yugi" He spotted Vivian beckoning him to come over, "Can you come over here?"

He walked over toward his new friend and Joey slowly nudges Kaiba, "Does Yug know what she is really like?"

"If he knew, he wouldn't go with her like that"

"Vivian, why were you looking for me?" Yugi questioned as they were headed for the garden. They found a comfortable sport under a large oak tree and sat down.

"Hey do you remember, you promise to bring Yami and me together?"

Yugi smiled, "Yes, I remember"

Vivian grinned and looked at Yugi, "Then can you do something for me?"

Yugi suddenly felt a sharp pain in his chest, "Ah, yes of course" He said with a fake smile suddenly losing his excitement.

Vivian giggled and hugged Yugi, "I'm so happy, thank-you Yugi"

"B...but what do you want me to do...?"

Vivian grinned and pointed to herself, "Before I tell you...let me show you a secret about myself..." And POOF! "What do you think?" Asked Vivian who had transformed to another copy of Yugi. Yugi was shocked and stared at his friend with unbelievable eyes. "Actually I'm a cat that is capable of transforming. See don't we look alike?" Vivian laughed in her girly voice.

"So...so this is it..." Yugi mumbled and Vivian leaned close to Yugi's ear.

"This way, even Yami won't be able to tell the difference" She smirked already a cunning plan form in her dirty mind, "After school, I will transform into you, so you have to find a place to hide yourself. I'm looking forward to tonight!"


	7. Chapter 7

"Then I'll transform into you after school" Vivian stated walking off with a big smile on her face. Yugi who was left behind felt strange but he didn't want to let down his friend so he let it go.

After school...

"Huh? Where's Yugi?" Kaiba asked curiously noticing he hasn't seen the kid leave the classroom.

"He left with Vivian, I have no idea where they went..." Joey grumbled feeling annoyed with stack of homework he needed to complete by his side.

"Ah? With Vivian again?" Kaiba said slowly, "Is that safe? We had better look for him..." He knew Yami would freak out if something has happen to his little one. Girls were starting to form outside the class and they were all giggling.

"Is Kaiba around?" One of them asked and when they spotted him they all dragged him outside.

"Can you be the model for my art class...?"

"Can we play tennis together?"

"Kaiba you must join the male ballet club!"

"Oh! No...I..." Kaiba tried to break free from his fan girls.

"Hey Kaiba..." Joey pouted, so much for going to search for Yugi when all a sudden a bunch of seniors dragged him out too.

"Aren't you Joey Wheeler? Please join our athletic team!"

"Join our baseball team!"

"Join out bodybuilding club to show off your beautiful body!"

"WAHAHAH!"

"Whoa..." Yugi exclaimed with surprise, "Vivian is this your room? It's so big!" He said observing the room with interest.

Vivian laughed, "Because this school has very few female students, we have our own rooms."

"That's great! Unlike mine, which only has a door separating my room with Yami's...?" Yugi pouted, "And he always barges in without knocking"

"Who are you boasting too..." Vivian thought with envy, "But, if my plan pulls through Yami will be mine..." A big grin plastered on her face.

"Oh yes Vivian..." Yugi asked having a distracted face on, "Let me ask you, what attracted you to Yami?"

"I think that he will be a great person in future" Vivian directly answered, "And he is extremely handsome" She added in her mind.

"Ah?"

"Yugi, you are a human, so you have no idea. Crows have the highest social status in the monster world. They shouldn't even be called monster. They are more like deities!" Vivian explained and Yugi looks like he was trying to absorb all the information up.

"Status...? Like deities...?" He deeply thought, "Is that why he's so arrogant?"

"Not only that, but he is the first person in history to become the student body president in his first year. So I have concluded that he will be very successful in the future. If I can be his girlfriend, then I, Vivian will be the QUEEN of the monster world!" Vivian said and Yugi look bewildered.

"You...you want to be with Yami for that reason?"

POOF! Vivian had transformed into a clone of Yugi. "Yugi I'm leaving. You just stick to your promise and stay here tonight" She replied in her best manly voice and ran out of the room.

"AH! Vivian! Wait..." Yugi heard the door closing. Yugi sighed and plodded on Vivian giant bed. "Forget it. Anyway I'm free..." Looking worry and sad, Yugi thought about Vivian's plan. "Vivian can actually transform to look just like me. Yami is so powerful, I wonder if he can tell us apart...?"

"Although it is none of my business but...I still feel uneasy" Yugi finally concluded and decided to go and checked on them. "Which is the way to the student council room?" He looks around and suddenly noticed Vivian standing outside the council room.

"HEY YAMI!" Vivian suddenly cried out in a manly voice running toward him with a love sick looks on her face.

Yami blinked in confusion and looked at the happy Yugi running toward him. "Yugi?"

"I've been waiting for you." Vivian replied giving Yami a hug who looked puzzle at how weird Yugi was acting. "I...want to apologize for what happened this morning..." Vivian tightened her arms around Yami's waist.

"Something smells fishy!" Yami thought with his left eyebrow up watching how Yugi was sighing happily and hugging him at the same time.

Yugi who hid behind a tree was dying in embarrassment, "Vivian pleases, when you're in my form, will you not be intimate with Yami?" He desperately thought not knowing Yami had already noticed him hiding behind the tree.

"He thinks I can't see him hiding there?" A playful smile danced on Yami's face, he turned toward the fake Yugi, "Yugi..." Yami grabbed tightly on his arms and pulled him close. "I love you" From Yugi's angle it looks like they were kissing. "Let's make up after we go back, okay?"

"Okay..." Vivian sighed dreamily and Yami took her and flew off toward the castle.

Yugi dropped onto his knees with a distressing expression, "You idiot! You still say 'I love you', even though you can't tell the difference between me and a fake!" He muttered angrily and his eyes suddenly widen, "Why am I so angry?" He quietly stumbled away from the council room, "Anyway it is none of my business. Vivian and Yami are having fun and the fake Yugi are having fun. I'll finally be able to leave the evil claws of Yami..." Yugi didn't notice he stepped on a rock and tripped. Tears begin to form in his eyes, "Yami, you...idiot..."

"CAW!"

Yugi blinked his eyes and looked up and saw Fluffy flying down toward him. A big smile spread on Yugi's face, "Fluffy!"

"CAW CAW!"

"I'm so happy! You can tell it's the real me, that why you're here right?" Yugi's eyes sadden, "Yami is horrible, he can't tell Vivian and me apart..."

"CAW CAW" Fluffy pulled a streak of Yugi's hair.

"Forget it..." Yugi mumbled still feeling depressed.

"CAW!" Fluffy continued to pull harder.

"Oww okay I know, I'll follow" Fluffy lead Yugi toward the tall tower where Yami and Yugi's room was. "It's so high. How do I get up?" We need to fly..." Fluffy tug on Yugi's hair and pulled him in another direction. "Fl-fluffy! Wait! Where are you going?" And then Yugi suddenly see a door hidden behind some bushes. He opens it and there was a stairway leading to the top. "This should lead all the way up to the bedroom. This means, that I don't have to endure the embarrassment of being carried by Yami every morning. Plus now I can leave this place whenever I want to" Yugi begins to walked up. A few minutes later he felt all dizzy and tired. "No there's no end..."

"There's no way you can reach the top, by using your legs" A voice called out and Yugi turned around to meet a handsome boy with black hair tie in a ponytail with a dice earring hanging by his ears. "My name is Duke and I know an easier way up, by using time travel..."

"Time travel? What is he saying? I don't get it, but it's an emergency so I couldn't care less" Yugi thought and quickly exclaimed to the boy, "Can you tell me about it?"

Duke smiled, "Sure"

Yugi turned toward Fluffy, "Fluffy you can go up first since you can fly" And the crow eyes widen.

"The entrance is in the forest" Duke led Yugi out and Fluffy had a worry look on its face.

"Why aren't we there yet?" Yugi asked knowing that they have walked in the forest for like ten minutes already. Duke laughed deafeningly while Yugi stood there looking confused.

"Yugi, you are just as you're rumoured to be!" Duke smirked. "Too naive...anyway, I haven't met any boy in this school quite like you."

Yugi's eyes widen, "I...I've been cheated!"

Duke grabbed a hold of Yugi and pushed in toward the ground, "Okay since the president isn't here, and let's have some fun!" Duke said with a lustful tone and Yugi tried to push him off but it was no use. "When you were in the human world, didn't anyone ever teach you not to follow strangers?"

"I HATE YOU! PERVERT! LET ME GO!" Yugi screamed and tried to kick the man off him.

Duke blinked his eyes, "Okay in that case, if you can guess what kind of monster I am, I'll let you go"

"Huh? Guess what kind of monster he is? I really have no idea..." Yugi thought and Duke grinned at him.

"You better give me an answer soon..." Duke pinched Yugi's left nipple who cried out in pain. "Okay, hint number one, they call me jack"

"Jack? Why is he a foreigner? Jack...let me think...Jack and the beanstalk...No! I can't think!" Yugi cried out again when Duke went and pinched his right nipple.

"The president's boyfriend indeed...so sensitive..."

"STOP IT!"

"The more you cry out, the more I don't want to stop"

Yugi's brain snapped, "I know! You're TienXieGui! Right?" [In Japanese TienXieGui and Jack have the same sound and TienXieGui is a monster that resides at the legs of the Buddha.]

Duke smiled, "You're so clever! You got it right!"His eyes suddenly darken, "But too bad, time is up" And he started to ravished Yugi's neck. All a sudden Yugi heard wings flapping and a black feather lay beside him.

"Yami's feathers? Could it be...Yami is here to save me...?"

Duke who also saw the feather panicked, "Ah! President...?"

Back in the tower...

"What's taking him so long?" Yami thought with a worry face, "He just needs to follow the stairs from below, all the way up! What's Yugi up to?"

"Yami over here..." Vivian said in a sexy tone and laying down on the top of the bed in a submission way.

"SHUT UP! YOU'RE TOO NOISY!" Yami yelled back and Vivian jumped up with shocked from the angry tone. "Where is he...?"

"It's been a long time, Yugi..." Up on top of the tree was another male his face hidden in his hair with big black wings spread out, Yugi bit his lip lightly.

"He's not Yami...who is he?"

Sorry for the long update, finally finish all my exams and now I can update faster xD haha. Thank-you to all that has been supporting me. =D You guys deserve a BIG lollipop!


	8. Chapter 8

"He's really slow, it can't possibly take that long to get here!" Yami thought anxiously with his fingers resting on his chin, "I've already sent Anibus to guide him here, what is Yugi up to...?"

Vivian still in Yugi's form was sitting on the bed awkwardly and trying to get Yami's attention at the same time.

"CAW"

Yami looked out the window and saw Anibus flying toward him, "Anibus, where is Yugi?"

"CAW CAW"

"...something is amiss..."

"Wait...wait!" Vivian transformed back to her original self, "Wait Yami, please listen to me."

Yami blinked, "Who are you?" And a rejection sign stabbed Vivian through the heart.

"CAW" Yami felt a tremendous force was coming toward the window and there stood a man with wings big as Yami holding the unconscious Yugi in his arms.

"It's all because you didn't take good care of Yugi, that's what caused Yugi to get into so much trouble." The male said and then his face was clear to the light, "How are you? You've become even more handsome, Yami!" Hiro smiled.

"Ah..." Yami then bow with respect, "It's been a long time...father-in-law"

Vivian and Hiro were shocked from hearing what Yami had said. "What?" Was the only thing Hiro could say.

Yugi slowly opened his eyes and he could hear faint talking from the background.

"I didn't know you were coming..."

"No...why did you call me father-in-law?"

Yugi finally sat up from the bed he was being put down, "What's happening? What is this place?"

"YUGI...!" Hiro cried out with enthusiasm and his big amethyst eyes was smiling.

Yugi rubbed and blinked his eyes staring at the stranger in front of him and then, "DAD?"

Vivian's mouth dropped opened, "What!"

"But why does Dad have wings on his back?" Yugi thought with confusion and then it hit him, "So dad is a monster...this is a school for monsters...and dad is an alumnus of this school..." Realisation was thrown back at Yugi, "Come to think of it, Dad hasn't aged at all since the last time we met..."

"Gosh, so Yugi you're not the child of humans!" Vivian exclaimed.

Yugi aimlessly took out a tissue from his pocket and wiped his eyes, "No maybe Dad and I aren't related at all..."

"Impossible! You two look exactly the same!" Vivian said watching Hiro lifting the lifeless Yugi up.

Hiro laughed, "Ever since he was little, Yugi has always looked like me"

"Dad!" Yugi's eyes narrowed and he frowned, "You had better explain clearly what is happening?"

"Oh right! You better explain why did you call me 'father-in-law'?" Hiro turned toward Yami instead.

"Please have a seat first." Yami gesture Hiro toward the table and he made some tea, "So what brings you here today?"

Hiro clasped his hands together, "Oh...I came to find out who recommended Yugi to this school. Was it you, Yami?"

Yugi looked surprised, "What? Dad, it wasn't you who recommended that I go here?"

"Nope"

"Yes it was me!" Yami answered truthfully.

"Wh...why?" Hiro asked.

"Because the principal said that if I agreed to be the student body president, he would grant me any wish...so I took it up..."

"That's not what I'm talking about..." Hiro replied frowning, "I'm asking why you recommended that Yugi study here?"

"Because Yugi is my fiancé! I think that it's time we started staying together." Yami explained taking a sip of his tea.

"Huh?" A big question mark was on top of Hiro's head.

Yugi stared unbelievably at his dad, "Dad, didn't you promise him already?"

"I didn't..."

"So it was all made up by Atemu?"

"Don't deny it! I have evidence" Yami pointed out with a piece of paper in his hand. It was an agreement paper.

On it, it said, _I hereby agree to let my son Yugi Moto marry Yami Atemu._

_Ok, Ok! He's all yours! Hiro Moto 3_

"Hmm...it's indeed my handwriting..." Hiro said looking at the paper.

"But...but an agreement like that can be easily forged!" Yugi argued and Yami turned on the plasma t/v.

"_Yami I agree to let my Yugi marry you" A drunken Hiro said with a cup of beer in one hand, the other held out a peace sign, "You must take good care of him okay?" Burp._

Hiro's eyes brighten up with a smile, "Ah! Now I remember...that was the time when I went to Yami's place to have some fun!" He turned toward Yami, "You're so smart, you actually thought about getting a written agreement!"

"I expected things to turn out this way..." Yami answered.

Yugi was boiling in anger and thought to himself, "What...? Dad actually decided my fate while he was drunk...?"

Hiro patted Yugi's back, "Okay, now you know what's happening, you must get along with Yami" He nervously laughed but Yugi pushed his arms away.

"DADDY YOU IDIOT!" Yugi cried with anger, "IT'S ALL BECAUSE YOU'RE LIKE THIS...THAT'S WHY MOMMY DIVORCED YOU...!" He ran straight to his room and slammed the door leaving a depressing Hiro behind.

"I wonder where he got that personality from..." Yami asked curious.

Hiro sighed, "His mother is just like that..." Hiro walked toward the window, "Sorry I have to leave now..."

"Stay a while longer..."

"Nah, I have to speak to the principal"

"If you're worried about Yugi, you don't need to be" Yami replied and Hiro looked at Yami firmly.

"Yami...although Yugi is my son, he inherited more of his mother's human genes. Hence I don't think he fits into this school. This place is too dangerous for a normal human. He is not a monster, so I think it's better for him to mix with humans. That is why I chose to leave him..."

"Could it be...? You don't know that Yugi is actually..." Yami stopped speaking halfway.

"Huh?" Hiro was dying to know what Yami was going to say, "What? What were you trying to say? What's with Yugi?"

"Anyway, can you let Yugi stay here for a while?" Yami pleaded. "I will do my best to protect him!" He said with confident and Vivian who was still behind starring dreamily at the determined Yami.

"Yami...since you insist, I will agree to let Yugi stay in this school" Hiro said and he stretched his wings out. "But..." He smiled, "If I find out that Yugi is in any kind of danger, I will use brute force to take him away..."

"I know"

Hiro laughed, "Right now I don't have the power to fight the strongest student body president in history...I have to go now, send my regards to your father."

"Ah, wait!" Yami cried out and lifted Vivian up by the hold of her clothes, "Can you bring this down on your way?"

"Ah... I'm allergic to cats!" Hiro pouted and he flew off with Vivian.

Yami closed the window, "That guy is not be trifled with...old man with a doll face" Yami mumbled and turned his attention to Yugi's door, "Yugi..."

"Idiot!" Yugi was lying down with his face down on his bed buried deep in his pillow, "Dad and Yami are so bad! Deciding my marriage behind my back...what do they take me for!" He slowly lifted his head up, "And dad is actually a monster? Did mom know about this...?"

"TIME TO EAT!"

Yugi quickly sat up and frowned, "Who said you could come in...!"

Yami moved closer toward Yugi, "If we don't hurry the food will be finished"

"I...I don't want to eat! I'm not hungry so don't come over here!" Yugi's stomach started to growled and Yami gently pushed Yugi down on the bed with him hovering on top.

His eyes soften, "You must eat...otherwise it will be bad for you health."

"So what! You don't really care about me right?" Yugi pouted and turned his head away, "Otherwise why can't you tell Vivian and me apart?"

Yami grinned, "Ah...what do you mean? Are you...jealous?"

Yugi's eyes widen in shock, "No way! That's nonsense!"

"Oh...hmm...then what kind of reaction is this?"

Yugi closed his eyes and he could feel his face getting hot, "Who you choose to date, is none of my business...!" He shouted and he felt something soft touch his lip. He opened his eyes to see Yami was kissing him. Feeling uncomfortable he tried to lift up his right hand when Yami grabbed it tightly and pull Yugi's face closer to him with his other hand. Yugi tiring of struggling, gave into the kiss. "Yami is so difficult to understand...does he really like me, or is he...?" He thought. "But my feelings are even harder to understand. Aren't I supposed to hate him? But at the same time, I think about him all the time..."

They both stared at each other when Yami broke the kiss.

"Yami, why do you care about me so much?" Yugi asked with a light red blush running across his face.

"We just met not too long ago...in the past we met once before."

Yugi sat up, "For real? When was that? Where?"

"You want to know?"

"Yup!"

Yami smiled, "I'm not telling you!" He got up from the bed, "Wait until the time when you can fly...then I'll tell you."

"Huh?"

* * *

Thank-you for all the reviews and I hope you all enjoy this chapter =D Monkey Girl is on the roll. xD


	9. Chapter 9

Yugi was currently at the student cafeteria eating his breakfast, "Yami and I met in the past? No way...how come I don't remember?" Yugi sighed, the whole night he had tried to remember when he had met Yami but nothing came up.

Joey and Kaiba also noticed Yugi looking a bit distracted, "Yugi looks dazed" Kaiba said holding a cup of coffee in his hand.

Joey was happily munching his food, "I wonder what happened?"

"Let me ask you guys, do you remember anything that happened when you were three?" Yugi curiously asked his friends.

"Three?" Kaiba asked.

"Why do you ask?" Joey added, really confused on why Yugi was so distracted.

"Yami said that he knew me when I was three..." Yugi explained remembering what had happen this morning.

"_We met when you were three. Normal people should have some memories of when they were three right?" Yami asked and Yugi was scratching his head thinking hard._

"But I can't remember a thing..." Yugi cried out in distress. Kaiba and Joey both pity Yami.

"Joey, you grew up with Yami, do you know anything?" Kaiba asked and Joey shook his head looking completely clueless.

"Never heard anything about it"

"They both have no idea..." Yugi thought.

Kaiba was in his thinking mood, "At a time like this, if only we had that..." Joey and Yugi were watching Kaiba inquisitively wondering what he was going to do when he pulled out a book from his bag.

'_Unbelievably Amazing Mushroom Encyclopedia'_

Yugi who was holding the book looked at Kaiba oddly, "Kaiba you carry this kind of stuff around...?"

Kaiba chuckled, "Nope, I was just about to return it to the library, and so I have it with me." He took the book off Yugi and begin to flip through the pages, "Hmm...I remember it's somewhere here...ah, here it is."

_Memory Mushroom- After eating it, you will be able to remember things from your past. Just recite what you want to recall while eating it. Can be eaten raw._

"Where can I find it?" Yugi asked and Joey uneasily smiled.

"Read on"

Yugi disappointedly walked along the forest with Fluffy following him.

_This is a rare species of magical mushroom, and it seldom grows in the wild._

"Such a useful thing, how can it possibly grow anywhere along the road...?" Yugi gloomily thought and he looked up ahead to see a whole bunch of memory mushrooms under the big giant oak tree. "I found it! The memory mushroom...! That's the exact pattern, so much for being rare; it was just growing by the roadside..." Yugi pulled one off, "The book mentioned that it can be eaten raw...okay, I shall..." Yugi took a big bite, "Three years old, three years old..." Fluffy looked at him agitatedly.

"YUG!" Joey shouted and spotted his friend squatting down near a tree, "Why are you squatting there? It's time to go back to class..." Yugi didn't replied, "...Yugi?" Joey turned Yugi around and saw Yugi sitting there with tears rolling down his face.

"My mommy is missing..." Yugi wailed and Joey was taken aback by his friend's reaction.

"Could he have eaten the imitation?" Joey panicking thought.

_Imitation Memory Mushroom- It looks exactly like the memory mushroom, except that the swirl is in the opposite direction. After eating it, you will not regain your memory. However, you will turn into the age you are thinking of. Just to add: The genuine memory mushroom is very rare. While the imitation can be found anywhere along the roadside._

"Oh no! I must inform Yami quickly..." Joey tried to sprint off when Yugi grabbed a hold of his tie.

"Oni-chan don't go..." Yugi said with teary eyes.

Joey could feel himself getting hot, "Yug...don't rub your body against Oni-chan otherwise..." Joey transforms into his monster self and picked up Yugi, "Oni-chan will turn into a wild wolf..."

Yugi laughed and clapped his hands, "Woof, woof!" He cheered and Joey has sweats pouring down his face, he did not like where this was leading.

"What are you two doing?" Kaiba asked when he had found the two. Joey was on his knee with Yugi sitting on his back.

"Kaiba! Help me...I have become Yug's dog."

Kaiba noticed the imitation mushrooms found on the ground, "Ah...he ate the imitation mushroom...but the effects should be gone in a few hours." Kaiba explained watching Yugi sucking his thumb.

"One-chan?" Yugi pointed at Kaiba.

"No, I am Oni-chan, just a bit more handsome" Kaiba explained and Joey smacked his head.

"WHAT? YUGI ATE THE IMITATION MEMORY MUSHROOM!" Everyone in the class exclaimed in surprised. And there were a big discussion going around the class.

"How old is he now?"

"Yugi, how old are you?"

"Three" Yugi said and holding onto Kaiba very tightly who was carrying him.

"Okay, okay, that's enough" Joey ordered trying to back the others away.

"Three? So young..."

"Stop it, can't you see that he's scared?"

"Although I hate kids, this is a chance to increase my popularity!" Vivian thought and said in her best sweet voice, "Yugi, come over to One-chan!"

Yugi cried and grabbed onto Kaiba's shoulder, "Her eyes are so scary!" He wailed and Vivian was fuming, her plan backfired.

"Children are so honest..." The rest of the student thought.

Duke smiled holding out a lollypop, "Yugi, do you want a lollipop?"

"Yes! Yes!" Yugi happily cried trying to reach for it but Duke was actually teasing him.

"Hmph! I won't give it to you..." With that he ended up getting bashed by his classmates.

"Hey! He's only three!"

"Don't bully him!"

"Here you go" Kaiba handed Yugi the lollypop who happily accepted it.

"What? Moto ate the imitation memory mushroom?" Kamako Sensei asked in a surprised tone.

"Transv..." Kaiba and Joey dragged Yugi back covering his mouth.

"Shh! Yugi!" Everyone whispered and Kamako Sensei had a question mark on her head. All a sudden the door opened and Yugi curious look at who was coming in. Yami's eyes widen to see Yugi standing looking dazed with a lollypop in his hand.

"Why are you in a daze? And holding a lollypop, you're not a three-year-old kid" Yami said in a strict tone and Yugi started crying which shocked Yami.

"Yami, you're too much!" Everyone shouted at him.

"Ah? I'm too much?" Yami was clueless, what the hell was going on?

Kaiba timidly smiled, "The story goes like this..."

Yami grumpily sat on his desk, "Three years old..." He crabbily thought with his arms crossed and Yugi was sitting beside him licking the lollipop.

"Let's begin our lesson." The sensei announced.

Yugi stopped his action and stared at Yami who felt his heart racing from Yugi's staring. Yugi got out of his seat and slowly skipped to the front classroom. "Ah, Yugi?" Yami was confused on what Yugi was planning to do.

Everyone in the class was also interested on knowing what the little boy was planning to do. Yugi stood up on top of the sensei's desk, "Yugi?"

"Show you my undies!" Yugi exclaimed pulling his pants down and everyone was traumatized by the sight. Kamako sensei dropped her books.

"YUGI! You can only do that in front of me! Yami shouted slamming his fist on the desk, "Sensei! I will have a make-up lesson" Yami replied and he grabbed Yugi by the waist with his pants back on, "I need to be a nanny for the day and look after this kid!" And he flew out the window.

"Does he know how to look after a kid?"

"No idea."

"Too much...No idea how your parents taught you, showing off your undies...must be that father of yours who taught you that right?" Yami grumbled to himself as he flew higher up in the sky with Yugi in his arms.

"So high, so high!" Yugi cheered with a big smile on his face.

Yami was stunned, "Yugi, you're not afraid of heights?" He recalled Yugi never really like flying before.

"I like it. It feels great..." He replied with smiling eyes.

"Yugi...when did you forget how to fly?"Yami thought and his concentration broke when Yugi started to squirm around.

"Pee..."

"Ah?"

"Pee pee"

"WHAT?" Yami shouted and Yugi squirm around even more, "Ah! No! Don't pee here! Hold it!"

"I need to pee!"

The night sets...

Yami was sitting on his bed feeling exhausted, "I ended up taking care of the kid for the whole day..." Yami heard the door creak and he looked up to see Yugi standing there with his big chibi eyes staring at him, holding his blanket, "Yugi, what is it? Didn't you just go to the toilet?"

"Daddy and mommy are not here..." Yugi bit his lip and tears were forming in his eyes, "They don't want me anymore..."

Yami slowly lifted up one of his hands and gently wiped away the tears, "You still have me" And he pulled Yugi in a hug, "I will always be your side, so don't cry"

"Forever...by my side?" Yugi asked once again innocently.

"Yes, forever by your side" Yami answered and Yugi grinned his face leaning closer to Yami whose heart was thumping madly.

"Then I want to sleep with you" Yami's eyes widen.

"I'm going to turn off the light"

"Okay" Yugi replied in a cute voice hopping in bed with Yami.

"Actually it's not too bad that he became a kid...next time I must feed him the imitation memory mushroom" Yami watched as Yugi cuddled closer to him on his bed. He stared at Yugi's sleeping face whose eyes were closed. "Yugi...why is it that you can't fly anymore..."

"...I can fly!"

"What?" Yami watched as Yugi opened his eyes.

"I know how to fly" Yugi stated and he slowly got up from the bed. Small white wings sprouted from his back and he laughed, "See..."

Yami just sat on the bed with a stunned and amazed look, "Yugi...?"

Author Note: What does this mean...? Haha you guys will soon find out. xD

Translation:

Oni-chan- Big brother

One-chan-Big sister

THANK-YOU FOR THE REVIEWS!


	10. Chapter 10

"Yugi..." Yami was taken back and memorised by the sight in front of him. There stood Yugi in his starry pyjama with little white wings sprouted behind his back. Yugi smiled and slowly closed his eyes falling unconscious and Yami quickly snapped out of his daze and caught the small boy. His hands trail along Yugi's back, "...they disappeared..." Yami examined Yugi who was out of cold probably exhausted from all today's event. "I'm the only one who knows that you have a pair of white wings..."

The next morning, Yugi woke up from a good comfortable sleep but this wasn't his room, where exactly was he? Yugi heard a light faint breathing and he looked up to see his face and Yami's was very close, too close. A huge red blush ran across Yugi's face and he quickly moves three steps back noticing Yami wasn't exactly wearing a shirt as well. "W...why? How did I end up sleeping in Yami's bed...? And this is the second time already..." Yugi poked his head, "What on earth happened between Yami and I yesterday?" No matter how hard he tried to remember nothing came up. "Urg...I only remember that I ate the memory mushroom...and forgot everything that happened after that"

A soft groaned came from Yami's mouth and Yugi blinking his eyes stared at the sleeping figure beside him. "What a beautiful sleeping face...there must be tons of girls and guys who want to become your mate so why did you insist on having me instead...?" Unknowing to Yugi he was scooting closer to Yami's side. Yami who had just woken up noticed Yugi was already awake.

"Yugi...?" Yami said in a gentle soft tone and Yugi was puzzled by his tone. "What happened? Do you want to pee again?" It was awkward silence until...

"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?" Yugi yelled feeling totally lost.

"Ah...you have returned back to normal..." His gentle soft tone were now gone.

"Is this a new way to make fun of me?" Yugi thought scratching his head with puzzlement.

Yami grinned and stared at Yugi, "You were very beautiful yesterday, Yugi..." His grin wider when he saw Yugi froze and his jaw wide opened.

"Wha...what? What is the meaning of this...?" Yugi asked in panic a voice, nudging Yami to give him an answer who was hiding under the blanket.

Yami mumbled, "Don't be nosy, let me sleep a little bit more..."

"But it's morning already! We'll be late if we don't get up now" Yugi reminded.

Yami lifted his face up from the cover, "I want to skip classes today" He answered with one eye opened and the other closed. "That's because I was forced to babysitting someone yesterday."

"Err... was that me?" Yugi asked pointing to himself but he got no reply. "Fine then, I'll go to class myself..." Yugi got to the side of the bed but when his foot nearly touched the floor he was pull back toward the bed by Yami.

"You also have to skip!" Yami smirked down at Yugi who was under him feeling flustering.

"What! Why do I have to skip too?" Yugi complained with a pout.

"You don't have the guts to go down anyway." Yami reminded the little boy and was resisting the urge to pounce Yugi just because of a stupid 'cute' pout.

"I...I can go down using the staircase"

"Considering how far you walk, you'll need three days before you reach your destination." Yami explained and Yugi was speechless. A smile lit up on Yami's face, "Or...do you want to try using yours wings and see...?"

"Huh? What do you mean?" Yugi looked up at Yami with a confused face and disappointment was seen in Yami's eyes. Yami started too leaned closer to Yugi's lip. "Wah! Wait a minute Yami...! I want to go to class..."

"It's all alright, it'll be fine if I give you supplementary lesson again."

"How can you do that...huh?" But Yugi reply was Yami's lip on his.

At the student union office...

"What? The president didn't come to class? Did you guys search for him carefully?"

"We did...the cafeteria, the classroom even the backyard we searched everywhere..."

"That damn crow...he left early yesterday, and was absent today...what does he take the student union for!" A boy with brown pointy hair wearing a black spectacle exclaimed with fury. "And he even stays with the boy who he calls his fiancés; this is the most annoying part!" He took off his spectacle, "That type of boy must be an idiot too!"

"...He seems to say a lot of bad stuff about president Atemu..." A bug eyes face boy told his partner who was wearing a beanie on his head.

"He must hate him because he didn't manage become the president..." The beanie boy answered back.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?"

"Ah! Nothing..." Was the reply. "So what now, vice president...?" On the right side stood Weevil the general secretary and he was in his Junior High third year. On the left was Rex who was the union accountant and he was in his Senior High second year.

"We have to take some measures to warn him a little..." This was Tristan the student union vice president. "Initiate project D!"

"YES!"

During noon break...

"Yugi said he wasn't feeling well so I stayed behind to take care of him" Yami said while one hand resting on Yugi's left shoulder who was blushing from receiving everyone attention in class.

"Wow! Yami-kun you're so thoughtful" Kamako sensei sighed but all the students knew that was not the case.

"They're lying, they must have been doing lovey-dovey stuff at home..."

"I think that he might not have gotten used to the mushrooms which caused him to get a stomach ache" Yami explained and the teacher nodded in understanding.

"Shall we send him to the doctor?"

"It's not necessary because he's recovered right, Yugi?" Yugi nervously smiled and he wished he could wipe the smirk off Yami's gorgeous face.

"Damn Yami and it's you who have been talking..." Yugi mumbled.

Yami teasingly put his ear near Yugi's mouth, "What speak up when you have something to say" Yugi's face increase to super red because he was super embarrassed. Yugi wanted to do nothing but strangled Yami until he feel satisfied.

"However, it seems that I don't hate him as much as before" Blushing when he remembers the kiss they share this morning and quickly shook his head in denial, "No way! I'm such a big idiot!"

"Oh, Yugi-chan which club have you decided to join?" A random student asked Yugi who blinked his eyes in confusion

"Club?" He asked in a lost voice.

"You haven't told him Yami?"

"Ah, I forgot"

"It's the school's policy that student must join clubs"

"Is that so..." Yugi wondered what kind of clubs are here that the school can offer.

"How about becoming a committee member of the sport club with me...?" Joey asked his arms hanging over Yugi's shoulder.

"How about joining the social club" Kaiba added.

"No, you should come and join Vivian in the healthcare club" Vivian gave Yugi a wink and a cute smile.

Yugi turned his attention to Yami, "Yami which club did you join?" He asked curiously,

"Me? I'm in..." But Yami was cut off by two students who were dragging him away forcefully.

"We finally found you president!" They both cried out and Yami pouted and sighed at the same time.

"Yami belongs to the student union" Kaiba pointed out with a smile.

Joey had a cheeky grin on his face, he had a feeling he knew where this was heading, "Yug, you wanna follow Yami and join the student union?" Vivian glared at Yugi with envy who immediately denied Joey's statement.

"How could I let you be with Yami" Vivian jealousy thought and grabbed onto Yugi's right arm, "Yugi-chan please join the healthcare club"

"The sports club is better!" Joey argued pulling Yugi other arm. All the other students also ask Yugi to join in their club as well and he was stuck between the middle of choosing side, luckily he was saved by Kaiba.

"You don't have to decide now. Think carefully again when you get back."

"Okay" Yugi smiled and glad that he has been rescued. The others pouted and called Kaiba a party pooper.

Meanwhile Yami was sitting on his desk in the student union office looking completely dazed. He was probably daydreaming about his little one. A cough interrupted his day dreaming.

"Were you even listening president Atemu?" Tristan asked with his eyes hidden under his dark glasses.

"Ah yes, I was"

"Liar! I think it's more likely you're probably thinking about your boyfriend!" Tristan angrily thought and he was flaming up, "Why was this kind of person chosen as the student union president...?" Personally he was a better choice.

"There's one thing I've been wondering about..." Yami suddenly spoke up, "Tristan-senpai, why do you always speak to me in a formal way? Even when I'm two years younger than you..."

"It has nothing to do with age, this is mainly because you're the student union president of S.M High School!" Tristan explained pushing his glass back up, "Although you're irresponsible, a letdown to our expectations, not taking your duty well, and is attracted to lecherous stuff...all the members of the student union would still respect you, and assist you with what we can, this is because that's our duty."

"..." Yami's eyes darken and he turned his chair around to face the window.

A big smirk crept up Tristan's face and cheerfully thinking in his mind, "I finally managed to stop you from being arrogant!"

"TAYLOR!" Yami call his surname directly with an icy and commanding tone.

Tristan's back jolted straight up, "...Ah?"

Yami turned around with a smirk, YOU KNEEL AND LICK MY FOOT!" He commanded and Tristan's eyes widen with his jaw dropped to the ground.

"WHAT...!"

Yami evilly smiled, "Hurry up! This is the president's order!"

Tristan's eyes twitched, "Is this so...? Why...I...Can't do it!" He grimly thought.

"What's wrong? Isn't this your duty?" Yami asked in a mocking tone. "Or should I say that the snake clan only knows how to play with words?"

"..." Tristan frowned and glared at Yami. He slowly kneels down and licked Yami's boot when the door was suddenly opened. "Sorry to interrupt, I'm coming in"

"Oh snap!" Tristan thought.

"WAH! TRI—TRISTAN SENPAI! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" The student cried out, surprise at the sight he had walked in. Tristan licking Atemu's shoe?

"No, don't be mistaken...the president asked me to..." Tristan tried to explain.

"I asked him to lick my foot, but I didn't expect him to take it so seriously." Yami added.

"Tristan-senpai is always serious; you can't actually joke with him!" The student said and Yami nodded along.

"So serious that he looks like an idiot" Tristan runs out of the room feeling completely embarrassed.

"Tristan-senpai..." Rex said and Tristan was being busy wiping his teary eyes with a napkin. "The preparation for project D is done!"

"That's great...!" Tristan stomped his foot and clenched his fist tight, "Stupid crow, you wait and see...!" A background of vicious snakes appears behind Tristan, "I'll make sure you learn the lesson!"

Rex and Weevil had sweats running down their face as they watched their senpai laughing evilly.

"Oh great, P.E Class..." Yugi groaned as he had changed into his sport uniform and everyone was excited except him.

"Yug, hurry up and come here!" Joey called beckoning Yugi to come over.

"Why hasn't Yami-kun come here yet...?" Vivian sighed dreamily and Yugi raised his eyebrow.

"Vivian, don't you feel embarrassing wearing such short pants?" Yugi asked. The guys' pant was short enough and the girls' pant nearly look like a pair of undies.

"Not at all!"

"Is that so..." Pull his shirt down a bit more.

"YUG, I'LL PASS THE BALL TO YOU!" Joey kicked the ball over Yugi's head. "Err...could you please get the ball back...?"

"Okay" Yugi sighed and slowly trotted toward the stupid ball. "Ah, it's there." Yugi held the ball to his chest when he suddenly something caught his eyes. "This...this is...!"

* * *

Monkey Girl: What on earth did Yugi see, and why was he so surprised? Haha sorry for another cliffy ^^"

THANK-YOU AGAIN FOR THE REVIEWS! LOVE YOU GUYS HEAPS!


	11. Chapter 11

"It's a PS3!" Yugi gasped and went to picked it up, "What is this thing doing here...?" His small pale fingers run through the smooth surface, "Seeing this makes me so excited, I've always wanted a PS3 but it wasn't going to release until next year..." Yugi turned around and spotted a first limited release game. "No way! How could it be...? But I can't play this without a controller" He pouted and suddenly a controller was spotted up ahead from where he was standing. He also went to picked that up, anticipation went through him. "There are some memory cards over there!"He went and picked that up as well. "Can't wait to get this baby started" Yugi grinned and was surprised to spotted there was even a strategy guide a few feet away from him. Holding all the items steady in his arms he walked toward the book and he ended up walking straight into a trap. "What's happening? HELP!" Yugi cried out being caught in a net.

Rex who was hiding behind a tree spoke through his walkie talkie, "Yugi Moto has been caught."

"Good job."

"Yugi, what's taking you so long to retrieve a ball?" Vivian asked jogging toward the direction she had last seen Yugi. Instead of seeing Yugi she saw one pair of shoe lying on the grass. "..."

"...mmm..." Yugi woke up and found out he was all tied up. "Where is this place...?" He wondered examining the room he had never been in before.

"You're awake?" A proud voice called out and Yugi turned toward the source of voice and saw a boy with pointy dark brown hair wearing a black spectacle. There were also two other people stood behind him. "So...this is the human boy who that cocky Atemu is so crazy about?" Tristan stepped toward the helpless Yugi and grabbed his chin harshly, "I should have known a useless...stupid boy!"

"What's wrong with this guy? So rude" Yugi angrily thought, "WHO ARE YOU...?"

Tristan laughed, "Who am I? I am the S.M School student union vice president, Tristan Taylor!"

"We have a union vice president?" Yugi did not know this, "Then what do you want from me? This is almost equivalent to kidnapping..." Yugi pointed out. Rex and Weevil shuffled toward him.

"I'm sorry, we were too rough" Rex apologised untying Yugi.

"Are you hurt?" Weevil asked and Yugi shook his head.

"REX! WEEVIL!" Tristan yelled in an annoyed tone not liking his two members were weak, "You don' need to be so polite to this stupid boy!"

"But..." Rex shuttered and Yugi cut him in with an angry expression.

"HEY! YOU'VE BEEN CALLING ME STUPID BOY ALL THIS TIME..." Yugi's eyebrow narrowed in annoyance and he pointed his finger at Tristan, "BUT YOU ARE NOTHING BUT A VICE PRESIDENT! WHO IS RANKED LOWER THAN YAMI!"

That nailed on the spot. "Well done! He spotted the enemy's weakness in a short time" Rex and Weevil both thought.

"How can a boy speak with such arrogance...?" Tristan could not believe Yugi had just own him. "YOU WERE FOOLED BY THIS HUMAN TOY. IF THAT'S NOT STUPID, WHAT DO YOU CALL IT?" Tristan exclaimed and eventually calmed down, "It seems that you have never played this before"

"Okay then, let's compete with this game, tekken..." Yugi said holding out the PS3 game in his hand with a determined face.

Tristan smirked, "That's child's play, how could I possibly lose to you!"

Weevil pulled Tristan's arm back, "Tristan-san please cool down."

"Plan D is to capture Yugi and force Atemu-sempai to settle the administrative matters..." Rex reminded Tristan.

"Shut up! If I, Tristan Taylor, lose this battle, I will admit defeat willingly!" He declared and... he was defeated by Yugi in a few minutes.

"YAY I WON!" Yugi jumped up and down feeling victorious. Rex and Weevil were speechless.

"AG...AGAIN!"

Yugi chuckled, "We can play as many times as you want!"

"Tristan-san..." Rex dragged Weevil out of the room.

"Forget it...let's go back to class..."

"WHAT! YUGI IS MISSING...!" Yami bellowed after hearing the news from his friends with Anibus sitting on his left shoulder.

Joey scratched his head nervously. "That's bad...We were so engrossed in the match, we didn't realise he was missing..."

Kaiba turned to Vivian, "Vivian, didn't you go and pick up the ball with Yugi?"

"Yes. But I was too busy thinking about Yami to pay attention to him..." She sighed dreamily rubbing herself near Yami.

"Was it because I was too intimate this morning, and he left in a fit of anger...?" Yami worryingly thought totally ignoring Vivian who was trying to get his attention.

"AH! HEY! YAMI!" Joey yelled for Yami to come over and they spotted Yugi's shoe, "This is Yugi's shoe right?"

"Must be, look how tiny the shoes is..." Kaiba added and Yami picked up the shoe.

I WILL KILL ALL OF THEM!" Yami declared in a deadly and cold tone which Anibus even flinched from it, "The ones who abducted Yugi!"

"Shouldn't we go and look for Yugi first?" Joey suggested and Yami had his fingers under his chin.

"Could it be that...the fact that Yugi has wings has been exposed...?" Yami thought hard and felt really bother. Kaiba and Joey noticed their friend looked really distracted.

Meanwhile all this time, Yugi and Tristan are still in process of fighting it out with the PS3 console. Currently Yugi had straight wins. Tristan dropped onto his knee looking defeated and devastated, "Why...why can't I win against this human boy...?"Yugi blinked and stared at Tristan who caught Yugi starring snapped, "YOU...WHAT ARE YOU STARING AT? ARE YOU HAPPY TO SEE ME LOSE...?"

Yugi leaned his face closer, "Tristan-san, I realised that you are actually very handsome!"

"YOU...YOU WHAT ARE YOU SAYING?" Tristan cried out blushing from Yugi's comment. Yugi pull down Tristan's black spectacle.

"Make it like this..." Yugi messes up Tristan's hair and clothes who felt very uncomfortable.

"WAH! WHAT ARE YOU DONG? STUPID BOY!"

After Yugi finishing touch, Tristan looks like a completely new person, "You look even more handsome now..." Yugi smiled and Tristan blushed.

"I...handsome...?" Tristan wondered, he was always known as a top geek for his whole life and no one ever call him handsome before, "Ah! I'm an idiot! What am I thinking!"

"Furthermore, you're tall and look like a foreign model!" Yugi added and Tristan abruptly stood up and walked out of the room with the door slamming behind him. "Err...Tristan-san?"And swiftly the door opened again and Tristan came in with a box of desserts.

"Fresh dessert from Le Fontaine"

Yugi's eyes were filled with love and drools were slipping from his watering mouth, "I see this on TV very often, there is always a long line for it right?"

"Go ahead and eat it!"

Yugi grinned like he had won a jackpot and took a bite of a cake. Tristan could feel his heart thumping from watching how cutely Yugi eat. "Tristan-san have a bite as well" Yugi said offering a piece of cake to him.

Tristan's face went red, "Hu...huh!" And he let his imagination went wild. Tristan's hallucination: Yugi in nursing clothes. He had a nosebleed from that.

Yugi laughed, "This person is interesting" He thought to himself, "It's delicious!" Yugi told Tristan who was slowly falling in love at this very moment...

Meanwhile outside of the school was the great search lead by Yami.

"HE'S NOT IN SCHOOL!" Someone cried out.

"WHAT ABOUT THE BACKYARD? AND THAT DESERTED HILL?" Yami yelled and everyone was scared and nervous at the irritated Yami. So the search continued.

"Wah! You have the latest issue of seventeen! I haven't been keeping in touch with the entertainment news since I came here" Yugi was fascinated of all the collection Tristan has.

Tristan who suddenly became polite smiled, "I have connections, and if you want I can help you order the rest"

"Tristan-san, you're awesome!"

Back outside, "GO CHECK ON ALL THE POSSIBLE SUSPECTS!"

"There are too many of them..."

"What about Duke?"

Yugi was having an afternoon nap while Tristan sat beside him starring. "My heart is beating fast...so cute, what a beautiful face...like an angel..." And slowly a pair of white small wings grew out from Yugi's back. "HUH! WHAT...!" Tristan rubbed his eyes and looked out again to see Yugi had rolled over and there were no wings attached to his back. "I must be too tired...I should get myself a pair of contact lenses. Come to think of it...that idiot has been touching my angel with his monstrous claws every night!" Tristan frowned and clenched his fist, "YAMI ATEMU, I WILL NOT FORGIVE YOU...!"

"Atemu sempai, we've found you at last!" Weevil cried out as he and Rex ran toward Yami who looks like he was ready to take flight.

"Regarding the work today..." Rex was interrupted by Yami.

"I am not free to talk about work! Yugi is..."

"Now that Yugi isn't around, let's grab this opportunity to get some work done at the office" Rex sighed, "It's like this...Yugi isn't around so you should be able to rest your mind and concentrate on your work..."

"WHAT!"

Yami arrived at student union office to see Yugi lying on the floor with his face on top of a big pillow. Junk food was spotted around him too. He turned around with tears running down his face, "Yam...Yami..."

"YUGI!" Runs toward the small boy and pulled him into his arms, "What's wrong? Are you all right...?" Trying to comfort the crying boy, "Don't tell me...I came too late?" Yami wondered, "I can't stop his tears..." He looked toward his right to see Tristan on the floor crying too. "...WHAT ARE YOU TWO DOING?"

"The girl really..." Tristan croaked and Yami stared at the T/V and realised they had been watching a sad movie.

From then on..."Yami, I'm going to the student union office first!" Yugi happily exclaimed. He was excited of the new cakes and dvds, Tristan was going to show him.

"HEY! TRISTAN, I WANT TO SWAP WITH YOU!" Yami pleaded.

Tristan shook his head and smiled, "No, I'm just a tiny vice president. As the president, you better run along and do what a president has to do!"

"SHIT..."

"Ah! I haven't decided which club to join by tomorrow yet..." Yugi suddenly remember and Tristan patted his head.

"I have settled it for you already."

_**ASSIGNMENT REPORT**_

_Student council mascot:_

_Yugi Moto_

_Signed, Tristan Taylor._

"Mascot?" Kamako sensei blinked her eyes, "Is there such a position?"

* * *

Monkey Girl: Bet you all didn't expect Yugi to find a PS3 right? xD Sorry for a lousy chapter and thanks for all the reviews.


	12. Chapter 12

At the S.M School Female Dorm...

"This is the student union president, Yami Atemu's finance, Yugi Moto." A photo of Yugi was thrown in the middle of the table.

"I heard he agreed to be president, on the condition that he gets to stay with this boy..."

"Such an outstanding person like him, why did he fall in love with this human? And a boy too..."

"That's not all, even the vice president is mesmerized by him, and roped him into the student union."

"Even that stubborn guy is being played around by him?"

"Such an eyesore..." A tall beautiful woman with blond curls stated starring out the window.

"Your majesty" The others all bowed with respect.

A wicked smirk formed on the blond woman who took out a small sharp knife and aimed it right on Yugi's Moto photo, "There can only be one queen in this school!"

Yugi sleepily yawned as he was in the student union office watching everyone busying talking and doing things while he was the only one doing nothing. There was a group talking about the budget and another group discussing about the upcoming meeting. Yugi excitedly spotted Weevil and ran toward him, "Hey! Let me help you!"

"Yugi!" Weevil greeted but shook his head, "Thanks, but you are our student council mascot, all you have to do is to sit there."

Yugi's face fallen and he sighed, "But...I'm so bored..." He whined.

"Then do your homework, we can help you" Rex suggested and Yugi's face brighten up.

"Really? Thank-you."

"You're really cute, you're so east to get along with, unlike the other girls..." Rex said while he and Yugi were settled on a desk completing Yugi's history homework.

Yugi chuckled, "Don't say that, all the girls in our school are cute, like Vivian"

Every boys in council suddenly felt solemn, "Yes...ah...looks cute..." Weevil mumbled and Yugi blinked in confusion. Did he say something wrong? Tristan abruptly came in the room with a smile on his face, "Yugi, there's a new game on the market!" He exclaimed holding a monopoly board game in his hand.

"It's monopoly, so we can all play together!" Yugi announced and everyone cheered.

"Everything was settled so quickly today, isn't that great, president Atemu?" A student asked walking along side with Yami who had Anibus sitting on his shoulder.

A smile crept on Yami's face, "Because we have a three day vacation starting tomorrow"

"Huh?"

Yami opened the door leading to the student union office. He haven't been with Yugi for some time...and he was really missed his little one. When he walked into the room he was really confused with all the laughter he was hearing. "Yeah! It's a six!" Yugi cried out dancing with joy and Tristan sitting there looking defeated once again.

"Yugi, time to go back!" Yami announced in an unhappy tone.

"Sorry, please wait for a while okay" Yugi apologised and turned toward Weevil, "Hey, it's your turn"

"YUGI...!"

Yugi looked at Yami with his pleading eyes, "Just for a while...I finally became the star"

"Yugi is really cute..." Yami heard a boy sighed and his eyes darken feeling angry. He grabbed Yugi by his collar and pulled him into a kiss. Yugi's eyes widen at the unexpected action. Everyone gasps feeling speechless. Yami broke the kiss and pulled Yugi closer to him.

"HE'S MINE! SO DON'T TRY TO GET CLOSE TO HIM!" He ordered in an angry, piss off tone, "HURRY UP AND SCRAM!" And everyone ran off.

"President, that's too much..." Tristan shuttered.

"TAYLOR! CLEAN UP THE MESS!"

"...yes..."

"Let's go Yugi." Yami pulled Yugi along with him.

"Wait...wait!" Yugi broke Yami's grip on his wrist. "What do you mean, I AM YOURS?" Yugi furious asked.

"You ARE mine, what's wrong with saying that?"

"I AM NOT YOUR BELONGING!"

"YOU'RE MY FIANCE!"

"I said, I will not agree to be your fiancé..."

"**SHUT UP! **I DON'T CARE WHAT YOU THINK!" Yami finally snapped letting his jealousy taking over, "I HAVE DECIDED, SO YOU BELONG TO ME...!" Yugi felt his heart had been stabbed from Yami's words. He slapped Yami on the face who was shocked to have received it.

"ATEMU, YOU ARE AN IDIOT!" Yugi cried and runs off.

"YUGI...!" Yami called out but Yugi ignored him and ran down the corridor with Fluffy following him. Yami gently touched his face where Yugi had slapped. Guilt rushed through his body.

"Idiot! Atemu is a big idiot!" Yugi wiped his eyes, "Although he keeps saying he likes me, but he doesn't care about how I feel at all!" He turned toward the crow, "Fluffy you think the same way I do, right?"

"CAW"

"Hi, Yug!" Joey waved with Kaiba beside him.

"Want to go for dinner together?" Kaiba asked Yugi who turned around with Fluffy in his arms crying, "Wah...why are you crying!" Feeling shocked to see his friend like this but had a suspicious feeling on what happen. "I see...so Yami said that..." Yugi sat there starring at his bowl.

Joey frowned, "That guy sure has a way showing his love"

Kaiba's face softens, "But, Yami is just using his own method to love you, Yugi..."

A huff came from Yugi who turned his head in disagreement, "Such an egotistical guy, it's the worst!"

"Oh..." Joey, Kaiba and Fluffy all thought.

"Then you can stay with us tonight" Joey suggested who had finally finish his meal.

"Ah? Why?"

"Because, I'm sure you don't want to go back to Yami's place right? Furthermore, there's no school for the next three days."

"But, this is against the school rules..." Kaiba added.

"Don't be so strict, Kaiba. So you shall stay in our room tonight" Joey confirmed and Kaiba find there was no point in trying to change Joey's mind.

Unexpectedly Vivian came to the table with a smiling face with Ushio behind her, "Yugi, I think you should just stay with me. There are three days of holidays, the female dorm is organising a party!"

"Party?" His ears peaked in interest.

"I want to go too!" Joey and Ushio both shouted with enthusiasm.

"NO WAY! FEMALE DORM IS OFF LIMITS TO GUYS!" Joey and Ushio's world came crashing down and hopes of meeting hot chicks shattered.

"But Yug a guy!" Joey complained, "Why does he get to go?"

"Well, the leader didn't say anything about having a human in the dorm..." Vivian smirked and her eyes twinkled, "The party is really fun, you must come Yugi!"

"Alright" Yugi smiled and pointed to Fluffy who was sitting on top of his head, "Can Fluffy come too?"

Vivian shook her head, "Nope, it's a male right?" Fluffy looks shattered as well, "In that case, I will inform Yami!"

"Huh?"

"He might get worried"

Yugi frowned and tilted his head in an 'I don't care way', "No need! Who cares about him!" Joey and Kaiba both sighed from this. His friend is in a really deep shit if Yugi was this angry. "Because...if he cares about me, he would not say 'who cares about what you think!' such hurtful words..." Yugi sadly thought. "Vivian, sorry to trouble you..." Yugi said when they had arrived at the female dorm.

Vivian's eyes sparkle and she held both of Yugi's hand tightly, "Don't say that! We are good friends!"

Yugi uneasily nodded his head, "Ah...yes..."

"But you need to do me a favour" Vivian whispered to Yugi's ear whose face was full of shock.

"WHAT? INTRODUCE MY FATHER TO YOU?"

Vivian was in her girl fantasy mode again, "Since the last time I saw your father, I can't stop thinking about him..."

"But...but my father is divorced, and your age gap is huge..." Yugi tried to point it out to the girl.

"No way...your father is young and handsome..."

"He just looks young..."

"I don't care! As long he's a crow"

"Ah?"

Vivian looked at Yugi in the eyes, "In return, I will keep the secret that you are the son of a crow"

"I...I am human!" Yugi desperately cried out.

"Okay, I know I will keep the secret." Vivian giggled girlish and linked her arm with Yugi, "So you must introduce your father to me"

"Somehow I think whole matter really strange..." Yugi thought as he was being drag by Vivian down the hall. Unknowingly, a girl hiding behind a wall was watching them.

"That boy is...Yugi Moto?"

"Oh yes Vivian, you said there will be a party, what kind of party is it?" Yugi curiously asked as he examined the room Vivian had dragged him in.

"Birthday party for the queen" Vivian replied and Yugi chuckled.

"Queen? What's that?" And he immediately quiets down when Vivian hush him and gave him a stern look.

"The queen, her name is Mai by the way is the person in charge of the female hostel. She has great power, in this place where guys are not allowed. Her status is equivalent to the student union president." Vivian explained and Yugi nodded in understanding, "If she doesn't like you, you can forget about staying here..."

"I see..."

"But, I will become the queen sooner or later..." Vivian thought as her cat ears and eyes took form.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!" A demanding voice shouted which shocked Yugi and Vivian. "First years should be helping to prepare for tomorrow's event right Vivian?" A girl with long purple hair stood with her arms crossed with a harsh face and behind her were also two other girls looking pretty mean.

Yugi looked at Maki with confusion, "Help...helper?"

Vivian gave Yugi her baby cat eyes, "First years are in charge of waitressing duties at the party and all sorts of odd jobs"

"You...you didn't say that earlier..." Yugi knew he should have stay with the guys.

"Are you Yugi Moto?" Yugi turned around to see a beautiful tall blond haired woman holding a long whip in her hand.

"Your majesty!" Vivian greeted and bowed at the person in front of them. Yugi instantly knew that this woman was the queen.

"What underhanded method did you use to make Yami Atemu fall in love with you? Despicable human boy!" Mai spoke in an unkind and ruthless tone.

Yugi could feel his anger rising, "I...I didn't!"

Vivian quickly grabbed onto Yugi's arm, "No, Yugi! You can't talk back to the queen!"

The purple haired girl walked up to the Mai and whispered in her ears, "I think he is going to be a helper at the party"

"Oh..." A sly smile appeared on the Mai's face, "In that case, I want you to go to Kulou region to pick anyue grass."

"Ku...kulou region...anyue grass...? Every girl was shocked and stunned at what the queen had ordered for the boy to do.

"At such a late hour...!" Vivian gasped with her hands to her mouth.

"Kulou anyue grass...?" Yugi wondered, what the hell was that?

* * *

Monkey Girl: Well here is another chapter xD Holiday is so boring right now, so I'm pretty much spending most of my time typing out the story.

I know I always say this but...thanks for all the reviews. =D You guys are the best. Monkey Girl is off to bed now...


	13. Chapter 13

"Then I want you to go to the Kulou region and bring back some anyue grass...RIGHT NOW!" Mai commanded and everyone was still stunned by the queen's idea.

"Okay, no problem..."

"YUGI...!" Vivian screeched at him and he was taken back by his friend sudden burst, "Do you even know what kind of place the Kulou region is!"

Yugi awkwardly smiled, "Nope! I was just about to ask you if you had a map" He chuckled uneasily and Vivian feel like smacking him in the head.

"Stupid! The Kulou region is in the deep, deep, deepest part, of the school's forest and no one even dares to go there during the day. That's the only place anyue grass grows in and it only blooms at night! Rumours say that it's so rare you could spend the whole night searching and not find a single blossom either" Vivian explained and sighed in annoyance.

"WHAT!"

A devious smile lit up on Mai's face, "Do you want to go with him, Vivian?"

Yugi brightly turned to his friend, "That's right, if the two of us go together..."

"NUH-UH! NO WAY!" Vivian took a step back and crossed both her arms, "Sorry Yugi, I have to prepare for tomorrow's activities"

"Eh...but...aren't we friends?"

"YOU'RE ON YOUR OWN! GO FOR IT!" Vivian shoved Yugi out the door along with a map and a lantern.

Yugi sighed, "I...I guess I'll just have to risk it." _Heavy dragging footsteps. _"In the end...it's all Yami's fault that things turned out this way..." Yugi lowered his head in despair. "Why did he have to be so arrogant anyway!" Memories from the morning flood through him and a picture of Yami with his evil grin claiming Yugi was his toy. "DAMN IT! THAT STUPID CROW! I CAN'T BELIEVE HE TREATED ME LIKE HIS PROPERTY! Yugi yelled in frustration.

"To think I...finally started to like him a little bit lately..." Yugi bit his lip as he continued to wander through the dark forest when he realised his map disappeared. "No way, where's my map?" He looked around his surrounding feeling totally lost, "Where is this...?"

A huge group of bats flew toward Yugi's direction who ran for it. "IDIOT, IDIOT, IDIOT! IT'S ALL THAT BIG IDIOT, YAMI'S FAULT!" He was totally blaming Yami for his frustration and accidently tripped over a rock. "Oww." A pair of feet was seen in front of him. Looking up he met a girl with long brown hair with a bloodcurdling and lifeless face.

"How clumsy..." The scary girl commented and Yugi screamed and went on his knees.

"I'M SORRY, I'M SORRY! I HOPE YOU'LL RISE TO HEAVEN SOON!"

"Hey, are you serious?" A smile was seen on the girl face, "I'm not a ghost, I'm in the same grade as you…" Yugi looked back up to see a perfect clear face this time, "I'm Serenity, pleased to meet you" She held out a hand which Yugi gratefully took. "Are you new here, mister?"

"Oh, I only started here this spring." Yugi explained and he saw a frown was seen on Serenity's face as she lowered her face.

"I….don't like the girls in the female dorms…"

"Yeah…they do look pretty mean! Especially that queen" Yugi agreed.

Serenity blinked her eyes in surprised, "You've seen the queen?"

Yugi nodded his head, "Yup, that's why I'm here, to pick anyue grass…" And he suddenly gasped when he remembered something.

"What's wrong?" Serenity asked in a concerned voice.

"Her majesty told me to go to the Kulou region and pick some of that grass for her, but I've lost the map" Yugi explained in a sheepish tone, "What should I do?"

Serenity clicked her finger, "I know where the anyue grass is" She grabbed a hold of Yugi's arm and pulled him along with her, "Come with me!"

"But…but they said anyue grass isn't easy to find!" Yugi said and Serenity suddenly stopped in her track and turned around with her once intimidating face which sent shiver down Yugi's spine.

"Are you saying that you don't believe in me?" Serenity asked in an accusing voice and Yugi quickly shook his head.

"N-no…of course not…"

"I'm only telling where it is because it's you" Serenity ran up ahead and pointed to the right, "This way!"

"What exactly does she mean by that?" Yugi confusedly wondered but shrugged and followed the girl.

Meanwhile, Yami was in the tower waiting by the secret stairs leading up to the room. "There's no way he'll use the ladder…he doesn't have the patient for it" He sighed in disappointment. Anibus who was sitting by his master was fed up.

"CAW CAW!" Anibus tried to pull Yami up by his shirt.

Yami shoo it away, "WHAT! ARE YOU SAYING I SHOULD GO APOLOGISE TO HIM? NO WAY IN HELL!" Yami angrily said and he suddenly heard a panting voice coming up the stairs. He quickly sat back up and anticipation went through him, "Yugi…?"

But out popped up was Joey who was sweating like crazy, "Gees, I'm about to die of exhaustion here! Can't you just have an elevator built, Yami?" Joey sat on the floor trying to catch his breath.

"Good evening. Here this is from us." Kaiba said handing Yami a basket of food.

"I can't believe your face isn't even red from panting!" Joey cried out while he wiped the sweats of his face with his jumper.

"Because I'm a snow boy."

"What are you guys even doing here?" Yami asked and Kaiba explained the whole story.

"So what we're trying to say is that Yugi's staying at the female dorms, and you don't need to worry about him." Kaiba finished his story and took a gulped of his drink.

Yami with his hand under his chin was in deep thought, "Okay…if he's there then it's fine…"

"Oh, the female dorms…" Joey dreamily sighed and Kaiba shook his head with a smile.

"Even if a moron like you wanted to sneak in, the nasty queen there wouldn't let you."

Joey suddenly gets angry, "IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT! THIS WOULDN'T HAPPENED IF YOU WERE NICER TO YUGI!"

Yami raised his eyebrow, "I'm nice to him all of the time"

"But..you shouldn't see him as your property…" Kaiba said while munching on a cookie.

"What's wrong with me saying that when he DOES belong to me?" Yami immediate replied which made the others sighed with his response. Yami's face begins to soften, "He…Yugi is something very precious to me." His friend watched him with their speechless face.

"Hey, why do you like Yugi so much anyway?" Joey questioned.

"You said you met for the first time when you were three, right?" Kaiba added and a grin was shown on Yami's face.

"Wanna hear about it huh?" Yami asked in excited voice,

"You must really want to tell it to us, don't you?" Kaiba asked and Yami laughed.

"At that time, I…." He was cut off by the continuous ringing from the phone by his bedside.

"President, we've run into a bit of a crisis outside of dorm three." Tristan explained while uneasily watching the fight in front of him.

"Take care of it yourselves" Yami replied in a bored voice and Tristan wanted to strangle him through the phone.

"IF I COULD HAVE TAKEN CARE OF IT MYSELF, DO YOU THINK I WOULD HAVE CALLED YOU!" Yami hanged up the phone and walked toward the window.

"I guess I'll have to…" Wings sprouted from his back.

"Let's go to the female dorms tomorrow to pick up Yugi!" Joey exclaimed in an excited tone.

Soft flaps were heard from Yami's wing; he turned around with a smile, "All right..." And he took off.

"You just really wanted to go to the female dorm for yourself, didn't you?" Kaiba asked with amusement and Joey sighed happily.

"Because if we go with the student council president, she might let us in"

"But speaking of which, I'm really surprised that Yami loves Yugi that much." Kaiba looked out the window and he could see his friend's beautiful black wings, "I'd really like to know what happened to them when they were three."

"AH!" Joey shouted which shocked Kaiba.

"What's wrong?"

Joey smacked his head and groaned, "I should have asked him to give me a ride down! Now I have to climb down the stairs again…."

"I heard this is a pretty rare plant, but I was able to get so many, it's all thanks to you Serenity!" Yugi happily picked the grasses.

"We should head back!" Serenity called out to Yugi who had a whole bunch of anyue grasses in his arm.

"Okay." Yugi got up and followed his friend with a bright smile, he turned around to the field of flowers again to see nothing, "Huh?"

"YUGI…!"

"Oh, coming!" Yugi ran after Serenity, "How weird…that place was covered in blooming anyue grass just moments ago…" Yugi wondered, "Maybe because it was dark and I couldn't see that well…" Yugi decided that this was the conclusion and dropped it.

"I'M BACK!" Yugi exclaimed and all the females in the dorm were shocked. Mai placed her cup back on the tray which was held by another girl. Vivian was surprised to see her friend returned with a whole bunch of grass. "I HAVE THE ANYUE GRASS!" Serenity stood behind Yugi with her hands behind her back.

"No way…is he serious?" Girls started to gossip about how the boy managed to find the grasses.

"What kind of method did he use to get the grass?" Vivian curious wondered.

"MAYBE IT'S A FAKE!" Someone shouted and Mai took one and sniffed.

"Your majesty…."

"It's real…" Mai said and Yugi nervously scratched his head.

"Sorry did I pull too much because there was a field of it…"

Mai gave Yugi a stern look, "Let me ask you, where did you get this from!"

"Oh…I lost my map halfway and got lost…" Yugi chuckled and pointed to his friend, "But Serenity said that she knew a place filled with anyue grass, right Serenity?"

Chattering and mumbles were thrown back and forth, "Who is she? Is she someone from our dorm?" Mai was apparently speechless.

"Who are you?" Mai asked in command and Serenity smirked.

"There's actually a 'queen' who doesn't know who I am? What a joke!" Serenity mocked and Mai's eyes widen.

Yugi turned toward his friend, "Serenity…?"

"Come on, Yugi!" She grabbed Yugi's arm and pulled him out of the room, "Come and play with me!"

"Who exactly is this girl who calls herself Serenity?" Yugi wondered.

* * *

Monkey Girl: Well here is another chapter xD and to s2Teennovelist thanks for pointing out the mistake =D


	14. Chapter 14

The sound of birds chirping woke Yugi up. "It's already morning….? He sat up and realised another empty sleeping bag was beside his. "Eh? Where did she go?" Slowly Yugi climbed out of the sleeping bag and realised he was in a dark purple kimono with his hair tied in a low pony tail. "What happened last night….?" Flashbacks of last night events went through Yugi's brain.

"Let's stay up all night and play Yugi!" Serenity exclaimed in a childish voice while jumping up and down in her room. Her room were pretty big for a normal girl with an enormous living room full with many old tradition Japanese things. There were a wide long glass sliding door with beautiful flowers patterns on it was located in the middle. On the other side of the room were Serenity's bedroom and the bathroom. "This is my room!"

After finishing her tour guide, she led Yugi back to the living room and brought out games. "Which one do you want to play?" She asked Yugi who awkwardly looks at the game board in front of him.

"These games are so old…" Yugi thought and picked a game that you use a string to make an image. After a while Yugi of fiddling around, Yugi found out it was actually pretty fun. Apparently he was creating a knot instead of a butterfly. "Umm…."

"Yugi, you're so silly!" Serenity sat beside him with a cup of hot tea in her hands smiled, "But you're a good kid."

Yugi stared at his friend, "Hey Serenity, what are you really…?"

Serenity took the string off Yugi's hand and played around with it, "When this happens, you need to do this…"

"Wow, you're so cool! How do you do that?"

"Do you want to try, Yugi?"

"Uh-huh"

"At the end, I couldn't get an answer" Yugi's flashback ended and he had checked everywhere in the room for Serenity but found nothing, "Did she go outside…?" Yugi opened the door which made a squeak, "Serenity…?" He called out but was surprised to see all the girls were crowding around the door with a stun looks on their face. "Um…excuse me?"

"THE DOOR OPENED!"

"REALLY! YOU'RE LYING!"

"OH MY GOD, SO THAT DOOR WASN'T THERE FOR DECORATION?"

"I wanna be the first one to go in there!"

"I have to be first!" The girls all ran past Yugi toward the door. Yugi stood there a little dumbfounded about how the girls over reacted about Serenity's room.

"LIAR! HOW COME I CAN'T OPEN IT!" Vivian screeched trying to claw the door opened with her claws.

"Wh..what is going on?" Yugi wondered and he suddenly realised he was still in a kimono, "Oh yeah, I didn't even change…" Yugi excused all the girls and made his way back to Serenity's room.

"EHH? IT OPENED AGAIN!" Yugi could hear his friend Vivian's complaints through the door, HOW COME ONLY YUGI GOT IN!"

"What is Vivian on about?" Yugi blankly thought. "EH? IT'S IMPOSSIBLE TO OPEN THAT DOOR!" Yugi shouted out with disbelief. He was currently at the kitchen with Vivian doing cleaning duties.

"That's right, ever since a long time ago, no one had ever seen that door opened…" Vivian explained licking the chocolate off the donut she was holding.

"But…that's Serenity's room!" Yugi pointed out and Vivian sternly looked at him.

"Didn't I tell you? There is no student named Serenity in our school! I already read through the school records for the past ten years"

Yugi nervously bit his lip. "So, Serenity might possible be a…GHIOST!"

Vivian's eyes widen and she took a step away from Yugi, "Yugi, you got hit by a ghost!"

"If it's a ghost, then the feeling is too real then…" Yugi deeply thought and then he looked at his friend, "And what's the difference between ghosts and monsters…?"

"HEY, YOU TWO! ARE THE DISHES CLEAN!" One of Mai's girls asked in a harsh voice.

"Yes, there're almost done!" Vivian replied as she and Yugi quickly went back to work. "Hey Yugi, if you still wanna live in the girls' dorm, you have to speak to the queen about it."

"Uh…" Yugi did not really like the queen that much let alone talk to her. "It's all Yami's fault. If his attitude was better, then this kind of thing would never happen…." Yugi annoyingly thought. "IT'S ALL…BECAUSE OF YAMI! IT'S ALL YAMI'S FAULT!" Yugi cried out in frustration and Vivian slowly back away from her piss off friend.

"Achoo" Yami sneeze with a bouquet of flowers in front of him.

"A cold?" Kaiba asked also holding a bouquet in his hands.

Joey laughed, "Perhaps someone is talking about you behind your back, student council president"

Yami rubbed his nose and frowned, "Someone is definitely saying bad things about me…"

"By the way, are you sure we can enter the 'boys are not allowed' girls; dorms like this?" Kaiba asked. The three of them were currently all dress up formally with their suits looking glamorous.

"Don't worry about it! All girls love receiving flowers on their birthday, right Yami?" Joey was happily sighing.

Yami had one of his eyebrow raised when he looks at his friend, "Joey, do you know the real identity of the queen?"

Joey scratched his head, "Her real identity? She's the spider girl right?"

"I've heard that, female spiders eat male spiders in order to feed themselves…."

Joey immediately froze on his spot and shiver. His enthusiasm on meeting the queen all disappear.

A big smile was seen on Kaiba's face, "Just don't' have sex. It'll be alright" He teased.

"I am really sorry. Even though you're the student council president, we cannot let you in our dorms." A red haired girl told Yami.

"Just as I expected…" Yami thought. "At least let me speak to Yugi Moto" He told the girl who was interrupted by another person.

"It's alright. Since the student council president came, just let him in." Mai said who was standing by the stairs with a smirk.

"QUEEN!" The girl bowed as Mai moves closer to Yami and pulled him by the shoulder.

"Welcome to my dorm, please do come in." Mai said in a seductively voice.

"Ye…yes" Yami replied as he and the guys walked in.

"Life is good…." Joey smiled as he was being crowded by so many pretty girls. To Kaiba this resembles hell.

"I've heard that the student council president and his friends came over!"

"Oh my god really? Are you serious?" Yugi heard two girls squealing before they dashed off.

"Yami and his friends are here!" Yugi unbelievably thought and secretly blush behind the plate he was holding, "Is it possible that he's worried about me…and is coming here to take me back?"

"Yugi, let's pretend to be serving tea and peek" Vivian suggested with a lovely dopey grin on her face as she and Yugi left the kitchen with teas.

"If he's willing to apologize, then I'll forgive him…" Yugi smiled and knocked on the door, "Your tea…." The door slowly opened, "Is here…" He stood there still when he saw a whole bunch of girls were sitting very close to his Yami, wait his Yami? They all seem to be having a good time when Yami looked up.

"Ah, Yugi…"

Yugi angrily settled down the cup of tea of the table which shocked Yami from his reaction. "Please enjoy!" Yugi said in an irritate voice not liking how Yami was flirting with the girls.

"Come back with me, Yugi" Yami said and pulled his arm when Yugi jerk his arm away.

"Yami, you big pervert!" Yugi ran off and Yami stood there looking clueless.

"Huh, what are you talking about?"

"She's actually called the president council Yami, a pervert" The girls amazedly thought.

"Hey! Wait! Yugi!" Yami called out and ran after his little one.

Kaiba was munching on a cookie with happy dreamy Joey standing by his side. "If Yugi is jealous, then it means that he likes Yami."

"Yep…"

"Yugi, what are you mad at!" Yami asked as they were currently inside the hallway and Yugi was walking up ahead of him with an angry aura around him. "Yugi…!"

Yugi angrily turned around, "Because you don't think you're even a bit wrong!"

Yami feeling clueless pointed to himself, "Me? I'm wrong? Why?" Which made Yugi extremely mad and he opened the nearest door to him and slammed it right in Yami's face. "Yugi don't be childish, hurry up and come back with me" Yami continuous knock on the door but Yugi ignored him. So he grabbed for the handle, "Hmmm…."

"Hey Yami!" Joey and Kaiba finally caught up with him, "Where is Yugi?"

_Rattle, rattle, rattle. _Yami frowned, "He went into that room…but the door doesn't open."

Joey pushed Yami aside, "You're pathetic! Let me try" _RATTLE. RATTLE. RATTLE._

"Even the strongest Joey couldn't pull it, then it must be a strong lock." Kaiba concluded.

"What is going on?" Mai asked as she and girls came into the view.

"Ah, it's good that you came. Queen, can you open the door for us?" Kaiba asked and all the girls murmur between themselves.

"That…that door cannot be opened…" Mai replied.

"Only Yugi can open it…" Vivian explained in a cute voice, obviously trying to act cut in front of the guys.

"Then it's strange…" Kaiba had his fingers under his chin, "If queen manages the girl's dormitory…then how come there is a room that the queen cannot open?" Mai's eyes widen.

"It's alright Kaiba, because…" Yami smiled, "That queen is fake"

"EEHH?" Everyone was surprised of the news.

"Whhat…whattt…are you saying! I'm…I'mmm…" Mai started to shuttered totally speechless.

"Let's not talk about that right now, I'm more concerned about Yugi, who's inside" Yami started banging on the door, "YUGI! CAN YOU HEAR ME? YUGI!"

Yugi sat on the floor still feeling upset, "….idiot!"

"IF YOU CAN HEAR ME THEN HURRY UP AND COME OUT…!"

"You're not going out?" Yugi heard a familiar voice asked him and he turned around to see Serenity in a pink kimono holding onto a ball.

"Hi…Serenity, where have you been….?"

Serenity stared at Yugi, "You're not going out? He's calling for you." She said in a warm and gentle tone and Yugi slowly sat down beside her.

"That's ok…I don't care about Yami!"

"Really?" Serenity dropped the ball, "Then play with me" A smile lit up on her face as she softly caressed Yugi's face, "Stay here for the rest of your life…"

* * *

Monkey Girl: Serenity and Mai's secret will be revealed in the next chapter xD Haha I feel like a evil monkey...anyway thanks for all the reviews =DDD.


	15. Chapter 15

Serenity's eyes gleam as a small smile formed, "Weren't you planning on not returning to Yami…? Then just stay back and play here!" Yugi felt a shiver went down his spine as his friend spoke, "Why don't you just stay back and accompany me! Forever…."

Yugi screamed could be heard from the inside. "Yugi, what's the matter with you?" Yami furious started banging onto the door, "What happened…?"

Vivian's eyes were clouded with fear, "Serenity must have debilitated him already…"

Kaiba cocked his head to the side, "Serenity?"

"Serenity is the ghost who lives in the room that can't be opened…" Vivian explained still shaking from the fear.

Joey sighed, "Vivian, go before you brag about something"

"HEY! WHAT DO YOU MEAN?"

"That's interesting…." Yami muttered and his wings sprouted from his back with his eyes hidden, "I don't care whether she's an evil ghost or whatever…I want to break the door and save Yugi…" He said in a dangerous tone.

Joey backed away with all the others, "Wah! Yami is really mad now…" They all knew Yami was dangerous when he was mad.

"You can't do that." A voice called out and Yami turned around to see another Mai standing there with her hands in the pocket of a long black coat. "What if you did it for real…? You know you'll destroy the whole campus, Atemu"

"THERE…THERE ARE TWO QUEENS?" The crowds were shocked, "EH? THEN WHO IS THE OTHER ONE…?"

"I wonder if you're sis?" Vivian asked and the fake queen changed back to her form, "No wonder I haven't seen you recently!"

Vivian's little sister hid behind Mai's back, "It's…it's because the queen asked me to be substitute! This is to keep the dorm in order…."

"Then why is it still in chaos now?" Mai asked her personal helper, "Aren't we forbidding men here? Why are there so many guys now?"

"This…this is because…we wanted to organise a birthday party for your majesty…then the student president and his friends came and informed that they're joining too…."

"AH? Birthday party? I didn't say you could have one! Moreover my birthday is in September!" Mai cried out in disbelief while Vivian's little sister slowly tiptoe away. A string of web caught her foot and she was trapped in spider web up on somewhere in the corner.

"I'm embarrassed for letting everyone see this." Mai evilly grinned while Vivian's sister desperately squeaks out her apology.

"It's nothing…" Yami replied while Kaiba and Joey were scare shit of the women in front of them.

"Oh right, what on earth were you quarrelling about?" Mai asked.

"It's like this…"

"So that's why…" Mai laughed while shake her head, "Serenity started to play pranks again…I can't deal with her." Everyone was still clueless.

"That Serenity…who on earth is she?" Yami asked curiously.

Mai smirked, "She's been staying in the female's dorm for one hundred years…the guarding child"

[Note- Guarding child is a guarding spirit at home, normally in a child form]

"GUARDING CHILD!" Everyone jaws dropped as they just absorbed the piece of information.

"She has never attended school since she was admitted here…but because the female dorm's guest room is too comfortable to live in, she kept on refusing to leave." Mai explained while the guys wondered how many secrets did the school kept from them. "However, the school felt that having a guarding child in our school was an auspicious thing, so they kept quiet about it….but there were times when pranks were played…." Mai's eye filled with interest, "Yet, it's special….where only the current queen is able to see Serenity and also the future one…." Yugi screaming could be heard once again.

"YUGI…!" Yami was worried about his little one safety.

"Wait, I'll open the door!" The door was opened and Yami was surprise to see Serenity was trying to stuff hot chilly food up in Yugi's mouth.

"THAT'S MY NOSE! SO HOT! SO HOT!" Yugi cried out.

"What are you guys doing? Yugi….?"

"Ah! Yami!" Yugi looked up to see Yami and the rest had all came in the room.

"Serenity…please release that boy…." Mai said in a nice gentle tone and Serenity stopped what she was doing.

"Mimi-chan…" Serenity then hugs Yugi tightly to her, "No! I want Yugi to be together with me!"

"SERENITY….!" Mai's tone was angry now.

Serenity's eyes filled with sadness, "After all, it's your fault…who asked you to hide from me about going to other places…I'M SO LONELY…!" She cried out and everyone stared at the queen wondering what she has to say for herself obviously she was the guilty one.

Mai uneasily smile since she has everyone attention. She nervously scratched her chin in a guilty way, "Eh…that's because my plan to travel was suddenly delayed….I was afraid that something might happen during that period, so I got a substitute ready beforehand…" She turned her attention back to Serenity, "Wasn't there a saying, that you must fool your friend first, before you can fool you enemy?" Serenity turned her head clearly showing that she was still upset. Mai had her hand reached out, "That is…I'll apologise to you, so please let the boy go okay…." All a sudden a black force field were created trapping Yugi and Serenity from the others. "WAAH…!" Mai got reflected back.

"Are you okay, your majesty?" The girls asked in worry for their queen.

"That…what is that?" Joey gasped.

"That's a barrier, and it's very firm…." Kaiba replied.

Serenity had her hand on Yugi's shoulder, "Like I said before, I won't hand Yugi to anyone! I want him to play with me in this room forever!"

"Se…serenity…!" Yugi tried to break her grip off him.

"Is there a way to destroy that barrier?" Yami asked Mai.

"Impossible…this room is in her area. She's undefeatable here…"

"Hey, guarding child!" He called out and Serenity looked at him with a confused face, "Let's make a deal! If I'm unable to fulfil your request, then we'll retreat from here immediately…but on the other hand, if I'm able to do it, you'll have to let Yugi go!"

"Yami…." Yugi could feel his heart beating fast just the fact that Yami was planning to go all through that just to save him.

Serenity's eyes sparkle with mischief as a devious smile formed on her face, "Oh….you're so confident? Then….you must make him say that he likes you!"

"WHAT!" Yugi's gasped and Yami was surprised at the request as well. "Hey wait a minute, Serenity…." Yugi tried to stop his friend.

"How….? Isn't that easy? If you can do it, then I'll remove the barrier and return Yugi to you"

Kaiba sighed in relief, "Great! And I thought it would be hard…"

Joey winked and had his thumb up, "Yugi, say it fast! Then you will be able to come back" To these guys it was only a small easy case to accomplish. Yami carefully watched his little one and Yugi could feel himself blushing under his gaze. He knew Yami was enjoying this.

"I..I don't want to! I definitely won't say those three words to Yami!" Yugi stubbornly exclaimed with his arms crossed.

Serenity had her hand to her mouth from laughing, "Crow, it looks like Yugi dislike you very much!"

"…..."

"What are you still hesitating about Yugi?" Joey whispered clearly not understand why his friend not doing it.

"You have to do it before she changes her mind…that's the smart move" Kaiba encouraged.

"But…but…."

"DAMN NOISY!" Yami shouted and the guys were shocked from the outburst. Yami's eyes darken, "It's because you guys are here, that Yugi feels embarrassed about it"

"Ah…that is not the reason why…" Yugi wanted smack Yami in the head for even suggesting it.

"So that's why" Joey mumbled and the crowds goes out of the room, "Let's get out!"

"Ah! Please wait!" _Door shut. _"….."

"Say it fast Yugi….say you like me…"

"Yugi, you will stay here to play with me forever, won't you?"Right now Yugi's hallucination was a zombie Yami and a zombie Serenity forcing him to make a choice.

"YUGI!"

"QUICK SAY IT!"

YU-YUGI!"

"I DON'T WANT EITHER OF YOU….!" Yugi cried out with his hands covering his ears dashing out of the barrier.

"YUGI…?" Yami yelled out watching as his little one dash out the door. "WAIT A MINUTE! YUGI!" Serenity stood there just staring into space. The crowd also saw the whole thing through the door.

"…" Totally speechless from what they had seen.

"My invincible guarding barrier….it's destroyed just like that…." Serenity was flabbergasted and wordless on what had just happen.

"Even I couldn't destroy it, and I'm the queen yet he…." Mai was also bowled over, "Who on earth is Yugi…..?" She wondered.

"STOP YUGI…!"

"STOP FOLLOWING ME!" Yami got a hold of Yugi's arm and pulled him toward his chest.

"That's great…." Yami murmured running his finger through Yugi's hair with a warm smile on his face, "You're safe….this is really great…." Yugi was confused on what he was feeling. He was angry but also happy at the same time that he was back with Yami.

"What are you talking about? We're still in a cold war!" Yugi reminded the boy that was holding onto him.

"Why?"

Yugi tried to push Yami away, "Be…because…right…! Because you see me as your stuff!"

Yami's eyes soften as his dark crimson eyes stared into Yugi's bright amethyst eyes. "It's because you're my precious sweetheart"

Yugi could feel himself blushing from Yami's sudden confession. "Yami, you're so cunning…saying those sweet words to me face-to-face…how can I not forgive you…" He blissfully thought as he accepted Yami's embrace.

"Serenity, you really shouldn't…! Make everyone in school…be such a big mess." Serenity was currently sitting on a sofa feeling happy and delightful with all the gifts the queen as brought back for her. "Why did you have your eyes on a human boy…?" Mai asked curiously.

"Mimi-chan, I wonder if you can see it…? Yugi's back…" Serenity looked out the window and Mai blinked her eyes.

"Eh?"

"Never mind…forget it." She saw Yugi was with Yami and his friends again who told them the queen said the party would still go on since the preparation was done. "Anyway, to watch that boy with that crow…it's really too bad for him…"

* * *

So the secrets are out xD Anyway, thank-you for reviewing.


	16. Chapter 16

A dark figure with big black wings was flying toward the school. He had on a dark blue beanie with tight leather pant and jacket. "That guy who was supposed to be dead is the student council president?" A small chuckle came from him, "Don't even kid me about that"

"Because you're my precious sweetheart…" Yami said as he pulled Yugi into a hot passionate kiss and Yugi didn't care anymore if he couldn't get away from Yami. It felt just right to be in his arm. He could feel Yami gently nibbled his lower lip asking for entrance and Yugi slowly opened his mouth allowing Yami's tongue to enter. His eyes sudden widen when he felt a pair of hands trying to tug off his shirt. "Hey Yami! What are you doing!"

"What!" His hands were still trying to pull the dang shirt off Yugi.

"You're asking why? I don't wanna…." Yugi complained as he struggle underneath Yami who was trying to take his clothing off. "Ahh…no…not there!"

Back in reality….Yugi was kicking and waving around in his bed crying out 'No' while Yami was beside him watching the free entertainment he was receiving.

"Caw?" Anibus asked with a confused face.

A big grin was on Yami's face, "Don't worry…this is just too interesting. Just let him be like that" He saw Yugi's eyes slowly opened and couldn't help but asked, "Good morning Yugi…what kind of good dream did you have?"

"AHHHHHH! WHY DID YOU SLEEP IN MY BED!"

"Because you didn't come to mine…so I took action myself!"

"BUT I WANNA SLEEP BY MYSELF…" Yugi waved his arms in a crazy motion as he pouted, "YOU MADE ME HAVE THIS WEIRD DREAM!"

The grin on Yami's face went bigger, "Oh really? What kind of weird dream?" He asked in a sly way.

"It's…"And Yugi suddenly stopped realising what he was about to do. His face went full on red as he was speechless to know what to say let alone do. Yami smirked in victory as he watched his little one been defeated by him. Yugi suddenly glared at him and kicked him out of his room, "I don't care! Now get out!" The door slammed shut. "Oh my god…why did it turn out like this?" Yugi was on the floor feeling devastated. "If this continued, then something like that would really happen in reality….." An image of Yugi laying down in a submission way while Yami was having his way went through Yugi's mind. "I'M SUCH AN IDIOT!" Yugi cried out wanted to tear his hair out for thinking of such a thing, "But now that I think about it, isn't that dream a bit too realistic?" Yugi wondered with one finger to his chin.

"Now listen up…I will not allow you to tell Yugi that I kiss him every night when he falls asleep" Yami ordered his pet who nodded in a hesitantly way.

"I'm done…thanks for waiting" Yugi said as he had changed into his uniform and was now putting on his shoes.

"Homework?" Yami asked who stood near the window.

"Yup" Yugi answered starting to run toward Yami who lift the small boy in his arms. Yami smiled as he leaned his face closer to Yugi.

"How come you didn't say 'thank you'?" Yami's eyes stared into Yugi who felt flustered under his gaze.

"Err..th..ank…you" Yugi mumbled blushing from how close his and Yami's face was. Yami took off as Yugi had his arm around Yami's neck.

"So it looks like you're not afraid of heights anymore"

"Yeah" Yugi smiled and his eyes sparkle with affection, "Because….although Yami is sometimes bad….he's actually very kind. But if something happens to me, he will be the first one to save me" Yugi thought as he stared at Yami's calm beautiful face. A small smile tugged on Yami's face as he let go of Yugi. "But no matter what, I won't say I like him!" Yami laughed at the woozy Yugi in his arms. "Idiot…" Yugi muttered feeling lightheaded as he clung onto Yami.

"Hey Kaiba, I still think that this is weird…" Joey sighed as he leaned back on his chair.

"Are you talking about Yugi?"

Joey gave Kaiba a suspicious look,"Yeah, because even the queen and Yami couldn't unseal the barrier…how could a human get through it so easily?"

"Exactly, for a strong monster like Yami to choose a human as his fiancé is odd enough" Kaiba added and turned to Joey, "So until we figure everything out, don't mention it to anyone…"

"Yeah I guess so…"

"Good morning Kaiba and Joey" A green three eyes boy greeted the two.

"Oh, hey three eyes." Joey greeted back and three eyes grin and walked closer to them.

"Hey…let me ask you…I've heard that Yugi broke a very strong barrier right?" And with that Joey chokes on his drink.

"Where…where did you get that from?" Kaiba asked the kid as Joey was still coughing from behind.

"He really ran out just like that! It scared me to death!" Vivian explained in an exaggerated way, "Normally how could someone do that!"

"Vivian…" Kaiba and Joey both sighed at the girl as her audience were amazed from the piece of news.

"But Yugi is a human…how was it possible for him to break the barrier?" Someone asked and another nodded his head to encourage the question.

Vivian smirked, "I'll tell you guys this inside secret…! Actually Yugi's dad is a….."

"Just because he's human…that is why he could break the barrier." Mai explained as she walked into the cafeteria, "The guardian child loves to play with humans. Yugi could break the barrier just because he is a human child."

"THE QUEEN!" Joey exclaimed and all the males were fluttered by her beauty.

"Uh…but…I still think…" Vivian mumbled and Mai gave her a glare.

"You just tell people that…you hear me….?" She ordered the cat woman who shivers under the cold tone.

"Ye…yes…"

"Oh, your majesty!" Yugi was surprised to see the queen at the cafeteria, "Good morning, how is Serenity?"

Mai laughed and have a knowing smile, "You'll find out very soon."

"Eh?"

Mai looked at Yami, "Oh yeah Yami, I've just heard from the office that…your brother transferred to our school!" She told Yami who looked surprised.

"Yami have a brother?" Yugi was surprised as Yami never mention to him about having siblings before.

"My brother?" Yami scratched his head, "Which one?"

"HOW MANY BROTHERS DO YOU HAVE!" Everyone cried out.

"You're so lucky! How many siblings do you have?" Yugi smiled at Yami, "I am the only child, so I really admire people who have siblings!"

Yami lowered his eyes as he looked away, "Having siblings….isn't as good as what you've imagined"

During class, Yugi watched as Yami looks tense and distracted. "Yami…hasn't been acting weird ever since then…." He worriedly thought and he whispered to Joey who was sitting in front of him. "Hey, Joey"

"Yes?"

"Does Yami have bad relationships with his siblings?"

"I'm not sure…."

Yugi blinked his eyes, "But, didn't you grow up with him?"

Joey sighed and shrugged his shoulder, "Because Yami doesn't like to mention his family much…"

"Ok everyone, be quiet! From today on we'll have a new student!" The sensei announced out and Yami's guard rose up.

"And here she is, the guardian child, Serenity!"

"Hi, Yugi!" Serenity beamed at the surprised boy.

"Serenity….?"

"So she is the guardian child for the girls' dorm" Students chattered. "She's quite cute!"

"QUIET…!" And the males in the class were stunned from the cold dangerous voice. "I am your sempai from one hundred years ago! You guys better respect me!" After that she turned Yugi with a bright smile while the guys have sweats dropped from their faces at the scary old woman, "If you were planning on a seating plan, then let me sit beside Yugi!"

So then the war starts between Yami and Serenity. Yugi was currently feeling uneasily sitting between these two.

"Yugi told me that he hates you." Serenity snickered.

"You should go back to your room, sit with your kotatsu and stay there, old lady." Yami replied back. [Note: A kotatsu is a traditional type of Japanese table with a heater underneath.]

"It hurts…it hurts…." Yugi whined as he was being pulled back and forth on the arm by Yami and Serenity.

"What a scary three sided relationship…" Joey commented as he watched the scene.

"As a friend, aren't you going to save Yugi?" Kaiba asked Vivian who shook her head.

"No way! A battle between Yami and Serenity, that's just too scary!"

From then on…Yami and Serenity started a childish war on trying to win Yugi over. Serenity accompanies Yugi to the cafeteria while Yami tries to bribe Yugi with sweets. And they both have been grabbed by the collar one evening. "PRESIDENT! WHEN ARE YOU GOING TO STOP THIS NAIVE GAME OF YOURS! HURRY UP AND GET TO WORK!" Tristan shouted as he dragged Yami away.

"YOU HAVE TO CLEAN YOUR OWN ROOM…! TOYS ARE EVERYWHERE…!" Mai told Serenity who was also been dragged away.

Yugi sighed in relief as he trotted to the garden, "Finally I'm saved." And he begins to curiously think about his friend. "But I'm really surprised that Serenity was put in my class…I've heard that she hasn't attended classes for one hundred years…why did she start again now…?"

"CAW!" Yugi looked up to see Fluffy flying toward him holding a rose.

"Ah, Fluffy! Thank-you" Yugi took the rose from the crow, "Where did you get it? I wanna go too!" Fluffy excitedly flap its wings indicate Yugi to follow him when he didn't see a tree up ahead and crashed onto it. _SPLAT. Slowly falls down. _"FLUFFY!" Yugi gasped as he saw the crow had fainted up in the tree. "I have to get him out of there and heal him!" He started to climb the tree but only to slides back down again. Frustrated, Yugi tried to shake the tree which didn't even bulge. At a time like this, the only thing Yugi could do was to…"HELP…!IS ANYONE HERE!" His eyes widen when he heard rustle noise from a nearby tree.

"So noisy…what the heck are you yelling for!" A tried and grouchy voice complained. Yugi looked up to see a person was up in a really high tree.

"Excuse me….my crow friend just fell from a tree…he's hurt…can you please help him…?" Yugi pleaded.

The person sat up and his eyes rose with interest, "Crow?" His face was turned to Yugi who lightly gasped.

"This person looks a lot like…Yami?"

A smile was lit up on his face, "Mister, is that your crow?"

"Oh? N..no…he's a friend of mine's"

"Oh really…? A friend of yours eh…? And big gust of winds were blown toward Yugi's way and he could see a pair of black wings sprouted from his back. "Then we have to get along well!"

"Could this person be Yami's brother?"

* * *

Monkey Girl: Yupp, Yami's brother will appear in the next chapter xD Anyone have any ideas who should I use? Bakura and Marik are already taken so they're out =D

THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS!


	17. Chapter 17

Monkey Girl: Well before you guys start to read, I have decided to use 'Atem' as Yami's brother since majority vote for him =D. At first I didn't think about using him since Yami's last name were 'Atemu' but what the heck, I didn't think it matter at all. xD Sorry to those who didn't want Atem to be the brother ^^", but Yami's brother must look similar to him and who fits that role? xD

* * *

The unknown stranger smirked as his mighty wings created a big gust of wind. Yugi struggled to keep his eyes opened. The wind managed to blew Fluffy off the tree and Yugi was able to catch the small crow in time. "FLUFFY!" The crow slowly opened his eyes, "Are you all right?" A nod came from the crow as Yugi watched the stranger chuckled and took off toward the school.

"He went for the dorms!" Yugi frantically thought having a bad feeling something was going to happen. "Let's hurry there too, Fluffy!"

The windows from the student union office were smashed open as bits of glasses flew around the room. The students in the room all cried out and dodged for cover. "WHAT! WHAT HAPPENED!" Tristan demanded watching as papers were flying around as well from the strong force of wind. He noticed an unfamiliar person was standing near the window not in uniform with big black wings.

"Where is Yami?" He asked with a foolish grin on his face.

"Blac…black wings…"Weevil shuttered still feeling shocked from what had happen.

Tristan glared at the intruder and clenched his fist, "WHO ARE YOU?" The door behind him was opened as Yami stepped in with no emotion on his face.

"If you are looking for me…." Yami looked at his brother, "You should just knock and enter, Atem"

"Ah, long time no see." Atem wiped his mouth with his hand and his smirk was still on his face, "You've grown pretty big now, Yami."

"WHAT HAPPENED…?" Jiro asked as he and a whole bunch of students heard the loud racket from the outside.

"It came from the student council office! Let's go check it out" Kaiba replied as he and Joey was about to leave when he heard Yugi calling for them.

"JOEY, KAIBA!"

"YUG…!"

"What happened?" Yugi asked as he caught up with them with Fluffy on his trail. The other shrugged and they knew it was something serious which mean Yami could be in danger. As they reached the office they saw Tristan standing near the door.

"Tristan-sempai!"

"Yugi…! Don't come any closer!" Tristan warned the boy but Yugi ignored him and opened the door.

"YAMI!" Yugi shouted worrying for Yami's safety. Before he took a step in the room he noticed Yami stood there in an on guard position with his hair madly flowing around from the strong force of wind in the room. Yugi lightly gasped as he knew he was standing in front of a battle scene. On the other side of the room was the stranger he met outside before.

"I will say it again, put your wings away, Atem" Yami ordered.

Atem laughed as he threw his head back, "You should call me 'Atem oni-chan" He teased before he frowned, "TALK WITH MORE RESPECT! YOU SHOULD HAVE DIED BACK THEN!"

"BE CAREFUL YAMI!" Yugi cried out when all a sudden a string of web shoots out trapping Atem.

"QUEEN!" Everyone was surprised at the unexpected attack Mai had just thrown.

A smile was on Mai's face, "Fights between brothers should be taken outside"

"Queen?" Atem got out from the web before he grinned, "Then….are you the person who is living with Yami?" Atem checked out the girl in front of him, "Not bad looking" He commented before Serenity stood out protectively in front of Mai with her hand raise.

"IDIOT! Mimi-chan is not interested in little boys!"

"Who is this weird little kid?"

"I am not interested either." Serenity bluntly said.

"WHO ASKED YOU!" Atem argued back.

Vivian suddenly appeared in the room and was super curious, "Why are you guys being so noisy?" And she noticed another male with black wings, "Eh? Another crow has appeared! This is my chance!" She smiled brightly and said in a cute tone, "Hello, my name is Vivian"

Atem blinked his eyes and looked at his brother, "Is it her?"

"NO!" Yami grabbed Yugi under his arm and held him up, "THIS….IS MY FIANCE!" He declared.

Atem's eyes widen, "AH! You were that….elementary school student?"

"WHAT!" Yugi was furious; he was being compared with little kid by Yami's brother?

"What's going on? I heard that Yami was getting very full of himself, because he was the president living with a girl…." Yami and Yugi just stared at Atem unbelievably, "So I came to steal the girl, but I didn't think that…." He laughed, "Sorry, I'm not interested in boys and in elementary kids."

"What do you mean you!" Yugi was furious on how Yami's big brother could make fun of him, "You act like a big brother…BUT YOU ARE SHORTER THAN YAMI!" He roared with outrage and everyone in the room was astonished at the angry short midget.

"That's Yugi, alright talks right to the point" Rex said with Weevil nodding along.

"I am no elementary school student! I'm a high school student!" Yugi huffed and had both of his hands on his waist, he turned toward Yami, "And…I am not his fiancé!"

Atem chuckled and looked at his brother with a mocking face, "What? So you rejected, Yami? You're pathetic! You can't even get this sort of boy!"

Yugi fuming in anger, "WHAT DO YOU MEAN…THIS KIND OF BOY!"

"STUPID NAIVE ELEMENTARY STUDENT!"

"WHAT DID YOU SAY SHORTY!"

"WHAT!"

"Immature argument…." Everyone thought as they watched the two bicker back and forth.

All a sudden Kamako sensei appeared out of nowhere and grabbed onto Atem's arm, "Ah, so you were here! I've been looking for you. Let's go to the principal's office now" Kamako sensei smiled as she dragged the boy out of the room who were protesting.

"Eh? What are you doing?" Atem cried out but couldn't get the teacher grip of his arm.

"I am so pissed!" Yugi muttered glaring at Atem disappearing back.

Yami turned toward Joey with a fuming Yugi in his arms, "Yugi is too noisy…I'm taking him back to the room. I'll leave everything to you."

"Ah? Oh….ok…." Joey said as he watched Yami took off and when he turned around he noticed the rest of the students glared at him, "Eh? Did he mean that we have to clean this office?" He asked innocently.

Kaiba sighed, "It seems so mutt…."

Back in the tower, "WHAT DOES THAT GUY MEAN! HE PISSES ME OFF!" Yugi frowned as he stared furiously at his bed, "If I had to have a brother like that, then I'd rather not have a sibling!" He angrily thought. Yugi noticed Yami was just standing near the edge of the bed looking stiff with his eyes hidden, "Yami, what's wrong?" Yugi asked in concern.

"Up until now…you still haven't approved of being my fiancé" Yugi was wondering why Yami brought this up before he was being pushed down on the bed with Yami hovering on top, "I am serious about you." He stated starring straight into Yugi's eyes who could feel his heart thumping madly. Yami slowly lower down his head with one hand lightly caressing Yugi's cheek which appeared to be red. Yugi slowly closed his eyes when he felt Yami's lip was inches near his.

"Inside I like Yami as well….but…." They both shared a passionate kiss which made Yugi felt all fuzzy. Yami lifted up his head with a smile.

"Say it! Tell me that you like me."

"How can I say something so embarrassing!" Yugi mentally thought as he turned his head away from Yami, "NO!"

"WHY NOT!" Yami pouted, he was sure Yugi would fall under the kiss they had just had.

"No means no!"

"Really? Then don't blame me if I use force….." Yami grinned as he pushed Yugi back to the bed and begins to ravish his little one neck when they both heard a thump near the window.

"Ah…" Atem grinned innocently who was sitting on the window bench, "Don't mind me…go ahead!" He teased while Yugi blushed on having someone actually witnessing his and Yami's time.

"Why are you here!" Yami demanded feeling irritated that his time with his little one is over because of his stupid brother.

"You see, the boy's dorm is full…" Atem smiled and winked, "So….I hope that you can take me in for a while."

Yugi's mouth went wide opened, "What did you say!"

"You got a really luxurious room here" Atem commented as he scanned the room with his piercing red eyes, "Even though this isn't the primary school, the student union president is the head student after all. You're treated different from the others, right Yami?" He grinned toothily at his younger brother.

"Ah! Yami, hurry up and fight back!" Yugi desperately thought who was definitely disagreeing on letting Yami's brother staying with them.

"Fine brother, you can use this room whenever you want!" Yami agreed and Yugi could not believe what he had heard. Yami smirked as he picked Yugi up in his arm, "We'll just use the other room to get intimate! Let's go Yugi…"

"HEY!" Atem managed to grabbed the door before it close and angrily glared at Yami, "Stop right there, Yami! I've wanted to beat you up for the longest time!" Yugi's eyes widen in confusion when he heard what Yami's brother had said, "YOU'RE THE CROW WHO WAS SUPPOSED TO DIE, BUT DIDN'T!"

"What does he mean Yami….?" Yugi wondered watching as Yami had no emotion on his face.

"Fine, you should have some fun with that little kid while you have the chance. After all, soon the student union president of this school…." Atem let go of the door and grinned, "And everything else that belongs to you…I will take them all sooner or later!" He announced cockily.

The secret stairway was suddenly opened and up popped Kamaki sensei, "Atem, I finally found you" Her eyes twinkled with happiness which scared Atem, "Gees…I told you that I'd give you a tour around the school and then you disappeared!"

"Aren't you a girl? How did you climb up here!"

"Looks like no one told him that sensei is a guy…." Yami and Yugi awkwardly thought as they watched the sensei had on her arms around Atem.

"For my beloved student, nothing can stop me, no matter what!"

"WA! LET GO!" Atem cried out, being dragged back down the stairway with the sensei. Yugi slowly and nervously had a little peek at Yami who looks troubled.

"Yami…what should I do? Is it okay to ask?" Yugi worriedly thought before he took a deep breath, "Hey Yami, what did Atem mean just then….?"

"Yup, this bed is too small for two people." Yami said ignoring what Yugi had said looking at the bed.

Yugi frowned, "Geesh! I'm worried about you! Could you please answer me seriously?"

Yami was startled at Yugi's outburst before he smiled gently and settled on Yugi's bed, "Ah, okay. Where should I start?" Yugi mouth tighten as he felt bothered with Yami acting like everything was alright, "Atem said that I was abandoned and almost died….which is true."

Yugi's eyes lit up with shocked, "Why…are they so cruel?"

"We, children of the Tengu crows, get our wings when we are born and learn how to fly before we are able to work." Yami explained before his gaze was shifted to the floor from Yugi, "But years went by, and my wings still hadn't grown yet."

"How can this be true?" Yugi thought unbelievably, "Yami, who is admired by the whole school, couldn't grow his wings when he was young?"

"Crows that can't fly don't live very long. And my body was weak, so everyone thought that I would be dead very soon." A small smiled played on Yami's face, "So, they abandoned me."

"WHY! HOW COULD THEY DO SUCH A THING!" Yugi cried out in outrage.

"They did it because I would be useless to them"

"THAT'S TOO MUCH!"

Yami looked at Yugi sternly, "You should realise that only human beings help other weaklings out of pity. Weaklings, those who have no chance of survival or being a tool for more powerful ones….their only choice is to face destruction."

Yugi lowered his eyes in disappointment, "Yami…is that what you also believe?"

Yami had one hand on his chin, "What if I say yes…?" Yugi felt distress from Yami's answer but Yami continued, "If it was yes, then I wouldn't be alive like this right now." Yami smiled, "My grandfather said, 'if the crows that can't fly can survive they can also live happily' so he adopted me and took care of me."

Yugi heaved sigh of relief and happily smiled while taking a seat beside Yami, "That's great, Yami isn't really a monster…." He thought and lightly chuckled to himself which Yami found was pretty weird. "Yami! Then when did your wings start to grow?" Yugi curiously asked.

Disappointment was seen in Yami's eyes, "You really don't remember anything?"

Yugi titled his head to the side in confusion. "Eh? What does this have to do with me?"

"Never mind, I'm too lazy to explain" Yami got up from the bed and headed out to the door, "I'm hungry, let's go eat!"

"Eh? W…wait Yami!" Yugi pouted when Yami did not turned around. "Sometimes, Yami say really strange thing….how am I supposed to know?"

"Hey did you guys know? I heard that Yami's brother also transferred here!" A boy said who was currently sitting on a table in the cafeteria talking to his friend.

"I heard that he got expelled because he almost destroyed the school…." Another added.

"Yeah"

"Ha! What's so scary about a measly bunch of crows?" Ushio who was also at that table snickered feeling almighty, "If I got serious, I'm sure that I could beat them…."

"Is that so?" A dangerous sarcastic voice was heard through the cafeteria, everyone stopped eating and watched the scene before them, "What did you want to do with us? Rat!" Atem stood there with his arms crossed looking like he was ready to have some fun.

"Eh? What's happening?" Yugi asked as Yami was taking a land and he noticed students were all running out of the cafeteria looking scared and terrified.

"YUGI! YAMI!" Someone cried out when he noticed the president was here.

"What's happening?" Yami asked the student who looks like he was out of breath soon.

"It's bad, Yami! Your brother, he…." Yugi gasped in surprised and Yami's eyes widen and he slightly clenched his fist.

Atem looks up when he heard the door was slam opened and there stood Yami and Yugi, "Secondary schools have secondary students! Everything they say about him is true…they are so lame!" Atem smirked and grabbed Ushio by the hair with blood flowing down his forehead. He and the rest of his gang were all bloody beat up with the cafeteria looking like a mess.

"Waah! What's going on!" Tristan cried out noticing the cafeteria was a disaster when he and the others all came running in.

"Serenity, take all the girls back to the dorm, then make a barrier." Mai commanded.

"What about you Mimi-chan?"

"I am preparing to back up Yami if things go wrong."

Atem suddenly smiled at Yami, "This reminds me of when you were young!" He started to laughed, "Back then, it was so much fun! There was nothing that could make me happier than bullying those who couldn't fly! You make everyone sick!"

Yugi felt outrage with Atem's word before he could say anything Yami cut him to it, "Let go of his head!" Yami ordered and Atem stopped laughing.

"Huh!"

"I don't care what crimes you commit outside of this school. But here my commands are absolute, I want you to let go of that student, Atem!" Yami commanded in a cold tone.

"Stop playing around Yami!" Atem started to feel mad, "You probably blackmailed all the students into making you the student president, right? Only the strongest can be the student head, this is S.M. School rule!"

"IT'S NOT LIKE THAT!" Yugi cried out and everyone was shocked and stunned at his outburst, "I don't know about other schools, BUT YAMI ISN'T LIKE THAT!"

"THAT'S RIGHT! YAMI IS OUR ELECTED PRESIDENT!" Everyone else shouted.

"He is very strong, but he has never bullied the weak!"

"The vice president is also good, but a little brain-dead." Someone whispered.

"WHAT!" Tristan took off his glasses, "You damn crows…ruined my perfect life…" Fire exploded through his hand, "I, TRISTAN TAYLOR, WILL HAPPILY SEND YOU TO HEAVEN! TAKE THIS EIGHT-HEAD FLAME!"

"Fire is dangerous. Please, do not play with it.' Kaiba smiled watching the frozen statue of Tristan.

Joey, who was getting excited, cracks his knuckles. "Now, it's my turn."

"Joey, step down." Yami ordered and Joey was stopped in his track, "I will take care of him myself" Yami faced his brother who frowned in annoyance. Atem suddenly jumped over to Yami who was already prepared and dodged the attack. Atem suddenly grinned as he reached for Yugi who was standing behind Yami. Yami's eyes widen when he knew that he had been tricked. Atem got a hold of Yugi and took flight.

"YUGI!" Yami shouted watching his brother flying away from them.

"As I said before Yami, I am going to steal everything that belongs to you!" Atem smirked, "Starting with this little boy…."

* * *

Monkey Girl: Sorry for a really long chapter, I actually join two chapters as one since it was short by itself. Anyway, Yugi's past memories on how he met Yami will be revealed in the next chapter xD

THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS GUYS! =DD


	18. Chapter 18

Monkey Girl: Before you start, '_written in italic form mean events happen in the past' _xD

* * *

"I dare you to come over Yami!" Atem chuckled flying up higher with a woozy Yugi in his arms who looked very pale since he was afraid of heights.

Black wings sprouted from Yami's back, his crimson eyes blazed angrily, "STOP! ATEM….!"

"Let me down! Let me…." Yugi begins to struggle in Atem's hold.

"Idiot! Stop moving! You're going to fa…" And Yugi slipped out of his grasp.

"HOLLYY CRAP! I'M GONNA DIE!"

"YUGI…!" Yami quickly flew toward to his fallen lover, worrying about his little one safety.

"OH NO! HE CAN'T GET THERE IN TIME!" Joey shouted when he realised Yugi was falling way too fast for Yami to catch him in time when all a sudden big pair of pure white wings sprouted out Yugi's back who seems to be unconscious but the wings managed to slow down the fall. Everyone who had witnessed this was extremely stunned.

"HOW IS THAT POSSIBLE! THERE IS ACTUALLY A WHITE CROW…!" Atem exclaimed with disbelief.

Back in the crowd, Serenity grinned, "Aye! Exposed." Yugi's small form fell into a pond.

"YUGI!"

"Ah….it's Yami's voice….but I remember something similar happened before…." Yugi remembered as he fell unconscious.

[Long time ago]

"_So pitiful….I heard his parents have separated, and he doesn't have a single friend." A young man said who was flying toward the forest. _

"_It's okay! I'll be his friend!" Little three years old Yugi exclaimed excitedly who was in his father's arm. Hiro smiled at his son for having such a big heart. He noticed they were near the destination and a familiar figure stood near the entrance._

"_Master, how are you?" Hiro shouted out waving excitedly and landed beside his master. _

"_Oh, you came a long way." There stood Yami's grandfather Solomon, the king of crows. He has a strong built body with hair similar to Yami but less spikes._

"_Sorry for the intrusion." Hiro laughed._

"_Where is Asami?" _

"_Ah…she is busy with work….on the other hand…huh? Hiro suddenly noticed his son was missing and was no longer beside him. "Disappeared?" _

_Meanwhile Yugi was giving himself a tour around the house. "Such a huge house!" He excitedly opened every door he could find. _

"_CAW!" Little Yugi stood still on his feet looking like a deer who have been caught for his little action. He slowly turned around to see a crow starring at him whom he finds was adorable. "CAW, CAW!"_

"_Caw? Caw, caw!" Yugi enthusiastically talks back in the crow language._

"_What is it? Anibus?" A cold voice asked from behind which made Yugi and the crow to stopped talking. Yugi turned around to see another boy around his age in a red kimono that had just slide the door open. They both have similar hair but their eyes were different colours. "Who are you?" The boy asked Yugi in a harsh tone as he watched his pet flying toward him._

_A huge smile formed on Yugi's face as he ran toward the taller boy and practical glomp him in a hug, "SO CUTE! THE KIND I LIKE!" _

"_Cu….cute!" Yami thought with disbelief, "Who is this?"_

_Yugi let go of Yami, still having the silly smile on his face, "My name is Yugi Moto! I came to be your friend!" _

_Yami's face soften for a bit before he frowned, "Go back."_

'_Huh?" Yugi giggled thinking he heard wrong._

"_I DON'T NEED A FRIEND! SCRAM!" Yami shouted and slammed the door shut leaving a sad Yugi behind. Feeling disappointed Yugi slowly trotted away. "I am a wingless, jinxed crow...so you cannot come near me…" Yami whispered as he closed his eyes._

"_Yami's health…how is he?" Hiro asked Solomon as they were currently sitting on their knees with a cushion under in one of the guest room. [I think this is how the Japanese people sit xD]_

"_Still not doing well. His wings just won't appear…"_

"_I see…."_

_Solomon's face sadden, "I heard the people around him have been nasty to him…just like that, the child's hope and will to live, were taken from him." Hiro after hearing that felt really awful, "If he doesn't have the will to live on. I can't do anything to help him…"_

_Yami and Anibus was currently playing in the garden when they heard some squeaking shoes sound, "Wah…! You…what are you running back for?" Yami demanded seeing Yugi with an angry face was running toward him, "I said I don't need a friend!"_

"_YUP! I HEARD!" Yugi shouted still with the angry face and then he suddenly smile and glomp Yami once again in a hug, "So I came back to be your bride!" Yami was bowled over on what Yugi had decided to do and felt his heart beating fast, he could feel a blush starting too crept up his face. _

"_Huh?" Hiro was peeking at the two kids from a door with a smile, "We worried for nothing. They are getting along well." He knew Yugi could get Yami too opened up._

"_What is it?" Yugi asked Yami as he noticed the taller boy had been staring at the big mountain for a while._

"_That mountain, my grandfather goes there to train…" He sighed, "I wonder what the view from the top is like…"_

_Yugi happily and excitedly clapped his hands, "Okay's let's climb the mountain!"_

"_WHAT!" Yami didn't know if this little kid was crazy or something? Maybe he had been dropped on his head when he was born."I CAN'T CLIMB ANYMORE! IT'S SO HIGH…!" Yami complained as he and Yugi had been climbing the mountain for about an hour. _

"_You can do it! You can do it!" Yugi encouraged as he was well ahead of Yami._

"_We don't have wings…." Yami muttered as he was puffing._

"_It's okay!" _

"_We can't do it…."_

"_We're almost there!" _

_And a few minutes later they both have reached the top of the mountain, in time to see the sun was about to set. Yami still puffing couldn't believe he had reached the top, "It's great…I did it. I managed to climb up….."_

"_WITH ME!" Yugi cheerfully cried out jumping up and down._

_Yami smiled and gently caressed Yugi's face who was confused on the boy's action. "Thank-you, Yugi" And Yami gave Yugi a kiss of appreciation._

_Yugi's face turned red from Yami's affection and had both of his hands to his mouth, still feeling utterly shocked. He took a few steps back when he stepped on a crack and fell over the mountain. "WAHHHHH!" _

"_YUGI!" Yami cried out in a panic voice. _

"_YAMI…!"_

_Yami knew he needed to save the boy so he leaped over and small black wings sprouted from his back as he managed to grab Yugi's hand. Yugi's eyes brighten when he saw the wings, "Yami! You have wings! It's great!"_

"_I…can't…support two people…."Yami's puffed as he struggled to keep on flying, "It's too heavy…"_

_Yugi's eyes widen as he watched Yami's pain expression, "Then Yugi will fly, too" And small white wings sprouted from his back and Yami was astonished to see Yugi also have a pair of wings as well looking like snow, pure white wings. Yugi starting to feel dizzy, "Ah…but, Yugi can't hold on either…."_

"_Eh?" Yami has sweats falling down his head, he knew where this was heading._

"_WAAAHHH!" Yugi and Yami both cried out as they were falling down._

"_These two kids…" Hiro chuckled as he managed to save the two in time who were both unconscious. "Even adults can't climb to such high places, yet they did it…what have you two been through…?"_

"Yugi…YUGI!" Yugi's eyes fluttered opened as he realised Yami was holding him in his arms and everyone was crowded around them.

"Oh, Yugi is awake! That's great, that's great!" Joey said.

Yugi suddenly sat up from Yami's lap, "You…you…what did…you…" He rambled on with his face on fire.

Yami tilted his head to the side clearly confused, "What?"

"I think he's saying 'what did you do'"? Kaiba clarified.

Yugi felt his heart speed up as Yami gently held his chin and kissed his forehead, "You fell into the pond. Are you hurt?"

Yugi blushed, "That…was all in the past…!" It doesn't hold anymore…." Yugi shuttered before he sprinted off leaving a still confused and worried Yami behind.

"Did he hurt his head?" Yami wondered.

"_Grandpa…I don't want to die. I want to become stronger…I want to grow up." Three year old Yami told his grandpa who was in bed with a band aid on his left cheek. Hiro had went home with little Yugi._

_Solomon's face soften, "But Yami…to grow up, to become strong, you will have to train twice as hard as the others because you are only half a crow"_

_Yami smiled, "I'm not afraid, grandpa…"_

"Yikes! Such a weird memory…." Yugi mumbled still running with Fluffy on his trail.

"_Because there is a boy waiting for me…." _

_

* * *

_Monkey Girl: Enjoy and review xD_  
_


	19. Chapter 19

I remember things that I didn't want to remember…I was the one who confessed to him….!" Yugi glumly thought, "And I also proposed to him!" Yugi sighed, why was he so stupid when he was young? Yugi finally stopped running and dropped onto his knee, "He's a liar…he used to be a thin and weak pretty boy and now….." There stood in front of him was Yami with his beautiful black wings hanging.

"Yugi…" Yami stared at the boy with concerned, "Are you alright?"

"Now you…can fly very well" A small smile was appearing on Yugi's face, "You used to fall after you've flown for a while…that's great" Yami's eyes widen.

"You remember…!" Yami cried out with astonishment, not really believe what he had just heard.

Yugi nodded his head.

Yami was utterly shocked but then he quickly got over it and embraces Yugi in his arm, "Really? Then that means, you remember getting engaged to me?"

"Wa…I…I said to forget it happened!"

"Why?"

"Because we were young at the time…." Yugi tried to explain while trying to push Yami off him.

"HEY! YUG…!" Yami and Yugi stopped on what they were doing, or more like Yami stopped trying to molest his little one and they turned to find Joey and Kaiba. "FINALLY WE FOUND YOU!" Joey grinned.

"We were looking for you a long time." Kaiba explained and Joey's grin went even bigger.

"But you gave us quite a shock! I NEVER THOUGHT YOU WERE THAT MYTHICAL WHITE CROW!"

Yugi titled his head to the side not getting what the blond was on about, "Eh?"

"I learned about it from some legends and stories, but I didn't know they really existed." Kaiba told Yugi who was still feeling lost.

"Yeah, you didn't even tell us. You weren't being honest with us" Joey playfully nudged Yami on the side, "Yami, you too!"

Yugi shook his head in distress, "Hey…wait! What did you say I was….?" The three guys stared unbelievably at him.

"Yugi…everyone already know that your wings are white, so there is no point in hiding it…" Yami explained and Yugi's jaw wide opened.

"Hide what? You said my wings….what is going on?" Yugi scratched his head with frustration. Was he the only one confused?

Joey suddenly lost his excitement, "Why is it turning out like this?"

"This is really weird" Kaiba agreed.

Serenity suddenly appeared out of nowhere which scared the living crap out of Joey, "Perhaps, someone sealed Yugi's memories…" She explained in those ancient wisdom tones with Mai standing beside her.

"Sealed memories…?" Yami asked.

Serenity nodded, "Yes….someone feared that once the legendary white crow appears, it would cause a commotion in society, So Yugi's memories of you and the white wings were sealed….I don't know if this is a good or not, but those bits of memories still linger in Yugi's mind. So Yami, you have become the key to whether the seal can be broken or nor, but you powers do not seem enough…."

"Who would so such a thing…..?" Mai questioned.

Serenity turned toward Yami with a smile, "A crow's doings a crow should know best right? Yami?"

"Wait….." Yugi exclaimed with frantic, "What are you talking about? I don't understand anything!" Yugi's eyes widen when he felt Yami had his arms around his chest in a protective way.

"Don't worry, I will protect you for sure" Yami confirmed and Yugi could feel himself blushing from Yami's words.

"What's Yami doing? Getting all intimate here and now? Stinky brat." Joey mumbled.

"Didn't he like to bully people before?" Kaiba asked.

"So great, a white crow" Serenity looked at Yugi with admiration, "I want one too….rare species…" She pouted.

"HE'S NOT A TOY!" Mai whacked Serenity on the side of the head. "Don't you dare add him to your collection"

Yugi finally snapped out of his confusion state and suddenly remember, "That's right! Where's Atem! Your stupid older brother?" He asked Yami.

"ATEM DISAPPERED!" Kamoko sensei announced with a napkin near her eyes. "Could it be that my teaching weren't good enough?" She wailed.

"No, Kamako sensei, you did your best." Joey tried to cheer the teacher up.

"Aren't you going to look for him, Yami….?" Yugi curiously asked Yami who shook his head.

"No" Yami looked away, "I think I know where he is."

"ACHOO!" Atem sneezed as he rubbed his nose, "Damn….they are talking behind my back…" He was currently flying to his destination, "Why am I always the antagonist?" He smirked when he had reached home and gracefully landed.

"Young master Atem" A servant bowed and greeted him, "Welcome back"

"Where's my father?"

"Master is in the west room."

Atem hurriedly ran to the west side of the house, "FATHER!" He opened the door to see his father sitting under a cushion with a scroll in front of him.

"Atem what's wrong with you making so much noise?" His father looked unimpressed, "You actually came back, studying really doesn't suit you…"

"Let's out that aside for now! Father I have big news!" He grinned, "Father your speculations were correct! That boy named Yugi is no ordinary human boy! He's that…WHITE CROW!"]

His father frowned as he glared at his son, "IDIOT! In this world, there is no such thing as a white crow!"

"It's true….even thought his wings disappeared after a while, they were white!"

Atem's father had his hand to his chin, "…when I heard that he was Hiro's son, I suspected something of him. I didn't think he would be a white crow."

"Hiro….?" A sweet angelic voice could be heard from the outside and then running footsteps were heard as the door was slide opened to reveal a beautiful small girl. She has beautiful long curly locks and bright sparkly red eyes wearing a long pink kimono, "What happened to Hiro?"

Atem bowed, "I am back, mother…."

"Honey, tell me." She asked her husband with an excited and happy face, "When is Hiro coming?"

Atem's father gently smiled back, "Nothing, he has many things to do….."

The excitement died down as the girl saddens, "Oh yeah…." She finally noticed her son was here, "Eh? Atem you came back?"

"Yeah mother…I'm back." Atem answered.

His mother suddenly got up and run toward her son, "How is Yami? He isn't sick is he?" She asked worriedly.

Atem smiled, "No mother."

"Really? That's great!"

"Fumiko, you should go rest now." Her husband said as he guide her back to her room,

"How come Yami never comes back to visit us? Honey, why?" Atem could hear his mother ask his father as they slowly drifted away from him.

"Hmph! Everyone is saying Yami this, Yami that…." He frowned but was suddenly curious. "But come to think about it….that guy...where did he get a precious boy like that….?"

"Everyone….what are you doing…..?" Yugi asked as he watched the whole school was out holding banners and balloons. 'Welcome. White Crow' was written on the banners. Everyone was clapping and cheering. Tristan was standing at the front and crying out of happiness.

"Yugi, good morning!" Vivian greeted him and she announced to the whole school, "Everyone, this person right here is my best friend, the white crow, Yugi!" She grabbed onto Yugi's hand, "Isn't that right?"

"Eh…? Vivian…?"

"I'm also your best friend right Yug?" Joey asked who was also grabbing Yugi other hand.

Serenity who was clenching Joey's shirt tried to pull him away, "I'M YUGI'S BEST FRIEND!" She cried out.

"I did try to stop them, but still…" Kaiba told Yami who was apparently doing nothing at the moment.

Vivian had her hands together and she looked at Yugi lovingly, "Yugi, Yugi, can you show me your wings?"

Yugi's eyes widen, "EH? I CAN'T!"

"Didn't you have them out yesterday?"

"YAMI, HELP ME!" Yugi finally cried out to him.

Yami sighed, "They already found out. I can't help you. Just show them."

"But I don't know how to get my wings out…."

"You just have to think, 'I want to fly.'" Serenity whispered to Yugi who was easily inspired.

"That's all?" Serenity nodded.

"Okay, I'll give it a try…." Yugi thought and slowly took a deep breath before he closed his eyes. "I want to fly….I want to fly….I want to fly…..I want to fly….." *POOF* Everyone watched with amazement. Yugi sighed when he couldn't see anything. "Still couldn't do it….I am a normal human…."

"Yugi, look at your back, your back…..!" Someone shouted and Yugi slowly looked behind his back to see tiny pair of white wings sprouted behind his back.

"NO WAY! WHAT IS THIS?" Yugi's head was spinning and going crazy, "WINGS REALLY APPEARED! EVEN THOUGH IT'S JUST A TINY PAIR…." He miserably thought.

Vivian and Serenity's eyes gleamed, "YUGI…! HURYY UP, WORK HARD, AND GET BIGGER WINGS!" Vivian encouraged.

"I WILL TRAIN YOU HARD!" Serenity announced and Yugi wished he could get out of this crazy place from these crazy people.

"Yami…didn't you say you were going to protect Yugi….?" Kaiba curiously asked his friend who walked away and scratched his head.

"Suddenly, I feel the whole thing is very amusing…."

"NO WAY! WHY DO I HAVE WINGS...! Could it be that I am a monster like father...!" Yugi wondered with horror. This was a total nightmare, it couldn't be true. He always believed he was a human, when did he ended up as a monster?

"So they are really white crows..."

"The boy who the student union president asked for personally, I thought he was special."

"But now is time for the paradox brothers to show up" The two boys cried out. The two of them look exactly alike, well technically they are twins, Para and Dox. They looked more like men and are known for causing monkey business in school.

"Ehh...we better not do it...pulling the white crow's feathers..." Another weak voice spoke up which belong to a small boy with blue greenish hair. This was Noa, their good friend (slave).

"IDIOT! WHAT ARE YOU AFRID OF!" Para screamed at the boy.

"LOOK AT YOURSELF! THAT USELESS EXPRESSION!" Dox added.

A wicked smirked formed on Para's face, "Can you imagine how much we can get for selling the mythical white crow's feathers?" Dox grinned back at his brother, "It would be enough for us to fool around for the rest of our lives!"

* * *

Monkey Girl: Sorry for the long update, my laptop ended up getting some stupid virus and all my stuff have been deleated =( So right now, I'm using my sister one. xD

Enjoy. And thanks for the reviews guys!


	20. Chapter 20

Monkey Girl: Warning: Start may have a bit of lemon, not really but just put a warning in case xD. Enjoy chapter twenty. =D

* * *

Yugi tilted his head to the side in confusion as he noticed all his friends were all backing away from him. It was actually pretty funny how they looked like they were scared of him. It wasn't like he suddenly grew a pair of horns and a tail right? He placed his right hand on top of his head and felt something hard and pointy. His eyes widen when he noticed a pair of long white tail was seen wrapped around his leg.

"HE'S A MONSTER!"

"DON'T COME NEAR US!" All his old friends all ran away from him.

"You...you guys...don't run away...it's me..." Yugi tried to explain and noticed his hands also have freaky eyes on it. His mother stood in front of him with an angry and disgusted looks on her face.

"You are no longer mommy's child, so you don't have to come back, you monster!" His mother screeched at him.

"NOOOOO! MOM!" Yugi cried out as he was dragged away by other monsters who all grinned evilly.

"Come join our world..." They all announced as they pulled Yugi toward a dark hole.

"Hey, how long are you planning to sleep?" Yami whacked Yugi lightly on the head with his pillow. Yami frowned when he received no reply from his little one, "This is the third time I've woken you up!" Yami could hear Yugi mumbling in his sleep about growing ears and a tail. He sighed, this was so troublesome when an idea suddenly lit up in his head. "Are you talking in your dreams? Here, I'll help you change." Yami begins to unbutton Yugi's clothes who was still half asleep.

"Ah, so it was a dream?" Yugi sleepily thought, "...but it's true that I turned into a monster, it wasn't a dream...what am I going to do from now on...?" He didn't realised Yami had already successfully got his shirt and pants off leaving him only with his brief on. Yami did a small victory dance as he managed to strip his little one off while Anibus didn't looked to happy to where this was going. "WAAHH! YOU PERVERT!" Yugi swung a pillow at Yami aiming it at his head.

His little one sure knows how to swing a pillow, Yami took the pillow off his head, "What...? You're already my fiancé, what does it matter...?"

"I TOLD YOU TO FORGET WHAT HAPPENED!"

"Why?" Yami yawned as the pillow was now resting on his lap, "Beside, you were the one who proposed to me..." Yami reminded Yugi.

"WHY DO I HAVE TO MARRY A MONSTER?" Yugi cried out but stopped when he realised he was also a monster as well. This was so depressing...he have lost the only reason to object to Yami's marriage proposal.

"Yugi..." Yugi slowly turned toward Yami, "You seem to mind a lot whether you are a human or a monster..." Yami's crimson eyes looked at Yugi serious , "But no matter if you are human or monster or whatever else, I would still have fallen in love with you..."

Yugi stared unbelievably at Yami and he could feel a small blush was forming in his face, "But, this and that are two different things." Yugi had a blanket wrapped around his naked self, "Give me back my clothes." He ordered holding out his hand in front of Yami.

Instead of giving back his little one's clothes, Yami smirked and pushed Yugi down on the bed, "You need some spanking! Always making me say embarrassing stuff" Yami's bullying personality was returning, "I will make you have a taste of embarrassment"

Yugi's eyes widen, he did not like the smirk on Yami's face, "Wait...what are you going to do?" He shuttered trying to push Yami off him but both of his arms were held down by Yami's and he was captured in a kiss. Yugi knew Yami knew he could not resist his kisses. Yugi gasped when he felt Yami lightly squeezed his forbidden place which allows Yami to plunge his tongue in Yugi's mouth. His tongue swirled everywhere, tasting every inch of his little one's mouth. "Don't...I can't...Yami..." Yami was sucking on Yugi's right nipple and Yugi tried to get his words out but his body was feeling so much pleasure which he never felt before. He cried out when Yami bit hard on it, and he didn't like how his member was feeling all hard. Yami slowly trailed his kiss down to Yugi's chest toward his belly while he hands was reaching for Yugi's brief when *POOF* Yugi's small white wings appeared. "They grew out again!" Yugi gloomily thought when he saw his back had a pair of wings.

"Yugi...your wings..."

"Nooo...Don't look! You, turn around!" Yugi ordered turning away from Yami who was feeling confused of his little one's action.

"Why not?" Yami asked scratching his head.

Yugi who had his arms crossed around his chest, nervously looked at Yami, "I feel...embarrassed..." He mumbled.

Yami grinned and pounced on his little one once more, "I want to look!" He demanded trying to turn Yugi's body around.

"NO! DON'T...!"

A few minutes of mucking around, Yami finally noticed the time and couldn't believe it was already this late. Yugi came out from his room fully dress with his uniform. "Okay Yugi, starting today, you will fly using your own wings."

Yugi stood still on his spot, "WHAT! NO WAY! I DON'T KNOW HOW TO FLY!" He didn't even know how to get his wings out properly and Yami expected him to fly already.

Yami playfully grinned, "You need to practice!" With that he kicks Yugi off the window.

"So...did Yugi fly?" Kaiba asked Yami as his was sipping his morning coffee.

"No, he fell." Yami said, "Of course, I saved him on time." He added to himself.

"Terrible..." Joey replied.

"Back then, my grandfather used the same method to train me."

Kaiba scanned around the cafeteria but did not see the little guy anywhere, "Where is Yugi now?"

Yugi sighed as he looked at the reflection of his small wings from the mirrors in the boy's bathroom. No matter how many times he looks, it was still there which was freaking him out. It would be alright to have wings if he could fly, but being like this and not able to fly was depressing.

"Look at him, all freaked out." Para snickered as he and his friends were spying Yugi from the outside windows.

"But those wings are so small, how will we get a good price for them?" Asked Dox who looked at his brother.

Para nudged Noa, "Go! Noa!"

"Eh...?"

"Go lure him outside, and force his wings to grow." Dox demanded glaring at the little boy in front of him.

Noa shook his head, "I can't do it..." He shuttered but was pushed inside by the paradox brother and landed on a thud on the cold hard floor.

"Who!" Yugi feeling shock from the thud, turned around and didn't realised his wings disappeared. Out in front of him was a little boy maybe wasn't so little but a feel inches shorter than him with blue greenish hair and big fluffy ears and tail.

"Ah...I..." The boy shuttered and Yugi's eyes widen, "Th...that...I am from the neighbouring class, my name is Noa..." Noa could feel himself shaking and he looked at his shoes, "Can I tell you something...?"

What he didn't expect was Yugi pounced on him with a hug, "Oh my god, you're so cute!" Yugi apparently was a sucker for cute animals.

"Eh?" Noa couldn't believe this guy just call him cute and he could feel his heart beating really fast.

They were currently outside and the paradox twins were hiding up in the big tree and below them were Yugi and Noa. "Then...what was it that you wanted to tell me?" Yugi asked the boy. Para grinned as he held his big scissor ready.

"It's...that I want to see our big wings from last time!" Noa exclaimed straight forward and the twins feel like smacking themselves on the head. "Ah! It's okay if you can't! Such precious wings, showing them to me...too much of a waste..." Noa mumbled and Yugi blinked his eyes but then it was fixed on Noa's cute fluffy ears.

"OKAY!" Yugi smiled, eyes twinkled from wanted to touch the cute ears again.

"Real...really!" Noa gasped.

"I don't know if I can grow them out or not, but, I'll try" Yugi explained and tried to get his wings out once again. The paradox twins grinned getting their scissors ready. "Sorry, I still can't do it. I'm still a step behind everyone else." Yugi sighed as only small pair of white wings grew out and the twins were disappointed.

"No, no way! I think your little wings are cute too, I like them!" Noa cried out and blushed when he realised what he had said. "I said the word 'like' I have no shame..." He embarrassingly thought as he covered his mouth from saying any more stupid stuff. "...I am the person who is a step slower than everybody else...I am a useless monster without any powers...I can't even transform fully..." Noa lowered his head in shame.

"That's not true!" Yugi grabbed onto Noa's both arms and shook him, "You are fine the way you are now!" He was probably only saying this because of his love of cute little animals.

"Yugi..." A tear drop fell from Noa's eyes, no body as ever said that to him before.

"I have a pair of cute ears too!" Joey pouted as he and the guys were standing by the bushes when they had finally found the little guy and had seen what happened between Yugi and Noa.

Kaiba chuckled, "Wolves are boys' enemies."

Yami frowned as he walks up ahead. "Ah! Hey Yami!" Joey called out but was ignored by the crow. "I didn't know that he was jealous. Poor Noa." Joey was already felt sorry for the little green hair guy.

"It's all because of love." Kaiba explained.

"Yugi, it's time for class." Yami announced walking toward his little one.

"Okay." Yami glanced up the tree and the twins were shocked and scared on being caught so they sprinted off.

"...did he notice?" Dox asked,

"Hope not" Para answered.

Noa watched as Yugi walks off with Yami with a happy smile on his face, "Yugi also...Yugi also likes handsome guys better..."

Snickers were heard behind him, "You fell in love...with that boy, eh Noa?" Para teased as Dox laughed and patted the little guy on the back.

"EHHH! NO WAY! I DIDN'T!"

"You little kid, trying to fall in love like the grown ups?" Para spatted as he and his brother playfully kicks Noa around. "You can't win against Yami Atemu! It makes me laugh!"

"Perhaps, his pair of big wings only shows up when his life is in danger?" Dox suggested to his brother scratching his head.

"Ooh...life is in danger eh?" Para laughed, "Okay then, today after school..." The paradox brothers walked away leaving the shocked Noa behind. He must warn Yugi about the twins attacked.

After school...

The bell rang and audience were gathering around the hallway trying to see the white crow. "No matter where I go, it's always like this." Yugi sighed and was surprised when Yami held him close.

"Yugi...don't leave my side these days. And don't show anybody you wings." Yami ordered and Yugi nodded.

"President, I want to discuss something with you about our next meeting." One of the student called out and Yami walked toward him.

"Yugi...Yugi!" Yugi heard his name being called out and turned around to see Noa behind a wall. He suddenly felt excited of seeing the cute little animal again. "Eh? What's wrong?" He asked when he noticed Noa looks around frantically.

Noa's gaze landed on Yami who was talking to one of the student, he frowned and then grabbed onto Yugi's hand, "Yugi! Don't ask anything, just escape with me!"

"Eh? Why?" Yugi asked.

Noa wanted to smacked himself on the head, he did tell Yugi don't ask him anything, "Sorry, Para, Dox! I really didn't mean to tell on you guys!" He apologetically thought and turned toward Yugi with a serious face, "Actually...there is a pair of evil twins that have set their eyes on you!"

"WHAT! Twins that have eyes on me!" Yugi nervously fiddle his fingers, "That's bad!"

"Come with me" Noa held Yugi's hand tightly and dragged him away, "I know that I'm just a short and useless fox...but I really wanted to protect you..."

They ran outside to only be stopped by the Paradox twins. "Hey Noa, you sure have guts, betraying us..." Para glared at the fox boy who took a step back in fear. "It doesn't matter Noa, we already knew you would go against us." Para snapped his fingers and hundreds of angry vicious little Chihuahuas formed around them, "You can go have a date in hell with the boy you love!"

"Your target is the crow's white feathers!" Dox ordered as the Chihuahuas dashed toward Yugi and Noa.

Yugi stood still in his spot, "Chihuahua...so cute..."

"NO! We have to run away Yugi!" Noa shouted.

* * *

Thx for all the reviews xD


	21. Chapter 21

Yami could feel his eyes twitching by listening to the student who keeps on rambling about the upcoming meeting, the new budget and other bull craps. "Why do I have to do these things? The student union president in reality is a person who does whatever they want..." He mumbled to himself. He was planning to spend some time with his Yugi.

"President, someone is complaining about the second floor's bathroom construction in the high school wing..." Another student came up to Yami which was his last straw.

Yami smacked all the papers away, "GO TALK TO TAYLOR ABOUT THE REST!" He ordered glaring at the students in the council, "Let's go, Yugi" He turned around and noticed his little one was gone. "Yugi...?"

A cough was heard behind him as one of the student quietly said, "Yugi left with a bean eyed short guy just now..."

Yami sighed before he angrily stomp off, "...That idiot! He didn't even listen to a word I said!"

Apparently the idiot right now was being chased by hungry vicious cute Chihuahuas. "Hurry up and show your big wings! White crow!" The paradox twins laughed evilly.

"Yugi! Let's go hide in that shrine in front!" Noa shouted and Yugi was confused, when did the school has a shrine? "Hurry up! Hurry Yugi!" Yugi hurriedly ran inside and saw a big mirror in front of them.

"Noa, what do you think you're doing? Hiding in a place like this?" Para sniggered.

"Hurry up and hand us the white crow!" Dox ordered and the two small boys could hear all the angry Chihuahuas' vicious barking and growls getting nearer to the shrine.

"Yugi...let's rush into the mirror behind us." Noa said.

Yugi blinked his eyes, thinking he had heard wrong, "What?" Did Noa expect them to walk through a mirrior, "Rush in? How do we walk in Noa?"

Noa grabbed a hold off Yugi's hand, "Don't worry, just follow me..." And they crashed into the mirror.

"NOA!" Yugi angrily cried out as he rubbed his poor injured head.

"I guess my power is still not strong enough..." Noa apologetic smiled and the twins broke down the door of the shrine.

"GO! CHIHUAHUAS!" Dox ordered and they all pounced onto the boys. Yugi closed his eyes waiting for the deadly attacks and he felt nothing. He opened his eyes to acknowledge the small puppies walks right through him.

"Eh? What's going on...? These doggies aren't real!" Yugi realised as he tried to touch one of the dog but his hands went right through it. "Noa, don't be afraid of these doggies!" Yugi called out to the boy and to see Noa was being attacked by the Chihuahuas. "Eh?"

"Eee...Yugi! Don't worry about me, run away now!" Noa replied as he tried to shake the puppies off him who were currently attacking him.

"...no, I think the one who needs to run...is you..." Yugi said scratching his head uneasily.

"NO WAY? HOW COME!" Dox cried out with disbelief holding a talisman in his hand.

"The doggies we made have no affect on the white crow" Para frowned. The Chihuahuas were made by using the talismans that the twins were currently holding.

"You guys go away!" Yugi shouted passing through the puppies, "Noa are you alright?"

Noa opened his eyes when he heard Yugi called him. In his hallucination eyes, he saw a helpless Yugi standing there crying for help. He clenched his fist in fury.

"...Stop it..." A bright light shined from Noa as a loud growl erupted from the small boy, "DON'T GO NEAR YUGI!" All the Chihuahuas disappeared and the twins watched with shock.

"What...what is that!" Dox shuttered as he pointed to a tall male in the middle where Noa stood before. Noa had transformed into his true form with his body more muscular and his green hair grew longer.

"Yugi are you all right? Are you hurt?" Noa asked in concern.

Yugi stood still on his spot, still probably feeling shock, "Ex-excuse me...who are you?" Slowly starting to back away.

Noa stared down at himself and his eyes grew wide, "Could it be...I..."

"Noa grew into an adult! And he is super handsome" Para said to his brother and they both felt disappointed because there were no way he would consider one of them now.

Yugi was horribly disappointed, "He was cuter before" Yugi sighed remembering the little cute fluffy ears and tail.

"Thank you, Yugi!" Noa pulled the boy for a hug while smiling, "Because of you, I was able..."

"THAT'S ENOUGH...!" Yami had arrived looking all furious and mad with Joey and Kaiba behind him. "You guys should know, YOU ALREADY PISSED ME OFF...!" His voice definitely sounded angry.

"Yami, why is he here? He looks so scary too..." Yugi gulped, he knew he was going to be in trouble.

The paradox twins were hiding in a corner both thinking the same thought, "We're dead! The student president is here!"

Yami looked at Yugi, "Are you alright Yugi? Are you hurt?" He asked in concerned and Yugi was shocked. He expected Yami to yell at him, telling him off.

"Eh...no I am fine..."

Joey's eyes narrowed as he saw an unfamiliar person, "Who is that guy standing behind Yugi? I've never seen him before." After hearing that, Kaiba looked at the person, Joey was referring too. "Those ears and that tail...COULD IT BE HE'S NOA...!" Joey cried out with disbelief.

Yami stare harden, "Give back Yugi!" He ordered. Noa's eyes hid in his fringe as he picked up Yugi in his arm who was feeling confused with his friend's action. The others all gasped when Noa had actually ignored the president order.

"Hey Noa, what are you doing...?" Yugi quickly asked when he noticed the fox boy was about to walked right through the mirror.

Yami's eyes widen, "STOP RIGHT THERE...!" But it was too late; Noa and Yugi had entered through the mirror, "YUGI!" Yami shouted and started to bang on the mirror.

Joey turned toward the twins, "Hey! You guys hurry up and think of something!" He demanded at the two.

Para shrugged, "It's no use. Only the fox monsters can enter that mirror."

"That mirror...where does it lead to?" Yami asked the twins.

The twins grinned at each other then looked at the president, "You ask me, who should I ask? We don't know any details about it." Dox replied.

"But, I heard it's a scary space dimension controlled by the fox." Para finished.

Yugi woke up and he could feel his head swirling, "Ah...my head hurts" He managed to stood up on his feet, "Yami...Joey, where are you guys?" Yugi looked around his surrounding and noticed he was in some kind of different dimension. The sky was pitching black and the only source of light was coming from the million of lanterns. This place was really dark and gloomy which sent shiver down Yugi's spine.

"Yugi..." Yugi turned around to see Noa dressing up in some traditional Japanese outfit.

"Hey Noa, what is this place...? Where are Yami and the others?" He asked worriedly.

Instead of answering, Noa pointed to a direction. Yugi blinked and his eyes followed Noa's hand. There was a pathway that looks like it can go on forever surrounding by the hundreds of lanterns. Noa smiled, "This is the place where I was born." Noa looked at Yugi still with a smile on his face, "I want to take you to see my parents. Come with me, Yugi"

Yugi's eyes lowered as he looked at his shoes, "Sorry...I am very tired today...and everyone is worried about me, so...how do I get back?" He asked his friends who was being silent. "Can you tell me, Noa?" His eyes widen when Noa had pulled him in a tight hug,

"Yugi, only you...from when I was a kid until now, only you are willing to be nice to me..." Noa explained and Yugi felt sorry for the boy, "Therefore, I will not hand you over to anyone. Including Atemu..." Noa declared and Yugi's clothes immediately changed into a similar outfit to Noa's.

"What is going on...?" Yugi demanded

Noa grinned with Yugi still in his arms, "When a fox grows up he has to bring his bride back home, this is our tradition..."

"LET ME DOWN!" Yugi tried to break Noa's hold on him, "NOA DID YOU HEAR ME?"

"I'm sorry Yugi..." Noa's face sadden as his grip tighten, "I can no longer stand watching you being together with Atemu"

Yugi stopped pulling Noa's long green hair, "Eh? Why? Because I'm too short for him?"

"What? No...I didn't mean it that way..." Apparently Yugi was a bit slow when it comes to a boy's pure love..."What ...what I mean is..." Noa's face turned red as he started too shuttered from his nervous confession, "I...li...like..." *POOF*

"Noa changed back to his original form..." Yugi stated and looked down at his clothes and noticed it had changed back to his uniform.

"Wh...why? How come!" Noa was feeling utterly disappointed that he was no longer in his true form.

"That's because your soul hasn't grown up." And there suddenly appeared two foxes. "Hey Noa, it seems like this boy didn't come here on his own will, right?" The father glared at the boy, "Only a little brat would force someone to like himself, that's not a mature love."

Noa's face filled with ashamed as his eyes averted to the ground. "Come to think of it, you're a human boy. Why are you wearing the S.M uniform?" The mother asked.

"Mother! Yugi is not a human!" Noa burst out and Yugi tried to stop him from saying anymore but failed, "He is the mythical white crow!"

"What are you talking about?" The mother asked with disbelief.

"He has the smell of a human boy all over his body..." The father added and Noa and turned toward Yugi.

"Yugi, show your white wings to my parents. Try to surprise them!"

Yugi's shook his head looking nervous, "No...I can't! It's too sudden..."

"Didn't you show me before?"

Yugi sighed before he tried to get his wings out. "...I think I can't get it out..." He gave his friend an apologetic looks.

Noa's father fox ears twitched as he felt an enormous power, "Honey, what's wrong?"

"I felt...that the dimension suddenly warped...how can that be...? Our fox demon dimension cannot be easily compromised..." He explained uneasily as a vortex appear leading to their dimension. "Who...Who is it...?"

Yugi's eyes widen when he noticed who had emerged from the vortex.

"Give back MY FIANCE!" Yami demanded as his foot set onto the ground.

"Who are you! What are you to us!" Noa's father growled at the stranger and the wife pulled him back.

"Honey don't! He's the new student body president of the S.M school. It was on the school papers! He's the same age as our Noa, but he's so handsome..." The mother sighed dreamily.

Noa's father raised his eyebrow, "What...? Then why is he looking for his fiancé here? Could it be..." Realisation shot right through the foxes' mind, "NOA DID YOU GO SNATCH ANOTHER'S FIANCE!"

Noa covered his head, "Eep! Sorry..."

Yami looked at Yugi, "Let's go back, Yugi."

Yugi smiled and nodded his head. "WAIT YUGI!" Yugi stopped on his track, "BACK THEN DIDN'T ATEMU ALSO FORCE YOU TO COME STUDY AT S.M SCHOOL?" Noa lowered his voice, "I heard from a lot of people...they said, Yami forces you to xxx and ###, even *** with him every night..." He explained.

"Wh...what the hell! Don't listen to them!" Yugi cried out in embarrassment as his face was full on blushing.

"It must have been Joey and Kaiba..." Yami mentally thought to himself, already thinking of ways to punish those two.

"I can't stand it anymore so..." A light beam shot out of Noa's hand, "YUGI, RUN AWAY NOW...!"

Yugi's eyes widen when he saw his town street on a portal Noa had created.

"When did that kid learn this trick?" The mother wondered.

"He grew up..." The father replied.

"Yugi where is the place you live?"

"A bit closer to the beach..." Yugi softly replied as his eyes focused on the portal. This was awesome it was like he could reach out and touch it..., "A little...a little to the south..." And there in front of him was his house. He gasped when he saw his mother sitting in the living watching t/v through the window.

"You can go back home..." Noa smiled at his friend, "By jumping directly over, you can go back to the human world, Yugi."

"Back to my normal life...back to where mom and my friends are...I can go back...to where they are..." Yugi happily thought as he walked closer to the portal.

"DON'T GO YUGI!" Yami hissed in pain as he cried out from behind Yugi.

"YAMI...!" Yami dropped to his knees as one of his hand held his injured arm, "Why? Why are you hurt?" Yugi asked worriedly.

"You are amazing being able to enter the fox demon's dimension. No doubt you are the student body president." Noa's father said with admiration, "But, that is your limit right? If you don't go back you will lose your life."

"Did you hear that...! Hurry and go back!" Yugi shouted to Yami.

Blood started to spill from Yami's mouth, "If you don't come back with me...then I won't leave!" He spatted blood out as he tried to keep his eyes opened.

"Yugi, hurry! Or the door will close!" Noa reminded Yugi who looked worriedly at Yami and didn't know what to do, "This is a one in a thousand chance! Didn't you want to go back to your own home!

Yami's left wings suddenly cracked and Yugi gasped when he saw a chunk of Yami's wings dropped to the ground and Yami's body landed on the ground with a thud. Tears fell from Yugi's eyes as he ran toward Yami with his big white wings sprouted out from his back.

"Yugi...YUG!" Yugi slowly opened his eyes as he heard someone trying to wake him up. "Great Yugi woke up" Joey happily announced and Yugi saw the paradox twins were all being tied up behind his friends.

"I...why am I here!" Yugi asked as he sat up.

"Just now, the mirror shot out a strong ray of light, when we opened our eyes, we just saw you two there." Kaiba explained to the boy and Yugi desperately scanned around the room.

"...Yami? Where is Yami?" Yugi heard someone moved from behind him and he ran toward Yami looking at the injuries.

Yami smiled, "Yugi, you're alright. That's great" And Yami cried out in pain when Yugi touched his arm.

"Yami hold on!"

Joey laughed, "Hold on for what? He was very energetic just a minute ago..." Yami sent him the most deadliest glare telling the wolf to keep his mouth shut. "Eeep!"

"I BEG YOU! PLEASE HURRY AND TAKE YAMI TO THE INFIRMARY!" Yugi pleaded to his friends

"He is so evil..." Both Joey and Kaiba thought.

At the infirmary...

"Does your wound still hurt?"

"It doesn't hurt."

"Do you want to eat anything...?"

"No."

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry..." Yugi apologised as tears started to fell from his eyes, "It's all my fault that you got hurt like this..."

Yami who was lying on the bed and all being wrapped up in bandages stared at his little one, "Yugi, do you regret it?"

Yugi stopped sniffing, "...regret...?" He glared at Yami, "OF COURSE I REGRET IT! IDIOT...!" He shouted which scared the crap out of Yami from his little one's outburst. "Yami, you were right...if I hadn't left your side, this wouldn't have happened..."

"Yugi...I meant going back to the human world..."

"I made you wings..." Tears begin to fall from Yugi's eyes again, "I made your precious wings..."

Yami stared at Yugi from the corner of his eyes, "...it's fine, my wings are cured."

"REA...REALLY!"

"Regardless of how Mokuba sensei seems, he is still a great doctor" Yami replied and his hands gently wiped away Yugi's tears with a small smile, "Also...my wings appeared after I met you. I am willing to give it all up for you anytime." Yami pulled Yugi closer to him, "Not only my wings...I'd be willing to give up everything for you." With that he crashed his lip onto Yugi's.

"Actually, I...regret it a little. I just wanted to leave and go back home." Yugi truthfully thought to himself, "But now..."

Meanwhile three people were hiding behind the door peeking at the duo, "What they have is called real love, right?" Noa asked totally being moved from what he had seen.

"...No, I don't think that's totally it." Joey replied.

* * *

Money Girl: Oops...sorry for the long update guys...^^ Got a little lazy. xD Anyway, hope this made up from the long wait. =D Enjoy.


	22. Chapter 22

Mokuba came walking in with the skeleton nurse beside him and in his right hand was a medical report, "Atemu, your injury is more serious than it seems" He said as he flipped through some pages and Yugi and the others were shocked, "For your safety, you will need to stay here for the weekend to recover."

"So he wasn't faking an illness..." Joey whispered to Kaiba who nodded along.

"Acting turned into reality...after all, not many people manage to break into the mirror and come out alive."

Yugi's eyes widen in astonishment as he gasped, "Is...is that so!"

"Foxes and crows are both powerful monsters, their territories are not easily intruded, and to force your way in is suicide." Kaiba explained to the boy.

Yugi lightly bit his lip as he stared at Yami who was loosening the buttons on his shirt, "For me, Yami was so close to death, to do something so dangerous..." He thought to himself suddenly feeling ashamed and regret.

Yami peek at his little one from the corner of his eyes, "If that the case, Yugi you will have to stay and look after me for the whole night" He declared smirking at the wide eyes Yugi.

A light blush formed on Yugi's face as he shyly nodded his head, "Okay, I will..."

"So obedient..." All the guys in the room including Yami thought as he was so sure Yugi was going to go against his ideas.

Mokuba walked toward Yugi with an outfit in his arms, "Ah, if you are staying to look after Atemu, please change into this. That is our rule here."

"Eh?" The skeleton nurse dragged him into a small room before pushing him out revealing Yugi in a nurse outfit which consist of a tight white shirt with red stripes along with mini white short and long black socks and lastly a mini nurse white hat. "Yikes...this is so embarrassing..." He muttered to himself.

"You dare to force my fiancé to dress like this..." Yami growled at the doctor who was sighing dreamily.

Joey chuckled, "Does it matter, Yami?"

The door opened as an uninvited visitor stepped in the room, "Yami! Vivian is here to visit you!" Vivian happily announced holding a bouquet of flowers in her hands. She gasped when she noticed Yugi was standing beside Yami in a cute nurse outfit. "Yugi, why are you dressed like this?" All her happiness drained away.

Yugi embarrassedly waved his arms around as his face turned red, "Don't...don't be mistaken Vivian! This is because..."

Vivian grinned as she transformed into a cute nurse wearing a very tight white nursing dress, "You're so lucky! I want to be like you" She giggled cutely before she pounced onto Yami, "Looking after Yami, leave it to nurse Vivian. I am willing to sacrifice my weekend to look after you twenty-four hours without sleep!"

A small frown was forming on Yugi's face, "I...I want to look after him...!"

"Oww! You are pulling too tight Yugi!" Yami said as Yugi was currently wrapping him in bandages and at the same time trying to dodge the spoon Vivian was trying to shove in his mouth.

"Why is he getting all this enjoyment!" Joey cried out with jealousy.

Kaiba chuckled, "I think it's kind of scary..."

"Doctor why...?" Joey sniffed as he turned around to look at Mokuba and noticing his eyes were glowing while mumbling to himself.

Joey and Kaiba both had sweats pouring down their face, they knew where this was going to head to. "Hello...cute little nurse..." Mokuba cutely said.

Hearing the remark, Vivian immediately turned around, "Huh? Calling me?" She asked with a smile and batting her eyelashes out at the same time. "What the?" She cried out when she noticed the cute little doctor had turned into some giant man. Joey and Kaiba had already covered their eyes and Yami had Yugi in his arms both hiding under the blanket.

"I can't stand you..." The skeleton nurse muttered dragging the stone Vivian in one arm and the other arm dragging the crying Mokuba out of the room, "Doctor, stop giving others trouble."

"Don't bother changing her back anytime soon!" Joey cried out to the nurse.

"Yugi it's okay now."

"Phew that was close..." Yugi thought as he opened his eyes and he felt his heart was racing when he realised he was under Yami. Yami's eyes widen when he saw Yugi's little white wings appeared. "Oh no! They appeared again!"

"RARE ITEM!" Serenity shirked, eyes gleaming over her precious treasure.

"Serenity..." Yugi was stunned that his friend had suddenly appeared.

Yami frowned as his arms crossed over his chest, "Thousand-year-old witch! Why did you suddenly appear?"

"I want you to be my treasure!" Serenity grinned at Yugi totally ignoring Yami's remark when the door suddenly swung opened with a piss off Mai standing there.

"SERENITY! HURRY UP AND CLEAN YOUR ROOM!" She shouted at the girl and stopped when she noticed there were others in the room, "I heard you two encountered some danger?" Mai said to Yami and Yugi and had her eyebrow raise when she looked at Yugi, "Yugi, why are you dressed like that?"

Yugi uneasily scratched his head while Yami glared at her, "Hey, can you keep an eye on that old hag properly?"

"This is just the beginning..." Serenity suddenly spoke with a small mysterious smile, "You will encounter more trouble in the future..."

Yugi softly sighed before he announced to his friends, "I...don't want this pair of wings..."

"You don't? Give them to me-" Mai grabbed onto Serenity covering the small girl mouth. Mai smiled gently at the boy.

"This is something you were born with, you should treasure it."

"Exactly Yug! Don't look down on it!" Joey told Yugi.

Kaiba smiled as he patted Yugi's back, "White wings are the most beautiful things."

Yugi was taken back by all his friends supporting him to keep his wings. He slowly peeked at Yami, the only one who had been silence the whole time. A small grin appeared on Yami's face, "Your wings are nice, keep them."

Yugi blushed from Yami's words as he nodded his head, "Okay" He smiled, his little white wings flapped.

"Ah, he's happy now." Joey was grinning nudging Kaiba.

"It's like a dog's tail." Kaiba commented on the way Yugi's wings were flapping.

Joey frowned when he remembered something, "Speaking of dogs, that pair of twins...they are so despicable! Thinking of selling Yug's wings for money!"

There were a loud stomping sound outside the ward and they heard a familiar voice shouting, "STOP RIGHT THERE...!"

The door swung opened and Noa came running in, "I DON'T KNOW ANYTHING!"He cried out.

"Noa, what's wrong?" Yugi asked worriedly.

Noa ran into Yugi's arm, "Yugi, help me! That person is going to hurt me!"

"I told you to stop running-" Tristan hissed as he ran to the room he had last seen the fox boy and stopped in his track when he saw Yugi in a cute nursing outfit holding the fox boy in his arms, "At that moment, in front of me, his body emitting an aura of love and hope. Yes, he's is the last goddess on this land- "His thought was interrupted when a slipper smacked the back of his head.

" What are you doing vice president?" Yami ordered as he glared at him.

A few minutes later...

"...and that's the story. After some investigation, the reason those twins were after Yugi's wings, was not just because of money..." Tristan explained, "Those brothers are too hard to handle, so I tried to get information from this guy..."

"But they really didn't tell me anything..." Noa defended himself.

"Bring those twins here." Yami finally spoke up, "I will clarify things personally."

"Didn't I just tell you? Money makes the world go round. The most important thing is money!" Para yawned as he had to repeat himself again.

Dox playfully winked, "We want to lead a good life, too!"

"But you can't just snatch other people's things!" Joey pointed out.

Para and his brother laughed, "You extinct species, who do you think you are to tell us what not to do?" He teased.

"We don't want to become extinct!" Dox added.

"You two want a piece of me!" Joey angrily growled at the twins.

Tristan sighed as he looked at the president, "So you see, that's what's happening..."

"Kaiba, you try. I have not yet fully recovered." Yami explained to his friend.

Kaiba shook his head as he looked away, "Sorry, they are not my type..." He replied.

"I will give you one year's supply of special servings at the student cafeteria."

Kaiba smirked, "Okay, I'll try." And Yugi stood there dumbfounded on what had just happen between Yami and Kaiba.

"Gentlemen..." Kaiba greeted the twins in a seductively voice and the twins turned around, "Can you tell me, what your secret is?" The twins blushed as they were slowly falling into Kaiba's alluring trap.

"It's like this..." The two twins dreamily begin.

"He's used his stunt on a teacher, that's why he was expelled from his previous school..." Joey whispered to Yugi.

"Scary snow man..." Yugi replied back.

"Because we heard...if we can get white wings, our wishes will be fulfilled." Yugi's mouth was wide opened when he had heard what the twins had said. Grant wishes?

Joey burst into laughter, "How is that possible?"

"IT'S TRUE! OUR GRANDFATHER TOLD US ABOUT IT!" The twins shouted back.

"Such a lie, who would fall for it..."

"IT'S TRUE."

Serenity settled her cup of tea on the table, "It's a very old saying, that's why many people do not know about it." She explained, "In the past, there were even 'capture the white crow' competitions." Everyone was stunned and silent on what they had just heard. Yugi was feeling rather nervous.

"Such an important matter, why didn't you tell me earlier...?" Mai questioned Serenity who shrugged.

"But, it's just a saying." Kaiba pointed out.

"Yup! Otherwise, Yugi would have had all his wishes fulfilled long ago." Joey agreed.

"Para, Dox..." Noa silently spoke up, "if you got the white wings, what were you intending to wish for?" He asked.

The twins awkwardly glance at each other, "...for you to become a worthy fox." Para explained.

"We grew up with you, we are partially to blame for the way you are today. So we wanted to get the white wings to help you..." Dox finished off.

Yugi and Noa were getting teary clearly being touched by the twins' words, "So it was to help me..." Noa sniffed.

"You guys..." Joey wiped his eyes.

"HEY! DON'T FALL IN LOVE WITH US!" The twins pointed and glared at Joey feeling insulted, "Looks are very important to us..."

"WHO...WHO WOULD FALL FOR YOU!" Joey argued back.

Clapping sounds were heard from Yami, "Okay...since everything is cleared up now, you should all make a move, leave the two of us alone..." A low growl came from Yugi's stomach.

"Anyone hungry?" Joey asked.

"Should we ask the student cafeteria to deliver the food here?" Kaiba suggested and Serenity nodded her head to his idea.

"WHAT!" Yami screeched, didn't his friends understand that he wanted to be alone with his little one?

*BANG* The door swung opened and in came Weevil and Rex holding a bunch of books in their arms, "President! Vice president! We can't handle things without you two around!" Rex explained.

*BANG* The door once again swung opened and there stood Kamako sensei, "Mokuba sensei...I want to talk to you about this new teacher..."

"Kamako sensei, do you want to come over and eat?" Yugi asked their teacher.

"Sure, looks like fun!" She agreed.

Few minutes later...

"Hi! Delivery!"

"Yay! Over here!"

"I ordered a mango juice not lemon."

"Yugi, there's nobody sitting beside me..." Another slipper was thrown at Tristan's head.

"Yugi! I'll give you half of my spring roll!"

"Serenity don't get so exicted..."

"Wah...this prawn is really big!"

"After eating, anyone game for uno?"

"LISTEN TO ME...!"

Joey chuckled with a drink in one of his hand, "Ah, Yami, quit pulling a long face, come over and eat..." Joey walked toward Yami but on his way he tripped over a chair and the drink spill all over on a very pissed of Yami, "Yikes! Someone, quick, bring a towel over!" He said in a panic voice.

Joey took a few nervous steps back, as Yami got up with his wings out glaring at the wolf man, "YUGI, LET'S GO BACK TO OUR ROOM..."

"My prawn..." Yugi cried out as he was already out in the sky with Yami.

"...what? His wings have recovered?" Joey scratched his head.

Mokuba sighed as he looked out the window with a little brown bear in his arms, "It's good to be young!"

"I agree" Serenity said with a pink rabbit in her arms.

"Coming from you two, who look like toddlers..." The other mumbles.

"Yami...Yami are you asleep?" Yugi softly asked and he received no reply from the crow boy. "Okay, forget it, As long as he recovers quickly." He thought. Fluffy was sitting at the edge of the bed looking down at his master. Yugi stared at Yami's sleepy face, "...Yami I...I think I really, really, like...like..." He stopped himself when he realised what he was going to said, a small blush crept up his face.

* * *

Monkey Girl: You guys didn't expect a quick update did you? xD I was so bored today, so might as well update another chapter. =D

Enjoy and thanks for reviewing.

Don't own Yugioh and Love Monster. xD


	23. Chapter 23

"The weather is pretty good today." Yugi smiled as he opened the small window above his bed and Fluffy flew in greeting the boy, "Fluffy, good morning to you too." Yugi blinked when he thought he heard someone calling for him from below, so he peeped down to see Joey and Kaiba waving at him. "Good morning! What are you guys doing together so early?" Yugi asked as he waved back.

Kaiba smirked, "Well since the weather is good today..."

"Want to go shopping with us? There's this cool arcade shop I know off..." Joey finished with a grin on his face.

This sounded like fun to Yugi, hanging out with his friends since he has a day off today but..."I have to look after Yami this weekend..." He sighed to himself, "Sorry, not today..." He shouted down below to his friends when his bedroom door was slammed opened.

An arm rested on Yugi's shoulder, "Sorry, Yugi is going out on a date with me." Yami smirked at his friends who were already dressed into a pair of leather pant, a tight black fitted shirt with a leather jacket hanging over his shoulder. Yugi's eyes widen when he heard what Yami had said.

"Yami...aren't you suppose to be resting in bed? Are you okay?" Yugi asked worriedly.

"No problem, I've recovered long ago." Yami explained and Yugi's face lighten up when he realised this was their first date. "So hurry up and get ready."

"Okay."

Joey groaned from below, "Damn...he must still be angry with me for spilling the mango juice on him..."

Kaiba patted the wolf boy on the back, "Forget it. The two of us will go."

"So Yami, where are we going?" Yugi asked who was in Yami's arm. They were currently flying toward their destination. "Shibuya? Harajuuku?" [Note: These are Japanese shopping's names]

"Ah? Where are those places?"

"Eh?"

"We're here." Yami announced. The buildings were really tall that they nearly touch the sky. There were hundreds of shops that sell many things and what amazed Yugi the most was the mystic fog and the starry sky surrounding the town making it feels like a dream. "Be careful not to get lost. The roads here are alive..." Yami warned but Yugi was not listening as he already ran off ahead.

Yugi stopped on his track when something caught his eyes, "What a cool jacket, it's kind of like Yami. I'm going to buy it." Yugi grinned as he checks the price. He had brought his pocket money along, so it should be enough for him to buy it. "Tolun? What's with the currency?"

"These papers you brought cannot be used to buy things, mister." The owner of the shop explained.

Yugi sighed as he stuff the money back in his pocket, "In order words, I'm penniless in this world..."

"Miss, I'll take this jacket, plus that pant." Yami said as he pointed at the outfit Yugi was looking at before. "Ah, and send the clothes he's wearing to S.M High School."

"Ya...Yami...? That's not very nice right? To have you-"And Yugi got cut off by the owner who was pushing him into the change room. A few minutes after, Yugi walked out feeling awkward.

"Aww...he's so cute like a doll..." The owner commented.

"What...what should I do...? Yami brought this for me..." Yugi thought as he walked toward the crow, "Thank...thank you..." He mumbled out and Yami dragged him out of the store.

Yugi was having a blast of a time on his date with Yami. He also noticed they were attracting many attentions especially from the ladies.

"What's with that boy with him?"

"They don't match at all!"

"Is he his brother?"

Yugi's eyebrow narrowed as he pouted to himself, "HMPH! So what if I'm a pain." He thought grumpily with an ice-cream in one of his hand. Yugi snapped out of his dazed when he heard Yami call his name, "Hm?"

His eyes widen when Yami pulled him closed to his chest as his face lowers, "There's ice-cream on your mouth." Yami stated as he licked the cream off his little one's mouth making Yugi feeling extremely flustered. The ladies all cried out with disbelief when Yami pulled the boy into a deeper kiss with his arms wrapped around the boy's back. Yugi's head were swirling and his tiny white wings begin to sprout out. Yami who immediately noticed this grabbed his little one and flipped his back toward his chest.

"WAH! Yami what are you doing!" Yugi asked and was startled of the crow's action.

"Your wings came out! Keep them under control!" Yami hissed to the boy.

Yugi blinked, "Huh? My wings?" And Yami made a speedy escape with all the ladies sighing dreamily behind.

"He's so great!"

"I wish I had a boyfriend like that..."

Unknowingly to Yami and Yugi, a stranger with a large cloak on him had seen the wings.

"Have you hid your wings?"

"Yes..."

"Be careful, otherwise people might come after your wings." Yami explained looking at Yugi who was trying to catch his breath. They sat near a water fountain and Yami noticed his little one had been starring at him, "Why are you looking at me like that?" He questioned.

Yugi nervously laughed, "Eh? Nothing!" He quickly replied, "It's just that the stars are so beautiful, but Yami's gaze is even more beautiful..." Yugi thought and was memorised by the sight in front of him, "Furthermore, I'm feeling dizzy because of that kiss..."

"Yugi..." Yugi snapped out his daydreaming, "Will you return to the human world?" Yugi was confused with Yami's question and he looked at Yami whose gaze was focused on the ground instead, "I brought you here by brute force. If that puts you in danger...maybe it'd be better if you..."

"I DON'T WANT TO!" Yugi shouted out knowing where the crow boy was heading too.

"Yugi...?" Yami was taken back by Yugi's outburst.

Yugi closed his eyes, "Yami you said that you would protect me...I always believed in you but...but..." He could feel his cheek heating up, "I WANT TO STAY BY YOUR SIDE!" He confirmed.

"Yugi..."

Yugi flipped around and begins to walked away, "I...I have to go to the bathroom!" His face was full on blushing and he was feeling like a total idiot.

"Ah, oh okay..." Yami said and Yugi ran off with Yami just staring at his retreating back.

Yugi splashed water on his face as he stared at the reflection from the mirror in front of him. Just now, did he say something strange? What he said...sounded like he really liked Yami. It seemed...he lightly bit his lip, "Yes, I like Yami." He thought to himself. Initially, he really hated Yami for arranging their marriage but..."Actually, I...fell for him from the first time we met..." Remembering their ever first meeting. Yugi sighed, so why couldn't he just say out his feeling?

"Yami, sorry to keep you waiting..." Yugi apologised as he walked out. He blinked his eyes, "Huh? The streets, why are they different?" He thought scratching his head in confusion.

Yami had started too looked for his little one when he noticed it has been a while since Yugi had left to the bathroom. "Yugi, where are you! YUGI!"

"Hey Yami!" Joey happily greeted him when he noticed his friend.

"Joey, Kaiba." Yami acknowledged them as they were walking toward him, "Have you guys seen Yugi?"

"What, Yugi is missing? That's bad! The streets here are alive..." Joey said.

Yami glared at him, "I know! That's why I'm so worried!"

"This is bad." Kaiba announced with the guide map in his hands, "This is the time where it joins with Kuuron's dark market."

"This place looks different every time I turn around..." Yugi was totally lost and suddenly he remembered what Yami had warned him about the roads here being alive at the start of their date. "So that's what that mean...how the hell was I supposed to know!" He exclaimed in an unbelievable tone. He stopped in his tracks when he noticed three big no good men were in front of him.

"What's wrong, little boy? Are you lost?" One of them asked in a sarcastic voice and there were laughter, "Want to hang out with us?"

Yugi slowly took a step back, "It's okay, thanks!" He called out and dashes away.

"Oh how energetic." A smug smile were seen on the men's faces, "He's a rare prey, don't let him escape!" The leader ordered the other two.

Yugi desperately tried to run faster when he noticed they were catching up to him, "Help, someone...Yami!" He gasped when he realised he had run into a dead end. All a sudden a mysterious figure appeared from behind him and covered his mouth with their hand. Yugi's eyes widen as he tried to break free from the grip.

"Hush...be quiet..." The mystery person ordered as the cloak hat fallen from his head revealing long white curly hair.

"Who is this!" Yugi wondered.

* * *

Monkey Girl: Enjoy and review xD Can you guys guess who the mystery person is?


	24. Chapter 24

Yugi tensed up when he heard the other men voices. "Hey, he's over there!"

"Don't let him get away!"

He felt the stranger lightly pulled his arms back, "Quick, hide under my cloak" The stranger whispered and Yugi slowly crept under his large cloak, "As far back as possible, and try not to breathe." Yugi was wondering who the hell was this person but he decided to trust him.

"Hey mister." Yugi could hear the one of the men voice that were chasing him, "A boy was running this way, where are you hiding him?" Yugi held his breath.

The stranger with the cloak did not answer which irritate these men. "I'm asking you a question, are you even listening!" One of them charges toward him and his eyes widen when the stranger with the long white hair touch his forehead.

"Your dream..." A smirk was seen on his face, "What is it?"

"What...? What is this guy talking about? Is there something wrong with him?" The other two laughed but was shocked when their friend dropped down dead on the ground. "Yikes..."

The stranger slowly turned around, "I want to eat someone's dreams. What are your dreams?" He smiled and inching closer toward them.

"This guy is dangerous!"

"I...I don't have any dreams!" One of the men shuttered out.

A small frown was seen on the stranger face, "...You have no dreams...? Is that so...? Then..." A light green misty fog appeared from his hand, "Sleep!" And the men collapse to the ground in deep sleep.

It was quiet, Yugi peeked from under the cloak to see the men that was after him before were all sleeping, "Wow...so powerful! Did you defeat them by yourself?" Yugi was impressed.

"I just put them to sleep." The stranger answered. "This area is dangerous; a little boy shouldn't be out here alone."

"Okay and thanks for saving me..." Yug smiled back, "Now I need to find a way to get back to Yami..." He thought.

"One more thing pretty white crow."

"What?" Yugi answered but immediately clamp his hands over his mouth. Oh crap, he had just slipped out his identity, just great. The stranger laughed in a way that Yugi had confirmed his fact. "This...how...you...how did you know...!"

The stranger grinned, "Just now, when you were with that guy, I saw a pair of white wings..." Flashbacks of when Yami tried to covered his wings flash through Yugi's mind. "How nice pretty white crow, what are your dreams?"

Yugi blinked his eyes, "Eh?"

The stranger grabbed Yugi's chin as he pulled the boy closer to him, "I'd like to taste them."

"HOLD IT." Yami and his friends had arrived, "LET YUGI GO!" He ordered.

"Yami!" Yugi was glad Yami had came to his rescue again.

The stranger turned around, "Whoa...hey three against one?" He cried out waving his arms, "No matter how good I am, I can't possible defeat three...?"

Joey darted forward. "Cut the crap, I alone could handle you!" But stop in his track when the stranger touched his forehead.

"Three...I wonder how much I can eat at once..."

"JOEY!" Yami and Kaiba cried out when his friend had fallen to the ground. Snoring was heard from Joey. "...He fell asleep..." Yami said trying to wake up his friend but was no use.

"YAMI BE CAREFUL...!" Yugi shouted out, "HE EATS DREAMS...!"

"Eats dreams...?" Yami and Kaiba immediately were alerted when they felt a presence behind them.

The stranger smiled, "Give me a good dream..." And he darted forward. Yami and Kaiba managed to jump away in time and their eyes widen when the stranger was kissing Joey. "Yummy. The dreams of young men are the best! They're enough for a whole meal!" Yugi and the rest were stunned and pale at the same time, "Send my regarding to the young man. Bye everyone! See ya!" He waved before departed.

"Who wants to see you...?" They all thought before Yugi gasped.

"Hey! Who was that...? What's going to happen to Joey?"

"He might be a Baku." Kaiba explained, "A Baku is a monster from China, there's a legend that it feeds on dreams. This is my first encounter with a Baku, but if your dream is eaten by one..."

Yugi was feeling anxious, "What will happen...?"

"You'll have good luck for one year."

Yugi's jaw dropped and here he thought it was going to be something terrible, "ISN'T THAT A GOOD THING?"

"Of course it's good."

Yami cleared his throat, "Whatever it is, we cannot tell Joey how his dream was eaten...as his friends." Yami declared knowing this was definitely going to damage his werewolf's pride if he finds out.

"Understood." Yugi and Kaiba nodded their head.

It was night time and Yugi was lying on his bed in his pyjama with Fluffy sitting on the edge of the window. For unknown reasons, so many strange things have happened. The rare chance his and Yami date was ruined. Yugi sighed, "Forget it, things always turn out this way..." Yugi suddenly got up when he remembered his embarrassing confession to Yami.

The door swung opened as Yami walks in, "Yugi." Yugi's face automatically turns red, "What's wrong with you?" Yami asked who was planning to have a bath.

Yugi quickly shook his head, "Nothing! Nothing at all!" His heart quicken when Yami continued to just stare at him.

Yami grinned as he pushes Yugi onto the bed, "Want to bathe together?" Yugi's whose face was currently red swung his fist at Yami for his ridiculous suggestion. Yami managed to dodged his little one attack and grabbed onto his arms preventing it from moving. "Yugi." Crimson eyes met amethyst eyes. Yami slowly leaned down...

"Wait! Wait...!" Yugi had his fingers on Yami's chin to stop him from kissing him, "Stop! Wait a minute!" Yami pouted as he got off, "Yami, do you really like me...?" Yugi asked.

"Well duh."

"Aye...answer me seriously!" Yugi cried out.

Yami smirked currently sitting beside his little one, "If you show me your wings."

Yugi blinked his large amethyst eyes, "Why?" Wondering why Yami had to see his wings to answer the question.

"Because I'm always giving in to you, isn't that too sneaky?"

Yugi still didn't really know why Yami wants him to do it."But I can't seem to control it..." Yugi sheepish scratched his head, "I'm not sure if I'll be able to do it."

"When I did this to you earlier, your wings appeared." A knowing smile was on Yami's face as he pulls Yugi's face to his, smashing their lips together. Yugi felt a tingling sensation inside him the same way when Yami had kissed him on their date before. His beautiful white wings begin to sprout out his back. "See, they appeared, right?"

"Why?"

"When you get excited, your wings appear."

"No...no way! THAT'S NOT IT!" Yugi argued back.

"Really?" Yami smirked as he gently stroked Yugi's wings with his fingers.

"...Ah..." Yugi moaned clenching Yami's shirt, not knowing his wings were sensitive. "Don't...don't touch..." He pleaded.

"I like you..." Yami whispered huskily into Yugi's ear and licked the inside of his ear before he pulls back and grinned, "But, luckily, that crazy guy didn't find out about your wings."

"Ah..." Yugi didn't know if he should continued this or not, "Ac...actually he knows..."

Yami's eyes widen, "What...?"

The next day...

"Hey, Yug, Yami! What a relaxing morning!" Joey greeted in a chirpy voice. He was felt extremely happy today.

Yami glared at the wolf boy instead, "...Is it?"

Joey scratched his head, "What's wrong with him?" He asked Yugi feeling confused on Yami's behaviour. Yugi sighed as he explained the whole stranger knowing about his wings to his friends. "What? That's it?" Joey laughed, "It's okay, as long as we don't see him again!" He reminded Yami in a cheerful voice which pisses of Yami.

"Do you want me to tell you how your dream was eaten?" Yami asked in an angry voice and Yugi pleaded Yami to stop. Who was the one again to order don't tell Joey about the incident?

"Eh What?" Joey asked and Kaiba just chuckled in the background. "Yami, why are you so uptight? All the students in this school already know about Yug's wings."

Yugi nodded his head along, "Exactly."

"Hey, what are you all talking about?" Vivian asked wanting to know what was the big gossip.

"Anything fun?" Serenity wanted to join in as well.

"Stupid Baku, he even appeared in my dreams..." Yami muttered angrily, glaring at the board.

"He's attached to you..." Yugi and Kaiba both thought.

The classroom door slide opened, "Good morning everyone!" One of the students greeted.

"Good morning." Yugi answered back.

"What's wrong with Yami?" It was hard to miss a really grouchy moody class president sulking in class.

"We advise you not to bother him." Kaiba replied.

"Oh yes, I heard that the chemistry teacher has gone home..." The student explained.

"What? What about our lesson?" Someone cried out.

"YAY! No more chemistry!" Another cheered.

The classroom door suddenly slide open again, "Hello everyone, what are you dreams?" A familiar voice that Yugi recognised asked in a singing voice.

"Could...could it be..." Yugi had a dreading feeling he knew who this was.

"Hi everyone! So we meet again!" The mystery person grinned at Yugi and his gang.

* * *

Monkey Girl: Apparently the stranger does not have curly hair ^^" Oops my mistake, I went and check a picture of him and there were no curls xD Anyway, the stranger is not Bakura, I'm saving him for another character later xD Thank-you for all the reviews. Enjoy. =D


	25. Chapter 25

"From today onwards, I will be your chemistry teacher." The long white haired stranger announced to his class, "My name is..." He begins to scribble his name on the blackboard.

"No way...that guy is an S.M High School teacher...!" Yugi thought unbelievably.

_Maximillion Pegasus_

Pegasus cleared his throat, "My university sempai Kamako sensei, introduced me to this job." He explained to the class. "My hobble is to collect sweet dreams of others and..." A grin appeared on his face, "Eat them."

"What a scary sensei..." All the students thought.

Pegasus handed out papers to the students, "Today, we will make a transfiguration potion to turn into rats."

"Turn into rats...?" Yugi was feeling utterly lost, was this even possible?

"Ah...yes. This is your first such lesson, right?" Yami questioned tipping a green liquid from the test tube into a beaker. Vivian snickering behind them as she thought of a quick plan to finished her assignment. "This lesson teaches you ways to escape in the nick of time if you are discovered by humans." Yugi imagined him transforming into a tiny grey mouse when an old lady had discovered his wings.

"So this isn't a chemistry lesson, but a transfiguration lesson..." Yugi answered watching his friend trying to cheat her way out.

"Sensei, I can't become smaller...how...!" Vivian whinned.

Pegasus smiled, "Why dear, I guess you should use a potion then." The class laughed at the Chinese girl for trying to use her transformation to get out of the assignment.

"Do we have to drink something made up of all this nonsense...?" Yugi felt like puking when he noticed what the ingredients were. Eye balls? A dried dead animal body? Insect wings? And the smell were terrible when Yami had handed him a test tube, "It stinks...what is this thing! Is it even drinkable?" He cried out in disbelief.

"Yugi is crying out with such agony." Yami said to Kaiba who took a sniff out of his test tube.

"This thing really stinks..." Kaiba replied.

Joey had the biggest smile on his face, "Mine is fragrant, and smells like fruit!" His friends dumbfounded just stared at him and his good luck, "I've been having great luck every since yesterday!" He proudly announced.

Kaiba frowned as he walks over to the happy wolf, "...this is getting really annoying."

"Kaiba?" Yugi was wondering what the snow boy was up to. Kaiba whisper something in Joey's ear. "What is he telling Joey...?" And then all a sudden Joey fainted onto the ground.

Kaiba smirked as he walked back, "There, I feel much better now."

"He must have told Joey that Pegasus kissed him..." Yami and Yugi both thought.

Yugi tensed up when Pegasus called him, "Mr white crow...your name is Yugi, right? Kamako sensei told me, you just transferred this year." He smiled as he inching closer to the boy, "Come to my office after school, I will give you extra lessons."

"Yikes!" Yugi thought .

"No, I...I will help him with his homework." Yami announced with his arms resting onto Yugi's shoulder. Yugi sighed in relief as he turned to looked at Yami...and shockingly to face a big half rat head and a half human body, "No need to worry sensei." Yugi screamed in shocked as Yami took the mask off smirking, "Was it a shock?"

Pegasus laughed out loud with the rest of the class as well, "You're good."

"Yugi's just simple." Yami chuckled and he noticed a very pale Yugi, "...Yugi?" Yugi had fainted to the ground.

After school...

"WHAT! You can't go with me for extra lessons? YAMI!" Yugi cried out.

"I can't help it, the student union is really busy..." Yami tried to explain the situation.

Yugi paled, "But...I don't dare to go alone..."

"Don't worry, he is a teacher after all...he wouldn't do anything to his students." Yami opened the student council door, "Got to go. Study hard." _SLAM_

Yugi frowned, "Yami is such an idiot! So even if sensei kisses me, you are not going to be bothered...!" He huffed his way down to the chemistry lab, "If he is not going to be bothered, neither am I!" But Yugi didn't really wanted to be near other guys except Yami but he wasn't going to admit defeat. "Pegasus sensei, I'm here!" He opens the door to face a whole bunch potions and bones in the room. A human skeleton falls onto him. "I'm not scared...I'm used to this kind of crap..." He tosses the skeleton aside. A dry skin dead body tumble down beside him. Yugi's eyes widen when he recognised the body looks similar to Joey's. "No way is this Joey!" Yugi slapped his face, "JOEY, WAKE UP!"

"This is the end for someone whose dream has been eaten." Yugi gasped and turned around to meet a sadistic Pegasus, "This time I will enjoy your dream white crow!" He laughed evilly and Yugi quickly ran off.

"Pegasus really is a monster!" Yugi opened a door, "I have to tell Yami..."Instead seeing the hallway, he was outside in a snowy cold school yard. "What is this!" He shivers as the cold breezy wind blew past him, "Kaiba, what is going on...?" Yugi asked spotted his friend whose short brown hair had grown long.

"Recently, it has been too warm" Kaiba answered.

"But..." Yugi had both of his arms hanging over his body, "This is too cold..."

A small smile was seen on Kaiba's perfect face, "Is it? I think it's just right." And he suddenly appeared in front of Yugi, taking his face in his hand, "...just right for freezing people."

"YUGI, IT'S DANGEROUS...!" Noa announced as he has Yugi on his back, he was currently in his fox form, "Hold on tight."

"Stop! That 's my prey!" Kaiba cried out.

What the hell was happening...? Everyone was behaving strangely. Yugi also noticed the school even looks different. He looked outside the window and noticed the moon was also out. "How can it be...? When I went to the chemistry laboratory, it was still evening...could it be that time travels faster in that room?" Yugi wondered.

"What should we do Yugi...?" Noa asked.

"Huh?"

"We're lost..."

"WHAT!"

Noa spotted a boy sitting on the stairs, "Ah! There is someone there, let's ask him."

"Excuse me, do you know the way to the student union office?" Yugi asked the stranger who turned around with a small smile.

"Oh, go by the door at the end of the passage, it's faster that way...because it uses time travel." Duke said secretly hiding a smile. Noa was off and Yugi wondered where he had seen Duke before.

_BANG! _"Yami this is bad! The school is acting strange...!" Yugi cried out as he entered the room.

"Doctor, there is a patient." The skeleton nurse pointed out and serving tea for Mokuba who was sitting on the floor surrounding by toys. His eyes twinkle when he saw Yugi walked in.

"Oh? Are you feeling unwell?"

"This...isn't the student union office..." Yugi mumbled and Mokuba laughed shaking his head.

"You can tell with one look that this is the infirmary." Yugi smacked himself, he was tricked. He knew he should leave this room immediately.

Yugi started to tippy toe out of the room. "Oops, sorry I'll leave now..."His entrance was blocked by Mokuba who had turned into his adult form.

"Nurse, prepare for an operation!" Mokuba declared tossing Yugi on the bed and tying his hands to the bed post.

"What are you trying to do to Yugi!" Tristan demanded entering the room with Noa beside him somehow back into his kid form

Mokuba grinned, "You all like him too? Just in time to lay your hands on him." Yugi's was panicking, wondering what the doctor was going to do to him. He gasped when his clothes had been ripped away from him. Blood sprouted out Tristan and Noa's nose and they died from too much blood loss.

"Sudden death." Mokuba chuckled and turned toward Yugi, "...passing out just by seeing you naked, these kids are so immature. I won't be satisfied just with that. I am interested in other things!" And he leaped toward Yugi.

"Doctor...are you alright?" The nurse asked the unconscious boy who had been knocked out by Yami.

Yugi opened his eyes and noticed he was in Yami's arms. "Yugi, are you alright?" Yami asked worriedly and Yugi buried his head on the crook of Yami's neck telling how scared he was. "Don't worry, let me take a look." Yami comforted the poor boy.

"The whole school is so strange!" Yugi exclaimed looking up.

"Strange?"His eyes widen when he noticed Yami had turned into a crow with his big black beak pointed down at him, "How is it strange?"

Yugi slowly drops to the floor and opened his eyes, "Ah, Yugi is awake!" He heard someone cried out.

He slowly sat up and rubbed his head, "Huh...? Why am I lying here...?" He noticed he was in the chemistry lab with everyone surrounding him.

"You fainted after seeing this mask." Yami explained who was sitting beside Yugi, still with the rat's mask in his hands. "Then you looks like you were having a nightmare, so I asked Pegasus sensei to eat up your nightmare."

Yugi blinked his eyes staring at the pale unconscious teacher at the back of the classroom, "Eh? Nightmare? I can't remember a thing!" He eyes suddenly widen when he remembered something, "THAT MEANS, SENSEI KISSED ME...?"

Yami grinned, "Now, how could I possibly allow that?"

"Actually, just touch is sufficien to eat one's dream." Kaiba replied with a smile.

"THEN, WHY DID HE HAVE TO KISS ME..." Joey complained with outrage.

Serenity took a sip of her tea, "Maybe it tastes better that way?"

Pegasus who eats dreams...actually, he is a teacher who is willing to sacrificed himself, and helps his students by eating their nightmares. He was currently resting in the infirmary room. "I am never eating a white crow's dream again..." He sighed painfully to himself.

* * *

Monkey Girl: Yup, it's Pegasus. xD School is coming up in two more days for me =( So, I'll try to update another chapter before then. Enjoy.


	26. Chapter 26

Tristan was currently in his own office doing the paper works that the student president was too lazy to finish off yesterday. His two sidekicks were working along with him until Weevil spotted something outside the window, "Tristan-senpai, look at that!"

"What is it?" Rex questioned as the three of them stared outside the window.

"...it's a crow..." Weevil pointed out when the bird was more visible to see. The crow entered the room and a scroll dropped from its feet before he flew off again.

"President! A crow just delivered this!" Tristan announced bursting in the student union office. Yami and Yugi looked up in startled. Yami took the scroll off Tristan and unroll it with Yugi peeking at it from beside him.

_Greetings,_

_It's been four years since the last event...how fast. This year we will not lose._

_-Hyakki School Student Union._

"What is this? What's 'since the last event...will not lose...' Strange." Yami frowned at the letter.

Yugi blinked his eyes, "Hyakki school is...?" Were there other monster schools beside SM?

Tristan took off his spectacles, "Our rival school." He answered, "In terms of strength and tradition, they are no match for SM...but, they have a lot of celebrities, so they are pretty famous." Yugi nodded his head at the piece of information he had just learnt.

"I don't like the people there..." Yugi wondered why Weevil says that.

"Oh yes, I heard that their president is also a crow." Rex pointed out.

The door was suddenly opened and in came Kamako sensei, "Sorry, I forgot to tell you about it." She giggled nervously who had heard the conversation, "Did Hyakki send something?"

Yami nodded his head, "Yes, it arrived. What is it?"

"It's was so fast! Four years..." And so Kamako sensei explained the whole situation to the students.

Everyone gasped when she finished except for Yugi who was super excited, "Huh? A treasure hunt between the two schools!"

"Yes. It's a tradition between the student union of the two schools." Kamako clapped her hands in excitement, "Whoever snatches the other school's treasure and brings it back first will win. But...we are not allowed to take anything other than the specified treasure."

Tristan stared dumbly at the teacher, "I've been in this school for eleven years and I've never heard of such an activity..."

Kamako sensei patted his back with a smile, "I don't blame you. The activities are carried out in the middle of the night."

"Sound fun!" Yugi thought grinning at the idea.

"I don't want to be part of it..." Rex whispered.

"Me neither..." Yami whispered back thinking this was such a waste of time.

"The results to date are: 10 wins, 1 loss, 2 draws. It'll be embarrassing to lose." Kamako sensei made her way to the door, "Okay, good luck tonight." She winked.

Evening at the student union office...

"TONIGHT!" All the union students shouted out.

"Oh? It's been four years already?" Serenity asked dressing in a light blue kimono.

"Serenity, you know about it?" Yugi asked.

Serenity took a sip of her hot tea while kneeling down on a cushion with a whole bunch of sweets around her. "Of course! Do you know how long I've been here?" She looked around at the sweets, "Any ice-cream around?"

Yami frowned, "Exactly, what kind of competition is it?"

Serenity's eyes gleamed, "It's a duel to see who's stronger...agony, chaos, blood violence..." She laughed evilly. "You first need to divide your selves into two groups. One group to snatch the other's school treasure, the other group to protect our treasure." She explained.

"Okay then..." Tristan announced who was still unwilling to participate in the game, "The attack team will be headed by Yami..."

"No, Taylor, you will do it." Yami said with Yugi out in the background jumping up and down in excitement, "I want you to be the commander...bring everyone with you to snatch their treasure."

Tristan's jaw dropped, "Huh...! But then..."

"I will protect the treasure by myself." Yami explained and then smirked, "Actually, I'm just too lazy to fly all the way there. Idiot!" And Tristan hid in a corner and cried.

"Sound interesting, do you need help?" Mai offer with a smile.

"NO!"

Yami peeked around the room. "Okay...next..." Yugi happily pointed to himself wondering what role would he get. Yami grabbed Yugi by the waist and swung him on the back of his shoulder, "Let me put this away first."

"Why? Why? I am also part of the student union..." Yugi complained struggling to get out of Yami's hold.

"You are our lucky charm, don't talk so much." Yami hushed him and flew off.

"THIS IS DISCRIMINATION!" The students in the office could hear Yugi's scream before it fade away.

"Yugi sure wanted to join in..." Rex muttered and everyone nodded their head.

Yami placed Yugi on his bed, "Listen up, stay here and be good."

"You're so against me! This is unfair!" Yugi whined in discontent wondering why Yami was being an ass and wouldn't let him in the game too.

Yami had his eyes hidden, "This activity is not as fun as you think." Yugi stopped his whining and looked at Yami, "The students at Hyakki academy are ruthless. They will not stop short of just taking the treasure."

"What do you mean...?"

Yami fingers lightly brushed against Yugi's cheek, "Furthermore...I don't want to let other guys see you..." Yugi blushed and held onto Yami's hand which was placed on his cheek, "Their president will definitely come after our treasure."

"_I've heard their president is also a crow."_ Yugi's eyes widen when he remembered what Rex had told them, "Yami, it'll be dangerous for you to be alone!"

Yami smirked with his black wings sprouted out of his back, "Silly. Don't you know who I am?" He was taken by surprised when Yugi hugged him from behind.

"...be careful..." Yugi said in a soft voice. Yami smiled and turned around pulling his little one close to him. His lifts up the boy chin before closing their distance. Yugi and Fluffy watched as Yami flew out of the window before he collapse onto Yami's bed feeling like an happy idiot. "Yami kissed me!" He giggled hugging Fluffy close to him. Yami's bed, Yami's smell was driving him crazy. Yugi slowly drifted off to sleep hoping the crow boy would come back soon.

It was twelve midnight...

"...are you really going to choose this?" Kaiba asked Yami who was holding onto a weird looking shiny trophy. It has a body of some kind of bird with a scary weird looking face.

"This is our school's treasure."

Joey yawned and groaned, "Why did we have to come along too?"

Yami grinned at the boy, "Just to be safe."

"Yami do your best!" Vivian lightly cheered behind his back with Serenity sitting down with a cup of tea in her hands. These two just tagged along.

"But come to think of it...there's not a soul in sight..." Kaiba said and everyone wondered what the other school were up too.

On the other side, Tristan's attack team."We...managed to entered so easily, how disappointing..." Mai pouted hoping she could kick some butt.

"It might be a trap. Stay alert!" Tristan announced, "According to our sources, this is where the treasure is hidden." He pointed to the door, "Break down the door!" He ordered and everyone charge to the direction. The door broke down, "WE ARE FROM SM! HAND OVER THE TREASURE! YOU'D BETTER...right... now...huh?" Tristan scratched his head when the office was empty. "What's happening...?"

Back at the S.M Union Student Office...

"What's happening?" Vivian asked but what she really meant was why there were no students trying to steal their treasure.

"Ah, I know maybe Kamako sensei must have remembered the wrong date." Joey suggested scratching his head.

Kaiba nodded in agreement, "I think so too...how could it be so sudden...?"

Joey yawned, "Let's sleep, let's sleep..."

Yami's mouth tightens. He had a feeling something was up.

Yugi's eyes slowly opened when he heard Fluffy's calling. "Huh...?" He got up thinking Yami had returned. His eyes widen when he saw two people with big black wings standing near the window, "Two Yami's?" He thought bewildered. The two strangers suddenly grabbed Yugi. One of them had his hand clasped over Yugi's mouth preventing him from screaming.

"Yugi..." Yami had decided to fly back to his dorm to check on his little one. At first he noticed there were a whole bunch of black feathers scattered on the ground. "Yugi...are you asleep...?" His face pale when he saw an unconscious crow on his bed, "Anibus! Are you alright? What happened? Yugi...? Where's Yugi!" He stopped when he saw a piece of paper folded in half on his bed.

_To: The President of SM Student Union_

_Your treasure "The White Crow" has been taken._

_-Hyakki Student Union President._

His fist tightened around the crush paper looking furious, "That idiot...!"

Hyakki Academy...

"Ugh.." Yugi groaned as he woke up. He could hear whispering around him.

"Is this really the legendary white crow?"

"How come he's so small? How pathetic."

"Could we gotten the wrong person?"

"Who are these people?" Yugi wondered looking around his surrounding and where the hell was he?

"He was in the president's room, so this should be him!"

Yugi's focused were clearer this time. He gasped, these stupid idiots had locked him up in a big bird cage. "Aye, Bakura you're so cheeky." He heard a girly voice squeaked behind him.

"President Bakura...!" All the guys greeted

"Looks like you have successfully brought the back the white crow." A deep chuckle came from the Hyakki student president who was sitting on a big chair that resembles a throne.

"Yes...but is it really alright...?" Someone boldly asked, "Taking something other than the specified treasure isn't that against the rules...?"

"To hell with it, I will return it later." A smirk was seen on his face, "But not without injuries." Yugi's eyes widen when he turned around to meet the Hyakki president. He had long white hair with his white school uniform unbutton revealing pale white skin. Beside him were two girls occupy one of his lap each. The first girl has short brunet hair with bright blue eyes and the other has long purple hair with deep brown eyes.

"This is the president of the Hyakki Student Union? What is he going to do to me?" Yugi worriedly thought hoping Yami would come and save him soon.

* * *

Monkey Girl: Yupp, finally Bakura has made his appearance in the story xD hee hee...

You guys should all know who the two girls are right? =D

Thank-you all for the reviews, you guys are super awesome.


	27. Chapter 27

Yugi gulped when Bakura inches closer to his cage. A smirk was seen on his face, "Oh...? Little boy, are you the white crow?"He asked studying Yugi, "You look so petite! Are you really a high schooler?" Yugi remained silent so Bakura cleared his throat and continued on, "What happened to your wings?"

"Bakura, don't concern yourself with him!" The brunet girl snorted.

"Let's continue with our entertainment..." The purple girl whined agreeing with her friend.

Yugi was stunned when Bakura grabbed his chin and starred coldly at him, "I asked you, what's wrong with your wings?" Yugi pale before he shake his head side to side. "What?" Bakura was startled and confused on the boy's action.

"I think it's better for me to cover up this question..." Yugi thought to himself and give out his biggest smile, "So..sorry, you've got the wrong person! I'm the friend of the white crow!"

"Friend?" One of the guys cried out not happy about this.

Yugi shrugged his shoulder trying to make it look like it was no big deal, "Yep...I'm just a friend."

Bakura blinked his eyes, "You're a friend?" He scratched his head trying to think, "If you're not the white crow, then what are you?"

Yugi had sweats pouring down at the side of his face, he had to think of something fast. "I'm...I'M A MOUSE BOY!" He goes all out with his hands above his head trying to look small, "See? I'm so petite!" It was silence between Yugi and Bakura. Yugi was getting nervous when Bakura just stared at him and then he collapses into laughter.

"Hey, let this little boy out!" Bakura chuckled and Yugi secretly grinned to himself as his plan had been a success.

"B-but...cheif Bakura..."

Bakura waved his hands lazily, "Don't say it, just let him go. He looks too pitiful."

Yugi happily walk out when he was released. "I'm saved without Yami's help. Looks like my acting skills are not bad!" He chuckled to himself and he didn't watch his step and tripped over and landed on the ground with a loud 'thud'. Everyone was surprised of the fall and turn to look at the fallen boy. "Pain-...why did the staircase grow higher all of a sudden?" He clenched his teeth from crying out loud.

A pale hand was lent out, "Are you alright?" Bakura asked in a gentle tone which surprised Yugi.

"Yeah...I'm fine..." Yugi murmured feeling a blush creeping up his cheek and reaching out to grabbed onto Bakura's hand.

Bakura pulled the little boy toward him, "It seems like your wings only appear at the last minute," Bakura whispered in his ears grinning. Yugi's eyes widen as he stared at his back to see his little white wings had appeared.

"HE'S A WHITE CROW IN DISGUISE!" Everyone in the room shouted out feeling astonished on what they had just witness.

Bakura laughed as he tossed Yugi onto his shoulder, "I like you! Who would guess a small-sized boy like you could be so interesting?"

"DON'T CALL ME SMALL!" Yugi yelled in outrage.

"Small-sized is very cute, you know?"

Yugi was stunned, "What?" Not really believed on what the other boy had called him.

"It's really cute." Bakura insisted.

Suddenly Yugi yelped when he felt someone yanked on his hair, "MORON! Don't get too happy now!" The brunet hissed in annoyance.

"Don't get all swelled up there, UGLY!" The purple haired girl added, "You too, Bakura! How can you care about this unworthy boy!" Yugi frowned when she had called him worthless.

The brunet nodded her head, "That's right, exactly! Something's wrong with you!"

Bakura's eyes grew cold, "Anzu...Mino..." The two girls squeaked when they realised they cross the line. A smile appeared on his face, "Of course, both of you are a thousand times cuter than he is!" And the two girls blushed, "But, now I have something to attend to with this little boy, be nice girls and wait for me to reward you later on, alright?" He explained and the girls were interested on the rewards they were going to received.

"Okay!"

Yugi was suddenly afraid, "This...this man..." He thought not knowing on how to continue.

"Hmmph...How nice...he can get all comfy in one go with the two popular girls, Anzu and Mino..." The student union boys whispered to each other with envy.

"They don't even give us a second look..." They sighed.

The door was suddenly swung opened, "TROUBLE! The student president of SM School barged in!" The intruder announced.

"Yami is here!" Yugi happily thought.

Bakura grinned, "Oh? Faster than I expected." He nodded to his team, "Okay, stop him as planned. Buy some time. The longer the better..."

Yugi grabbed onto Bakura's collar, "HEY! WHAT ARE YOU GOING TO DO TO YAMI!" He shakes the president but stopped his action when he noticed the Anzu girl was giving him a glare. She slammed the door, "Huh? Why did she glare at me...?" He wondered.

"Alright, come with big brother to that room there, little boy." Bakura said walking toward the room.

"NO, I DON'T WANT TO! LET ME GO!" Struggling to get out of his hold.

Bakura smiled gently, "I have something to show you."

"Eh?"

They entered a room and the first thing Yugi noticed was a big gigantic bed in the middle. Bakura placed him down before removing his shirt, "No...you..." Yugi was beginning to panic when pervert wrong thoughts float through his mind, "You're going to show me **THAT THING**? I don't want to see it!" Yugi could feel his face getting hotter.

Bakura patted the boy's head. "Don't say that. I have to...show it to you..." He chuckled.

"HELP ME, YAMI!" Yugi desperately screamed inside his head.

Five boys were unconscious on the ground and Yami stood in the middle looking emotionless. "Amazing, you beat them all up in five seconds." He turned toward the source of the voice, "Not someone who became the head because of his looks, huh?" Anzu said with an impressed face. "But, they are just students of Hyakki. Haven't I told you? They're just trash!"

"Of course, we are ten times better than them!" Anzu and Miho both announced and Yami stood still.

Anzu giggled, "Look! He's frozen!"

"Of course! Since top idols like us appeared live in front of him!" Miho explained, "Maybe the shock is too much for him."

"WHERE IS YUGI!" Yami shouted at the two stunned girls.

"HEY! DON'T YOU FEEL ANYTHING AFTER LOOKING AT US!" Anzu asked bewildered.

Miho coughed, "We are Anzu and Miho! And in person too!"

"WHO AGAIN!" Yami shouted and the two was shocked at the boy in front of them not knowing their reputation.

"Darn him..." Miho glared but Anzu blocks her way.

"Wait! This guy's mine!" She suddenly smiled, "Hey! Don't tell me you've forgotten about me?" She asked Yami who looked confused and did not answer her. "Forget it, doesn't matter." As black wings appeared from behind her, "Let's challenge the student president from SM School." She grinned.

Yami's left eyebrow raised when he learnt the girl in front of him was a crow.

Miho pounced onto Anzu's back, "Anzu! You're too sly!"

"Miho!"

"You always take the pretty boys on!" Miho pouted in annoyance.

"I...when...did I? I just..."

"LET ME TRY ONCE IN A WHILE TOO!"

Yami scratched his chin in confusion at the two girls fighting with each other in front of him. "It doesn't matter." He started to loosen his tie, "Go ahead, both of you!"

The two girls stopped on what they were doing and smiled, "The only one who can satisfy the both of us at once...is Bakura!" They announced.

A deep chuckle released from Yami's mouth as he smirked, "How would you know if you haven't tried yet?"

Yugi's eyes widen in astonishment as he stared at what he was seeing in front of him. "I've been thinking...wanting to let you see this, no matter what..." Bakura said, "The legendary white crow..."

Yugi stared at the other boy's wing and was surprised it was grey.

* * *

Monkey: Sorry for a short chapter this time xD I just have to update before I have to go to school tomorrow =( no fair...

And thanks for all the reviews. This time you guys are super super awesome xD haha.


	28. Chapter 28

"...are you shocked? My wings are such an ugly colour." Bakura said in a bitter tone.

"Why?" Yugi began and Bakura waited for him to continue on, "Why did you take off your shirt?"

"Eh?" Bakura expected the boy to throw harsh words at him or at least pity him like others.

Yugi slightly frowned, "You do know even if you wore your shirt, your wings would still appear."

Bakura rubbed the back of his head, "Err...I thought you'd see better if I took my shirt off..." He replied sheepishly.

"Your wings are so big, they're visible no matter what! Quick put on a shirt!"

"Eh? Then, I'll I have to gather my wings..." Bakura mumbled.

Yugi wanted to smack himself on the face, "Then hurry and gather them up!" Yugi watched as the white haired male gather his wings and pick up the fallen shirt on the floor, "Button your buttons well too..." Yugi added and sighed to himself, "Shocked me...taking his shirt off all a sudden was..." Yugi shook his head, "He just wanted to show his wings off to me."

"Oh yeah..." Bakura clears his throat, "Then...after seeing my wings, you don't feel anything...?"

Yugi blinked his eyes, "Huh?" Not getting where Bakura was heading too.

"I mean...that...isn't the colour of my wings strange?" Yugi looks confusedly at him and Bakura drops to the floor giving up. This boy was hopeless.

"Did I do something wrong?" Yugi asked and Bakura laughed sitting beside him on the bed.

"After talking to you like this, I don't feel like I mind the colour of my wings too much anymore..." Bakura smiled.

Yugi looks sadly at the boy beside him, "...you don't like the colour of your wings?"

"...because the adults used to gossip about them..." Bakura answering starring off into spaces, "Especially those from the black-winged family..."

Miho collapsed onto the floor beside Anzu, "Ugh...can't stand it..."

"Wait...up!" Anzu screamed at Yami who was about to walk away, "Since you've won, why don't you kill us before leaving!"

"...troublesome woman." Yami replied back which ticks her off.

"Enough, Anzu. He's too strong, you should give up." Miho said in an exhausted voice, trying to calm her furious friend.

"NONSENSE! BAKURA IS STRONGER THAN HE IS!"

"...Bakura? The student body president of Hyakki academy?" Yami questioned.

Anzu smirked as she sat up, "That's right, He's the strongest crow around here." She sighed, "...it's just that he's a crow with grey wings..."

"_Look! The colour on his wings is so ugly!"_

"_Like a dirty rag."_

"_IT STINKS!"_

"_Bakura the rag!"_

"...but, the ones who said that have been beaten by me." Bakura had his eyes closed as he explains his past to Yugi who was feeling sad and angry at the same time, "No matter how much I fought, their mockeries never ended..."

"_This boy is so uncouth!" A punch was thrown at his face but he continued, "Look at his wild wings! Dirty and smelly..." Another blow to his stomach._

"_No such thing, Bakura's wings are beautiful." His mother comforted the small crying boy in her lap, "Maybe you're the descendant of the white crow." His mother smiled running her fingers through his hair, "The legendary white crow is the most beautiful and strongest creature in this world..."_

"_Is there even such being on earth?" Chibi Bakura thought not feeling convince of his mother's words._

"But, seems that the legend is not false. There really is a white crow..." Bakura smiled at Yugi, "I'm glad that I met you."

"...that's why, because of the fact that Bakura is very persistent regarding the white crow." Anzu explained not knowing Yami's mouth was tightening, "I believe by now, that boy has already been..."

"Do you want me to stab you to death?" Yami said in a scary threatening voice, his dangerous red eyes boring into hers making her flinched and he walks off.

Anzu's heart went thumping madly.

"Congratulation on not being stabbed by him." Miho said in 'I told you so' tone, "That's why I told you to leave such a strong guy to me."

"Yeah." Anzu answered in a soft voice a blush creeping up her cheek, "Why is my heart beating so fast?" She wondered.

Miho sighed dreamily, "I yearn to be loved by such a strong man, too!"

"WHAT!" Anzu's heart was still beating fast.

"Didn't you see how much he treasures that Yugi boy? He even rushed to his rescue." Miho replied dreamily, "Even if Bakura treats us tenderly, it feels different. I want him to treasure me alone."

Anzu thought about what her friend had said, "...treasure you alone?"

Miho nodded her head, "Yup! Don't you wish to own...your very own prince charming?" An image of Yami holding her close to his chest floats through Anzu's mind. "Why are you blushing for?" Miho asked her friend who shook her head and determination was seen in her eyes,

"No...matter what! Yami has an obligation to care for me!" She announced.

"Huh? Why?"

"Oh...that means you are a mix of crow and a human?" Bakura asked and Yugi nodded his head as they sat on the bed learning things about each other.

"Yeah...I only found out recently. My wings appeared a while ago too."

"I see, so that's it..."

Yugi suddenly sat up, "That's why...I think that I'm not the white crow that you are looking for..." He looks down shamefully, "Sorry..."

Bakura was shocked, "...why are you apologising?"

Yugi turns away embarrassingly, "Because I don't match that description at all your mother had described." He looked at his wings, "Even though they're wings, I can't fly with them!"

"Haven't I told you?" Bakura grinned leaning closer to the boy, "You are cute enough this way."

The door slammed open, "YUGI!" Yami shouted and was shocked at what he was seeing. Firstly a big bed looking messy. Secondly the boy is close to his little one. Lastly, the boy is in a bad position. His eyes darken, "I'LL KILL YOU...!"

"Yami!" Yugi cried out his name.

Bakura grinned, "Ohh, you are the son of that Atemu family?" Yami stiffen, "As expected from a crow of prestigious origin, what beautiful wings. Such a shiny jet black..." Bakura stepped closer him, "Just that...keep this in mind, your wings are only spread during emergencies." His mouth was close to Yami's ear, "Especially when facing someone stronger than you, it's better to think twice." He whispered dangerous low before he took a step away, " This is the secret to long life, young master."

Yami stared at the stranger in front of him, "This person...is strong...maybe even stronger than me...but if this goes on, Yugi..." His thought were interrupted when Yugi's grabbed his arms and waved to Bakura.

"See you, Bakura!" Yugi smiled brightly, "I'm going first!"

"WHAT!" Bakura pouted, "Don't go! Stay a little longer!"

Yami's face went blank, "What conversation is this...?"

Yugi yawned, "Hmm...but I'm very tired right now." He turns to Yami, "Yami let me tell you, Bakura's wings are grey in colour." He announced, "That's why he was often bullied when young."

"LITTLE BOY! WHO SAID YOU COULD TELL HIM THAT?"

"It's good enough to have wings." Yami said and Yugi nodded agreeing with Yami's statement. Bakura was confused on what these two were on about.

Yugi grinned at Bakura, "Yami's wings only appeared some time after his birth."

Bakura was utterly shocked. To explain: Amongst the crows, a wingless crow is completely looked down upon-the lowest of the low.

"Ah! This is for you Bakura." Yugi shut his eyes as he plucked a white feather out of his white wing.

"WHAT!" Both Yami and Bakura shouted not believing what they were seeing.

"Here, it's for you." Yugi handed Bakura the feather, "Didn't you wish for a white crow's feather? If you don't mind that is..." Referring to his small feather.

"WHA? HOW COULD I ACCEPT SUCH A PRICELESS GIFT!" Bakura's jaw dropped.

"That's right, Yugi!" That's too reckless..." Yami frowned not believing his little one would do it.

Yugi shook his head, "No way. I'm giving this to Bakura. It may not be the genuine one, but I heard that if you have one, your wish will come true." Yugi grinned at the stun boy, "I like your wings. They're so cool...they match you well. I'm going then, see you!"

A few minutes later the door was opened, "Ah! No way? Yami is gone...?" Anzu asked sadden at the thought.

Bakura raised one of his eyebrow, "What? Now you want that guy?"

Anzu waved her hands around, "Ah? No...I just thought he wasn't that bad." She explained and frowned to herself, "As I thought! Bakura can't be my one and only prince..."

"What's her relationship with that boy?" Miho suspiciously thought watching her friend muttering to herself. Her gaze was switched to the object in Bakura's hand, "Ah! Isn't that the white crow's feather!"

Anzu clapped her hands, "All right! Let's make a wish!"

Flames erupted from feather and Bakura laughed.

"I haven't made my wish yet!" Miho pouted.

Anzu stared unbelievably at the laughing Bakura, "What's so funny!" How could you burn such a priceless thing..."

Bakura smirked, "I have already made my wish."

Yugi looks worriedly at Yami, "Yami looks angry..." He wonder what could have cause Yami looking like he wanted to murder someone.

"Why did you give your feather to him?" Yami wondered not looking at his little one.

* * *

Monkey: Enjoy. You guys will probably learn the realtionship Anzu have with Yami in the next chapter? xD And to why Yami being piss of at Yugi for giving Bakura one of his feather. Off to bed now before my mom kills me ^^"


	29. Chapter 29

"Yugi..." Class was about to start in twenty minutes and yet his little one has not woken up. "Yugi, rise and shine!" Yami called out and still he received no reply. He opened the door to Yugi's room with Anibus sitting on his left shoulder. "Kamako sensei wanted us to report regarding yesterday..." There was Yugi lying on his bed with his blanket draping around one of his legs completely snoozing away. "Hey. Yugi! Wake up!" Yami lightly shook his little one.

"I said, no more...Bakura..." Yugi mumbled and Yami's eyes widen for a second and stop at what he was doing. Yugi's dream: Bakura was feeding him so many wonderful dessert and his stomach was about to burst. _'PLOP' _a pillow landed hard on Yugi's face, "Wah?" Yugi dizzily woke up from his sleep and rubs his face, "Eh...ah...what happened?" He asked and Yami turns around and walks out to the door without saying anything. "Eh...Yami?" _'SLAM' _Yugi wondered what was up with Yami today. He has been having a bad mood since yesterday.

Staff room...

"EHHH...!" All the teachers cried out.

"How did this happen? What actually happened...!" Kamako sensei screeched.

Tristan rolled his eyes annoyingly as he had to repeat himself, "I said...there was no one from Hyakki academy...sensei, are you sure you got the date right?"

"HOW DID THAT HAPPEN? DAMN IT!" The sport sensei tears off his paper, "There goes my 30 000 yens!"

Kamako sensei ripped her paper in pieces with frustration, "I EVEN BET THAT YAMI WOULD WIN!"

"But, senior, Yami was in charge of guarding this time..." Pegasus pointed out also feeling disappointed that his bet on Tristan was also a fail.

"I DON'T CARE! I'LL BET ON THE MOST HANDSOME ONE!"

"Luckily, our school treasure was not taken..." The health sensei said.

"THAT'S NOT THE PROBLEM!" Kamako complained back.

Joey frowned, "...what are they doing?" Watching all the teachers arguing who had won the bet. He and Kaiba were the bystanders.

"I think on who would win this game..." Kaiba answered back.

The door was open and the skeleton nurse head was popped in. "Excuse me, representatives from Hyakki request a meeting."

"WHAT?"

"Hi everyone! Sorry to drop in so suddenly." Bakura grinned with both his hands wrapped around Anzu and Miho's shoulder. Anzu was holding a bouquet of flowers and Miho was holding a box of present looking all elegant. All the guys drooled at the sight of the two girls.

Kamoko was memorised at the handsome boy in front of her, "Are you the head of Hyakki academy?" She asked sweetly.

Bakura threw a smirk toward her, "Just call me Bakura."

Tristan cleared his throat glaring at Bakura, "...what matters do you have with us?"

"Ah, that's right!" Bakura clicked his fingers remembering why he had come here the first place, "Your honourable school took our most cherished treasure yesterday, and I would like to retrieve it." He explained and everyone in the room was shock.

Someone started to laugh, "As expected from SM School! We really show them this time!" Anzu lazily played with her hair and Miho was applying new lipstick both looking completely bored hearing everyone chattering on their victory.

"Tristan, what actually happened? Doesn't that mean we won...?" Kamako sensei asked him.

Tristan scratched his head in confusion, "Eh...you know, I don't understand him either..."

"Sorry for being late..." Yami announced carrying Yugi in his arms looking all restless.

Yugi's eyes brighten up when he notice his friend was here, "Eh? Bakura, why are you here?"

"Hi, little boy. Did you sleep well last night?" He teased and immediately Yami shoved Yugi behind him glaring at the white-haired boy.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!"

"He said that we took their school's treasure during yesterday's competition." Joey explained to Yami.

"WHAT?" Yami shoots another glare at Bakura who was grinning sheepishly, "We have yet to reprimand you guys for abducting Yugi..."

"The treasure is right here." Bakura happily proclaimed somehow passes Yami's protective stand and his hand fumble in Yugi's pocket. "Ta-da! Here we go!" Pull out a weird looking light bulb shape. Yugi's jaw dropped.

"Yugi...how did you..." Yami asked curiously.

Yugi shook his head waving his hands around, "I...I don't know, I don't know!"

Serenity all a sudden appears with four pieces of papers in her hands, "All right! Looks like I was the only one here who won the bet!" She giggled.

"No way? You bet on Yugi, Serenity?" Kamako sensei asked.

"Yup, he's unpredictable."

"...what are they doing...?" Both Yami and Yugi thought.

Yugi's face nearly fell to the floor when someone shoves him harshly to the side. "Ah...Anzu feels so exhausted..." She sighed clinging to Yami's arms and gave Yugi a glare who was feeling stun on what had just happen. His thought was interrupted when a pair of arms wrapped it around him.

"I'm hungry, have anything for me to eat?" Bakura asked Yugi dragging him outside missing the glare Yami was sending him.

"Wah? Both of them are so sly!" Miho pouted when she noticed her friends already made their moves.

At the cafeteria, everyone crowded around to watch the famous trio from the other school.

"I heard the student head from Hyakki came to our school!"

"Even Anzu and Miho are here, too!"

"Really? I'm their loyal fan!"

Yugi frowned watching as Anzu acting lovey dovey to Yami who seems to be ignoring her but not moving away from his seat. "What's going on...?"

"I'm so jealous, you have great food in your cafeteria!" Bakura said with a tray of food in his hand and settle down on the seat next to Yugi, "Eh? Why aren't you eating little boy?" He grinned when he held a piece of food on the chopstick, "Come, I'll feed you."

"Wah...there's no need!" Yugi replied trying to push the chopstick away.

"There's no need to be so polite with me."

"Uhh..." Yugi looked at Yami from the corner of his eyes, "Doesn't Yami mind? Even if I'm in this sort of situation?" He thought looking as Anzu moving closer to Yami chattering about her life.

"...hey." Yami suddenly said and Anzu stop her gossiping and turns toward him.

"Yes?"

He glared at her, "What is your motive?"

"Eh...?" She could feel her heart racing and realised his angry look was sexy.

"Don't you think your attitude changed a lot from yesterday?" Yami frowned still glaring at the girl, "What are you guys planning...!"

"We just wanted to take back our treasure..." Anzu replied nervously.

"This is all a result of that Bakura guy's doings isn't it?" Yami said as the plan formed in his head. First Bakura took the treasure out and then he put it into Yugi's pocket and next he pretended as if the treasure appeared from Yugi's pocket. That bastard.

Anzu yawned playfully, "...fine! I'll tell you!" She looks around her, "However it's not convenient here...come with me." She gestured they go to a corner of the cafeteria.

"Yugi! Yugi!" Yugi looked up to see his friend Vivian standing there looking cute. "Can you introduce that hunk of a crow to me?" She whispered in his ears.

"His name is Bakura." Yugi introduced.

Vivian flashed a sweet innocent smile at the white haired boy, "Hello, I'm Yugi's friend and I'm also the prettiest girl in the school. My name is Vivian Wong."

Bakura blinked his eyes, "Uh...hello."

"Eh?" Vivian suddenly turned around with her nose in the air, "What's that fragrant smell...?" Yugi scratched his head thinking his friend was referring to the food he was holding. "No! It's more of a fresh smell..." She corrected scanning around the room.

Joey noticed Miho was shivering, "What's with you, Miho...?" He asked seeing her face looking pale.

"I...suddenly feel shaky..." She turns around to see a cat girl looking hungrily at her while drooling, "WAA! DON'T COME NEAR ME!"

Yugi looked at Vivian chasing Miho confusedly. "Miho is a mermaid..." Bakura explained laughing. Yugi noticed that Yami and Anzu were missing from the table. He wonders where they both disappear too and gasped when he saw Anzu standing really close to Yami whispering in his ears.

Yami's eyes widen when he had learnt what Anzu had told him, "You...are my younger sister...?"

She nodded, "Yes...that's why you have to love and protect me more than anyone else." She smiled, "Big brother, Yami."

Yugi stood still feeling miserable as he watch, "How did they become alone all of a sudden?" He wondered, feeling his heart was breaking when Anzu hug Yami who didn't push her away or did anything. "What's going on...?"

His thoughts was broken when Bakura called him, "Little boy, LITTLE BOY!"

"Ah...yes?"

Bakura grinned, "Where's the restroom Can you take me there?"

"Ah...yeah..." Yugi replied gloomily leading the boy out of the cafeteria. Maybe Yami already fell in love with that Anzu girl, well she was really pretty. Yugi depressingly sighed to himself which Bakura notice.

"Yugi...can I...call you that as well?" Bakura asked.

"Ah, of course! Why not...?" Yugi smiled slightly.

"Can I ask you another thing?"

"Sure."

"Have you 'done' it with that guy?" Yugi nearly stumbled in his step when he heard what Bakura's question was.

Yugi's face went red, "Eh...done...done...!"

Bakura scratched his head embarrassingly, "Ah, sorry for asking that all a sudden. You guys done it already, right? I mean I heard you live together and are engaged."

Yugi furiously shook his head as his face was red as a tomato, "No...we...we don't do that kind of thing!" He embarrassingly emphasises even though Yami did make a move on him before. "F...futhermore, that engagement was decided by my father and Yami, I haven't agreed to it yet..."

"...Oh, really...I see." Yugi lightly bit his lip when he saw the Bakura was thinking to himself. He suddenly smiled, "So, do you want to go out with me?"

* * *

I don't really like this chapter haha xD

Oh and sorry for having most of the characters in here OC ^^, I'm just following the manga xD Yami is pretty much the only normal one haha.

Anyway, thx for reviewing xD


	30. Chapter 30

Yugi's eyes widen in disbelief, "T-that...what did you just say?"

"I said..." Bakura was looking amused, "Please go out with me."

Yugi stood there stunned; he did not believe his friend had just confessed in front of him. Grey wings emerge out from Bakura's back as he plucks a feather out. "Here, for you." He handed Yugi the feather.

"Err...thank-you." Yugi said not knowing why Bakura was giving him his feather.

Bakura grinned before he lifts Yugi up, "Alright, with that, we're a 'couple'!" He chuckled as begin to make his way to the cafeteria. "Let's go inform Yami of the good news!"

"HEY...WAIT! WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY A 'COUPLE'?" Yugi asked trying to struggle out of Bakura's hold.

"Haven't we exchanged feathers?" Bakura pointed out and let the little boy down.

Yugi remembered how he gave his feather to Bakura and today he received one from him."...so what? Just because of that we're getting married?" Yugi asked incredulously.

Bakura cocked his head, "Don't you know it...?"

Yugi shook his head, "I didn't know! How can there be such a rule?"

Bakura depressingly sighed to himself, "Hmph! I was happy for nothing..." And Yugi stood there feeling clueless on the whole exchanging feathers process. "For the crows, exchanging feathers...signifies a deep immeasurable love." Bakura explained and Yugi's mouth was wide open, "For example...if you want to marry me..."

"Sorry! I was joking! Here, take your feather back!" Yugi apologised handing Bakura his grey feather back.

"Forget it, just keep it."

"But..."

"I won't keep in mind the feather you gave me either, just relax!" Bakura winked at the small boy.

Yugi's face sadden as he bit his lip, "...why did you take a liking to me?"

Bakura smiled gently at the boy, "Because only you and my mother, don't think that my wings are strange." He chuckle lightly, ruffling Yugi's hair, "I'm very happy. So just keep that feather..."

"Sorry...because I don't really understand the things in your world." Yugi lower his eyes in shame why did Bakura think he was nice person and trust him so much? "So...if I had known...I probably won't..."

Bakura burst into laughter.

"Why did you laugh? This is not the time to laugh..." Yugi pouted.

"You are so naive, Yugi!" Bakura grins patting the boy on the head, "Don't worry, I really like you."

"But...I..."

"Do you hate me?"

Yugi was startled by Bakura's question, "...no, I don't" Yugi answered and sighed, "...It's not that...I just that...the one I like is...Yami."

"But, you guys haven't 'done' it right? Bakura laughed and walks off, "That means I'm still hopeful!"

"WHY DO YOU ALWAYS CAHNGE THE TOPIC LIKE THAT!" Yugi asked frustratingly.

"Yugi."

"WHAT?"

Bakura grinned, "Bear me some descendants okay?" He teased and Yugi dropped to the ground. "Our child would definitely be cute. The colours of his wings may be funny, but not to worry."

"You...you...what are you babbling about? And I'm also a male if you haven't notice." Yugi pointed out plainly.

"Eh? Yami didn't tell you that male monster can also reproduce?" Bakura raised his eyebrow up curiously and Yugi this time had his mouth even more lowers to the ground.

"BAKURA!" A voice screeched from behind them. Yugi turned around to see Anzu skipping toward them with Yami behind her. "What are you doing here?"She called out and Yugi's mouth slightly turned into a frown when he realised these two were together again.

"Ah, a piece of advice for you." Bakura whispered lowly that only Yugi could hear, "The Atemu family is very hard to get along with."

Yugi looked confused, "Eh...what do you mean...?"

Bakura smirked as he indicates the feather in Yugi's hand, "If he sees you with my feather, it'll be trouble..." Yugi's eyes widen before he quickly stuffed the feather in his pocket. Yami frowned when he noticed Yugi had hidden something from him.

"Bakura, I want to be a student here for a while." Anzu said.

"Oh? Really? I'll talk to the principal for you."

"All right." Anzu smiled and latches herself onto Yami, "Great! I can be together with Yami!" She giggled to herself. Yugi was astonished to learn that the girl would be staying at this school and wonder why Yami didn't object to it or anything.

Back in the cafeteria...

"YUG!" Joey cried out excitedly, "Have you heard about Anzu and Yami?" Kaiba was beside him with Miho holding onto his arm looking frightened at the Vivian who was licking her lip and staring hungrily at her.

"W-what thing?"

"Oh, the both of them...ARE ACTUALLY BROTHER AND SISTER!" Yugi's face lit up with surprise as he watches Yami trying to pry Anzu off his arms. They were brother and sister? They didn't look a thing alike in Yugi's opinion.

"I didn't know that I had a sister either..." Yami mumbled depressingly, "Because I rarely meet my family..."

Yugi lightly chuckled to himself while rubbing his head, "Ah...I see...so that's it." So Anzu only wanted to be pampered by Yami? Look like he misunderstood the whole ordeal, how stupid of him.

"I'm going off then." Bakura finally announced and Miho hurriedly to him.

"I...I'm going too!" She cried out with Vivian five steps behind her licking her lip.

"No, you can't. You have to stay here. Miho."

Miho's face pale, "WHAT? WHY...? NO! EVEN IF I DIE!"

"What if people misunderstood that you quarrelled with Anzu and broke up? Your idol group would be ruined" Bakura whispered. Miho frowned as she thought. Life in danger vs Deteriorating Popularity...the most important thing to her was...

"I'm staying here!" She declared with confident flipping her hair to the back.

Bakura laughed while clapping his hands, "That's what I call professional!" He brought Miho closer to him, "Report to me about the three of them." His wings sprouted from his back, "I'm going, Yugi. I will come again."

"Isn't Bakura a crow?" Vivian pouted watching the crow left the school, "How come his wings are not black in colour?" Feeling disappointed.

Anzu sighed shrugging, "That's why! And he's so handsome and strong too!"

Miho scratched her head, "Yeah, what a waste..." Yugi's face darkens when he overheard the girls talking about Bakura's wings.

"BAKURA IS COOL!" Everyone was shocked on Yugi's outburst. "Ah...I-I mean his wings! Grey wings suit him, very nice right, Yami?"

"Yeah..." Yami turned away from Yugi angrily, "But I hate his personality!" He walks off.

"Did Yami misunderstood?" Yugi thought sadly and Anzu walked up to him with a smile.

"Were you relieved when you heard that we were siblings?" She asked.

"Ah, sorry about that..." Yugi apologised embarrassingly of getting caught by the girl of his jealousy.

A flicker of anger went through her eyes, "STUPID!" Yugi flinched slightly from her sudden comment and Anzu happily turns away and ran after Yami. Yugi's jaw dropped, what kind of attitude was that? What a two-face bitch? He shoot glares at the girl's back whose arms was wrapped around Yami's ones.

* * *

Short chapter this time guys ^^

Yep, Anzu is really Yami's sister. It's normal for crows to marry their silbling to produce strong offspring xD

psychicgirl32- Yup, I have a character in mind for Ryou xD He's gonna appear soon in a maybe a few chapters?

Yami's parents will also appears in the next two chapters xD

THX FOR REVIEWING =D Can''t believe I nearly reach 200 views xD


	31. Chapter 31

Vivian's little sister held a small microphone in her hands and her eyes gleamed with excitement, "Anzu of the famous idol group 'Beauty' is unbelievably our SM Student Head, Yami Atemu's younger sister! What actually happened Anzu?" She asked with a few guys behind her with cameras in their hands taking photos of the reunion of the sibling.

Little droplets of fake tears fell from her dark brown eyes, "Due to some unknown reason, we were raised separately. I'm really happy now that I am reunited with my brother again. This is why I wish to stay by my brother's side for the time being." Anzu explained and the crowds cheered

"You obviously wanted to kill me before." Yami thought remembering their fight at the Hyakki Academy.

The door was suddenly slammed open and in came Miho, "If Anzu is staying here, so will Miho!" She cried out, "I cannot imagine my life with Anzu."

"Miho!" Anzu ran into Miho's arms.

"Anzu and Miho will never stay apart!" They both announced and the crowds erupted with excitement.

Meanwhile Yugi was sitting on a chair way at the back with an icy pole looking utterly bored.

"What a touching friendship!"

"Both of them are so cute!"

Yugi rolled his eyes at his fellow student's comments. They obviously didn't know these girls were acting the whole time. _"Were you relieved when you heard that we were siblings? STUPID!" _ Anzu words flashed through his head again. "Are they that famous?" Yugi asked his friends.

Kaiba nodded his head, "We're not suprised that you don't know them. They are after all the idols of the monster world."

Yugi tilted his head to the side looking confused, "But there isn't even a television here." He stated and the duo girls were announcing to the crowds that they will be singing a friendship song.

"There is!" Kaiba said, "But we cannot get any signal since this place is deep in the forest.

Yugi gloomily laid his head on the table. "It doesn't matter now. Yami and I haven't even said a word to each other yet. Don't tell me we will be separated like this from now on." He miserably thought and loud sigh escaped his mouth.

"Yugi."

Yugi was too deep in his depressed thoughts.

"YUGI!" His back bolted up when he heard a familiar voice called him, "Hey, let's go home!" Yami said. Yugi nodded his head but slowly peer behind Yami. "What?" Yami asked confused on the little one's action.

"Can we...just leave your sister behind?" Yugi asked uncertainly.

A teasing grin appeared on Yami's face, "Why? Are you jealous?"

A blush crept onto Yugi's cheek of getting caught, "Never in my life!"

"Rather than say, he is jealous..." Joey pointed out with a chuckle.

Kaiba laughed, "It's more like he is giving up in the fight."

Yugi shook his head desperately, "NO...No way! I was just..." He gasped when suddenly Yami grabbed his arms and pulls him toward his chest lifting him up.

"Let us head back to our room." Yami said.

Yugi was stunned on what had just happen and slowly a small smile formed on his face, "Yeah." He didn't notice the feather Bakura gave him accidently slipped out from his pocket.

"Hey Yugi, isn't this Bakura's feather?" Anzu asked the one who picked up the feather waving it in front of Yami and Yugi. Yugi's eyes widen. "You exchanging feathers with Bakura, means that you are willing to go out with him now, right? Congratulations!" Anzu giggled swaying the feather in her hand. Miho stood beside her still clueless on what was going on.

All the students were chattering. "What happened?" Joey asked.

"Exchanging feathers is how crows propose to each other." Serenity explained to him.

"NO! That was because I did not know there was such a tradition!" Yugi cried out and was feeling nervous when Yami suddenly puts him down and looking expressionless. "Yami, it is really not like that!" Yugi desperately tried to explain and wanted to tell Yami he was the one Yugi likes.

Yami walked toward Anzu, "Let me see."

Anzu smirked, "Look! Who else has feathers this colour other than Bakura?"

Yami closely examined the feather before a burst of flames erupted from his hand causing a loud 'BOOM' shocking everyone. A smirked was found on his face, "With this, the evidence is gone."

"Wah...how childrish..." Joey mumbled at his friend playfulness. That was one massive explosive Yami had cause.

"YUGI!"

"Ah...yes?" He looked at Yami nervously. Black pair of wings sprouted out from Yami's back as he plucked a feather out. Yugi and Anzu's eyes widen at his action. Yugi was speechless when Yami handed the feather to him.

"Actually...I was waiting until you were used to live here, before giving it to you..." Yami explained. Yugi smiled feeling flutter and happy as he accept the feather from Yami's hand. He couldn't believe Yami gave him his feather.

"Thank...thank-you." Clapping was heard with all the students cheered.

A hand was placed on Yami's shoulder, "Are you relieved now?" Joey joked

"Eh?"

"It's a good thing, Yugi didn't reject it." Kaiba grinned congratulating his friend.

"Ah, that's right!" Yami turned toward Yugi with his hand out, "Yugi, you have to give me one too!" He declared.

"WHAT! WHY!"

Yami raised his eyebrows, "WHY? You gave that guy one without any reason and you won't give one to me?" He asked irritably with a frown.

Yugi scratched his head, "But, that was because..."

Yami shook his head as he refused to listen, "I DO NOT CARE! QUICK, GIVE ME A FEATHER!" He ordered,

"It is not like my wings can appear as I wish!" Yugi pointed out with a blush.

"All right, I will help you." Yami replied and Yugi blinked his eyes wondering how the hell Yami was going to make his wings come out. Yugi was stunned when Yami pulled his face closer to him as they shared a kiss. A warm fuzzy feeling went through Yugi's body and his wings appear.

"AH!" Everyone was amazed of having to see Yugi's rare white wings again.

Yami chuckled as he pluck a feather out holding Yugi with one arm, "With this, we are a couple!" He announced with an evil smirk. Anzu bit her trembling lip before she darted off.

"Anzu! Wait a minute!" Miho called out when she noticed her friend ran off.

Yugi glared at Yami, "Give me back my feather!"

"So jealous, they are so intimate." Joey sighed watching as Yami ran off from Yugi.

"That is a precious white crow feather." Kaiba said.

"I want one..." Serenity mumbled with jealousy.

Atemu Main Home...

Kenji's head turned to the door when he heard it was slide opened. "Is that you Anzu?" He asked with a curious tone, "What is it? When did you come back?"

"Father." Anzu greeted before her face turns expressionless, "I want to marry brother Yami."

Kenji looked surprisingly at his daughter, "...why do you say so suddenly?"

"All right! No problem!" A sweet angelic voice suddenly spoke up. There stood Yami's mother with her beautiful blue kimono leaving her long curly locks freely down. She was also holding onto a small doll to her chest, "You and Yami, will definitely produce strong off spring!"

"Fumiko..." Kenji greeted.

"MOTHER!" Anzu's face brightens up.

_KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!_

"YUGI ENOUGH! OPEN UP NOW!"

"NO WAY!"

"IF YOU WON'T LET ME IN, HOW CAN I BATHE OR USE THE TOILET!" Yami stressed out banging onto the door.

Yugi was currently sitting on the floor with his back to the lock door, "Go to the boy's dormitory, then." Yugi replied back angrily ignoring Yami furious knocking. How dare Yami take advantage of his pureness! And kiss him in public too! It was so utterly embarrassing...

Yugi was feeling curious when he heard no more knocking, "Has he given up?" He thought looking through the keyhole.

"How troublesome." Yami said as he walked to the bathroom. He had flown outside and came in from Yugi's window.

"MEANIE!"

"What?"

"CAW!" Fluffy flaps his wings happily.

This was the happy night before the storm came in.

* * *

Enjoy and review xD


	32. Chapter 32

Yugi was humming to himself as he brushes his hair in a slow lazy moment. It was a perfect day today and he was glad the tension between Yami and him was over. He was still a little piss off at Yami on how he kisses him in front of everyone yesterday. His eyes glance at the black feather on top of his drawer. A wide smile spread across his face and he picks up the feather and run his fingers through the smooth texture. "Even thought I didn't say I wanted it, since he gave me out of his own will, I'll accept it..." Yugi giggled to himself playing with the feather.

_**BAM! TAP TAP! KNOCK! SLAM! CAW!**_

Yugi jumped off his bed in shock when he heard loud noises in Yami's room. He was curious on what the hell Yami was doing with that amount of noise in his room.

"...It's not here." Yami muttered with frustration placing his hands on top of the mess he had made on his desk.

"Caw?"

"DID YOU EAT IT?" Yami pointed an accused finger at his pet.

"Caw...caw-caw-caw...caw!" Anibus shook his head.

Yami frowned at the crow, "Don't tell me it disappeared?"

"CAW"

"I KNOW THAT!" Yami replied in annoyance. [Knowledge: Weak crow feathers will disappear if it is plucked.] "Never mind, I pluck it again next time!" Yami laughed evilly to himself and Anibus shook his head sighing.

The door swung opened, "What happened?" Yugi asked and Yami stop his laughing and turned around to greet his little one.

"Morning...what a wonderful morning it is." Yami said cheerful and Yugi had sweats pouring down his face not liking the sly smile on Yami's face at all.

DING-DONG! DING-DONG!

"NOOOOOOOO! I LOST!" Serenirty cried out in distress at class.

"What is it?" Yugi asked as he and Yami had just entered the classroom and heard Serenity's screaming.

Kaiba chuckled, "Serenity was battling someone over an online auction site and lost."

"Online auction...? There's such a thing here too? Yugi wondered peeping over Serenity's shoulder to look at the toy she wanted, "Ah...what a weird soft toy..."

"This is a limited edition soft toy that Jutaifu Corporation releases ever century an **extremely **rare one!" Serenity explained.

"If you want it that badly, you should have offered higher bids, don't be so cheap!" Vivian said.

Serenity snapped and she pointed a finger at Vivian, "Stupid! You shouldn't offer higher than market orice! That is a true collector!" She replied and peered at her laptop screen, "Talking about that...this 'night wing' person appeared just recently and bagged some rare items by bidding really high prices..."

Miho suddenly walked toward their group. "Hey, you guys, let me ask you..." She flinched when she noticed a hungry Vivian looking her, "Ahh...! Don't look at me like that!" She cried out and Joey and Kaiba had to drag Vivian away. "Excuse me, did you see Anzu?" She asked Yugi still shivering.

"Anzu?" Yugi shook his head, "Yami, did you see her?"

"Nope, I haven't seen her since yesterday."

Miho's face darken, "...HOW DARE THAT WOMAN DITCH ME A T A PLACE LIKE THIS...I'LL KILL HER!" She reminded to herself when she see the brunet again. Everyone hoped to their seat when Kamako sensei walked in the room.

"Students, please return to your seats." She announced and took out a piece of paper, "This is a sudden decision but there will be a parents' visit in school tomorrow!" All the students was shocked, "The school has contacted your parents. Ah, we will meet your parents after the visit." Kamako sensei explained.

Everyone begun to chatters and Yugi was excited to see his parents but remembered he was in a monster school. "Dad can come, but not mom!" Yugi sighed and looked at Yami who seems to be starring off into spaces. "Talking about that...will Yami's parent come too...?" Yugi wondered.

"Yami, your grandpa will come on your behalf again? It be so cool." Joey grinned.

Yami smiled back, "Should be."

Yugi blinked, "Grandpa?"

"Grandpa Solomon is a much respected elderly." Kaiba said.

"He's very strong and cool, a fun loving grandpa!" Joey added with admiration.

"Really?" Yugi could feel himself getting excited on meeting Yami's grandpa.

"You've met him once too right? When you were three..." Yami told Yugi who was staring blankly back at him. Yami and Anibus sighed in disappointment. "Never mind, I'll formally introduce you when he comes...introduce you as my fiancé." Yami smirked.

A blush crept on Yugi's cheek and he shook his head, "I-I said I didn't acknowledge that!"

"Why are you denying at this stage?" Joey and Kaiba thought laughing at the blushing embarrassed Yugi.

"No! Are you listening, Yami!"

Outside the classroom was Anzu standing up on a tree who had been watching the whole commercial. A smile formed on her face, "Stupid!" She giggled.

On parent visitation day...

"Mom, Dad...nice to see you!" All the students announced when parents begin to make their way in the school gate. The students immediately ran toward their parents.

"Stupid son, have you been obedient?" A man wearing a leather jacket with baggy rip pants teased Joey scratching his ears, "Did you do anything naughty?" Right beside him was also a lady dressing in all punk and rock style who ran up and hug Kaiba.

"Wah...Kaiba! As pretty as usual..."

"Long time no see Aunty..."

"Have you seduced any crows?" Vivian's mother whispered to her two daughters.

"Mom, that..."

It was sudden started to snow, as a couple made their way through the school. The lady looked beautiful and elegant with her long brown hair tucked in a long white furry coat. Next to her was just a simple looking man with a grey moustache also dressing in his red coat with a black beanie. "Hi...nice to meet everyone." The lady greeted.

"Kaiba, been well-behaved in school?" The man asked.

Kaiba smiled, "Of course I have been, mom, and dad."

Yugi was observing at the side with Serenity, "How should I say it...there are so many unique parents..." He stated, especially Kaiba's father. They looked nothing a like in Yugi's opinion. Kaiba probably got all his looks from his mother.

"Yeah." Serenity answered.

"Eh? Serenity, where are your parents?"

"My parents are very old, they can't come."

Yugi scratched his head sheepishly, "Ah, yeah..." He totally forgot that Serenity was probably even older than any of these parents. He looks around the school wondering where his parents were when two people grabbed his arms.

"Ah! Let me introduce you" Joey grinned pushing Yugi forward to his parents.

"This is our new classmate, Yugi Moto." Kaiba introduced and there were loud gasps around the crowd.

"Yugi...?" Joey's father looked stunned, "His name is Yugi? Could that be..."Everyone looked up at a tree when they noticed a few black feathers had been falling from the sky. A dark figure stood up there to reveal...

"HEY YUGI!" Hiro shouted out flying down toward his son.

"Dad!"

"Have you been lovely dovey with Yami?" Hiro teased as he gave Yugi a hug,

Yugi pouted, " ...Let's not talk about that first. Where's mom?" He asked.

Hiro blinked before he looks uneasily, "Ugh-Dad thinks it's better not to bring your mother here." He answered. His wife obviously wasn't a monster and she probably kills him if she knew Yugi was at a monster school.

"You are right..." Yugi nodded along.

"Hiro? Are you Hiro?" Hiro turned around when he heard someone call him. His eyes brighten up when he saw his long time best friends.

"WAH...! YOU ARE ALL HERE!"

"How are you? You still have that doll face of yours!" Joey's dad teased.

Kaiba's mom smiled, "Long time no see." It was a student reunion for the three friends.

"Is that the legendary Yugi?"

"I can't believe I'll see him here!" Parents were chattering among themselves.

Joey scratched his head, "...Yug, your father is rather famous."

"...Just like an idol..." Kaiba added.

Joey's dad had Hiro under his arms while playfully ruffle his hair, "What? You guys didn't know what he's famous for?" He smirked with Hiro trying to wriggle his way out.

"Don't be like that...Dai..."

"Don't look down on him, he is someone who could even make a sleeping child cry, the fearless student of SM School the-..."

"The strongest student head ever known in history!" Yami finished off with Yugi starring at him like he was crazy.

Hiro desperately shook his head embarrassingly, "That's just a joke! I'm not the strongest!" He tried to explain to Yugi.

Yami sighed scratching his chin, "Just to inform you, I can't compare to him either because he's my grandpa's most favourite disciple."

"...You're wrong on that." Hiro answered before a small smile was on his face, "Teacher's most favourite disciple is your father." Hiro clicked his fingers when he suddenly remembered something, "Ah! That's right..." His hands fumble in his bag, "He wants me to pass you this." Hiro handed Yami a scroll.

"_Yami, how are you? As I understand you too well, I am worried that you'll bully Yugi too much because you love him a lot..." _Yami frowned slightly at his grandpa's words. He so does not bully Yugi, _"I have some business at this time, so I can't come, please understand...but in my stead..."  
_

A huge gust of wind blew toward their directions and everyone looks up when they could hear wings flapping sound. Yugi was stunned when he saw a tall muscular man with big black wings even bigger than Yami's wearing a large black coat landed on the ground. In his arms was a small petite girl roughly around his height was wearing a traditional Japanese red dress and she was holding a doll in her arms

"AH! THAT'S THE SOFT TOY I LOST AT THE ONLINE AUCTION!" Serenity screeched pointed at the doll the girl was holding, "Could it be, that person is my enemy, Night Wing?"

The petite girl hopped off the man's arm, "Good day! I am Yami's mother." She introduced and Yugi's jaw dropped. She was Yami's mother?

* * *

Eep! Sorry for the long update guys xD Enjoy and review.


	33. Chapter 33

Yugi felt uneasy realising Yami's mother was standing just in front of him. She was rather short. He was like two centimetres taller than her and she looks too young for her age as well. "Your head is raised too high." A deep gruff voice called out. Yugi blinked his eyes in confusion, "In front of the dark priestess Fumiko, please bow your heads in reverence." Kenji ordered with a smiling Fumiko standing by his side.

Chatters were heard among the crowds. "The dark night priestess ...Could it be...?" Joey's dad, Dai gasped in surprised, "The one with the power to foresee the future, the strongest genre of monster..."

"I heard she rarely appears in public." Kaiba whispered.

Joey's jaw dropped, "And she's Yami's mother, how could that be?"

"Hey...what is this...?" Yugi was lost on what everyone was gossiping about. He turned around to see everyone was down on their knees bowing. "EH? Everyone's bowing their head..." Yugi thought with astonishment.

"Sit at the last seat." Fumiko's sweet voice rang out which somehow made Yugi tensed up, "You filthy human."

"What does that mean?" Yugi thought with outrage and frowned at her words.

Yami stepped forward, "Honoured mother, please take back those words." Fumiko's eyes widen when her son has spoken up, "Because Yugi is my most beloved lover." Yami explained. Kaiba and Joey grinned secretly in the crowd. Yugi stared unbelievably at Yami who has his arms around his shoulder, "He is my only bride." The smile disappeared from his face, "Furthermore, Yugi is not human, he is a crow with white wings—one of our kind."

"IS THAT TRUE?" Someone shouted above the tree with shock noted in his tone. Yugi glanced up the tree and wondered why his dad was hiding up in there. "Really? Yugi is the white crow? How can that be?" Hiro shuttered looking anxious.

"Hmm...actually..." Yugi nervously scratched his chin. He realised he didn't say anything to his dad about it yet.

Fumiko's eyes brighten up when she noticed who was up in the trees, "HIRO-KUN!" She cried out with happiness.

"Hiro...kun?" When did Hiro know the scary Fumiko everyone wondered?

"Fu-Fu-miko." Hiro nervously greeted back.

"You were hiding! How cunning! Come down, quick..."

Hiro hesitated, his eyes slowly peeped down at the emotionless silent Kenji. "B-but..."

"This person is just getting jealous because we're good to each other. Don't mind too much." Fumiko giggled and Kenji chocked on what his wife had just said. Hiro uneasily chuckled still not moving an inch.

Fumiko's face brighten up, "If you don't come down quickly, I will kill every single person here." She declared and everyone gasped.

"No choice." Hiro sighed as he flew down beside the woman, "Fumiko is the still the same as last time..."

"Hiro-kun, I have missed you so much..." Fumiko giggled lightly, "Why haven't you come to my house to play?"

Yugi looked confused, "What...? What relationship are they in?" He asked Yami who shrugged in response.

"... I don't know. I don't really keep up with stuff at home."

Fumiko happily skipped toward her husband and tugs his arm, "Hey, go and greet Hiro-kun too!"

"...long time no see. How are you?" Hiro smiled at the cold silent Kenji.

Kenji ignored his greeting, "Traitor!" He spatted in disgust. Hiro's eyes lower to the ground, "As a crow, how dare you lower your own self-worth and pair up with a human? And you even have a child..." His eyes darken, "Do you wish to ruin the reputation of the Atemu's family who adopted you as an orphan?" He cried out with outrage.

Hiro bit his lip, "...so...sorry." His eyes lower to the ground in shamed.

"Hiro..." Dai was concerned for his friend.

"Ah, that..." Yugi suddenly spoke up, "Ugh...even though I don't really understand the matter, please don't speak ill about my parents or any other humans, okay?" He suddenly stopped when he realised he had just talk back at Yami's dad.

Fumiko and Kenji glances at Yugi. A smile crept on Hiro's face, "Yugi..."

"Sorry I spoke against your parents." Yugi apologised to Yami who smirked.

"I don't mind."

Joey and Kaiba exchanged nervously looks, "...would it be alright for Yugi to talk back? The dark night priestess, also known as the mad witch...all those who go against her will..." Kaiba murmured.

"Ah, that's right, Yami." Fumiko spoke up and Yami glances at his mother, "You **DEFINITELY** cannot pair up with that boy." She stated with her hand outstretch out for Yami to take, "Your bride has been chosen for you. Come..."

Someone landed on the ground, Yami and Yugi stared in surprised at the Anzu in front of them. "Hello, brother Yami." She said wearing a long tight black dress with her foot bare less.

"Why? Aren't they siblings?" Yugi asked in shocked, "How can they get marry?"

Hiro looked worry, "It's possible in the monsters' world." He replied, "Especially in the powerful families... they do so to ensure that their generations would remain strong."

Yami glared at Anzu, "...don't give me that look...I have been looking for a crow that's stronger than me..." Anzu said with a pout.

"...And Bakura? He is stronger than me." Yami pointed out.

Anzu giggled, "He doesn't make the cut! His feathers are grey, and he's..." She peered angrily at Yugi, "...flirtatious...in any case, I want someone powerful, cool and gentle...a prince charming who will treasure only me!" She cried out with a blush on her face.

"A young girl's dream..." Kaiba said earnestly.

"A man's burden..." Joey finished off not knowing why all the girls go all crazy just to get their prince charming.

Yami turned away from her, "...that doesn't connect at all."

"Then it's settled..." Fumiko tugged Kenji's arms, "Hey hubby, I want to eat dessert!" She smiled.

"Wait, mother...!" Yami cried out running after her. A bright light flashed in Fumiko's angry eyes and Yami's body froze as he felt electricity ran through his body and he stagger to the ground. Yugi and everyone gasped in shocked.

Fumiko smiled at Hiro, "Come too, Hiro!"

"Fu-Fumiko! Stop it!" Hiro said grabbing onto her shoulder, "Yami will get hurt!" Yami could feel his whole body were ripping apart.

"Uh...but he was too arrogant." Fumiko pouted and a little panda toy was shoved in her face. She glances curiously at the little girl in front of her.

"Cute, huh?" Serenity grinned, her eyes were glinting, "I can exchange it for the Jutaifu limited edition soft toy in your hands." She was referring to the soft toy Fumiko was holding in her arms, "How about it, Night Wing?"

Fumiko laughed, "I already have that one!" Leaving a depressed Serenity dropped to the ground.

"I'm so jealous, I want that panda." Mokuba drooled, eyeing on the toy Serenity was holding. In his arms was a black bunny and he was on his way to the clinic.

"Wah, so cute!" Fumiko squeaked looking at the bunny Mokuba was holding, "I want that rabbit!" Mokuba excited eyes were on the panda, Serenity preying eyes were on the new edition toy and Fumiko lovely dovey eyes were the black bunny. It was a three-way deadlock.

"Good! Let's go there and talk deals!" Serenity announced as the three ran off.

Kenji quickly followed behind, "Wait, Fumiko!"

"Can't believe I had to be helped by that old hag..." Yami thought huffing trying to get up. His whole body was in pain as sweats begin to pour down his sideburn. His friends all ran toward him.

"Yami, are you alright?" Yugi asked in concerned trying to help Yami to his feet. "To think she was able to harm Yami that much...who is she...?" Yugi worriedly wondered.

"Do you understand now?" Anzu spoke up, "You can't go against mother...brother just get married to me." She smirked and Yami sent her a glare.

* * *

Hiro's past with Kenji and Fumiko will be revealed in the next chapter... xD Enjoy and review.


	34. Chapter 34

The door of the conference room was opened, "Thank you, very much." Dai announced as he and his wife Hina dragged out a depress, sorry, Joey out of the room.

Joey nervously laughed, "I'm berry sowwy..." He mumbled at his two angry parents.

"Joey...how was it?" Yugi asked walking toward his friend with Kaiba and Hiro following behind.

Joey chuckled rubbing the back of his head, "Oh man, I knew I should have studied harder..."

"Yami is next, right?" Yugi suddenly looked worry, "...I was wondering what it's like..."

"Ah, umm..." Joey scratched his head, he did not like the thought also, "It's hard to say..."

In the conference room...

"Um..." Kamako begins nervously looking at how Yami with a piss off face starring at the corner of the room and his father had on a silent stern face. This was really an awkward pair.

"Please proceed." Kenji said.

"Oh no, I'm getting nervous..." Kamako thought before she shook her head, "Oh, your wife isn't here...?" She questioned politely. Currently, Fumiko was in Serenity's room playing toys and making deals with Serenity and Mokuba.

"...I'm very sorry..." Kenji sighed as he explains the situation.

Kamako took out a book, "Well, let's begin...um, Yami's grade are excellent, and he has everyone's faith as student body president..." She begins to read what she wrote in the book.

At the school cafeteria...

"I'm sorry, Yugi..." Hiro cries wiping his eyes with his sleeves, "What if you can't marry Yami because of me...?"

Yugi slapped his forehead, "I...I've told you, that's something you and Yami came up with...I never said-"

Joey grinned, "Then you don't mind if Yami and Anzu get married?" He asked and Kaiba also looked curiously at him.

"Err..." Yugi's eyes lowered thinking about what Joey had said, "That...that would be..." An image formed in his mind of Anzu linking arms with Yami walking around from him. Yugi furiously shook his head to clear away the thoughts.

"He's worried." Both Joey and Kaiba thought with amusement.

Hiro suddenly gasped when he remember something, "Oh! That reminds me...!" He grabbed onto Yugi's shoulder excitedly, "Are you really the white crow...!" His eyes all brighten up.

"Err...umm...yeah..."

"THAT'S AMAZING! Show me your wings!" Hiro's face was full of admiration.

"WHAAT? No, no, no, I don't want to!" Hiro hid in a corner and cries, "...oh fine..." Yugi mumbled feeling annoyed with his dad, "Ready? They might not appear you know!" Yugi reminded but Hiro was already standing behind feeling super excited. Yugi closed his eyes as he concentrates to get his wings out. 'POOF' "Yay, they appeared!"

Hiro scratched his chin, "Err? What, which, where...?" He asked.

"Look, right here." Yugi indicated his small tiny white wings behind him.

"Eh...oh..."

Kaiba chuckled, "He can't fly, by the way."

"There're smaller than usual today..." Joey pointed out.

"Cause I didn't want to show them..." Yugi replied but Hiro's face lit up with admiration.

"No, they're wonderful! You really do have white wings!" Hiro grins, hugging Yugi and then he let out a sigh of relief, "I'm glad...maybe now you won't need to feel shame as Yami's bride..." But suddenly realisation strike through him, "Ah...except...because of me..." He suddenly dropped to the ground feeling disappointed,

Yugi rolled his eyes, "His mood swings are drastic..." He thought but finally decided to question his dad, "...so, what happened?"

"Eh?" Hiro blinked his eyes in confusion.

"What's because of you?"

Hiro looked nervously, "Um, yeah...well..."

"And just what is Yami's mother...?" Yugi spoke up, "She seems kind of twisted..." He stated and his mouth was clasped over by Hiro and Dai's hands that looked around the room to see if there were any eavesdroppers.

"Little boy, it's dangerous in this world to badmouth Fumiko-sama..." Dai whispered to Yugi.

"Wh...why?"

"Because the word of the priestess of the moonless night governs our fates..." Kaiba's mother, Reina spoke up with Takumi follow close behind her.

Takimu nodded his head, "The monster world may be wide and varied, but there aren't many with the power to see the future...her name is known even among us foreign monsters..."

Yugi's eyes widen, "She...she sees the future...!"

Hiro smiled, "She can foretell indicial destinies and natural disasters, and she actually helped countless people..." He explained and Yugi was amaze of her power, "...and because of that immense power..." Hiro closed his eyes, "From the time she was born, she's been kept in isolation and raised as the child of a god..."

"_You must never marry that boy!" _Yugi remembered Fumiko's words to Yami, "C...could she mean there's something bad in my future with Yami then...?" Yugi asked worriedly.

Dai shoot sly glances at Hiro, "Ah, I doubt it..." He grinned.

"It was probably just a jab at Hiro-kun..." Reina smiled while eating the ice-cream cup she had ordered.

Cold fears drained Yugi's face, "DAD, did you do something with another person's wife...?" He accused.

"N...No, I didn't...!" Hiro pouted, "Sheesh! Dai, Reina, you guys are mean! Fumiko was joking...she really loves Kenji...!"

"Who's...Kenji?" Yugi asked.

"He means Yami's father." Kaiba replied.

Yugi looked at his dad, "Speaking of which...Yami's father called you a traitor..."

Hiro's face sadden, "...Kenji hates human...so I don't think he can forgive me for marrying one..."

Joey nodded his head in understanding, "There are guys like that..."

"REALLLY!"' Yugi was shocked.

"Don't worry, many of the students here are pro-human." Kaiba reassured the boy who sighed in relief.

"B..but..." Yugi was still confused, why did Kenji cared if his dad marries a human or not, "If there's nothing between my dad and Yami's dad then why..."

"There is something..." Reina smiled softly, "The two of them were **brothers**."

Realisation suddenly dawned on Yugi when Yami's dad cried out about his dad ruining the name of the Atemu's family when they took him in when he was an orphanage. "...what's more..."Hiro closed his eyes thinking about the past, "The first one to find me all torn to shred in the mountains was Kenji." Everyone gasped in surprised including his two best friends who didn't know about it, "Yeah...I might have died if Kenji hadn't helped me then."'

_The Atemu family is, among crow Tengu, the noble family of noble familes...so for them to take in a child on unknown pedigree...the people around them were quite opposed to it...but..._

"_Ah, it's all right. Fate meant for this to happen." Solomon explained, "Kenji is lonely after having to lose his mother so early on so...from today on, this boy will be your younger brother Take good care of him." Solomon smiled at his son._

"_Yes, honoured father!" 10 years old Kenji grinned and turned toward the smaller boy, "If anyone teases you, tell me right away. I'll always protect you, Hiro."_

Yugi hesitantly asked his next question, "Then...how did things turn out so badly...?"

"Well...it had started when we had gone home for summer vacation..."

"_I'm going to Fumiko's temple, would you like to come? Not that you'll see her." Solomon asked the two boys who were busying eating watermelons._

"_We should go back, Kenji...!" 15 years old Hiro cried out._

_Kenj who was 18 grinned, "Why? You're the one who wants to see what the 'priestess of the madness' looks like right?" The boys were hiding up on top of the roofs peeking through the holes. _

"_I don't wanna see her. I bet she is really scary...!" Hiro shuttered shaking his head from side to side._

_Kenji shush Hiro up when he heard noises from below, "Th...there she is!" Both boys looked through the holes to see a beautiful young girl wearing a light pink kimono sitting on the edge of the window playing with a doll. _

_Kenji, who had never paid notice to any girl before...fell in love..._

"_I...I LOVE YOU...!" Keni blurted out to Fumiko a few weeks later. Fumiko blinked her eyes in surprise of the sudden confession, "Would you go out with me...?" Kenji nervously asked with his face on fire. _

"_No" Fumiko bluntly answered and smiled, "Sorry, Fumiko only likes strong people."_

_Kenji was feeling dismay, "But...but I 'm already the strongest of my father's pupils..." He muttered._

"_That's not good enough." Fumiko replied, "Um, I mean someone like..." Her eyes scanned around the forests,"...THAT BOY THERE!" She pointed at the shock Hiro who was hiding behind a tree._

"_Eh...wh...what?" Hiro shuttered in confusion when he notices he had been caught and he couldn't hear their discussion._

"_Hiro is...stronger than me...?" Kenji stood still feeling stunned._

_Fumiko excitedly grabs onto Hiro's hands, "Wowee! You're really strong as Fumiko? Or stronger?" She squeaked with a nervous Hiro standing in front, "Ah, I can't read anything of your past or future either...that's pretty unusual... " Fumiko said with interest, "Who are you? Where are you from? Where are you going? You're fascinating! Go out with me!" _

"_I...I'm sorry..." Hiro bowed his head in deep apology, "I prefer mature women over baby-faced girls..." _

_Fumiko who was feeling disappointed begins to cry, shocking Hiro._

"_...you...Hiro!" Kenji spoke up making Hiro tensed up._

"_I...I'm sorry, Kenji." Black wings emerged from Hiro's back, "I didn't mean for this to-..." And he flew off._

"_HIRO, WAIT...!" Kenji shouted out but Hiro was already long gone._

_Muffling, crying noise was heard from Fumiko, "I knew it...nobody will be friends with Fumiko..." She wipes her eyes, "I'm going to be alone like this forever..." Kenji felt sorry for the girl and pulled her into his embraces._

"_Hiro...why won't you take the Atemu name? We should build the fortune of this family together."_

"_Eh? But I'm an idiot...I'd just drag you down."_

"_...I'm sorry Kenji. I've fallen in love with a human girl...I'm sorry."_

"_Aww...I want to see Hiro-kun."_

"_How...could you...Hiro?"_

"...so you see...I kept betraying the person I owe my life to..." Hiro explained to his son.

Yugi's face saddens when he heard the story, "I wonder if Yami knows about this...?" He wondered and sigh, "I kind of see why Yami's parents hate me..."

* * *

Italic writing is referring to the past xD

Thx for reviewing.


	35. Chapter 35

Yugi sighed in embarrassment, "S...so, how my Yugi been doing?" Hiro's face was filled with excitement and anxiousness as he asks Kamako sensei. Yugi tuned out their conversation and his mind was drifted of thinking about Yami.

Kenji held the sleeping Fumiko in his arms, "I could let her sleep here." Serenity offered.

"No...I'm sorry for having to trouble you." Kenji bowed his head and walks off

"Come visit and play again next time!" Serenity cried out.

"You've taken a liking to her?" Mokuba suddenly asked Serenity in curiosity.

"I suppose..."

_Fumiko looked sympathy at the black bunny in her hands, "I see...so she and you were both born in may..." _

_Serenity's jaw dropped, "YOU! YOU CAN TALK WITH STUFFED ANIMALS?"_

"_It's more like I can see their memories." Fumiko grinned and turned her attention back to the toy, "But before your 5__th__ birthday...yes...but that was inevitable and couldn't be helped..."She cuddled the bunny, "In the end, everyone dies alone. No matter how much you loved her, you couldn't have gone with her." Fumiko smiled gently, "So you should come rest at my house for a while, until my life comes to an end..."_

Serenity grinned at Mokuba, "When it comes down to it, she really is a 'priestess' after all."

Kenji was finally out of the school building, his eyes narrowed for a second when he notice Yami was standing outside, eyes hidden under his bangs, "Why do you care what I do...?" Yami questioned, "After you've ignored me for so long..."

Kenji smiled looking away, "You are one of the precious Atemu heirs."

"YOU THREW ME OUT...!" Yami yelled out in outrage.

"It wasn't because I hated you..." Yami's body stopped trying to absorb what he had just heard. His father walked past him.

"What...what does that mean...?" Yami asked but Kenji did not turn around and answers him, "FATHER!"

Black wings sprouted out of Kenji's back, "Anyways...I won't allow you to have anything to do with that boy."

"That is none of your business..." Yami argued back.

"You're free to do as you wish..."Kenji spoke up, his head turned to face Yami, "But I won't guarantee that boy's safety." With that he flew off.

"YAMI!" Yami turned around to see Yugi was running up to him, "Did your parents go home?" Yugi asked.

Yami slowly nodded his head. "I wanted to talk to him a little bit more..." Hiro sighed, "But I g-guess, Kenji will never forgive me..."Hiro face his son, "Well, I'm going home now too, Yami please take care of Yugi." Yugi pouted not liking how his dad was treating him like a kid.

"Yes, father-in-law." Yami smirked.

Hiro grinned as well, "And Yugi, have fun with Yami."

"AARAGH! I'm telling you I don't..."

"Okay?" Hiro this time smiled tenderly at his son. Yugi nodded his head and watched as his father flew off.

Yugi slowly and nervously glance at Yami from the corner of his eyes and Yami caught his action. "Hmm...?" Yami asked, tilting his head to the side.

Yugi shook his head, "Ah...nothing..." After getting so much opposition from his parents, Yugi wonder if Yami thinks he was not worth all the trouble. He looked surprised when Yami squeezes his hand.

"How about getting something to eat?" Yami grinned.

"Yeah." Yugi smiled back walking hand in hand with Yami, "Oh, remember that shopping mall we went to the other day? I want to go there again!" Yugi was glad his dad gave him some pocket money, so this time he would be able to buy things.

Yami nods his head, "Then let's go next Sunday." Yugi cheered and Yami laughed, "But you get lost so easily, you know..." He teased his little one.

Yugi slightly pouted, "I'll be careful this time."

Little did they know, Anzu was hiding behind a tree looking angry when she heard their conversation.

S.M Indoor swimming pool...

'_SPLASH, SPLASH, SPLASH'_

"Come on, Miho-chan! Give me some advice!" Anzu cried out in frustration as she had blabbered out her stories to her friend who had been swimming the whole time.

"Why should I care? You've been doing things your own way, lately." Miho snorted back.

Anzu bowed her head, "I'm sorry! Please don't say that!"

"Okay, fine...what?" Miho sat on the edge of the pool and her legs had turned into fins and it lightly splash around the water.

Anzu sighed depressingly, "I've done everything I could think of but I think..." Her face saddens, "That my brother won't ever love me in that way..."

"You're right." Miho agreed.

Anzu cried in her hands, "What should I do?" She stressed out.

"There's no use trying to do stuff to Yami. He's head over heels for Yugi." Miho explained and wondering what Yami sees in that dumb boy. She grinned slyly, "So, we'll have to target Yugi!"

Anzu blinked her brown eyes, "We...we're going to KILL HIM...!" She scratched her head, "I guess that's the only way..."

"No..." Miho slapped herself on the forehead, the Atemu's family sure has a way of solving every problems. "I'm talking about totally crushing him as if his insides were ripped out and crushed into pieces." She laughed evilly, "Something that will leave him in utter total desperation..."

"Like...?" Anzu asked and Miho smiled nervously. She didn't think that far yet.

"I HAVE A GOOD IDEA." Vivian shouted out through the window.

Anzu gave her friend a look, "Why won't she get inside?"

"Cats don't like water, that's why I stay in here all the time."

"I see..."

Vivian jumped up and down excitedly, "It's really is a good idea! So introduce me to some nice crows!"

Back in the tower...

Yugi moaned into the passionate kiss he and Yami was sharing. He was all curled up in Yami's lap and Yami had his hand rested on Yugi's cheek. Yami broke the kiss as he mouth travelled down Yugi's neck slowly and at the same time his hands begins to unbuttoned Yugi's shirt. Yugi's mind was still mushy from Yami's kisses and lightly gasps when Yami bit one of his nipples.

Yami laid them down on the bed with him on top of his little one. Their faces were inches apart and both was trying to catch their breath. Yugi shyly stared into Yami's exotic eyes. A blush crept up his cheek when he realised what position he was in but he didn't care. If something did happen tonight, he wouldn't mind at all because this felt just right.

"CAW!" Anibus screeched flying toward them with a scroll on his feet. Yami frustratingly turned around to face his pet. The heat of the moment disappears.

Yugi embarrassingly got up and tried to button up his shirt, "I-I think I will go and take a bath." And Yami knocked out Anibus annoyingly and reached for the scroll.

His eyes widen when he read it, "Yugi don't take a bath yet!" He exclaimed and Yugi stopped in his track confused, "Kamako sensei wants to see us." Yami explained showing Yugi the note.

_I'm sorry, please come to the conference room immediately._

_Kamako_

At the conference room...

"I'm sorry for the short notice..." Kamako apologised.

"It's alright...did something happen...?" Yugi asked sitting down on a couch with Yami beside him.

Kamako sighed, "Well...we're going to have Yugi Moto change rooms."

"WHAT!" Yugi cried out in shock and Yami was also stunned with the news as well, "But the bed needs to be in that position...otherwise it's not..." Yugi explained uncomfortably totally misunderstood his teacher's idea.

"You're mistaking this with rearranging your room..." Kamako sensei replied awkwardly, "And Miss Anzu Mazaki will move in." Yugi's eyes widen, "This was a committee decision and..."

Yugi still couldn't believe his ears. Yami and Anzu are going to live in the same room? "I understand." Yami said after his teacher have finished. Yugi's jaw dropped when he heard what Yami had said. "We will pack his bags immediately. Right, Yugi...?"

* * *

Sorry for a short chapter this time. ^^

Yes, I know you all will wanted to kill Anzu for this xD

Enjoy and review. Thx for reviewing last time too guys xD


	36. Chapter 36

"Okay then...we'll pack his baggage tonight. He doesn't have much, anyway." Yami told Kamako sensei and Yugi was starring unbelievably at him, "Yugi, let's go home."

"WHAT?" Yugi screamed his eyes bludging out and jumps off the couch in anger shocking Yami with his reaction, "WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT? WHAT THE HELL IS IT? WHAT?"

Yami's sweat dropped, "Huh?"

"HOW COULD YOU SAY YES TO THAT IMPORTANT STUFF SO EASILY? WHAT ARE YOU THINKING? I CAN'T BELIEVE IT!" Yugi cried out and pulling his hair in frustration.

"Hey wait a second, Yugi." Yami spoke up but Yugi was hearing none of it.

"Yeah, yeah, so I'm in the way, huh?" Yugi puffed his cheek in anger, his body turning away from Yami, "Anzu is so sweet to you, right? She's so popular, huh?"

Yami grabbed Yugi's arm, "Hey, listen to me!"

Yugi broke the contact away, "YOU, HORNY, STUPID, SISTER COMPLEX GUY!" And he ran out of the conference room and slammed the door in anger leaving a speechless Yami and Kamako behind.

"Sister complex?" Yami raised one of his eyebrows as he thought what Yugi had called him.

"Oh dear..." Kamako looked worry.

Girl's dorm...

"And that's what happened..." Yugi explained to his friends and wipe angry frustrated tears away with his sleeves. "Don't you think Yami is an asshole?" He blew his nose with a handkerchief that Serenity gave him.

"Yami is in trouble..." Serenity and Mai thought who have been listening to Yugi's story. "But knowing him, I'm sure he had something in mind right?" Mai spoke up kindly.

Yugi blinked his eyes and remember how Yami tried to tell him to listen to him. He thought about it, "No matter what reason he has I can't forgive him!" Yugi declared stubbornly crossing his arms.

"I see..." Mai replied uneasily.

Yugi frowned wondering why Yami chose Anzu to share his room with out of all the girls in the school. "Can I stay in your room tonight, Serenity?" Yugi asked.

"Of course"

Meanwhile three girls were eavesdropping the whole conversation. "I guess they got into a fight already..." Vivian giggled.

"Okay, let's get the plan started tomorrow!" Miho cracked her knuckles excitedly.

Anzu frowned behind, "I'm wondering if it's okay to trust them..."

Boy's dorm...

"You see?" Yami frowned in annoyance, "Yugi's treating me like I'm the bad guy!" Yami stressed out to his friends who were pigging out with junk food.

"Well...I think you really are the bad guy though..." Kaiba mumbled through the chips in his mouth.

Yami's jaw dropped, "WHAT?"

Joey smiled uneasily, "Cause...hey, by the way, why did you say yes to changing the rooms?" He asked curiously.

Yami sighed, "I was afraid of my dad doing something wrong to Yugi..." His friends look at him in surprise, "I heard this room change was decided by the management committee, so I believe my dad had something to do with this. It'll be better for Yugi to simply accept this simple request, right?" Yami explained and then angrily clenched his fist remembering how Yugi reacted, "But, then he...!"

Joey nervously chuckled trying to calm his friend down, "Hey, but...it means Yugi got mad at you just because he's so in love with you, right...?"

Yami stopped his blabbering and suddenly smirked evilly, "Of course." He begins to laugh to himself and his friends decided to ignore him

"Peh, why should we waste out time worrying for him?" Joey muttered in annoyance and munching on a cookie. Kaiba nodded his head. He and Joey would have to put up with Yami the whole night since they agree to let him stay over.

Yami stopped laughing and stared in the sky thinking about his little one, "I guess, I'll check in with him tomorrow..." He sighed.

Next day...

Yugi was sitting in the cafeteria looking spaced out, "Why is he alone?" Para questioned his brother and wondering why the little boy had a stupid expression on his face.

"I heard he had a quarrel with Yami and moved out." Dox whispered back

"Reallu? Sound interesting." Para urged his twin brother to tell him more.

"I guess I'd better apologize to him..." Yugi thought in a daze already forgetting his anger within one day. _"I'm sure he had something in mind, right?" _Yugi recalled Mai telling him that, "Maybe she is right..." Yugi double thought.

In Yugi's fantasies...

"_And so that was why..." Yami explained the situation to Yugi who grinned happily._

"_Oh, now I understand you."Yugi sighed when Yami pulled him in his arms, "I knew you care about me most!"_

_Yami chuckled rubbing their noses together in an affection way, "Of course. Silly boy..."_

_End of fantasies..._

Yugi giggled lightly to himself, "I'm going to go see him to say sorry." Yugi made up his mind and decided to look for Yami when someone suddenly grabbed his arm.

"Yugi, we have a problem!" Miho exclaimed and Yugi was too startled to do anything but let the mermaid girl dragged him away.

Yugi frowned slightly when he realised Miho had dragged him in a forest, "Hey, what's the matter with you? Why'd you drag me all the way out here...?" Yugi questioned in confusion.

Miho stopped in her track and pointed to a direction, "Hey, look at that...!" She cried out and Yugi curiously looked where she had pointed. His eyes widen. There under a tree were Anzu and Yami acting lovey dovey with each other. Yami playfully tickle Anzu's cheeks who giggle in return.

"Are you sure we can trick him?" Anzu whispered to Yami who was Vivian in disguise, "I know he's stupid, but this is..."

Vivian frowned in annoyance, "Hey, are you doubting my ability to pretended to be Yami?" She asked in a sicklying manly voice

Anzu looked disgusted, "Please...don't talk like that when you're disguised as my brother..."

"By the way, are you sure you will introduce a nice crow to me?"

"I know, I know, I will." Anzu rubbed her forehead in stress as Vivian was melting in happiness.

"I'm going back..." Yugi announced to Miho in a dark tone and staggered his way back and Miho wondered if she heard something snap.

"Did we succeed?" The girls wondered.

Yugi arrived in the girl's dormitory, "Hey Yugi! You're just in time!" A cheerful girl said walking toward him with a bag in her hands. "Yami brought this bag here just now. He wants you to go see him in the student council room."

Yugi numbly stared at the bag, rages of anger and betrayal was building up inside him, finally he snaps, "OH, SO THAT'S HOW YOU WANT IT, HUH?" Yugi angrily shouted, shocking the poor girl and furiously grabbed his bag and darted off.

"Yugi...?" The girl was puzzle with Yugi's sudden action.

"Idiot, idiot, idot! Yami is so stupid! If he likes Anzu that much, then he can stay with her forever!" Angry and frustrated tears fell down Yugi's eyes, "I've had enough. I don't want to stay here anymore. I'm going home!" Yugi made up his mind, running to the front of the school gate.

"CAW!" Fluffy was flying toward the small boy.

"Are you coming with me?" Yugi asked.

"CAW! CAW!" Fluffy was trying to tell Yugi to stay.

Yugi shook his head, "No, I made up my mind already."

"CAW!" Fluffy followed behind the boy who ran out of the school.

_RUSTLE. RUSTLE. RUSTLE._

"A white crow flew out from the school."

"They say that a white's crow feather can grant any wish."

_RUSTLE. RUSTLE. RUSTLE._

"With that annoying Yami kid out of the way, this is a great opportunity for us!" Voices in the forest could be heard.

"TEAR OFF THE FEATHERS FROM THE WHITE CROW!"

Yugi stopped in his track and was feeling scared at the same time when he could hear voices in the forest. He tensed up when he heard, "LEAVE YOUR FEATHERS HERE."The command keeps on repeating and echoing throughout the forest.

Yugi clasped his ears with his hands, "N...NO!" He cried out trying to block out the noise.

The voices stopped, "I see...then you leave us no choice..." Many vine whips were coming toward Yugi's direction capturing the boy and the small crow. Yugi tried to wriggle his way out, "Where are you hiding them?" The voices hissed as the vines begin to travel under Yugi's shirt, "Here?" It teases and Yugi was wishing Yami or his dad was here to save him right now.

A big speeding grey feather cut through the vines, "Sorry guys, I have my sight set on him first." A voice chuckled.

"The colour of those feathers...crap, we better get out...!" The vines disappear and the voices died out.

"Hey." A familiar voice greeted Yugi who turned around to see Bakura, "How have you been, Yugi?" He smirked.

* * *

Monkey Girl: LOL. First I wanna apologise for making you guys so angry on the last chapter ^^

Ryou, finally is gonna appear in the next chapter xD

Enjoy and reviews.


	37. Chapter 37

Bakura held out a hand, "Are you alright?" He asked and Yugi gladly took it and looked around the forest.

"Yeah, by the way what was that?"

Bakura smirked, "This place is outside the SM School grounds...so lots of strange things are around here." He gave Yugi a look, "It's dangerous for you to be here alone." Yugi gulped and nodded his head. "Anyway, let's get back to school. I was on the way to S.M..." Bakura explained and stop walking when he notice Yugi did not move. "Yugi?" He was shocked to see Yugi had tears pouring down his face and trying to wipe it out with his sleeve. "What is this?" He asked not knowing what happen and what to do.

"Haha, now I understand why you cried." Bakura laughed after hearing Yugi's explanation. He was currently flying with Yugi in his arms.

Yugi frowned, "Hey, how can you laugh at me?" Bakura laughed again and had a suspicious feeling Anzu got something to do with this.

"I told you! Atemu's family is **strong**." Bakura grinned.

"Yeah" Yugi replied as he thought about Yami and his two strong parents.

Bakura landed, "If you keep walking to the foot of the mountain, you'll find the station." He said to Yugi who smiled back and fluffy was sitting on top of his head.

"Thanks. I can go alone the rest of the way." Yugi was surprised when Bakura took his bag from his arm.

"I will send you home."

Yugi's eyes widen, "Hey, no thanks." He shook his head, "I can go home by myself."

Bakura raised an eyebrow, "You don't have money for the train fare, right?" Yugi scratched his head when he realised Bakura was right and he had spent all his allowance on food already. "I have some yen here..." Bakura grinned waving the money around.

"Why?"

"Because I often go out into the human world."

Yugi gave Bakura a weird and questioning look, "What for?"

"Haha...for various purposes..." Bakura smiled slyly.

"..."

'_CHU CHU CHU CHU'_

It was awkward silence between the two in the train and Yugi slowly looked at Bakura at the corner of his eyes, "Hey, why do you prefer getting on the train?" Yugi asked not getting why Bakura couldn't fly them there and it would be a lot faster and free of charge.

Bakura snorted like Yugi just said something stupid, "You silly boy. If someone watches us flying, human beings will get too excited." Yugi nodded slowly cursing himself for suggesting something stupid, "You have to pay attention to that too, Ok? If you show your wings in front of human beings..." Bakura glances at the boy, "We never know what they would do to you."

It was like a lighting strike Yugi when he realises he wasn't a human being anymore...

Somehow the idea saddens him a bit and Bakura notice a small sad sigh escaped from the boy, "Take a nap for a while..." Bakura said pulling Yugi's head which landed on his broad shoulder.

A small grateful smile formed on Yugi's face, "Thanks." He was glad Bakura was here now to help him. Even though Bakura totally look like a dangerous scary person but he's really nice on the inside. Yugi slowly closed his eyes and wonder if Yami is at least worrying about him now...

Meanwhile back at the S.M School...

Yami was slothfully and annoyingly gazing out of the window in his office. "It's unusual for him to stay in the student president's room till this time." Tristan said to his two comrades as they were working outside.

"He said he's waiting for Yugi." Rex spoke up handing a piece of paper to Weevil.

"WHAT! YUGI...!" Tristan cried out.

Rex nodded his head, "Just for your information, no one is allowed to enter his room except Yugi...for an hour."

Tristan's face paled wondering why the two boys needed an hour in the room.

"_Yugi...why don't we make love here for a change...?" Yami whispered huskily in Yugi's ear, hands slowly sliding up Yugi's thigh._

"_Ah, but someone will see us..." Yugi moaned as Yami attack his neck._

"_I don't care..."_

Tristan shook away his dirty thoughts, "HEY, WEEVIL! WE GOTTA PREPARE A WIRETAP. REX PREPARE VIDEO, HURRY UP!" He screamed at the two.

"Eh...Tristan-san?"

The door of the student president's suddenly opened, "What's going on here?" Yami demanded in an irritated voice and Tristan froze on his spot. "I'm going to the girls' dormitory." Yami declared angrily trudging out of the room, "I told him to come to see me this afternoon...how dare him..." Yami clenched his teeth and slammed the door hard.

Girls Dorm...

"HE'S NOT **HERE**?"

Serenity shrugged her shoulder, "I heard he went out carrying the baggage you left here."

"**To where?" **Yami asked in frustration and he saw three girls suspiciously trying to sneak out of the room, "Hey girls, you don't know anything about him do you?" He asked and they all stopped in their track looking nervous.

Vivian tried to look cute and innocent, "Dunno what you are talking about..."

"Yeah." Miho replied and Anzu was the only one who remained silent.

A quick glance was shot at Anzu, "How about you, Anzu?" Yami asked.

Anzu broke from her thoughts, "I don't know where Yugi went...but..." She begins nervously and Yami looked skeptically at her waiting for her to continue, "He was really mad at you. He said **'Shit! **I don't wanna see his face again."

No response came from Yami and Anzu walked closer to him, "Anzu understands...I know you are not wrong." She wrapped her arms around his, "Once he gets hungry, he'll come back, so forget him, ok?" Anzu said looking sweetly at Yami whose eyes were hidden under his bangs.

"She's good at persuading him." Vivian mumbled to Miho who shrugged like it was nothing new.

Yami pulled his arms out of Anzu's hold, "I'll search for him in the forest."

"Hey, Yami?" Anzu spoke up trying to make Yami comes back.

Yami turned around with a smile, "It's getting cold at night." And he flew off in the night sky.

Anzu sadly watch as his brother go, "You love him that much?" She bitterly thought.

Yugi stared amazingly at the night street, "I never realised that the night in Tokyo is bright like this..."

"We are late, eh?" Bakura asked and was carrying Yugi's baggage watching as the night fall in.

Yugi grinned, "No problem. It's not time for my mom to get home from work yet." As Bakura and he walked to their destination, Yugi felt strange being surrounded by lots of people. It didn't feel like home anymore.

"Hey!" Bakura greeted a guy wearing a baggy hoddie who nods back and continued on.

"Do you know him?"

"Yeah."

"A MONSTER? WHY IS HE HERE...?" Yugi asked in shocked.

"You don't know? We are supposed to live in the human world after we graduate." Bakura explained and Yugi's jaw dropped. Yami didn't tell him this...

Yugi shivered as he looks around the streets, "It means there are some monsters hiding in this crowd by pretending to be human..." He thought and was surprised when he noticed a couple of girls were starring at his direction.

"Hey that guy..." The first girl whispered to her friends, "He is so cool." She giggled.

"He is exactly my type!"

"Is he a model?"

"I guess so..." They all sighed dreamily when Bakura sent a smirked at them.

Yugi rolled his eyes, "By the way, why the hell he is beside him?" Yugi winced slightly to himself when he notices the girls were talking about him.

"Is he gay?"

"NO WAY!"

"Could be his brother or something, although they look nothing alike..." Yugi pouted.

"Yugi?" A familiar sweet kind voice called out and Yugi turned around to see his best friend, "IT'S REALLY YUGI!" The voice squeaked excitedly.

Yugi's face lit up and a big smile plastered on his face, "RYOU!"

He was startled when Ryou grabbed his hand, "I was so surprised to know that you went to a boarding school suddenly! I wanted to go with you..."Ryou frown while explaining and then smile, "How have you been? You could have send me an email at least..."

"I cannot tell him that I'm going to a monster school..." Yugi nervously thought as he scratched his head, "Yeah, cause I cannot bring a mobile phone to school..." Yugi lamely replied totally forgetting Bakura was beside him.

"Your friend, huh?" Bakura suddenly asked.

Yugi smiled, "Yeah. He's my friend Ryou, since junior-high." He inched Ryou to come closer, "Hey Ryou, this is Bakura from the school which competes with my school." Ryou uneasily looked at the guy beside his friend.

"Nice to meet you, Ryou." Bakura smirked and was startled when Ryou hid behind Yugi.

Yugi was also confused as well, "What's the matter with you?" He asked his friend worriedly.

Ryou's face pale and he looked scare, "Yugi, who is this guy? **HE IS NOT A HUMAN BEING...!"**

Both Yugi and Bakura's eyes widen.

* * *

Monkey Gir: Yeah! Finally Ryou appeared xD

And thanks for all the reviews, hope you all enjoy this chapter =DDD


	38. Chapter 38

"He's not a human being! **I don't like him!**" Ryou frantically screamed at Yugi who was wholly taken back by Ryou's proclamation.

"Calm down, Ryou!" Yugi tried to help relax his friend. Ryou looked like he could pass out soon and he didn't want that. "How does he know Bakura is a monster?" Yugi wondered and then he remembered Ryou could feel spiritual thing, yeah that's right, his friend has a strong sense of others auras.

Ryou shivered slightly when he noticed Bakura's curious gazes was on him. Bakura laid his arms on Yugi's shoulder, "You're kidding right?" Bakura chuckled at the confuse Ryou, "What kind of game is this?"

Ryou frowned, "I'm not kidding."

A small smirk formed on Bakura's face, "Anyway, you said I was not a human being, huh? For example...am I a monster? It's impossible for monsters to exist in this world." Bakura explained and Yugi knew where his friend was heading so he nodded his head along.

"Yeah he's right Ryou, you think it too seriously."

"But..." Ryou nervously glance at Bakura who return a nice warm smile back. Ryou suddenly whips out a cross out of his bag, "DON'T COME CLOSE TO ME! **DEVIL!" **Ryou screeched at Bakura who look utterly speechless and stun. Ryou grabbed Yugi's hand and sprinted off, "Let' get out of here now, Yugi!"

"Where are we going to?" Yugi asked but received no reply, letting his friend dragging him away,

"HEY YUGI!" Yugi could hear Bakura's voice.

Oh crap, he forgot about Bakura, "Hey you see, I gotta go now. Thanks for seeing me to here! See Ya!" Yugi called out.

Yugi arrived at Ryou's house which also happens to be a church. "We are safe now. A devil will never be able to come in to my house." Ryou replied with a grin.

"I told you that Bakura is not a devil..." Yugi spoke up.

"YES HE IS...! I know that weird aura of his is not human." Ryou snapped his face looked determine and fierce.

Yugi had sweats falling down his face, "I see..." Yugi suddenly gulped when he realises he was also a half-monster. "What if Ryou knows about this...? Will he get scared of me too...?"

A pair of pale hand waved in front of his face, "What's wrong with you?" Ryou asked concernedly trying to snap Yugi out of his dreaming state.

"Above all, why doesn't he realise by now? Maybe it's because I am just a half monster?" Yugi thought feeling relaxed a bit. The door to the lounge room was slide opened.

"Hey Yugi!" Ryou's mother greeted the small boy.

Yugi bowed his head in respect, "Nice to meet you aunty, uncle."

"Mom, can he stay here tonight?" Ryou asked his mother and Yugi was shocked on Ryou's suggestion.

"What?"

Ryou ignored his friend outburst, "We found a weird man outside before-..."

"Of course Yuigi can stay for tonight. It's pretty dangerous to go home alone. You haven't had a dinner yet, right?" Ryou's mother asked nicely to Yugi.

Yugi's eyed widen, "I don't wanna bother you..."

Ryou's mother giggled, "It's ok. Ryou has been missing you because you decided to go to a school far away."

"Hey, stop it, mom!" Ryou pouted and dragged Yugi away, "Yugi, come to my room!" Ryou tried to hide his embarrass and flush face. Yugi smiled, he really did wanted to go to the same school as Ryou but too bad he failed the entrance exam.

During night...

"Yugi...?" Yugi could hear Ryou's whispering. He turned his body around in his sleeping bag to face Ryou, "Are you still awake?" Ryou asked.

"Yeah...I'm a bit nervous because I haven't been part of the human world in a while..." Ryou stared weirdly at Yugi who quickly corrected his statement, "Ah...I mean...outside school!" Yugi uneasily chuckled.

Ryou looked at Yugi, "Hey, seems like its hard being in a boarding school...eh? Are you stressed out?"

Yugi giggled shaking his head, "Not at all! We have lots of gardens there. Nice meal..." He drooled at the thought of food, "All my friends and teachers are fun too." He smiled thinking about Joey, Kaiba, Serenity, Mai and the S.M union students.

"I see..." Ryou replied his gaze hasn't left his friend's face, "Hey...I'm wondering do you have something on your mind?" He had a knowing sly grin on his face.

A blush crept on Yugi's face, "NO...!

Ryou laughed, "What is he like?" Both Yugi and Ryou knew they were both into guys and none of their other friends knew about this sexuality.

"He is like..." Yugi blushed as a image of the perfect, loving, handsome Yami formed in his mind and all a sudden the moment of Yami and Anzu acting all lovey dovey together clashes the image of the perfect Yami, "He is a **son of a bitch...!" **Yugi replied feeling all piss off. Ryou blinked his large brown innocent eyes and smile nervously at his friend. Yugi snapped out of his anger mood, "By the way, how have you been? Do you have a boyfriend?" He was feeling cheerful again and wanted to know how his best friend was doing.

"No...all the guys at my school are wankers..." Ryou replied in depressed.

"I see..." Yugi didn't expect to hear this.

"Lots of people gather in the school from various areas and I only know a few people...in junior high I have a lot of friends because they were all from my neighbourhood..."Ryou sighed, "It's getting tough to keep up with my studies...if you were with me, I guess I could have fun."

Yugi looked at his friend with sympathy.

"I never imagined that you would fail the exam though..." Ryou sighed getting straight to the point.

"I'm sorry!" Yugi apologised and then he smiled, "Hey, let's have fun while I'm here."

Ryou scratched his head, "How about your school?"

Yugi looked out the window, "I guess...I'll never go back to school..." He replied.

S.M School...

"WE CAN'T FIND HIM, YAMI!" Joey shouted as he and other students rushed through the office.

"I see..."

Rex looked at the map in his hands, "We have finished searching all the surrounding areas."

Tristan rubbed his forehead, "After having to search like this, we still couldn't find him...it means...I'm afraid..."

"He got out from the school area." Yami finished off.

Kaiba had a finger under his chin with a thoughtful expression on his face, "But we have a strong barrier around this school to get out of here..."

Joey nodded his head, "Yeah. It's impossible to get beyond the barrier without permission from teacher."

"I guess he can break the barrier." Yami replied.

Serenity and Mai walked in the room, "No wonder he can because he have broken the barrier called 'impossible!' before. He is the white crow anyway." Serenity reminded everyone in the room, the time when Yugi walked out of her strong barrier.

"We gotta find him soon." Mai said looking worriedly, "There are lots of guys seeking the feather of the white crow outside the barrier." She explained and making her way out of the room, "I will ask the teacher to issue permission card as soon as possible."

"Please do so." Yami called out to Mai.

Teacher's room...

"Sorry, I cannot issue it now." Kamako sensei said.

"WHY?" Everyone questioned clearly confuse.

"You always issue the card so easily for shopping or something like that!" Joey frowned.

Pegasus cleared his throat, "As long as it is a place managed by the monster world, it's easy. But if we send our student to other areas, especially areas near the human world, we have to submit an application one week before and get the approval of the management committee."

Mai glared at him, "It's urgent!"

"DON'T YOU CARE ABOUT YUGI?" Serenity screamed at him, her eyes were going to popped out in anger.

"Ah...I mean..."

"I understand. Let's go guys." Yami spoke up and making his way out of the office.

Joey and Serenity's eyes and jaw widen, "WHY DO YOU GIVE UP SO EASILY?" Joey cried out unbelievably.

"YOU HAVE TO TRY HARDER!" Serenity encouraged.

Yami shook his head, "As long as the committee is involved in this matter, it's impossible. Anyway I have another idea." Yami smirked and everyone looked at each other wondering what was Yami's big idea.

When Yami walked out of the teacher's room, he was confused to see Anzu standing outside. He gave her a questioning gaze, "I have something to tell you." Anzu begin and Yami looked away.

"Later."

"About Yugi..." Yami stopped in his track and glance at Anzu curiously, "Please...please forget about Yugi." She pleaded with teary eyes. Yami turned away from her and begins to walk away, "BROTHER! Listen to me! I'm sure I love you more than anybody. I'll be a good wife. I'll never bother you. And it's natural for us to be a couple." Anzu explained in a desperate tone.

Yami angrily turned around glaring at her, "**STOP IT, ANZU!"**

Black wings sprouted out Anzu's back as she coldly and furiously looked at Yami in the eyes and held her hand in front of his face. Yami's friends gasped.

"YAMI!"

"YAMI! ARE YOU OKAY?"

Yami stood there like in a trance, "How dare you behave like this...so erasing the memory of Yugi from your mind, is easy..." Anzu declared and Yami's eyes slowly closed falling down to the lap of Anzu.

"Bye Yami, I won't return to your side anymore..." Yugi thought slowly closing his eyes, a tear fell ran across his cheek, "Yami..."

* * *

Monkey Girl: Umm...yeah I hope you all enjoy this chapter ^^ *quietly crept out of this page, avoiding murderous eyes*

Thx for all the reviews for the last chapter xD You guys are awesome!


	39. Chapter 39

Kaiba glared at the brunet girl in front of him, "How dare you behave like this..." He spatted with disgust.

"You are too much!"Joey shouted.

An ugly angry glare formed on Anzu's face, "Do you want to suffer like this too?" She hissed pointing a finger at them and all Yami's friends back away uneasily. She sadly looked at Yami who was still unconscious. "Now you are mine, brother. I'll never give you to anyone."

"Hey, isn't that a dirty trick?" Miho appeared into the scene giving her friend a disappointed look, "What we call love is something like using dark strategies or beating each other but we also have to take the time to capture one's heart."

Anzu angrily turned around, "SHUT UP! I'll never put up with being insulted like that, even from you!" She gasped when Miho started to tickle her under the armpits, "Hahaha...stop making fun of me!" She cried out to her friend. Miho whipped out a small black board out of nowhere and scratched it with her long nail making a loud 'screech'. "NOOOOOO!" Anzu shrieked in pain covering her ears.

"I know at least seven more weakness of yours..." Miho warned.

"Sorry...sorry..." Anzu apologised wiping her tears.

Kaiba and Joey looked unbelievably at Miho, "Now I understand their power hierarchy." Kaiba muttered under his breath. Joey nodded along but was also kind of intrigued by the whole thing.

"Then give him back his memory now." Miho said.

Anzu stood up from the ground, "Impossible."

"Eh?"

"I cannot return someone's memory once I have erased it." Anzu replied.

"WHAT! He's going to forget about Yug like this?" Joey stressed out and everyone went quiet when they noticed Yami's fingers begin to twitch. His eyes slowly opened. "YAMI!"

Yami groaned and rubbed his head, "...ah...? What am I doing here...?"Joey and Kaiba looked disappointed, did his friend really forget about Yugi?

"SILLY BOY! YOU ARE SUPPOSED TO LOOK FOR YUGI, RIGHT?" Serenity clenched her fist looking mad, "You'd better go find Yugi RIGHT NOW...!"

Yami blinked his eyes, "Yes I am. Hey guys, come on." He stood up and everyone cheered.

"He still remembers Yugi." Serenity cried out clasping her hands with delight.

Anzu couldn't believe it, her trick didn't work, "How come...?"

Yami shoot her a glare, "Are stupid? You think that I'm that stupid to be teased by you? My grandfather taught me all sort of things." Anzu gulped as Yami stared sternly at her. He raised his hand and Anzu closed her eyes shut waiting for the slap she was going to received. Her blue eyes widen when she felt her brother stroke her face instead. "Your special someone is out there." Yami said with a smile and walked off with the others leaving Anzu completely speechless.

Anzu watched as they made their way out of the school, "Hey Miho, let's go back to the school now."

"But can you give it all up for Yami?" Miho questioned her friend noticing the sad expression on Anzu's face.

"I don't care about that weird guy anymore!" Anzu screamed shocking her friend. She clenched her fist in frustration, "I can't figure out how come he could choose that piggy boy rather than pretty strong popular me. HE IS REALLY WEIRD! HE IS!" Tears slowly fell from Anzu's eyes, "Definitely, somewhere...someone special will be waiting for me...I'm sure..." She mumbled. Miho smile softly.

At the school yard...

"Hey Yami! Where are we going?" Joey asked but Yami did not answer him.

"Yeah. It's impossible even for you to break the barrier out of the school." Kaiba pointed out the fact.

Yami turned too look at his friends, "I know one person who can do that."

"**Who's that?" **Joey asked.

"It's..." Yami stopped talking when he heard someone or something was flying toward them. A crow with a small scroll attached to its leg was seen. Yami caught the scroll and everyone else was curious to know what it was.

"_Hey Yami, it's me. You are taking care of my girls, eh? I was about to get them back but yesterday I came across Yugi. It seems he hates to be with you anymore, saying he'll not come back to school again." _Yami frowned and continued to read on, _"Anyway, Yugi and I are deeply in love in the human world. Don't worry about us. See ya. P.S. Hey Miho, Anzu, you gotta go back to school for mid-term exam..." _Yami angrily crumbled the note in his hand.

"What does it say?" Serenity asked.

"We stop searching for Yugi."

Everyone jaws dropped and eyes widen in disbelief. "Why Yami?" But Yami ignored them and walks off.

Ryou's house...

"Sorry to allow you to help me with cleaning the hall." Ryou apologised sweeping the floor with a broom, Yugi was beside him sweeping the other direction.

Yugi grinned back, "No problem at all, I haven't done any chores ages since I went to school." Yugi and Ryou looked up when they heard the door opened.

Ryou's mother walked in with a daze and dreamy face, "Yugi, your friend has arrived." She said and a stupid grin was on her face, "He looks so cool." Yugi's heart beat thump madly, was it Yami that has come to get him?

"Hey." Bakura smirked. Yugi's face fallen when he realises it wasn't Yami. "Hey you don't look happy to see me?" Bakura pouted.

"By the way how did you find out about this place?" Yugi asked.

"**Wahh! That devil...!" **Ryou screeched and his mother clamps her hand over his mouth.

Ryou's mother giggled, "Please make yourself at home. Shut up, Ryou, must not interrupt them." She drags her son out.

Yugi looked at Bakura curiously, "So what brings you here?"

"Bag." Bakura dropped the bag beside him.

"You brought this bag all the way here?" Yugi was touched, "Thanks."

Bakura stared at the status of angels in front of him, "You have friends here..." He stated.

Yugi laughed, "They are not white crows but angels. They are sent to the human world by god."

"To do some errands?"

"Ah...kinda..." Yugi said knowing it wasn't exactly the right way to describe angel's job.

A smirk appeared on Bakura's face, "It means the white crow is better than them, huh?"

Yugi shook his head, his eyes lower to the ground, "Mine is not that good. Mine is accidentally having white feather without any power..."

"Hey...are you really not returning to SM Academy?"

Yugi closed his eyes and sighed, "Maybe..." He was tired from thinking about Yami. "Above all, I realised something after coming back here. I feel comfortable here more than there. I want to spend my life here as an ordinary human boy."

"I see." Bakura grins. "Then, I'm quitting Hyakki School to come here too." Yugi look like he wants to protest but Bakura wags his finger, "One year to graduation, either way." He explained.

"But, why?"

Bakura grinned, "Let's just say, I'm staying here to keep my 'best friend' company..."

Yugi raised an eyebrow sceptically at him, "You sure it's not because of Ryou?"

Bakura raised both of his hand in surrender smiling sheepishly, "You don't have a problem do you, little boy?

"Haha, well good luck with that, Ryou hates your guts." Yugi laughed at his friend's grimace expression.

Ryou was debating in his head if he should go and check on Yugi. His best friend inside with the devil alone together in a room did not please him. What if the devil stole Yugi's innocence? Ryou jumped up from his spot, he had to do something before it's too late. Before he could open the door, someone grabbed him from behind. His back knocked into a wall and he was face to face with the devil.

"We meet again." Bakura grinned.

* * *

Sorry for a short chapter this time! xD This chapter is a bit different to the manga since I tried to add Bakura&Ryou scenes =D


	40. Chapter 40

"If we make noise, your friend will know this..." Bakura whispered huskily into Ryou's ear and smirked when he hears Ryou gulp and held back his squeak. Somehow this one intrigued him like the way Yugi interest him.

"Wh-wha-what do yo-you want..." Ryou shuttered trying to squirm his way out of Bakura's hold.

Bakura chuckled playfully and skilfully let his fingers trail down Ryou's neck to his collar bone making the albino shiver with fright or delight? Ryou didn't know what was happening. He was supposed to make this 'devil' go away and save his friend innocence. "Don't worry Ryou, I won't hurt you. I just find you appealing..." Ryou's eyes widen in horror. This devil is probably going to eat him now. "Why are you so scared of me?" Ryou's breath hitched when Bakura started to nuzzle his neck, "I promise I won't hurt you..." And with that Bakura smashed their mouth together.

"Push him away, push him away!" Ryou thought to himself but he finds that he couldn't. He could feel Bakura soft sharp-shaped lip against his own and it was driving him crazy. Ryou's eyes slowly started to close-

"MO...MOM WHY ARE YOU HERE!" Ryou could hear his friend's voice and he pushes Bakura off him feeling breathless and went inside the room to check on what was happening totally missed the unbelievably expression on Bakura's face.

"Isn't it obvious! I'm your mother. Why are you not at school...!" Yugi's mother, Asami asked sternly pinching her son on the cheek.

Ryou scratched his head, "I think I'm glad I don't know what's going on..." He thought to himself.

"Oww, mom!"

Asami was surprised when a tall male with white haired took her bag from her arm, "I will carry the bag, madam." He smiled.

"Who is he?" Asami asked his son completely dumbfounded watching as Bakura made his way out.

Yugi sighed, "Hmm...It's a long story."

"Sorry to bother you." Asami told her friend.

Ryou's mother shook her head with a smile, "Not at all. Please come again..." Asami waved and dragged her son away.

"Yugi...I..." Ryou was pulled back by his mother.

"You have to finish cleaning!"

While walking to Yugi's house, Asami turned to her son, "Anyways, wouldn't it make more sense if you came home in the first place?" She asked.

"Err...yes." Asami seems to have more to say when something shock her and Bakura. Yugi noticed their reaction, "What's wrong mom?"

Near a street lamp was a blob of dark gloomy shadow that was slithering closer to them. A smirk was seen on Bakura's face, "I guess someone is coming to bother us..."

"What are you talking about?" Yugi asked in confusion.

Yugi was yanked back by his mother, "Hey, you look strong. Please take care of them until we get home. But..." She grins at Bakura, "You are not supposed to scare people in the street, okay?"

"Yes mom." Bakura grinned back and shot out a grey feather onto the blob looking shadow. It cries out in pain and Yugi's eyes widen when he finally notice the monster.

Asami started to run dragging her son behind her, "Come on, run, run!"

They made it back to Yugi's apartment and Bakura was following close behind. Yugi was absolutely shocked when he noticed two people were already inside. "Yugi. I'm so relieved that you are safe." Hiro cried out with relief. Yugi nodded his head as his eyes landed on the person who was sitting on the couch drinking tea?

Yami settled down the cup and a glare was seen on his face. Yugi's heart beats madly, "Why are you two here?"

Asami sighed from behind her son and slowly took her jacket off remembering this two woke her up. "I was so surprised to learn that Yugi was missing from SM School" Hiro looked at Yami and then back at Yugi, "When I rushed to Yami, he said Yugi was in the human world...so...we came here together, right, Yami?

Yami nodded along and scratched his head, "Yeah. You broke the barrier and..."

"Wow, that's amazing! That barrier is strong, right?" Bakura gasped in surprise, "I know a secret mantra to break it anyway..."

Yugi and Hiro looked at each with an empty face, "Did you find any barriers?" Hiro asked his son who shook his head. Bakura and Yami stared unbelievably at the two.

"Anyway, it wasn't my intention to come here." Yami stated and turned away from Yugi who was feeling totally lost with Yami's behaviour.

Bakura chuckled, "Hehe...you are such a kid." Yami glared at him but remained silent.

"Who's that?" Hiro whispered to Yugi who sighed.

"Well...he is Bakura...school president of Hyakki High School..." Yugi was interrupted by his mother.

Asami's face looked worry and trouble, "Hey, listen. We were chased by a strange monster." Yami and Hiro looked alarmed.

"I'm afraid they are after Yugi's feathers..." Hiro said wearily.

"What is...THAT?" Asami cried out angrily with her hands on her hip. Both Yugi and his dad gulped, they both now have some explaining to do.

Hiro scratched his cheek nervously, "Well...the truth is..."

A cup of placed on the table and Asami wobbled to the sofa and sat down. "Well...I was expecting that kind of thing since you are the son of Hiro...but the white crow...?" She stressed out unbelievably.

Yugi's eyes widen when he heard what his mother had said, "YOU KNEW THAT DAD IS A MONSTER?"

"Of course I knew it. I used to be his wife." Asami rolled her eyes at her son's stupidity, "You didn't know about it?"

Yugi shook his head, "I DIDN'T KNOW IT AT ALL!"

Asami gave her son an incredibly look, "You two were often flying together." She pointed out remembering back the olden days. "So..." She closed her eyes looking sad, "I was ready for this situation, but you'll leave me alone, right?"

Hiro nodded his head, "Yugi needs to go back to school as soon as possible. It's safe there."

"I heard Yugi and Bakura are on a vacation now, right?" Yami said with his both of his arms crossed

Yugi looked lost, "What is he talking about?" He wondered.

"Anyway, guys..." Bakura grinned walking into the room, "Why don't we have lunch?" He asked and everyone stared in awe at the food in front of them.

"I didn't realise you were cooking!" Yugi exclaimed.

"DELICIOUS!" The Motou's family cried out in agreement on Bakura's food. Yami studied the food in front of him.

Bakura cleared his throat and winked at Yugi, "I have something to ask you, Madam." He turned to Asami, "Actually, I want to date Yugi in preparation for our marriage." Yugi's eyes widen, what the hell was Bakura doing?

A thumb up came from Asami with a pleased expression on face, "OK!"

"WHAT!" Both Yami and Hiro cried out with their jaws dropped.

"MOM!"

Asami shrugged, "I like a man who can cook."

Yugi shook his head, "It's not a matter..."

Hiro cut in, "No, Yami. Yugi is Yami's fiancé"

Asami glared at her husband, "It's something you decided by yourself, isn't it? If so, I have a right to decide this by myself, right?" Hiro looks like he want to say something, "IF YOU DON'T LIKE THIS, YOU SHOULD BE A GROWN-UP MAN LIKE BAKURA!" Asami argued and a arrow pierce through Hiro's heart feeling totally shock over his wife's words.

Yugi laughed uneasily, "Mom...you're too much."

Bakura smirked at the fuming Yami, "It's fair for the two of us, right?"

Yugi sighed when he noticed the two boys were having a little eye contest. "Urg...everything suddenly got so complicated..." Yugi thought to himself.

"Don't tell me that Asami-chan has that kind of taste...or..." Hiro worriedly thought not liking the dreamy looks on his wife face.

Ryou's house...

Ryou sighed tiredly as he plodded himself down on the steps, "Bakura is so strange, I'm wondering whether Yugi's okay..." His mind flashes back to the time Bakura kiss him. Ryou slapped himself on the face, "Stupid pervert devil..." He muttered and jumps up, "Okay, I gotta go to Yugi's home and check up him." Ryou declared dropping the broom beside him.

"Hmm..." Ryou turned around when he heard a strange noise behind him, his eyes widen, "NO...PLEASE...DON'T...NO!"

Yugi's house...

_TRRRR...TRRRR..._

"Hello..." Asami spoke through the phone, "Yes, sorry to bother you at this time. WHAT!" Everyone looked up wondering why Asami sounded shock and distress.

"What's wrong, mom?" Yugi asked.

"RYOU'S MISSING!"

* * *

Enjoy and review! xD Sorry for the long update guys...fanfiction didn't let me upload the new chapter "


	41. Chapter 41

Yugi was horrified to find out that his best friend was missing, "H...How! We were together until just little while ago...!"

"Yeah it's strange...when they heard him scream and went to look, the only thing left was his broom..." Asami replied in a stress tone.

Bakura looked concern, "Could it be...the guys that were after Yugi's wings before mistook that boy for Yugi?" Yugi looked alarmed, then it means the culprit were demons! Ryou was in danger.

"We..we have to hurry and look for him..!" Hiro said getting up from his sit.

Asami frowned slightly, "But...how can we...?"

"I...I will...act as **bait**..!" Yugi finally declared and everyone in the room didn't seem like they approve on his idea, "If they're after my wings, they'll definitely appear..." Yugi explained looking determined.

Asami shook her head, "Wh...what are you saying...!"

"That's right, it's too dangerous for Yugi to be the bait...!" Hiro agreed.

Yugi bit his lip in a frustrated manner, "But...it's my fault that Ryou is..."

"That's why there's no way we can intentionally put you in that much danger." Bakura pointed out rubbing his temple at the same time.

"Then...is there another way...?" Yugi asked but Bakura did not answer him, "While we're here, who knows what dangers Ryou is gone through...!" Yugi cried out sounding piss off, "Ryou is...and Ryou is my precious friend..!"

"I understand." Yami got up from his sit, both of his hands were in his pocket, "I'll help out." Yugi looked at him with a surprise face, "It's certainly dangerous, and even at the best of times you're not very sharp...but I won't let anyone lay a finger on you." He stated looking down at his little one. Yugi could feel his heart thumping madly and his face going red from Yami's words.

Hiro's jaw dropped, "This is crazy Yami...!"

Yugi grinned, "It's okay dad, mom."

"How can you be so confident?" Asami asked worriedly.

"Because...you see, I have these three strong crow demons to protect me."

Hiro was embarrassed, "Hmm...I wouldn't go that far..." He said in a dreamy voice feeling glad his son thinks he's strong.

"Guess there's no helping it..." Bakura smirked. Yami rolled his eyes at the pairs.

Asami sighed pushing her small glasses up, "..but promise me that you absolutely won't do anything dangerous..." She said to her son with her arms rested on his shoulder. Yugi smiled and nodded his head.

"All right, then let's go...!" Hiro announced and they made to the door.

"Yami..." Yami stopped on his track when he felt a small tug from behind him, "Thank you..." Yugi said in a quiet and grateful voice.

Yami looked at him from the corner of his eyes before he turned around and continue walking, "Hmph...It's no big deal. I just feel sorry for the boy that was mistaken for you." He said.

Yugi's face filled with rage this time, "WHAT! YOU **JERK!**"Yugi jumped onto Yami's back and the others just stood back feeling amused.

"Yami...are you there? **YAMI!**"

Yami looked confuse when he heard someone call him, "Wha...what...?"

"I can hear Serenity's voice but..." Yugi looked around the room but did not see his friend.

"**YAMI!"**

The voice came from the mirror that was located near the kitchen. A relieve smiling Serenity stood in the mirror, "Oh! So you are there...!" Serenity grinned when she saw Yugi, "Hm? You're there too Yugi?"

Yugi slowly nodded his head, "More importantly what's up...!"

Serenity uneasily scratched her head, "...Ah...the thing is..."

Everyone in the Mutou's household faces looked shocked when they saw what was in the mirror. "Ry...Ryou...!" Yugi exclaimed in shock. His friend was currently unconscious lying in Kaiba's lap.

"Hmm? He's your friend, Yugi?" Serenity asked.

"WHY IS HE AT THE SM ACADEMY...!" Yugi cried out.

Serenity glared at the two guys behind her, "It's these guys' fault." Pointing at the guilty Joey and Noah.

Joey looked apologetic, "The...the truth is..."

_Yami crumbled the piece of paper in his hand, "We're stopping the search for Yugi!" He announced angrily walking away leaving everyone shocked at his command._

_Boy's dormitory..._

"_All right, let's look for Yug by ourselves!" Joey said._

_Kaiba had a thoughtful face on,"But it'd be better for us not to act carelessly..."_

"_WHAT'S THAT! YOU DON'T WANT YUG TO COME BACK!" Joey asked with disbelief._

_The door to their room suddenly swung opened, "Well that I'll help you." Noah said with twinkle in his eyes._

"_Noah...!"_

"_I can make a hole that leads to the human world." He announced and bright beam slowly formed in his hands._

"_AMAZING!" Joey grinned and Kaiba had a feeling something was gonna go wrong._

_A church was seen in Noah's portal, "Yugi's presence is pulsing from this church."They all saw the small Yugi busying sweeping the floor and then Noah's portal disappears. _

"_HEY, THE HOLE DISAPPEARED...!" Joey shouted out._

_Noah sighed, "I...I totally forgot I have to be in my older demon form or I can't continue the spell for very long..."_

"_THEN HURRY UP AND TRANSFORM!"_

"_IT'S NOT THAT EASY..."_

_Kaiba had an ice-cream sundae in his hands, "It looks like this is going to take a while..." He thought._

"_I'll try one more time." Noah with all his strength summons another portal._

"_Huh! There's no one there." Joey pointed as Yugi was no longer seen in the portal._

_Noah looked pale and has sweats pouring down his face, "Pl...please look carefully...I can't my limit is..."_

_Joey quickly looked through the portal, "EH! AH...AH-!" He spotted a figure outside the church with a broom in their hands, "HE'S THERE YUG...!" _

"_HURRY AND PULL HIM OVER HERE...!" _

"_Here goes!" Joey grabbed the figure and they heard a scream before the figure fainted to the ground. Kaiba stopped eating his ice-cream and looked at the unknown male before looking back at his two friends. _

"...and that's what happened." Joey explained as he and Noah looked at the ground in shame.

Serenity rolled her eyes, "Well, that's how it is, so please hurry back from the human world. See you." And the mirror turned back to normal.

Yami clenched his fist, "Those guys, interfering..." He was lost when Yugi crumple to the floor, "Yugi!"

Yugi was laughing hard, "Ah, that's great!"

Yami sat beside him looking confused, "It's great?"

Yugi happily nodded his head, "Yup, cause Ryou is safe..."

"I see...well that's true."

Yugi flinched when he felt an angry aura behind him, "Jeez where you monsters are concerned...you ignore the common sense the rest of us have and only bring trouble! Just how am I going to explain this to Ryou's parents...?" Everyone sweats dropped from Asami's outburst. Yami was slowly sneaking out, "HURRY UP AND BRING HIM BACK! **QUICKLY!**" With that everyone dashes out.

"Whew...Yugi's mom sure is scary. But hot." Bakura chuckled.

Hiro looked worriedly, "You...you're not interested in Asami-chan are you...?" He asked nervously.

"Nah, if you're talking about the two of them, I much prefer the son..." Bakura grinned and Yami shoot him a glare. Yugi looked up in the sky and saw a crow flying toward the, "Oh, Carl, what is it?" He took the note from the crow.

_We are headed back to Hyakki. Bakura hurry back too! Hyakki is boring without you here._

_Loves, Anzu and Miho_

"Anzu went home...?" Yugi asked curiously as he managed to peek at Bakura's letter.

Yami's eyes were on the ground, "Of course she did." He replied and Yugi looked at him.

"See you later, I'm going home for now." Bakura announced with a smirk before he hugs Yugi, "See you next time little boy."

"NEVER COME BACK AGAIN!" Yami yelled out in anger and Bakura laughed while walking off. Yugi looked concernly at the piss off Yami before his dad spoke up.

"That's right, I have something I have to do too...sorry, but you two head back to SM Academy." Hiro explained and Yugi's eyes widen.

If his dad leaves that mean it would be only him and Yami left. "You can't dad..."

"See you Yugi." Hiro smiled before skipping off leaving a speechless Yugi behind. Yugi helpless watched at his dad retreating figure before slowly glance at Yami.

"Did you have a good break?" Yami asked all a sudden.

Yugi raised his eye brow, "Eh?"

Yami frowned in annoyance, "...you went on a vacation with Bakura right?"

"What are you talking about...?"

"But his letter said he was on vacation with you..."

"Huh?"

"Oh...a lie was it...?" Yami's mouth tighten, "I'll kill that bastard...!" He note to himself.

Yugi glared at Yami, "What about you? You don't mind Anzu going back to Hyakki even though you were so lovey dovey with her?" He asked in a bitter tone looking away.

"Huh? Lovey dovey? When, where...?" Yami looked lost on his little one wild accusation.

Yugi rolled his eyes, "In the garden behind the school! It looked like you were doing naughty things with her."

Yami's eyes narrowed and frowned, "Was that really me...?"

"Eh?"

"Wasn't it a small, fish-smelling cat-faced someone?"Yugi thought hard. Now that Yami mention it, could it have been Vivian that was behind that? Yugi looked back up to see that Yami was still starring at him, "About me okaying the change of rooms with Anzu...I thought that If I disobeyed the Atemu clan too much, they'd do something awful to you..." Yugi was speechless, "But Anzu already gone home so..." Yami looked into his little one eyes, "Come back to my place."

Yugi grinned before grabbing a hold of Yami's arm, "Hey, more importantly, there's a delicious cake shop close by. Let's go check it out!" Yami slowly nodded his head and thought it was pretty easy that Yugi had already forgive him. He was sure Yugi would hold the grudge for a few more days.

SM School...

"They're late. If they don't hurry that boy is going to wake up..." Serenity sighed.

* * *

Thx for comments for last chapter folks! =D And hope you all enjoy this one.

Time to snooze.


	42. Chapter 42

Ryou slowly opened his eyes, "Huh...? What's going on?" He murmured to himself and looked around the room. He noticed a bunch of teenagers stood in front of him.

"He woke up..." Serenity said with a sigh, just great. She was hoping Yami and Yugi would come here in time before the human boy woke up.

Ryou's eyes widen and his face went pale white. He suddenly realised that the teenagers in front of him were MONSTERS! He could see ears, claws, dark gloomy eyes and long white hair. Where the hell was he? A scream came out from his mouth, "KYAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Ryou quickly jumps up from his spot and ran to another room. _**'BANG' **_He slammed the door breathing heavily. "Wha...what...what's going on...? And where am I...?" Ryou frantically thought.

"What was that? How rude..." Vivian snorted as the others all stood outside the door.

"That boy is a human but I think he has an especially strong sixth sense." Serenity explained.

Kaiba nodded with understanding, "So, that's why he's sensitive to our demonic auras..."

Ryou had his head on his knees wishing to himself that this was all a nightmare and hopefully he would wake up soon when a knock startled him. "Umm...sorry we startled you so much..." A gruffy voice was heard behind the door, "I mistook you for Yug and dragged you over here..." Ryou's head popped up in interest, "Ah, I'm Joey, Yugi's friend. This place is called SM Academy...well there are a lot of strange guys here. But it's not a suspicious place, so you shouldn't worry." Ryou rolled his eyes, this school practical have monsters of course he should be worrying. A plate of peach bun was slide toward him, "If you'd like, eat this. It's our school menu's popular item."

Ryou's hungry eyes stared at the peach bun, it practical have a sign that say 'eat me' on it. Ryou gulp and slowly took a bite out of it. It was super delicious. He suddenly remembered what Yugi had told him about the school. _"My school has lots of gardens, and the food's delicious..." A smile spread out on Yugi's face, "But most of all, my friends and the teachers are just as much fun!"_

"How's it going in there?" Kaiba asked and Joey didn't reply.

" What are we going to do? If it goes on like this, the teachers are going to find out." Vivian pointed out. Joey's ears twitched when he notice the door creak open.

The human boy's head was seen between the door, "Umm...thanks...it was delicious." He said in a nervous voice.

Kaiba smiled, "Do you want more?"

"Ah, I'll go get more!"' Joey cried out dashing away.

Ryou could feel a tug on his hair, "Hey, Hey! Doesn't this kid remind you of Bakura? They have similar hair style!" Vivian squeaked.

"How do you know Yugi?" Serenity asked excitedly and Ryou felt uncomfortable being stuck between the two girls.

"Now, if you bombard him with so many questions you'll scare him." Kaiba said and took a hold of Ryou's arm, "Shall the two of us go alone together to a quieter place?" Ryou shuddered away from Kaiba's charm.

Joey popped up with a two trays full of peach buns, "Thanks for waiting! We're conspicuous out here, so let's go inside!" Ryou sent him a grateful smile in return.

"Umm...about shoving you away and stuff earlier...I'm sorry..." Ryou mumbled quietly when they were seated in the room and he got to know Yugi's friends a bit more. Noah was in a corner trying to gather up his energy to produce another portal.

A chuckle came from Joey, "It's no problem at all. Don't worry about it. And, see we're all pretty sturdy!"

Ryou smiled and then remember he wanted to ask something, "Are you Yugi's boyfriend?" He asked Joey.

"**EH! Me?" **Joey's pointed to himself.

"No way." Serenity answered.

Kaiba grinned, "He's a crow demon called Yami."

Ryou nodded his head, "I see..."

"It's here, Tristan! A human aura was sensed coming from this room..." A voice was heard outside the door and footsteps were running toward the room. Everyone in the room gasps, they were in deep shit now. The door swung opened as Joey and Kaiba had Ryou hiding behind them and Sereniy with Noah stood in front with their hands up and Vivian hid in a corner.

Ryou clenched his teeth to stop a scream from coming out of his mouth. There stood a boy with five giant ugly scary snakes as his auras. "GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Ryou ran out of the room and passes a dumbfounded Tristan.

"RY...RYOU...!" Joey cried out but the poor boy kept on running.

Ryou stood paralysed on his spot as he sees many more monsters around him. "It's a human! A human boy!"

Ryou closed his eyes and ran outside, "Help...help me!" He lost his foot and slipped to the ground, "Oww!" His eyes widen when he saw the others were ganging up to him.

"It really **is **a human!"

"How did it get in here?"

"It's a boy! It's a boy!"

"He's kinda cute."

Ryou shut his eyes, he was going to die wasn't he? And then he heard a 'rustle' noise. Looking up in the sky was a figure flying down, "RYOU!" His best friend Yugi called out and Ryou was utterly speechless. His eyes widen when he noticed a pair of beautiful white wings attached to his best friend. Yugi is actually a...

"Eeek! I knew it was no good!" Yugi screamed and his wings went smaller and he was falling down.

"YUGI...!" The students gasp.

Serenity sighed, "He still can't fly?"

Yami groaned in pain as Yugi landed on his lap in time, "You got too caught up in the moment." Yami yelled at the boy who was half unconscious.

At the student council office...

"I'm sorry, Ryou...I kept it a secret from you before, but...the truth is...the truth is..." Yugi bowed down his head, "I'm a monster, a white crow demon..." Yami and the rest of the students watch from the side. "You hate scary things, so I thought that if I told you, then you'd definitely hate me..." Yugi explained in a sad tone, "...and also, I thought there was no way you'd believe this...but in the end I didn't want to hide something from you..."

Yugi uneasily looked at his friend in the face, "How nice..." A small smile appeared on Ryou's face, "I wish I'd been born a monster too! And then I'd have been able to come to this school with you, Yugi!"

Yugi's eyes widen, "Monsters...you're not scared of them?"

"Nope, cause everyone is so kind."

Yugi rolled his eyes, "Even that guy?" He pointed at Yami.

"Eh?" Ryou still with a smile on his face turned to look at the guy Yugi had pointed out. Ryou's face went terrible pale when he saw Yami's demonic aura.

"Terrifying...he's definitely terrifying..." Everyone thought when they saw Ryou's reaction.

"Come and visit us again!" Joey said and Ryou's face brightens up.

"Really?"

"Of course!" Joey grinned.

Kaiba raised an eyebrow at Yami, "Is it ok?"

"Well..."

"NOW RYOU!" Noah shouted out as he had finally gather enough energy and created a portal to his house, "Hurry up and jump in!"

Ryou grinned at his best friend, "Thank you, Yugi! Your school is sure fun! See ya!" And he stepped over the portal.

"Ah...he left." Yugi sighed sadly.

A cough was heard from behind him, "Hey don't you have something to say to everyone?" Yami asked.

"Ah!" Yugi looked at all his fellow classmates and friends, "I'm very sorry for worrying everyone! Please look after me again!" Yugi apologised.

"WELCOME BACK!" Eveyone cried out and hug the boy.

* * *

A short chapter this time xD Anyway hope you all like it. Haha. Next chapter will have Yami punishing Yugi for breaking a school rule xD I'll try to update it tomorrow!


	43. Chapter 43

The Atemu's Family home...

"Dear ..." Half topless Kenji with a towel hangs around his neck, slide the door open to meet his wife sitting on a set of table outside the garden. "The moon is so beautiful! Let's look at it!" She smiled brightly. She wore a cute red pleated dress.

Kenji settled down on the chair with Fumiko on his lap, "By the way...I heard Anzu returned to Hyakki...it seems she's given up on Yami." Kenji stated and pick up a cup of tea from the small plate.

"Yup, I knew how it would be from the beginning, but..." Fumiko giggled, "That girl didn't ask me about it at all."

Kenji was quiet as he slowly sip on his tea, "...How far are you able to see...? For example, can you see the moment of my death...?" He asked his wife curiously.

A small smile was seen on her face, "In this world, there are only three people whose futures Fumiko can't see...Fumiko herself, Hiro-chan and...that white crow, his son." Fumiko sighed, "That's why when those two are involved the predicted future gets all messed up."

Something seems to tick inside of Kenji, "...could it be...? It was for that reason that you gave Yami to my father to care for? Hiro often shows up at the house...and in doing so Yami's future might be changed..."

Fumiko stared at the starry nights, "Because if things continued as they were, Yami would die...one of the proud crow demon clan would die alone in disgrace and despair...Fumiko can't accept such a thing..."Her shoulder shook slightly and Kenji puts his arms around her, "With these hands, I'd definitely killed him." Kenji's eyes widen slightly.

"Excuse me...lady Fumiko, Japan's prime minister urgently requests a meeting with you." One of the maid announced.

"Eeeh...I don't wanna go..." She wailed.

Kenji smirked, "Hey now, it's your responsibility as the priestess."

"But it's stupid..." Fumiko frowned, "Even though Fumiko sees the future and advises them, telling them how the budget is or regulating political factions...there are much more important things than that..."

"There's no helping it, no matter what foolish and wretched creatures they are..." Kenji chuckled, "Co-existing with them is the best path for us."

Fumiko giggled as she skips ahead and the moon was right above her head, "Though it be nice if they could just be destroyed in a hurry."

At the same time in SM Academy...

"Umm...where is this...? And why am I...?" Yugi was in a chamber and chained to a chair. He gulped when he noticed many weapons, chains and ropes were in the chamber as well. Fluffy was chained upside down on the ceiling looking depress.

A footstep was heard, "This is the secret underground torture room for punishing those that violate school rules..." Yami explained his eyes hidden and the rest of the student councils surround him, "SM Academy school rule number 13: 'It is forbidden to go outside the academy without permission...as a breaker of this rule, Yugi Motou has been sentenced with a severe punishment...!"

Yugi's eyes widen, "NO WAY...But you went to the human world too..." Yugi pouted.

"I was accompanied by a member of the PTA so it was all right." Yami said who was referring to Yugi's dad.

Tristan gave Yugi a pity look, "It's against my will that Yugi be made to go through this, but..."'

"Tristan..."

"I'm nowhere near as soft as Tristan." Yami smirked evilly as he loosens his tie.

Yugi gulped and wonder what kind of torture the school gives to punish student. He was startled by the door being slammed open, "President, this guy's a breaker of school rules too!" Two boys announced as they carry in another boy. "He was trying to get into the girls' dorm."

Tristan sighed pushing up his glasses, "We're going to be told off by the queen again..."

"I'm very busy now." Yami frowned and he looked at Rex, "Raptor, you do it."

Rex's jaw wide opened, "M..ME, YOU SAY!"

Yami smirked, "Use 'D'." Rex's eyes widen and Yugi wondered what the hell was 'D'?

Rex wobbled to the ground, "It's...it's impossible...I can't do it...!" He cried out.

The trouble maker laughed, "The student council members really aren't that impressive!"

"Do you know...what this is?" Yami's eyes gleamed slyly and a hair blower was in his hand. The trouble maker face pale.

"Stop...stop...please stop!" The boy pleaded when Yami turned on the hair blower to max, "**GYAA~~ IT'S DRY~~!** I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY! I'LL NEVER DO IT AGAIN!" Yugi blinked his eyes, the boy was scare of a hair dryer?

"President...you are a monster..." Rex shivered. Apparently he was also a Kappa which is a river child in Japanese traditional stories.

Tristan took off his glasses, "I couldn't go that far...so heartless..." Tristan said.

"Idiots...these people are all huge idiots!" Yugi thought to himself.

"Now then, next is..." Yugi gulped, "It's your turn Yugi..." Yami chuckled evilly.

Yugi shrugged, "I'm not afraid of a dryer!"

"For you we have a more personal punishment that'll have an effect on your body." Yami grinned and Yugi's face pale. A punishment that'll have an effect on his body...it couldn't be...Memories of the torture bath scene filled in his mind. Was Yami really going to do that embarrassing thing in front of everyone...! Yami grabbed onto Yugi's chin as their faces were only inches apart, "Don't think so hard about it...the two of us are going to enjoy ourselves..."

"President, the preparations are complete." Tristan said.

Yami nodded to him, "All right, bring it in."

The sound...the aroma...it can't be...! Yugi's eyes widen.

"**LET'S EAT!" **Yami laughed as he and the rest of the students' council seated on the large table filled with many hot delicious foods. Yugi's had sweats running down his face when he watches the others stuff food inside their mouth.

"Delicious! This meat is the best...!"

"Because it was ordered by ignoring the school meal budget..."

"I...this is the first time I've eaten such delicious meat..."

"Don't cry Taylor..."

This was a definitely effective punishment on the body for little Yugi whose stomach was furious growling and grumbling with hunger. Yami appeared in front of him with a chop stick of meat, "What is it? You want to eat it too Yugi?" Yami asked.

Yugi gave out his puppy eyes, "...Is it okay?" He asked nicely.

"Of course. This food was prepared for you after all." Yami smiled. "Here ahhh..." Yugi grinned excitedly as his mouth was wide open and the chop stick was getting nearer to his mouth before Yami shoved the chopstick into his own mouth instead. He painfully slowly chews his food. Yugi's lip quivered slightly. "FOOL YA!" A sneer smile was on Yami's face.

Yugi felt like he was going to die soon and drools were coming down his mouth. "President, thank you very much for inviting me."

"There's more? Eat! Eat!"

"Wow! This juicy meat is too good!"

Yami Atemu...for the precision of his cruel punishments, from that time on he was feared as 'the school president of death'.

Yugi sat lifeless on the chained chair. Everyone has left and left over foods were seen on the table. This was stupid and mean! The door swung opened, "YAMI!" Yugi cried out.

"Shh...voices echo down here..." Yami whispered as he walks closer to his little one. Yugi frowned and his eyes were twitching, wondering what the hell Yami was up to this time. Yami took out a plate of sandwiches. Oh my god, was Yami going to torture him again with food? "You can eat it."

"Eh?"

Yami looked away, "It might be different from other people's..." He remembers how Bakura cook a whole stack of food, "But this is the best I can do."

Yugi couldn't believed what he was hearing, "This...you made it...?"

"Here eat it." Yami said and held the sandwich for the boy to take a bite. Yugi chomp down a big piece. "...I think you can't understand our feelings, but...we live here hidden from human beings..." Yami spoke up, "When we become adults, even if humans find out our true forms, we'll have acquired the intelligence and technique to deceive them easily...but while we're children we can't do so. Which is to say, this academy was founded because during childhood we wanted to be able to live carefree lives...without holding back from anyone." Yami gave his little one a stern look, "That's why recklessly going outside the academy, giving access to the human world and letting a human know about this place's existence is absolutely wrong. Because there are many weak ones here who can't protect themselves."

Yugi shamefully looked on at the ground, "I'm...I'm sorry...I...ah, but Ryou promised me that he absolutely wouldn't tell anyone about this place, so..."

A hand was placed on top of Yugi's one, "I believe him..." Yami smiled, "He's your friend." Yugi grinned happily when Yami was not mad at anymore, "Next is a fruit sandwich." Yugi was feeling utterly happiness as he chew slowly. Yami's sandwiches tasted so nice

"Aah...more, more..." Yugi moaned

Yami looked at Yugi carefully, "You...you haven't been doing that sort of thing in front of other guys, right...?"

Yugi blinked his eyes, "Other guys?" He then remembered when he accidentally caught Bakura and Ryou making out. His heart thumps madly.

"Hey...what was that 'ba-thump' just now...?" Yami asked frowning.

"Eh, eh...it...it was nothing!"

"It can't be that something happened with that guy...?"

Yugi quickly shook his head, "No...nope nothing!" Yugi's breath hitched when Yami slowly pull his tie down, "No...wait, stop it..." Yugi said and his eyes widening at Yami who was unbuttoning his top. "Yami...!"

"I'll make you forget all about it..." Yami affirmed, his eyes locked onto Yugi. Yugi's mind was hazy and Yami slowly leaned in and capture his little one's mouth. It was nice and sexual kiss and Yami's lip trailed down to Yugi's bare body.

Yugi's body was on fire. His hands were tied back by the chain and he was feeling absolutely in bliss and pleasure..."Ahh..Yami..plea..se this.." He slowly arches his back when Yami took one of his nipple in his mouth, "Unlock me...!" Sweats were pouring down the side of his face.

A glint of mischief ran past Yami's eyes, "No way...you'll just run away somewhere again..." Yugi cried out when Yami bit hard on his nipple.

"Continue in your room okay?" A voice suddenly spoke up and Yami stop his action to meet face to face a man with long light blue hair and a pair of gold and green eyes. The man grinned and walk out of the room, "Because voices echo down here..." The door was closed.

A blush was seen on Yugi's face, "Who was that?"

"The school principal..." Yami answered and pout slightly, his fun with his little one was gone, "Haven't seen him in a long time though..."

"**EH!" **Yugi was stunned and embarrassed of having the principle walking on their little activity.

* * *

Here's another chapter I promise xD

Got to finish off my homeworks now X.X

Review and Enjoy =DDDD

To 'Name Name': This story is based on the manga 'Love Monster' Hopes this help!


	44. Chapter 44

Three figures were seen standing outside of the SM School Academy. The first person had short reddish hair with a playful smile. At the end stood a quiet cold looking boy with long purple hair, "So this is where the white crow lives..." The short middle person with wild short blond hair grinned.

"EH! YOU SAW THE PRINCIPAL!" All Yugi's friends cried out.

Yugi smiled uneasily. Today was a day off and Yugi and the gang were hanging out in the cafeteria, "Eh...ah..yeah...but is it something to be that surprised at...?" He asked.

Kaiba nodded his head, "That's because he rarely appears in front of people...since entering this school I've never met him once."

"EH! REALLY!"

"He's almost like a phantom." Vivian added sipping on her milkshake.

An image of the yesterday principal appeared in Yugi's mind. He smiled, "But he's really cool. Hearing 'Academy Principal,' I thought he would be a scarier person with a beard or something but..."

"That is this academy's biggest mystery..." Vivian spoke up, her face darkens, "The principal, you know he was born waa-a-ayy before us...they say he's been around since the founding of this academy. If you think about it, he's easily around 700 or 800 years old..."

Yugi's eyes widen, "8...800 years old...!" He gaped.

"My grandfather lived a long time, but even then he was only about 300 years old." Kaiba explained, "Even among us monsters, that's an impossible long life..."

"The most mysterious thing is that no one knows what kind of monster the principal is..." Vivain said with a thinking look on her face.

"That's true." Kaiba agreed. Yugi was really curious and fascinate on this whole ordeal.

He turned to look at his quiet friend, "Serenity, do you know anything?" He asked and received no reply, **"YOU DO KNOW...!" **He cried out.

Serenity rubbed her head sheepish, "Now that, I guess I'll go sort my collection..." She mumbled to herself and walk out of the cafeteria. Yugi wondered why his friend ran out but this only made him even more super curious now.

"So here you are Yugi, I've been looking for you." Yami glared lightly entering the cafeteria.

"YAMI DO YOU KNOW THE PRINCIPAL'S TRUE FORM!" Yugi bombarded.

"I don't know and I don't care."

Yugi's face turned to disbelief, "WHY NOT!"

Yami ignored his little one and looked at Kaiba, "By the way, where are Joey and Noah?"

Kaiba smirked, "It seems the student council's punishment was particularly effective so they're sleeping in their rooms."

"A punishment that makes you sleep...?" Yugi asked with interest.

"Yeah both of them were giving of illusions of them confined in a dark cave filled with awful noises for one night." Kaiba grinned.

"That is tiring..."

Yami suddenly grabbed Yugi by the waist and dragged him out, "Who cares about other people, worry about yourself...let's go." Yami announced. Yugi pouted in his arms.

SM School Private Library...

Yugi looked nervous and pale, "Um...that is...?"

About ten thick books were seen next to Yami, "The notes and assignments from the classes you ditched, as well as Kamako sensei's punishment, DO IT!"

"**NO WAY, NO WAY! IT'S DEFINITELY IMPOSSIBLE!" **Yugi cried out with disbelief, slamming his hands on the table.

Yami nodded along, "That's true, it's impossible, and definitely impossible...for Yugi it's impossible."

Yugi rolled his eyes, "...but having you agree in that way, that much is annoying me..."

"...which is to say, I'll help you out." Yami finished and Yugi felt a blush crept up his cheek.

"Then, Yami's is over there and mine is here." Yugi grinned taking one book for himself and leaving the rest for Yami.

"You're doing all of it...!" Yami glared, "Till the end, I'm just the support...only ask me about things you don't understand."

"Jeez..." Yugi mumbled to himself, looking at the book half hearted.

"Did you say something?"

"No..."

Yugi sighed quietly to himself. He was stuck doing homework when he finally got a day off. "Excuse me sensei...I don't understand this part..." Yugi chirped and was startled by Yami's action who had one of his arm on Yugi's shoulder and looking at the book he was holding.

"Ah...this part is..." And so Yami begins to explain. Yugi's heart beats madly and he just stared at Yami from the corner of his eyes not concentrating on what Yami was telling him.

Yugi bit his lip, "Not good...I've gotten to where I can't study at all..." Yugi thought to himself. Yami's scent was driving him insane. He flushed lightly when he notice he was feeling quite uncomfortable down his lower region.

"**...YUGI!" **Yami's eyebrows twitched, "...were you listening? The explanation just now..."

Yugi quickly smiled, "Eh? Ah...yup, yup...of course!" He said with an enthusiasm tone. Yami stood there and watch him and Yugi remained speechless. A few seconds later, Yugi still remains speechless it was clearly shown he was lying.

Yami sighed and rubs his head, "Jees, though someone goes to the trouble of sacrificing their day off to help you out..." He mumbled.

"I'm sorry..." Yugi replied back looking at the ground and trying to think of a way to tell Yami why he couldn't concentrate. His heart was racing again, the sensation just wouldn't stop. What should he do? Yami watched his little one carefully, "Wha-what?" Yugi squeaked out catching Yami's stare.

Yami smirked, "Nothing..." And then he gave out a chuckle causing Yugi's face to become redder.

Yugi quickly got out of his sit, feeling all flustered, "I'm...I'm leaving!" He announced.

"Wait..."

"It's fine, Kaiba and the others can help me out." Yugi replied quickly thinking it was unfair that Yami knows everything and knew that Yugi was completely flustered over him.

"I said wait!" Yugi was stunned to his spot as Yami hug him from behind. His arms securely lock around Yugi's chest, "...I'm sorry..." He murmured to Yugi's ear who held back a squeak. A sly smile was formed on his face as he whisper huskily into Yugi's ear, "What can I do to make you forgive me Yugi?" Yugi was taken back by Yami's suggestion.

Yugi closed his eyes feeling shiver runs down his back. Yami was an idiot! Why did he have to whisper like that in his ears? It only cause his stupid heart to beat faster, "...tell me properly..." Yami grinned.

"...me...kiss me..." Yugi murmured.

"That's all?" Yami asked and he chuckle after, "That's really all...as an apology?" Yugi didn't reply but felt his face got hotter. "It's fine, you'll forgive me with this...but Yugi..." Yami shook his head with a smirk on his face, "You've become pretty lewd."

Yugi's jaw dropped and he tried to push Yami away, "That is, Yami did..."

"Shh...be quiet in a library..." Yugi's eyes widen, "Don't be too loud...the librarian will find us."

"Eh...hold...hold on...you can't mean...in this place...mm..."

The library door was opened, "AH! So you were here, President!" Weevil smiled cheerfully, "Please come to the principal's office right away..." His eyes went huge when he notice he was interrupting something, "I...I...didn't see anything!" He cried out running out of the room.

Principal's office...

"These are exchange students from SM Academy's main school..." Yami, Tristan and Mai with Rex and Weevil at the back looked at the new students, "I'll leave their care up to you...Yami." Darts smiled.

"...yes sir." Yami answered feeling annoy with the principal's suggestion.

Tristan smiled warmly and held out his hand, "Welcome to our school..." But the two exchange students just walked past him and up to Yami.

"How do you do? I'm J Bradford. Pleased to meet you. The Atemu clan has a reputation even at the main school." J with long purple hair smiled.

The happy cheerful short reddish hair boy grinned, "I'm K Bradford. Nice to meet ya. I hear you're the son of the 'priestess of the moonless night'? That's awesome! Introduce me to her next time!"

Weevil blinked his eyes, "The same last name...brothers?"

"They don't really look alike..." Rex said.

"Bradford...I've heard of it..." Mai begins, "That noble family...?"

J smirked, "Please don't alarm yourself, oh beautiful one. We're merely students from the main school so no need to hold back, please speak naturally with us..."

K nodded his head, "That's right, looking at us you can tell we're kind...to girls."

"...How do I say, you certainly are a guy who seems to hate listening till the end..." Tristan commented at Yami who was yawning and rubbing his eyes.

"Hm? Now that I think on it, I heard there were to be three exchange students, but..." Darts looked confuse, "The third is...?"

Back at the library...

"Ahh...I can't make any progress alone after all...and Yami is late." Yugi sighed already given up. He was curious wondering why the principal wanted Yami. Yugi got up from his seat. He decided to go hear it too since he is a part of the student council, the mascot...

He opened the library door and was startled to meet a blond haired, blue eyed pretty boy. He was pretty sure he haven't seen this boy around before. The boy stepped forward, a charming smirk formed on his face, "Hey...do you know a boy called Yugi Motou?"

Yugi looked fazed, "That'd be me..."

"Eh?" The answer seems to take a long time for the boy to take in, "ARE YOU SERIOUS? WHAT IS THIS!" He cried out unbelievably scaring Yugi, "I GIVE UP ALREADY!"

"L we were looking for you..." K called out spotting his friend with another boy,

L pointed at Yugi, "Hey, this blah boy says he's Yugi Motou!"

K and J looked speechless.

Then the three boys huddled in a corner, "...well, he is a branch school student, we can't expect too much you know..." K whispered to his mates and the other two nodded.

Yugi felt his eyes twitched, **"HANG ON! WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY THAT...!" **Yugi frowned, "And what exactly are you doing here...?" He was stopped by Yami who appear by his side, standing in front of him.

"What do you want with my fiancé...?" Yami asked the three exchange students but it sounded more like an order to Yugi.

* * *

Here's another chappie! xD

I don't own the three new exchange students' names. Credit to the manga 'Love Monster'

I was officially planning to have L as Marik but I left it since I might gives Marik a different character now =DD

Enjoy and review!


	45. Chapter 45

Yami glared at the three exchange students, "What is your purpose here...!" He demanded again. Yugi who was hiding behind Yami looked worry.

"Hey, Yami who are these people?" Yugi asked.

L took a step forward, "Speaking of which, just who are **you?**" L questioned back with a finger of his pointing toward Yami. Yami's eyes narrowed.

"Settle down, L." K laughed.

"He is this school's student president, Yami Atemu." J explained.

L frowned when he heard the name, "Atemu...you're...?"

Yami pulled Yugi toward his chest, "Now that you know, stay away from him. Got it!"

"Why you arrogant-NFFT NFFT!" K grinned uneasily while covering L's mouth.

"Well...it's just that...we heard that the rare white crow had came to this branch of the school and we only wanted to come and say 'hello'..." J smiled politely toward Yugi, "This boy is the white crow..."

"No, he isn't." Yami answered back. J and Yugi were dumbfounded with Yami's answer.

"Umm...but...this boy has the mystical, beautiful white wings..."

"No, he doesn't"

"And legend says with those wings, he can grant any wish..." J persisted.

"No, he can't!" Yami finished off.

The three students were lost and speechless with Yami's answer. Everything they had heard were going nowhere. "Um.." J clears his throat, "This is...Yugi Motou yes?"

"NO. So I want you to hurry up and go back to your own school!" It seems like Yami had decided to continue with the lie. Yugi remained silent, wondering if this plan was going to work.

L didn't looked convince. "But just now, that Pekingese thing said that he was Yugi Motou."

"**WHAT? YOU'RE THE ONE WHO'S A FREAKING PEKINGNESE!" **Yugi yelled back angrily and Yami had to hold Yugi back by the waist.

"**Wha...what did you say!" **L argued back.

Kaiba and Joey noticed their friends from a distance, "What's all the excitement?" Kaiba asked.

K's eyes widen, "Kaiba? Could it be...Kaiba snow white!" He gasped lightly. Kaiba stared at the stranger in front of him. Apparently, Kaiba had been to the main school before. "W-WHY ARE YOU HERE!"

"Kaiba, you know him?" Yugi asked his friend.

"Ah, well..." Kaiba turned to K, "Who are you again? With that K fell to the floor.

Yami and Joey rolled their eyes, "He's that kind of guy..." They both thought.

"Who?" L asked J about 'Kaiba'.

"You know...that snow-man K called his 'fated rival'..." J whispered back and K's eye twitch when he could hear his friends talking about him behind his back.

L nodded his head in understanding, "Ah! The one who stole all the girls away from him?"

"The girls weren't so much snatched as they went on their own..." J muttered back.

"Wow, lame."

Kaiba clicked is fingers, "Ah! K Bradford?"

"FINALLY!" K stresses out.

Kamako sensei came running toward them, "Guests from the main campus, I'll show you to your room." She giggled excitedly and glomp the three boys.

"We're still talking..."

_SNUGGLE_

"Ooh, the number of good men has been increased by three. I'm so happy!"

_SNUGGLE , SNUGG_LE

"Whoa...wait...stop..."

_SNUGGLE_

Yugi and the others watched as the sensei dragged the three away. "Are they your friends?" Joey asked Kaiba who shrug in return.

"Not really..."

"Hey, Yami...are those people going to be here for a while?" Yugi asked.

Yami frowned, "It seems that way..." He grumbles.

Yugi looked worry, "I see..."

Yami managed to see the concern look from Yugi's eyes, "Stupid, don't make that face." Yami said patting Yugi on the back and grinned, "Because I'm here." Yugi nodded his head back and smile. Yami raised his eyebrow at his little one, "By the way, Yugi, your assignments?"

Yugi's jaw dropped, "OH NO! I'M NOT EVEN HALF-DONE!"

"L, hurry up." K called out to his friend who had been watching Yami and Yugi.

"Oh..yeah..."

K grin slyly, "What? You fell for him?"

"**IDIOT...IT'S NOT THAT!" **L argued back, glaring at his friend who laughed back. "What was that...? He smiles that way around Yami...?" L thought to himself as Yugi's smile filled his mind.

At the cafeteria...

"GEH! The Bradford family is that famous?" Joey cried out in surprise, his spoon of ice-cream stop half way from his mouth.

Kaiba nodded his head, "That's right. They're a clan with a lot of power in Europe." Kaiba explained and look at Yami, "They're kind of like the Atemu family here."

"Hey, Kaiba...are those three brothers? They don't look much alike..." Yug asked.

Kaiba had his hand on his chin, "I'm pretty sure they're cousins..."

"How vague..." Joey commented.

"Aside from K, they were in different years so we didn't come in contact much."

Yugi noticed something was wrong with Yami, "Yami, what's wrong? You're so quiet..."

Yami frowned with his eyes narrows, "Their names are hard to remember...J and K and L." Yugi also thought it was kind of hard to remember who was who.

"I thought of a good way to remember them." A voice called out.

"MR. PRINCIPAL!" Murmurs and gossips were suffering around the cafeteria.

"It's the principal!"

"It's really him..."

"Wow, really? Why is he here?"

Yami sighed, holding out the chair for the main to sit, "Recently, we've been meeting often..."

Dratz smiled, "While I've been away...various happenings have continues one after the other, sending Kama-chan to me crying." He took a sip of his tea, "She'd like me to do my job a little." He turned toward Yugi, "Have you adjusted to the school yet?"

Yugi nodded his head, "Ah, yes!" Admiring the beautiful face of the principal, "Wow...up close, he's beautiful..." Yugi thought.

"You're welcome in my office anytime." Dratz grinned, "I'll let you hear some fun stories about Yami when he was little."

A blush crept up onto Yami's cheek, "PRINCIPAL!"

Yugi chuckled, "Oh right...you said earlier that you'd thought of a way to remember the names of those three..."

"Oh that, how does this sound..."

VIP Room...

J was the one who had long purple hair and he doesn't look like he can take a joke.

K with the reddish hair and his playful attitudes seems like 'Kare-free'.

And lastly the short blond boy but only his personality is size L. "WHAT'S WITH THIS ROOM!" L demanded. "IT'S REALLY DANK! Is this really a three person room?" Frowning, clearly feeling unhappy about the arrangement.

"We can't do anything. This is a branch school." K explained, "Besides this here seems to be the second biggest and extravagant room."

L looked curious, "What's the biggest?"

K grinned, "Of course that is..." He pulled the curtains, revealing the tall tower through the window, "The student council president, Yami Atemu's room." L angrily turned around.

"L?" J asked.

"In the end, Atemu is just a bumpkin clan from nowhere. Regardless, I'll show how different our levels are!" L declared.

A pair of hands were on his shoulder, "First of all, good luck snatching up that boy, L." K chuckled.

"WHY DO I...!" L protested

"Nothing for it. Because the prince's words are absolute." J replied.

"_The one who arranges a marriage with the legendary white crow will become this clan's next leader"_

L looked at his cousins, "You know...you two are technically candidates too, so take this more seriously..."

K waved his hand in a bored way, "Yeah well, we don't have any interest in being clan leader."

"Following the order of things, L as a direct descendant should become the leader." J agreed.

"Do your best, we're rooting for you!"

L looked away, "But...the prince...hates me for sure..." He muttered.

"You're imagining it..." J said.

"Right, it's just that his hopes are on you so he's a little harsh with his instructions..." K decided to change the subject, "But...but anyway, do you think that boy is really the white crow? Because he was really ordinary...I won't believe it till I see the white wings with my own eyes..."

_KNOCK KNOCK!_

"Pleased to meet you! I'm this school idol, Vivian Wong." Vivian introduced in her sweet voice, "You're part of that famous Bradford family from the main campus right! It's an honour to meet you!"

"What do we do?" K whispered to his friends, noticing the girl was cute but weird?

"Well...in any case, we can use her to get information." J said.

"What? Yugi? Hmm, sure he's the white crow but...his wings are shabby and he can't fly, plus he's half a person...I mean he's half-human." Vivian explained sitting on the couch surrounded the hot guys.

"Half-human?"

"That's right! His father is a pretty gorgeous crow but it seems his mother is just an ordinary human. So he's just one more half-breed." Vivian had a finger tapping her chin, "Usually, he can't spread his wings at will either..."

K sent a killer smile toward the girl, "Is there a way to see them clearly?" He asked.

"Eh? Even if you ask, I can't..."

"You know you aren't just cute, you're so knowledgeable too..." K winked at the girl.

Vivian's eyes twinkled, "What?"

J nodded his head along smiling, "Definitely attend the nest Christmas party held at our castle."

"WHAT!" Vivian's face shone with hope, finally she was able to interact with rich guys, "It's true that...it does seem when Yugi does something **lewd **his wings would show up."

The boys looked incredulous, "What the heck...are you trying to make fools of us?" L glared at the girl.

"Probably it's that when his emotions are heightened or intensified his wings appear." J explained.

L pointed to K, "Fine then, this sort of thing is your territory K."

"Leave it to me."

Garden...

Yugi sighed walking back toward the tower. Since he had to bring his assignments to the teachers' room it has gotten late. He looked at the moon and wonder if Yami was waiting for him. "Hm?" Yugi murmured when he heard rustle noise behind him. So many huge scary looking bats flew toward him, **"KY-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" **

"This way!" Yugi felt someone grabbed his arm and they hid behind a bush, "You all right?" One of the new exchange students asked him.

"What the hell is happening?" Yugi thought.

* * *

Hee hee sorry for a late update. I'm official addicted to the game 'heavy rain' xD

Thx for reviewing last chapter. Enjoy.


	46. Chapter 46

"Are you hurt?"

Yugi shook his head and stare dumbly at the boy in front of him, "He's the one from the main campus! Seems carefree, so this is K, right?" Yugi wondered, noticing the goofy grin on K's face. The huge swarm of bats flew toward them again, "Wah! Not again!" Yugi cried out, shutting his eyes and covering both of his ears. Why were the bats keep coming toward them? Yugi slowly opened one of eyes and peek. He noticed a slightly particular bat and gasp.

K grinned at the frighten boy in his arms, "Now...come closer to me..."

"SO CUTE..." Yugi squeaked looking at the 'happy face' bat.

K's jaw dropped. "Idiot, you're not supposed to be lovable! Be scarier...SCA-RIER!" K told the bat through the mind who nodded in return. The bat changes its face to a nasty one only to make Yugi laugh even more.

"What a funny face! Do it again!" Yugi smiled holding the bat in his hand and K sighed in the background.

"Then I'll use my powers...!" K declared and grabbed Yugi's face so the boy was looking at his eyes. "Look into my eyes!" K's blue eyes slowly turned red. "No man or woman has ever resisted falling under the spell of my evil eye..." K thought to himself.

A big smile lit up on Yugi's face, "COOL! Your blue eyes turned red! So pretty! Can you do other colours?"

"Pardon?"

"Like maybe green or yellow?" K looked frustrated. Why wasn't the boy under the control of his evil eye? "Or pink!" Yugi suggested excitedly.

"Pretty pathetic, K." K turned around to see his friends standing on top of a tree.

"This is why you lost to that snowman." J said.

L smirked, "Seeing this, that's exactly right." K frowned slightly.

Yugi's smile faltered pointing at L, "Ah! From before!"

L ignored Yugi, "Come!" He ordered the small bat who got out of Yugi's hold and flew toward his master's hand, "Sorry, this is my family's precious pet. But if you follow my terms, perhaps I shall give him to you..."

"No good, L, with that confrontational attitude, he will quit talking to us." J whispered to L.

L frowned, "Then what should we do!" He yelled back.

"GIMME!" Yugi cried out.

"Guess it's fine..." L and J thought.

L jumped down from the tree and stood in front of Yugi, "Show us you wings. If you do that, I'll give him to you." L smirked with the bat in his hand.

Yugi looked lost, "I only have to show them to you?" He asked confusedly.

"What? Oh! Yeah." L replied back startled by his heart rate accelerating when he notice the cute confuse look on Yugi's face.

Yugi grinned, "Okay! I'll give it a try!" He shouted out with determination and closes his eyes focusing on getting his wings out. "I've got to try hard! For him...!" Yugi told himself, thinking about the cute happy bat.

One minute pass, the trio looked weirdly at the boy. "I guess it's impossible after all?" K said.

"HOLD YOU HORSES!" Yugi shouted with a hand out, "I think...I think...THEY'RE COMING OUT!"

"Huh?"

Big beautiful white wings came out of Yugi's back leaving the exchange students speechless on what they were seeing. "They're real...he's the real thing..." L whispered, his eyes widening from the sight of the white wings.

A big gust of wind blew toward their direction as they saw big black pair of wings surrounded Yugi whose wings had disappear. "You saw..." Yami glared at the three.

"Yeah..." L replied with a smirk, "Clearly." He stated and Yami flew off to the sky, "WAIT ATEMU!" L sighed and look at his cousins, "I can't believe that boy really turned out to be the white crow..." L raised an eyebrow when he noticed his cousins were quiet, "Hey, what are you staring into space for?"

"Ah...nothing..." K grinned uneasily back.

Back at the tower...

"YOU ARE SUCH AN IDIOT! WHY WERE YOU SO CARELESS!" Yami yelled angrily at the boy. "DON'T YOU KNOW THOSE GUYS ARE AFTER YOUR WINGS!"

"But the bat was..."

"YOU HAVE KAATAN, DON'T YOU!"

"But the bat is cute too..." Yugi mumbled back.

Yami sighed and sat on his bed, "Ah, gees...you really don't understand at all..." He said in a frustrated tone, "How much I..."

Yugi's eyes widen and felt extremely guilty for making Yami worry. He sat next to Yami with his head against one of Yami's arm, "I'm sorry I made you worry..."

"Do you really mean that?" Yami asked.

"Yes."

"Really and truly?"

"Yes. Yes"

Yami sighed again, "Then...okay..."

Yugi grinned cheekily, "I'll prove it to you!" He straddled Yami's legs.

"Huh?"

"Close your eyes." Yugi ordered.

"Huh?" Yami was push back onto his bed. His eyes widen slightly from the sudden boldness his little one was showing. Their faces were inches apart.

"Close them..." Yugi ordered again.

Yami slowly reluctantly closed his eyes. A few second later, his eyes were widening when he felt something light touch his cheek, "See you, Yami! Good night!" Yugi smiled walking toward his room.

"Ah...HEY!" Yami shouted out getting out of his bed but Yugi closed the door.

Yugi stood between the doors with a very red face, "Waah...I was so nervous..." He thought to himself and trying to calm down his heart rate.

"On the cheek huh?" Yami thought with a little pout.

Boy's dormitory...

L was looking at the tower through the window, "Hmph! What's so great about that guy?" L muttered under his breath thinking about Yami.

"L..." L turned to his cousins, "We have something to say to you..." K said.

"Why so formal...?" L asked suspiciously.

K grinned, "The truth is..."

"We've decided we'll take part in it too...in the battle to become the next leader." J finished off.

* * *

Yeah a short chapter this time. =D

Enjoy and review.


	47. Chapter 47

Gossipping, whispering and chattering were resurfacing throughout the hallway as J and K walked past the students.

"They are the exchange students from the main campus..."

"So they are elites!"

"Why did they come here...?"

"Why aren't they wearing school uniforms?"

"THEY ARE REALLY COOL!"

"By the way, why are they carrying those...?"

"Yugi...guests." Yugi uncurled himself from his head laying position on his desk and looked up. His eyes widen in shock with confusion when J and K held out roses and chocolates.

J who was holding the bouquet of flowers smiling gently, "I fell in love with you at first sight."

"Please go out with me!" K cried out with a grin.

"What the hell is going on?" Yugi mentally thought.

Vivian glared at the boy among the crowd, "Why is it always that boy!"

Kaiba and everyone else in the classroom shove earplugs into their ears, "Here comes the storm..."

"**I ALREADY TOLD YOU THAT HE'S MINE!" **Yami yelled, pulling Yugi closer to him and pushing the gifts away from Yugi's table.

J glances at Yami, "I don't know about that. I enquired at the main Atemu's house and was told that Yugi was not formally your fiancé."

K chuckled beside him, "So please take him away immediately they said"

Yugi's eyes widen. He was right; Yami's father and mother still hate him. "So what?" The response came out from Yami's mouth.

K looked confuse, "Um...so your family doesn't accept Yugi..."

"HE'S THE ONE THAT I HAVE CHOSEN..! AND THAT'S THAT." Yami declared, "GOT IT? SO HURRY UP AND GO BACK TO YOUR SCHOOL...!" Yugi blush and was completely touch on what Yami had said. J and K looked at Yami from the corner of their eyes and remain silent.

"They seem kinda threatening..." Whispers were heard among the crowd.

"Even if it's president, it can't be good to argue with the main campus..."

Kaiba pat K on the back, "I'll show you around school, K." Kaiba offered, "And we can talk about the old days..."

K's face darkens, clearly not interest, "No thanks! Why would I want to...?" Trying to nudge off Kaiba's hands on his back

"Settle down..."

"Let go of me!"

Kaiba smirked evilly at the boy, "If you don't do as I say...I'll make you **my prisoner.**" K's face pale and sweats pouring down the side of his face, "Would you ladies care to accompany us?" He asked the girls behind them who all eager nod their head.

Joey laughed, "Hey, let's play basketball from hell outside!" He was holding onto a black ball with a logo of a skull on it, "If you hold the ball for over three seconds, it explodes!"

"What? Are you talking to me?" J glared at the wolf boy.

"That's right!"

"How dare you talk to me in that insolent way! Show some respect to your elders!" J cried out.

Joey blinked his eyes, "Uh..."

"We're playing dodge ball from hell." Serenity eyed the exchange student, "Come on!"

J glared at the small tiny girl, "Like I said, treat your elders with respect..."

"I am one hundred and six years old."

"Huh?"

"**106" **J's eyes widen. Although this girl appearance is like a naive young girl, she is 106 years old? "HURRY UP!" Serenity grinned.

J with a daze look nodded his head, "I shall escort you..." Apparently he was a grandmother's boy.

Yugi glance up at Yami who seems to be in deep thoughts. "He's the one I have chosen." Yami earlier words rang through his head. Yugi sighed dreamily until Yami snapped him out of his dreamy trance.

"Hey!" Yami gave the boy a stern look, "Your promise from yesterday...you remember it right?"

Yugi poked his chin with a blank look, "Promise you say..."

Yami's face darkens, "That you wouldn't get close to those guys..."

"Oh, yeah! Of...of course I remember!" Yugi grinned innocently back. "That's right...I have to keep Yami from worrying about me...it'll be rough on him otherwise..." Yugi noted to himself looking worriedly at Yami. But then he remembers the little cute happy face bat last night. "Oh...by the way, where's the shrimp...?" Yugi asked looking around the classroom excitedly, he wanted his batty.

"This boy..." Yami angrily sighed in frustration.

Tristan walked in the classroom, "If you mean L Bradford, he is in my class."

Yugi gasped, "WHAT! Then that guy is a **senior?**" Which means out of the three cousins, he was the eldest.

Tristan shakes his head wearily, "And, just like the rumours said, his personality is size L."

_L had his feet up on his desk, "Ask me. Do it." L ordered in a confident and cocky tone. _

_The teacher was furious of this student trying to embarrass him in front of his class. He wickedly grins, "Right. I'll give him a really difficult question..." He flips through his book, "Then, Mr Bradford. State the general idea upon which the greater learning of the good is founded."_

"_Incidentally, the elementary foundation of humanity is ordered from highest down: Atman, Buddha, Manasu...within space and mankind the single universal reality we see individually is in fact expressed in seven different ways." L replied._

_Murmurs were filled in the room. Students were impressed with L's knowledge._

"_That's fine...then what about 'the origin of life'?" _

"_Coming from the sphere of the sun, Brahman entered the sphere of air and thereby created the sky by means of that action..."_

_After L long speeches of the origin of life, the teacher raise up his hands, "I surrender."_

"_Given, I've been educated far above the ordinary level of an instructor, don't let it bother you."_

"Whoa...then he doesn't need to come to school at all...!" Yugi cried out.

Tristan shook his head, "Actually, that's not all...sports all the arts, he's the best in everything!" Tristan took off his glasses, "I wonder if all the students from the main campus are like that...? It's so frightening..."

The classroom door slide open, "President Yami! Tristan-san!" A boy yelled out, "L Bradford collapsed!"

Infirmary room...

"**GET OUT! DON'T TOUCH MY BODY!" **Mokuba and the skeleton nurse were thrown out of the room.

"What's wrong with him...?" Yugi asked when he, Yami and Tristan had arrived at the infirmary room.

Mokuba shrugged, "He's thrown everyone out." Yugi looked surprise, "I think it's just anemia, but...it's best that he gets proper treatment..." Mokuba explained.

"Thank you for your concern." J spoke up as he and K entered the room.

"Leave the rest to us." K grinned closing the door behind them.

"Taylor, what are those guys' true forms?" Yami asked.

Tristan stared incredulous at Yami, "Eh? You don't know?"

"I wasn't interested."

Tristan looked serious, "The Bradfords are said to be a famous clan of vampires."

J pulled the curtain shut from the window, blocking away the light away from the pale, sick L. "This is because you were running around on such a bright day. The sunlight here is stronger than at our school..." J said.

"**DON'T ORDER ME AROUND!" **L glared back at his cousin.

K chuckled and lowers his shirt collar, "Well, for now, drink my blood." L angrily flip away from his cousin, "You'll die, you know." K pointed out.

L looks wearily at K, "I won't be returning the favour..."

"I know." Sharp razor teeth bit down on K's neck, "Don't be so rough..." K groaned as L drank the blood.

"Though you really ought to start drinking human blood soon..." J said.

L wiped his mouth, "Like I could drink that dirty blood!" He spatted with disgust.

J laughed softly, "It is true that recently the quality of human blood is declining..." He lowers his shirt, "Drink mine next..."

"Why are you helping me...?" L questioned.

Both cousins looked shock, "Helping you...we're cousins after all."

"Th...that's right! And you took care of use when we were kids..."

"BUT NOW, WE'RE ENEMIES!" L shouted with annoyance, "YOU TWO ALSO WANT TO POSSESS THE WHITE CROW AND BECOME BRADFORD'S NEW LEADER, RIGHT...!"

J smirked, "This and that are entirely different matters..."

"Like hell they are!"

"Now the blood...you want more right? Drink your fill." L sank his teeth, "Ah! Please don't leave a mark."

"Shut it!"

During midnight...

J and K watches as their older cousin doze off, "Looks like he's asleep..." K stated.

"The prince's protection is also in place." J looked wearily at K, "I had thought to become a bit more intimate with Yugi Motou first but...perhaps it's time to speed it along..."

"Which means?" K asked.

"Taking him by force." Sharp, razor big black wings sprouted out of J's back as he flew off toward the tower. "Hm...this one is a storage room..." He noted and saw books and clothes scatter around the floor. He flew to the main room and landed. Slowly he opened the window and notices a big bed in the middle. A small head was seen with tri-colours hair under the blanket.

An evil smirk formed on his face as his hand reaches for the sleeping figure, "Welcome to our clan. I imagine a white-winged vampire would be quite lovely."

* * *

Thx for all the reviews! xD


	48. Chapter 48

"I'll make you one of us Yugi Motou, the mythical white crow!" J hissed and rips away the blanket.

A hand reaches out and grab onto his face, "Are you a pervert?" Yami asked giving the vampire a glare, "Do you enjoy attacking sleeping man?"

J angrily batted Yami's hand away, "WHERE IS THE WHITE CROW!" J demanded to know.

"Yugi is next door."

"Next door...isn't that the storage room?" J asked with disbelief.

Yami shrugged in return, "Well, yes, but...he said he wanted it, so there was nothing I could do!"

"Bastard treating the white crow like that..."

"Like I said, he's the one who..."

Yugi sleepily opened his eyes when he could hear loud noises coming from Yami's room. "What's going on? What's Yami up to in the middle of the night...?" Yugi wondered and he releases a long yawn. "Was someone in Yami's room?"

_TAP! TAP! TAP!_

Yugi's eyes widen when he notice L was kicking his window. "Why is he...? And are those bat wings?" Yugi thought gaping at the sight.

_TAP! TAP! TAP!_

"Open up!" Yugi could hear L yell through the window. Yugi shook his head; there was no way he will let that boy in. L angrily looked away and his hand rummage through his pocket. Yugi curious wonder what he was doing and then a happy face bat was seen on L's hand, "Look."

The window was instanly opened, "BATTY!" Yugi's eye lit up with excitement.

L entered the room and look around, "What? You live in a storage room?"

"None of your business." Yugi replied back in annoyance even though it was true. He then remembers something, "Ah! Are you feeling better?"

L looked startled by the concern tone, "Huh? Ah...yeah..." He mumbled.

"That's great!" Yugi smiled.

"Ah! H...here! I promised!" L held out the small bat for Yugi embarassedly. He could feel his heart thumping fast against his chest, "Don't be fooled...this boy prefers things like bats and Yami..." L told himself.

Yugi studied the bat, a frown form on his face, "This isn't it..."

"Huh?"

"THIS IS NOT BATTY! It's face is different..." Yugi pointing out feeling disappointed.

L scratched his head, "But they're all the same..."

"No, they're not! There's a big difference!" Yugi cried out angrily, "I WANT BATTY!"

L dropped to the floor feeling defeated, "Fine, then...it's probably in the cave, so we'll search for it..."

Yugi who somehow manage to already change his clothes linked his arms around L, "Okay, let's go!"

"WH...WHY ARE YOU CLINGING TO ME!"

"Because I can't fly..."

"Are you an idiot? You're the white crow, right? Come on, let's go!" L thinking Yugi was only joking, step out the window pulling Yugi along with him.

Yugi's eyes widen, "WAIT! I REALLY CAN'T FLY!" But it was too late as L had let go of his hand. "AIEE-EEEE!" Yugi screamed in his head, his arms wildly flapping around, "Augh...it's all over!" L manages to catch Yugi in time, "Thanks..." Yugi smiled and he realises they were floating down instead of up, "WHY ARE WE FALLING!"

The two boys ended up falling into a pile of bushes, "YOU'RE TOO HEAVY!" L yelled.

"So...sorry..." Yugi muttered and rubbing his poor head.

"We're walking from here on!"

"Okay..."

L got up on his feet and wobble slightly to the side. His head was kind of spinning and twirling. "Are you alright?" Yugi asked worriedly.

"I'm fine." L continued on walking, clutching his head with his hand.

Back at the tower...

"I'll make myself perfectly clear..." J glared at Yami, "I want you to hand over the white crow!"

"I refuse." Yami answered back stubbornly.

"If you wish, my clan will compensate for the loss..."

"**ARE YOU KIDDING ME!"**

J's face looked trouble, "This is a problem..." He sighed, "If we don't have him, L can't become the Bradfords' leader..."

Yami's face remains cold, "This has nothing to do with me!"

"Please, listen to me..." J pleaded, "K and I are from a branch family and our mothers are human. So within the clan our status is quite low." J closed his eyes as he remembers his past, "On the other hand, L was the main house's pure bloodline. He had the Bradford family's characteristic beautiful golden hair and ice-blue eyes, as well as superhuman intelligence and physical ability. He was like a vampire king; superior in every way." J's face softens, "But disregarding that entirely, he cared for us, members of the branch family. To tell the truth, he was kinder to us than our real parents..."

"Everyone believed that he would become the next leader. However, at that time L began to suffer from a condition which caused him to no longer take human blood at all. This is fatal among vampires because human blood supplies us with our energy. And since then...L's body has ceased to grow. He managed to maintain his strength by drinking fellow vampires' blood. But that's only meant to tide us over in an emergency and he began to be absent from school. L's body was getting weaker and weaker."

"_The one who can arrange to marry the white crow will become the next leader."_

"In accordance with our grandfather's, the current leader's words, we three candidates for leadership came to this far east branch school. But the real purpose, entrusted to K and I, is we don't believe that L will last much longer..." J stared at the floor, "Before he turns into ash and disappears completely..." J with his pleading eyes looked at Yami, "Won't you let us have him? The legendary white crow who can grant any wish."

Yami who was sitting on his bed spoke up, "So you intend to use Yugi's feathers to extend that little guy's life...?"

J nodded his head, "That's correct."

"I've said it before that he can't do any of the things you guys are counting on." Yami said.

"Certainly...they may have no effect whatsoever. It is a legend after all." J smiled, "But if L were to become our leader perhaps his spirit could recover. As you've seen he is an exceptionally proud person. So even you can understand why-" J was cut off by Yami's deep chuckle.

A smirk was seen on Yami's face, "You...have you ever tasted true despair...?"

"What...?

"He...Yugi is the one who saved me from that, him and him alone." Yami shook his head glancing at J, "Sorry, but, there's absolutely no way I'll give him up. Even if it leads to tragedy for someone else."

"I understand." Bat wings and fangs grew out of J, his dark red glowing eyes stared at Yami's crimson ones. "Then, before I take him by force...I'll make you regret ever having made a vampire into an enemy, Yami Atemu!"

Yami's smirk grew wider.

Meanwhile...

It was awkward silence as Yugi and L were heading to the cave. Yugi decided to start some conversation, "Hey, so vampires can fly in the sky? I didn't know that!"

"Hmm..." L just nodded his head.

_WALK, WALK, WALK, WALK_

"Hey where is the main campus?" Yugi asked excitedly.

L looked bored, "Far, far away." He muttered.

_WALK, WALK, WALK, WALK_

"Hey...why is..." Yugi did not know that L had stop so he crashed into his back.

L glared at the clumsy boy, "Here, search." He said as they had arrived at the dark cave. Hundred of bats were flying around screeching.

Yugi gulped, "Alright." He had to find the bat. He dashes inside looking one by one for his favourite bat, 'Nope, not this one." He went to the next bat, "No, not this one either."

"They're all the same..." L sighed who sat up against the cave.

"I WANT THAT ODDLY CUTE ONE!" L remains speechless and just stared at Yugi who was trying really hard to find his bat. Unknowingly, a small smile lit upon his face.

Yugi looked ahead, "IT COULD BE DOWN THERE!" Yugi said and ran down deeper in the cave.

"H...HEY! WAIT!" L quickly got up from the ground, "I SAID IT'S DANGEROUS TO GO TOO FAR...YUGI!" L cursed himself when the boy didn't listen to him so he ran after the white crow.

Yugi gasped when he finally found the bat, "I finally found you!" Yugi grinned holding onto the bat and L manages to catch up breathing heavily. "Thanks, L"

L sighed tiredly, "This is really the one...?"

"Yup!" Yugi grinned feeling happy, "Now, before Yami worries, let's go back." He turned around to notice there were three exits. "Err...which path did we came from again..." Yugi scratched his head uncertainly.

L smacked his forehead, "I wonder..."

* * *

Enjoy and review xD


	49. Chapter 49

L frowned to himself as he follows the little white crow. They had been walking in the endless cave for ten minutes already. "Hey...are you sure this is the right way?" L asked but Yugi did not answer him, "WHY ARE YOU NOT SAYING ANYTHING...!"

"Well..."

"YOU DIDN'T GET LOST WHEN YOU WERE LOOKING FOR THIS GUY...!" L stressed out pointing at the bat.

Yugi scratched his head sheepishly, "Ah! But...if we try out each path and go from one end to the next, we're sure to find the right one, don't you think?" Yugi grinned. They had already taken the first exit.

L slapped his own head. Trying all three exits until they find the right one could take them ages. "I guess we can't go this way after all..." Yugi thought to himself when they had reach at the edge of the cave cliff.

"We're going back..." L unhappily announced and Yugi sighed in disappointment. "Yugi!" L yelled for the boy to hurry up.

"Ah, okay!" Yugi answered back but his foot accidently trip over a rock and he stumble backward. L's eyes widen when he saw Yugi falling over the edge of the cliff. "AAAHHHH!"

"YUGI!"

Back at SM Academy...

Everyone in the whole school heard and were startled by a big 'BOOM' and broken glasses following after that.

"Sempai, what's going on!" Pegasus asked his senior, hurrying putting his jacket on and ran after her.

Kamako sensei looked worry, "It came from Atemu's tower. In any case, we got to send someone to fly up there!"

"Ah...but unless they're crow demons, there isn't anyone who can fly up there..." Pegasus pointed out.

Kamako shook her head and she had arrived at the infirmary room, "Yes, there is those exchange students." She opened the door and gasped, "All three of them are GONE!" The beds were empty and the windows were open, she had to go and tell the principal.

Meanwhile, J was on the floor surrounding by the window broken glasses. His long purple hair was in a mess as his face was filled with bruises and cuts. A piece of glass being snap apart by a pair of foot was heard and the footsteps were getting closer. J's eyes widen, "St...**STAY AWAY FROM ME! YOU...YOU MONSTER!" **

A deep chuckle came from across the room, "Are you kidding me? You're a monster yourself, aren't you?" Yami teased.

"Impossible...how can a student at a branch school have this much power...?" J whispered to himself and his wings twitch when it senses someone was behind him, "WHO'S THERE!" He demanded. "WHAT THE...!" His face pale at the sight of Yami behind him, "No...NO WAY! You were just right in front of me...when did you...!"

An evil small smirk was seen on Yami's face as his hand grabbed J's wing. J's eyes widen and he froze in his spot, "How about I tear this off you?" Yami asked in a smug tone.

"My wings...will just grow right back..." J answered in hesitant, glaring at the crow boy.

"But...it'll hurt like hell." Yami stated in a playful tone before he turned serious, "Swear it that you won't lay a finger on Yugi. Do it and I'll forget all this and then, take that runt with you and go back to your own school..." Yami ordered.

J clenched his teeth together, "I refused." He hissed through his teeth.

Yami's eyes darken, "Good answer."

"J!" K had suddenly flown in the room.

"K! STAY BACK!" J warned with Yami still holding onto his wings, "This guy is more than we can handle...!"

K's face looked fierce, "L'S DISAPPERED!"

"Huh?"

K uneasily scratched his head, "Um, well...I just took my eyes off him for a second..."

"No way...!" Yami muttered to himself, his face looked alarm and he rush toward Yugi's room, "YUGI!" There was no Yugi in sight and the window was opened.

"Could it be that...that boy took our L...?" J cried out.

"YOU GOT IT BACKWARD!" Yami argued back angrily.

A grin formed on K's face, "This is great! I guess this means L's gotten serious about the fight to become the next leader, right?" He said in a happy tone, "Well, we did do our best to stir him up..." He received an angry stare from Yami and a worry stare from J, "Right...? Um...uh...not right...?"

"L's body is weak right now...so, if he overdoes it, he might just..."J explained.

"Taylor?" Yami spoke through the phone, "It's any emergency. Go and search for Yugi and that runt from the main campus! Get the girl's dorm to help out as well! Put all your energy into looking inside the school as well as the surrounding areas!"

Back at the cave...

"CAW!"

"Kiki" [This is from the bat in case someone wonders xD]

"CAW!"

Yugi slowly opened his eye, "Fluffy!" The little crow probably had followed him and L to the cave. Yugi's eyes widen when he remember L. He gasped when he turns around to see an unconscious L. A trail of blood was flowing above the corner of his eye. "Did he cushion my fall?" Yugi wondered, "L, hang in there..."

A groan came from L. Yugi sighed in relief. Thank god that boy was waking up. "Are you alright?" Yugi asked.

"Ah, yeah...you...?" He rubbed his head and then looked at Yugi, "Looks like you're okay...I'm glad..." He smiled lightly.

Yugi bit his lip; L was in a serious bad shape. He turns to the bat and the crow, "Fluffy, Batty, please go and find the right path and lead Yami to us." The pets shook their head not wanting to leave their master alone, "I'll wait here. I can't just leave L by himself..."

The two animals looked determine and nods their head before flying off.

"CAW!"

"KIKI!"

"I'M COUNTING ON YOU!" Yugi shouted out and hope his pet would be okay and make it out of the cave. It was too bad L and he couldn't climb the steep cliff.

"Stupid!" L muttered trying to stand up, "I don't want Atemu's help..."

Yugi quickly help the boy to his knees, "You shouldn't move!" Yugi instructed, "Here, sit down." Yugi retrieved a hankie from his pocket and he wipes the blood of L's face, "There's so much blood..."

L's mouth went dry, "Blood?" He questioned softly. Sweats pours down his face as his hunger and thirst of blood was rising.

"I'm sorry." Yugi apologised not knowing how uncomfortable L was feeling. L's eyes slowly trailed toward Yugi's pale neck. "I'm sorry I misjudged you..." Yugi muttered lowering his eyes in shame and L slowly gulped. "I thought you were a bully and a bad guy...but, really you're..." Yugi was startled by L caressing his face.

A smile was seen on L's face before he pulls Yugi in a tight hug. "Um...L...?" He squeaked, feeling a little confuse on what was happening.

"I want you, Yugi..." L whispered to the boy's ear and had his arms around Yugi's head, his fangs slowly revealing, "I want **your fresh blood." **

Yugi's eyes widen before he felt L sank his teeth on his neck.

* * *

Yeah, you guys are all probably trying to kill me for ending it here ^^

Anyway, thanks for reviewing!


	50. Chapter 50

"DON'T!" Yugi cried out trying to push the older boy of him but his strength was weakening as L continued to suck his blood. "St...stop it..." Yugi could feel his blood and energy draining out, "Ah...no...stop..." He whispered but it didn't look like L was even listening and the sound of blood was heard taking away from his lifeless body. Yugi slowly closed his eyes and thought about Yami before his pale arms fall silently to his side.

L's mind snapped. He let go of Yugi whose body falls to the ground. "What...?" L's eyes widen realising what he had done and stare at his bloody hand. "Yugi...HEY YUGI...!" L shook the pale boy but receive no respond. He hurriedly put his ear near Yugi's chest. L's face turned to horror, "His heart...it stopped..."

"I...couldn't have..." L's whole body shake uncontrollably, "Could I?" He couldn't bring himself to believe he had killed the boy. The desire...the blood...and now...L suddenly could feel this huge energy inside him and he let it out.

SM. High School...

Yami and his friends along with the two vampires felt a strong presence. "Wha...what is this strong mystical aura?" Mai asked sounding alert.

"It's coming from that forest..." Serenity answered.

**RUMBLE. RUMBLE. RUMBLE.**

Yami had arrived at the cave first. He landed down and heard a weird loud noise coming from the inside. "A cave...did they go in here...?" Yami asked himself. He noticed many bats were flying out of the cave in panic.

"CAW! CAW! CAW!"

"Anibus!" Yami yelled out shaking the poor crow, "Where's Yugi...?"

**RUMBLE. RUMBLE. RUMBLE. KABOOM!**

The entire cave was destroy by a strong blast of energy. Yami was stun with the sudden explosion. Pieces of rocks from the cave went flying everywhere. Yami manage to dodge some and his eyes widen when he saw a pale lifeless body in L's arms.

There in the middle stood L with his vampire wings, twice as big now holding onto Yugi. Tears fell down his eyes and he met Yami's gaze.

"WHAT IN THE WORLD IS GOING ON!" Serenity announced as she and the others had arrived at the scene. Everyone saw Yami was just staring at L who was holding onto Yugi?

"YU...YUG!" Joey shouted out but no reply came from the boy.

"WHAT HAS HE DONE TO HIM...?" Tristan cried out angrily.

Yami's whole body shook. His face was darken, hands clenching into a fist. A dark and mystical aura was surrounding him. "Bastard..." He hissed and he felt his heart was tearing apart.

"OH NO..." Serenity looked alarmed, "YOU'VE GOT TO STOP HIM!" Serenity cried out to Joey and Kaiba who both looked confuse.

His black wings sprouted out from his back and sharp claws were seen growing out from his fingernails. His normal crimson eyes were darker almost looking like black and weird black marking was seen on tan face running down to his neck. **"I'LL KILL YOU!" **Yami declared in a piss off tone before a loud roar erupted from his mouth.

"AUGH!" Everyone closed their eyes and covered their ears from the strong loud roar.

His two best friends were stun with Yami sudden change appearance, "Th...that's Yami?" Joey asked feeling a little uneasily.

Kaiba's face looked utterly shock, "I can't believe it...he's giving off such an evil aura. It's almost like..." His face pale, "It's almost as if he's the real..."

J and K flew and block Yami's gaze from L, "We won't let you lay a finger on L!" They declared standing in their fighting position.

Yami sneered before he flew past the two vampires with full force knocking them out of the way. "He...he took out those two vampires with one blow..." Tristan said unbelievably.

"**STOP IT YAMI!" **Serenity cried out shaking her head, "If you kill him, Yugi won't..."

It didn't seem any of Serenity's words reached Yami's ears. All Yami wanted to do now was making L suffer and pay for what he had done to his little one. He was flying closer to L who just stood still not caring at all that Yami was flying over and could kill him any second now. Tears were still falling down his eyes as he stared at the dead Yugi in his arms.

Yami's angrily gritted his teeth and his long claws were reaching out ready to throw an attack at L but suddenly the principal jump in the middle of his attack and Yami's arm went right through his chest. **THWACK! **Blood poured down Yami's arm and he looked stun from the principal sudden appearance.

"HUH? THE PRINCIPAL!" Everyone gasped.

Yami froze in his spot as he watched blood dripping down the Darts's chest, "He...he is...still...alive..."Darts managed to said and Yami's eyes widen at his statement. Darts wobble around before he fell to the ground.

"PRINCIPAL!" Tristan called out in concern.

"It's all right...I...my body won't die with this amount of damage..." Darts smile faded from his face, "Unfortunately..."

L had flown closer to them and laid Yugi down, "Is it true? Can you save him? Even though his heart has stopped..." L asked.

Yami whose appearance was back to normal was waiting for anxiously for Darts to save his little one. "Mokuba..." Darts called out with Tristan supporting him to sit up. The little doctor immediately rushed toward Yugi.

"As I thought...he had his blood drained by the vampire." Mokuba explained examining Yugi, "He lost a great deal of blood but...there's still time!" He announced.

Yugi's friends' faces lit up, "Then Yug can be saved right!" Joey grinned in relief.

Yami looked shock, "Yugi...can be saved?" Feeling of hope for his little one to be back in his arms again rush through him.

"However..." Serenity spoke up looking serious, "It means...he'll become a vampire..." Yami's eyes widen, "Those who have a large amount of their blood drained by a vampire...either die or else they reborn as vampires themselves..."

"Yugi will be a vampire!" Tristan gasped in shock.

Joey patted Yami's on the back, trying to cheer his friend up, "Um...well...that's okay, right? Since Yug will be saved..." He explained trying to lighten up the mood, "Even if he's a vampire, Yug is still Yug, right Yami?"

Serenity's eyes narrowed locking her gaze with Yami's one, "This is literally a 'rebirth.' All of his memories up till now...and if it goes badly, his personality as well, will be completely changed...is this really alright with you, Yami?" Serenity asked.

Yami was startled by her words and stared at the ground. He finally shook his head, "Whatever his appearance, as long as he's alive." Yami said closing his eyes. All his friends looked worriedly and upset.

"Um...well then...you the one who drank her blood..." Mokuba pointed at L, "It's not possible without you. The method..."

L nodded his head, "Don't worry. I know how it's done..." He replied walking toward Yugi.

"Making a vampire...? How do you do that?" Joey wondered asking Kaiba.

"It's an exchange of energy..." Kaiba replied back.

"Exchange of energy...what?" Joey was still confused and then he saw L bit his lip before lowering his lip to Yugi's ones, "Oh..."

Yami stood and just watch as L perform the ritual on his little one. Will Yugi really forget about him?

"_Listen papa, when Yugi grows up, he's going to be Yami-kun's bride..."_

* * *

Well here's another chapter ^^ *slowly crept her way out before someone gets her*

Enjoy and review.


	51. Chapter 51

Everyone was feeling anxious and worry by the whole new rebirth process. They watched as L transfer some of his blood to Yugi. "Hey, Kaiba...do you think Yug will really forget about us?" Joey asked softly.

"That wouldn't be the worst that could happen..." Kaiba said, "He can always make new memories. The problem is his personality might change completely." Kaiba sighed looking at Joey directly, "If that happens...he'll look like Yugi on the outside but he'll be a different person."

Joey's jaw dropped, "ARE YOU KIDDING ME! THAT SUCKS. IT CAN'T BE!" Joey yelled with outrage, "IT CAN'T BE...I..." He receives a light slap on the face.

"The one this is most painful for is Yami." Kaiba stated and Joey stops his blabbering. They both glances at their friend who was awfully quiet, his eyes never left Yugi. "We have to get a hold of ourselves. There's no one who can support Yami right now except us."

Joey dropped his head in shame, "...you're right..." He mumbled dejectedly.

K who finally was heal from Yami's attack before had one of J's arm around his shoulder so he could support his brother. He gasped at the scene, "Hey, look at that!" He shook his brother.

J painfully tried to open his eyes, "An energy exchange? Does this mean L drank the white crow's blood?" He asked sounding surprise.

Vivian who had eavesdropping their conversation nodded her head, "That's right. So Yugi has to be turned into a vampire or he'll die."

"NO WAY! L CAN ONLY DRINK THE BLOOD OF OTHER VAMPIRES!" K pointed out.

"But it's the truth."

"Could it be that the strong power coming from L before was because he drank the white crow's blood?" J asked remembering the strong energy he felt before from L. "His blood has that much power in it...?" J still couldn't believe that the small boy was so strong.

K suddenly grinned at his brother, "Awesome! I'm sure grandfather will be thrilled that the white crow's become one of us..." K stopped talking when he realises he was pretty loud and the others were giving him death glares, "Oh..."

L lifted his face off from Yugi when he could hear the beating of the heart again. "Yes! His heart's started beating!" Mokuba cheered checking the boy's pulse. "Now, if he rests like this for one night, and when he wakes up, he'll be a fine vampire..."

Yami who was quiet the whole time, angrily grit his teeth and walked up toward L. He squeezes one side of L's wing before forcefully tear it apart. L let out a scream of pain. The two vampires hurriedly flew toward their cousin, "Atemu, you bastard..." J hissed but Yami ignored him and pick up his little one and his wings sprouted out form his back.

"It's fine J..." L said in a pain voice.

"L?"

"It's fine." He managed a weak smile and wrapped one hand onto his wounded shoulder, "What I've done can't be forgiven with just this..."

"Yami..." Joey called out but the crow flew away, "HEY, YAMI!"

Serenity grabbed his shoulder, "Let the two of them be alone for now."

"..but..."

"Hey, hurry up! Carry L to the nurse's room!" Mokuba yelled out to the vampires before focusing his attention to Darts. "Principal, what about you?"

Darts waved his hand off, his wounds were already closed up, "No, I'm alright. I'll just go rest in my room for a bit."

Mai curiously wondered to herself, "His wound's already closed? What is he?"

"Principal, can I have a moment?" Serenity asked in a serious voice when Darts got up from the ground. He glances at her from the corner of his eyes before nodded his head.

Principal's room...

"Is this about Yami?"

Serenity kneeling on a cushion with a cup of hot tea in front of her looked serious and curious at the same time. "His transformation...do you think it was normal?" She started off and Darts just gaze at her while sipping on his tea, "Everyone knows that crow demons are powerful creatures. What's more, Yami is the product of the Atemu's family and that woman...'the priestess of the moonless night.' It doesn't surprise that he has more power than we imagined." Serenity explained and her eyes suddenly narrowed, image of Yami's transformation filled her mind, "But that shape was almost like..."

A smirk was seen on Darts's face, "Almost like?" He questioned back.

Serenity shook her head with a smile on her face, "Just as always, you're a difficult person as well. Do you feel like telling me? A childish story like that? Isn't **IT **something from a fairytale?"

"But the white crow has appeared." Darts said with his chin resting on one of his hand, "If the white crow, which everyone believed was a fairytale, has appeared...would it be so strange if the **'other half' **appeared as well?" Darts watched as Serenity's eyes widen, **"If the Demon King appeared..."**

Yami's tower...

Yami was sitting on the floor, hugging the unconscious Yugi in his arms. Anibus stood on the side and watch helplessly. Yami's cheerless crimson eyes stared at Yugi's face. "Yugi..." Yami muttered to himself, his body gently shook, "Are you really going to forget about me?" Memories of the time they met came into his mind, "About the first day our wings grew and about the day we met again in this school...everything..."

Little droplets of tears were seen plopping down onto Yugi's face. "Everything..." Yami whispered and pull the boy's body closer to him. Yami clenched his fist, "Unforgivable..." Yami hissed in a deadly tone. His face was filled with rage and Anibus was getting a little scare of his master dark aura, "Making Yugi go through this, that guy...his clan." Yami's eyes almost grew black, "I will tear them apart with my own hands." He declared and his eyes widen when Yugi started to glow in his arms.

"Yugi...? What's wrong, Yugi!"

Infirmary room...

Mokuba wipes the blood of his hands with a clean towel, "The blood transfusions finished. I think you're all right now." Mokuba smiled looking please, "But really, a vampire's regenerative powers are amazing. Because, ordinarily, it wouldn't be unusual to die of shock from such massive wound."

"Maybe this is from drinking the white crow's blood as well?" K suggested.

J looked curiously at L, "But why were you able to drink his blood when he wasn't a vampire?"

"I don't know why myself..." L sighed, "Just, at that time Yugi's blood seemed really delicious. But because of that Yugi is..." L's face fallen thinking about what he had done.

"Wh...what are you so down about? You made the white crow one of us, right? It's an incredible thing!" K exclaimed.

J nodded his head smiling along, "That's right! And if his personality is changed I'm sure he'll be friendlier towards us..."

L punched the wall in frustration, "THEN, THERE'S NO POINT! NO POINT!" His two cousins looked startled by his outburst.

**CRASH!**

The vampires and Mokuba turned to see Yami went right through the window with a glowing Yugi in his arms, "Mokuba! Yugi is...SOMETHING IS WRONG WITH YUGI!" He walked frantically to the doctor, "All of a sudden he started glowing like this..."

"For now, lay him down on that bed over there!" Mokuba instructed.

L had confusion written over his face, "This is strange...I'm sure the process of turning into a vampire doesn't involve anything like this..."

When Yami placed his little one down, Yugi's body unexpectedly shine really bright that everyone in the room had to close their eyes from the bright flash. When the light dim, Yami's face pale slightly and stare in a horror at the thing growing out from Yugi's back, "Yugi...you..."

Yugi sat up from the bed, his eyes were blank and held no emotion in them. Instead of his usually white feathery wings sprouted out from his back it was replaced with black scaly sharp bat wings. "Those wings..."

* * *

Got her head out of the headlock from Coolaloo ^^

Anway, the big problem is Yugi going to be a vampire and forget his memories? You guys will just have to wait for the next chapter xD

No...my two weeks holiday are over now and it's time to go back to school...=( So I won't be updating frequently anymore.

Thanks for all the reviews, you guys are awesome ^^


	52. Chapter 52

Yami's heart broke into two when Yugi was just staring at him with blanks eyes and instead of having his usually small fluffy white wings it was replaced with, "Vampire...bat wings..." Yami muttered distressingly to himself.

"Yugi do you recognise me!" L shouted at the emotionless boy, "It's L!"

"It's no good L...he forgotten his past memories..." K explained.

L punched the wall in frustration, "DAMN IT!"

"I can't believe this happened to his wings..." J whispered to his brother, "Now there's no point..."

Yami slowly walked toward his little one. Not only was his heart breaking for himself but for his little one as well. There would be no more of the usual cute smile of his little one always do. No more clumsy idiotic comments from him. No more fluffy moments between them. No more Yugi. Yami gently caressed Yugi's blank face. "No matter what you become...you are still my Yugi..." Yami declared hugging the small boy in his arms, "Always...and forever..."

A small crack was seen on Yugi's bat wings before the crack grew bigger and the beautiful white wings broke through the black shell. Everyone in the infirmary was astonished at what had just happen, "The white crow's wings!" L gasped.

Yami was shocked when Yugi grabbed his sleeve and gently tug it, "...hun.." Yugi said.

"Hun?" Yami asked in a confuse voice.

A deep eager growl came out from Yugi's stomach, "Hungry..." He said tugging Yami's sleeve even harder.

"Oh...I get it..." Yami thought and pulls his collar down, "All right Yugi, suck my blood!" Yami announced.

Yugi blinked his eyes in puzzlement and amusement, "Why...?" Yami stood on his spot dumbfounded, "Why would I suck your blood Yami?" Yugi questioned sitting on the bed with a blank stare.

Yami's eyes widen in shock, "You...know...who I am...?"

"Pardon me for a sec!" Mokuba cried out and jump on top of Yugi pulling his jaw down, "NO FANGS!" He exclaimed and Yugi annoyingly push the little doctor off him.

"You mean he didn't turn into a vampire...?" Yami asked.

Mokuba shrugged not really getting it either, "So it would seem..." Yugi scratched his head having no idea what they were on about.

"Maybe it's because L's energy was not potent enough..." K suggested and L depressingly plodded down the bed.

J shook his head, "No...I think this must be the white crow's power..." J concluded sounding impress, "But...I've never heard of anyone being able to overcome a vampire's ability to 'turn' them..."

Yugi's nose flared up, "I know that smell...!" He exclaimed eyes gleaming in determination and he jumps out of bed. The guys were shocked of his action and he ran out of the infirmary room, his nose leading the direction.

School Cafeteria...

All of Yugi's friends sat around a table full of nice hot peach buns, but the only thing was they were all feeling depressing about the Yugi's incident. "I can't believe this happened..." Kaiba said eyeing Vivian who was busying shoving the buns in her mouth greedily.

"Boo hoo, Yugi..." Tristan sat in a corner crying and feeling depress.

Joey picked up a bun, "Yugi...he really loved these..." Joey sniffed sadly ready to take a bite. When the door of the cafeteria swung opened.

"HOLD THAT PEACH BUN!" A voice screamed and Joey quickly drops his bun in shock. Joey's eyes widen when he notice who was at the door, "Yug...?" Instead of replying, Yugi dash to the tray of peach and hungrily stuff the food in his mouth.

"What's going on in here?" Serenity asked as she and the principal step in the cafeteria.

"Well...we have no idea..." Tristan answered.

Darts scratched his head, "He seems normal..." He stated watching Yugi happily continuing eating his buns.

"He's eating normally that's for sure." Serenity added.

"But he's eating more than normal..." Vivian said.

"YUGI!" Yami had come into the room with Anibus by his side.

"Yami! Is this it? What happened!" Joey asked his friend, wanting to know more about Yugi's condition.

A light burp echoes the room, "What's up with you guys? You're all here..." Yugi said rubbing his full stomach feeling completely stuff.

During the explanation...

"**WHAT!" **Yugi yelled, **"ALL THAT INCREDIBLE STUFF HAPPENED!" **

Kaiba nodded his head, "Yes, well...that's how it was..."

"And Yami snapped and ripped of L's wing..." Joey added.

Yugi's head shot up at the mention of L's wing, "A...and what about L?" He asked in a concern tone.

"Forget about that guy!" Yami ordered closing his eyes while saying that.

"That's right. What'll happen if he drinks your blood again!" Joey's eyes narrowed in anger.

"There's no guaranteed that you will be saved next time." Mai pointed out.

Tristan angrily pushed his glasses up, "This is why we shouldn't have anything to do with the main campus!"

Yami gave Yugi a stern look, "Okay, Yugi? You are absolutely not to go near those guys!"

Yugi frowned in an upset way, "BUT L SAVED MY LIFE!"

"HUH?" Yugi angrily ran off from his friends. "HEY! YUGI, STOP!"

Yami sighed scratching his head, "Jeez...it's no use..." His little one was always the stubborn one.

Yugi was running back to the infirmary room. "He saved me even though he got badly injured..." Yugi thought, feeling a little guilty and upset, "And had his wings pulled off?" Yugi thought about L. L did have a big mouth and an even worst attitude but he felt he wasn't a bad guy that everyone was referring him as. And at that time, he L didn't broke his fall then he could have died and never see Yami again pr his friends and parents.

"**WHAAAT? **You're going back to the main campus!" Yugi could hear two familiar voices shouted when he stood outside of the infirmary room.

"W...what are you saying!" K asked with disbelief.

"What about grandfather's plan that the one to marry the white crow will be the next leader?" J reminded his older cousin.

L shook his head, his face look like he had already made up his mind, "I'll convince him t give up on it. If you two want to become leader, think of another way. I'm dropping out." L announced, "Anyway, after this, there's no reason for you to involve Yugi."

"BUT...WHAT ABOUT SAVING YOUR LIFE!" K cried out and L looked confuse with his sudden outburst. Yugi silent gasped outside.

"K!" J hissed at his brother who immediately had his hand clamped over his mouth.

L's eyes were hidden under his bangs, "...what do you mean...?"

"...it really doesn't matter who is chosen to be the next leader." J explained and sighed, "Grandfather's real objective was to get the feather of the white crow which can grant any wish and then to extend your life, even if for just a little more..."

"What is the meaning of this?" Yugi thought in confusion wanting to go in the room when Yami grabbed him from behind and had a finger to his lip indicating the boy to be quiet.

"You must have sensed it to some degree yourself if things continue as it is, you won't last much longer..." J's face harden, "THEREFORE, WE MUST HAVE THE WHITE CROW!"

L snorted, "Idiot. What's with the 'therefore?' There's no way I'd sacrifice Yugi's life for this."

"L!" His cousin cried out.

L stood up from his chair ignoring his cousins protest, "And, thanks to drinking Yugi's blood, I'm feeling pretty good. This should be enough, right? Now, let's get ready to return home."

"But you don't know how long it's going to last. What do you want us to do? We need him!" J argued.

"Then why don't you stay here?" A voice suggested and the vampires turned toward the door to see Yugi had walked in with a sad expression.

"Yugi...!" Yami hissed.

"And it's fine if you drink my blood. You're not feeling well, right? Just don't drink too much..." Yugi said.

L's eyes widen, "You..."

"If it means you'll be saved...I'm fine with it." A huge smile plastered over Yugi's face, "Become a student here, okay?"

"Yugi..." L whispered feeling warm and fluster with Yugi's suggestion. No one has ever been that nice to him except his two cousins. The vampires were all still feeling quite shock.

"Yugi...you really are too kind-hearted!" Tristan gushed with admiration when him and the others had arrive at the infirmary room and heard a little bit of the conversation.

Joey sighed, his face pale slightly, "I don't want to turn around..." He mumbled to Kaiba knowing his friend Yami was really furious with this whole ordeal. Yami's eyes were twinkling with anger and Joey sworn he heard a low growl coming from his friend.

"Heaven help us..." Kaiba agrees along.

* * *

Yay! Yugi didn''t turn to a vampire xD LOL he's too cute for that. ^^

Anyone feeling sorry for Yami? His fiance is just too nice xD haha.

Enjoy.


	53. Chapter 53

It was finally a normal school day for Yugi Moto. No more dramatic and wondrous adventures and no more people trying to steal feathers from the little legendary white crow. "I can't believe it's gonna be summer vacation soon!" Yugi exclaimed happily, shielding his eyes from the sun's ray.

A smirk was seen on Yami's face, "However, before the vacation, there's gonna be a very fun activity for you."

"Eh?"

Yugi and Yami walked into the hall way of the school and Yami pointed to a big poster on the wall. _'FINAL EXAM NOTICE!' _Yugi's face pale at the words he was reading, "By the way, whoever fails it has to give up summer vacation and join the tutoring club." Yami explained with an evil sly grin on his face.

"NOOOOOOOOOO!" Yugi cried out covering both of his ears, his face suddenly looks determine, "It's finally time for a break and I could lose it! I'll never let that happen!" He vowed to himself, already forming a plan in his head.

"I help you study." Yami spoke up.

Yugi broke out from his trail of thoughts and looked at Yami, "Eh?"

Yami inches his face closer to Yugi, one of his hand laid on Yugi's shoulder pulling his little one closer to him, "Studying by yourself is lonely. Two people together are better." Yami said and Yugi smiled with his eyes close snugging closer to Yami enjoying the warmth. "There's nobody in the school, we can do whatever we want, then..." Yami whispered huskily in Yugi's ear, a chuckle followed after.

Yugi's face turned red as he push Yami off him, "Idiot...perverted crow!"

Yami cocked his head to the side in a teasingly way, "What, don't you want it as well?"

"NO WAY!" Yugi answered back, "As long as I'm not forced into the tutoring club, everything is alright."

"Let me help you study, Yugi." A voice spoke up.

Yugi turned around and saw his new best friend, his face brighten up, "L!"

"GO BACK TO YOUR OWN SCHOOL!" Yami ordered, his face turned to a glare.

L smirked back, "Starting today, I am an official student of this school."

Yugi noticed L had his wings out, "Oh, your wings healed? Are they bigger now?" L nodded his hand and did a little flap of his wings, "Really?" Yugi gasped in surprise.

"However, you're still short." Yami commented and Yugi sent a small glare toward Yami.

"Oh yeah, did K and J leave?"

L's face saddens a little, his eyes focused on the ground, "Oh...they just left..."

"_We'll go back now." J announced, his suitcase was right beside him. _

"_L, you need to suck Yugi's blood to balance the force in your body." K reminded._

_L glared back, "I don't want to make Yugi my food."_

_K blinked his eyes in surprise, "Then, why are you staying?"_

"_Th...that's because...I want to..." A small blush crept up his cheek, "...stay by his side." He mumbled out._

_J and K glances at each other, "...I understand. We won't say anything...but you need to be careful of black wings." J warned, his face turned serious, "That guy...is not normal."_

"L, why are you spacing out?" Yugi asked slapping the boy on the back.

"Ah..." L snapped out his flashbacks and he frowned slightly, starring at Yami. Yami caught the vampire gaze and stared back. There was a little starring contest between them before...

"IF YOU NEED BLOOD, YOU CAN SUCK MINE!" Yugi offered lowering his shirt collar down immediately worrying for his friend. Both Yami and L had their jaws dropped to the ground. A big blush crept up L's face.

"IDIOT! YUGI!" Yami yelled at his little one.

Yugi pouted, "But..." L turned away from them, trying to calm down his breathing and heart rate.

"WE FINALLY FOUND YOU, YUG!" Yugi could hear his friend Joey calling for him. All his other friends were seen on top of the roof and they were beckoning him to come up.

"Want to study together? Let's go to a cooler place" Kaiba said when Yami and flown his little one up and L followed closely behind.

Yugi's eyes widen, "OHH! I FORGOT ABOUT THE EXAMS!"

Joey and Yugi both lightly punched their knuckles together, "Alright! Let's do our best!" They both cried out. Yugi laughed before he lost his footing and tumbling down the roof. "AH! FALLING!" He cried out and Yami managed to save him in time.

"Yugi, still can't fly?" Hiro asked. He was in the principal's room, looking out through the window and saw his son's little incident and was glad Yami was there to look after his clumsy son, "But, they seem to get along. So that's cool." He grinned.

"What do you mean it's cool?" A wise strict voice spoke up and pulled both of Hiro's ears who whine in pain, "We are talking about serious business here, and you're fooling around." Solomon shook his head in a disapproving way.

Darts sighed, "It's a good thing that it didn't cause a big commotion. Let's just hope that the theory that Yugi is the white crow won't cause any more trouble."

Hiro blinked his eyes looking confuse, "But nothing happened for us to be worried about, right?"

"We are worried, that' why we are talking about it!" Solomon glared at his student.

"I need to discuss an incident with you about Yami." Darts said.

A small smile was seen on Solomon's face, "Oh, right, how is my grandson doing?"

"Almost the same as..." A past image flashed through Dart's mind. He still remembered Yami's transformation clearly. Darts's eyes darken, "...**the demon king..."** Hiro and Solomon looked kind of shocked with the principal sudden statement. "Sorry for using these types of words..." Darts apologised, "It's like something I've never felt before...unimaginable danger..."

"Mr Principal...we all have more or less of a demon inside." Solomon spoke up, "Or you..."Darts remained silent, "Those overtaken by the demon inside, are called demon kings." Solomon explained. They were interrupted by Hiro's laughter.

Serenity was currently sitting on his lap with a cookie in her hands. She had tried to bribe him to give Yugi to her, "Sorry to interrupt...but I have an idea." Hiro grinned, "As long as Yugi is with Yami, he should be fine, right?"

Everyone in the room was stunned with Hiro's proclamation, "Yeah, I hope so." Darts smiled, "But, there are still students here."

"YAMI/YUGI IS NOT GOING TO BE EXPELLED RIGHT?" Solomon and Hiro shouted out at the same time.

Darts chuckled shaking his head, "Ah? No. I just hope that they will do the right thing during the summer."

Hiro's eyes twinkled in excitement as his fantasy sparked his mind consisting of his wife and Yugi hanging out with him at the beach, "GIVE THEM TO ME! I'LL GIVE THEM SPECIAL TRAINING!" He announced.

Solomon and Darts sweats dropped, "I'm sure he's going to have fun with them." They both thought in sarcasm.

Solomon sighed, "I think we should-"

"Give them to me!" A girly sweet voice interrupted him. Fumiko suddenly appeared in the room, in her arms was a new bunny toy, "I thought you guys were having fun, that's why I came."

"FUMIKO!"

"I can give them a training camp from hell!" She declared, a wicked laughter followed after. Serenity's eyes were locked onto her new toy.

"NO , NEVER!" Hiro cried out.

Fumiko pouted, "Fumiko?" Solomon looked at his son-in-law, "How much do you know about Yami's future?" Solomon asked curiously.

Fumiko shook her head, "Nothing, being with Yugi will only mess up Yami's future. If it develops nicely, they can produce a strong offspring." Her eyes suddenly narrowed and a small frown appeared on her face, "But, I absolutely don't want my son to end up with that woman's son!"

Solomon raised his eyebrow, "Oh really?

Fumiko sighed depressingly, "Nothing is going Fumiko's way." And she suddenly disappeared.

"Fumiko is getting weirder day by day." Hiro mumbled.

"That's not real Fumiko, that's just her spirit." Serenity explained, "No matter what, a witch can see through everything."

Hiro frowned, "The woman she is talking about is Asami, right?"

"You're popular with the ladies." Solomon joked with a smirk on his face.

"NOT...NOT REALLY." Hiro shook his head, "Fumiko, she actually does like Kenji a lot." He insisted.

Darts cleared his throat, "Oh right, about Yugi and Yami...if everyone agrees, let me take care of them."

"Eh?" Hiro said with Serenity and Solomon looked a bit astonish as well.

Darts smiled, "I have a rough idea of how to handle this."

School Library...

"**YOU ARE AN IDIOT!"** Yami yelled, "HOW CAN SOMEBODY BE SO STUPID! EVEN A RETARD CAN ANSWER THIS KIND OF QUESTION! YOU ARE DUMBER THAN A RETARD!" Yugi's cringed away from Yami's rage.

Yugi's friend all gulped watching from afar. Yami had been trying to teach Yugi but the little one did not get it at all. "How can you not get this!" They could hear Yami shouted out at the poor Yugi.

"I pity Yugi." Joey commented, poking his pen on his chin.

Kaiba smirked, "This is all for love."

"You don't know how to teach." L told Yami who raised his eyebrow in response, "Let me try." L had explained the formulas to Yugi and a few minutes later..."YOU ARE AN IDIOT!" The others could hear L screamed at Yugi in frustration who was quivering his lip.

"He got the same result as me." Yami thought.

Joey sighed, "To be honest, the white crow is..." Yugi's ears perked up, "supposed to be strong, beautiful and smart. From what I can remember, he should be all knowing, almost god like. Yeah, that's what the book says." Little did Joey know, Yugi had eavesdropped his conversation.

"HAHA YOU'RE RIGHT, I'M JUST A DUMB BIRD!" Yugi replied back, his face darken. Joey's face pale and froze on his spot."I CAN'T TAKE THIS ANYMORE!" Yugi slammed his hands on the table and got up from his sit.

L's eyes widen, "Wait, Yugi, where are you going?"

"Washroom!" Yugi answered back and ran out of the library.

Yami watched as his little one ran off, a cheeky sly grin formed on his face, "So, Yugi will stay for tutoring for sure!" He chuckled, pervert ideas already forming on his mind. His two best friends shake their head and move away from him.

"I've had enough!" Yugi thought frowning, running to no direction, "I'm not the white crow that everyone is expecting! Besides, what's that legend about anyway...?"

"AH! IT'S THE WHITE CROW!"Yugi heard two voices cried out.

Yugi's face turned ugly as he turned around, "WHO ARE YOU CALLING A WHITE CROW!" He growled glaring at the voices behind him. The two little girls jumped up in shock at his sudden outburst, "Ah, sorry." Yugi apologised, chuckling uneasily and he noticed they drop a book, "You dropped your book."

Yugi bend down to pick it up, his eyes widen when he saw the title, _'The Story of the White Crow'. _

* * *

Thx for all the reviews so far xD_  
_


	54. Chapter 54

Yugi's eyes widen starring at the book in his hands. Could this be a story about him? "Um, this is..." Yugi spoke up turing toward the two girls who already both ran away from him in tears. "Ah! Wait-" Yugi sighed, he shouldn't have sounded so harsh to the little girls. "Oh well...I guess I should bring it by the elementary school later..." Yugi sat down on a bench feeling anticipating to read the tale of the white crow.

He gulped slightly and opens the first page of the book.

_Once upon a time, when humans, animals and monsters still lived together in peace and harmony. There was a tiny, tiny village. The village was poor, but the people were happy and have kind hearts. _

_On that day, a crow with a hurt wing collapsed at the village. _

_"The poor thing..."They all cried out. _

_All of the villagers took care of the crow. Medicine was very precious, but it wasn't irreplaceable like the crow's life. As the time went on, the crow got better every day._

_"Thank-you everyone. I'll never forget this kindness." The little black crow chirped happily._

_After saying this, it was time for the crow to fly away and everyone waved goodbye._

_Suddenly, the sky darkened. Quickly, unexpectedly, 'it' appeared._

_"It's the Demon King!" Someone cried out in fear, starring at the huge ugly black devil-looking monster. _

_Yes this was he...the one who had reduced the large country to the west to ashes. The one who had obliterated the strong country to the east. Who could imagine he would come to this tiny village?_

_The wisdom of the humans, the fangs of the animals, the magical power of the monsters...none of them had any effect on the Demon King. This was because he had all the same abilities. The Demon King was the strongest creature in the world. _

_He smashed houses, burned the fields; there was nothing the villagers could do._

_"At least spare the lives of the children...we beg you, Lord Demon King!" A woman cried out cradling her baby closer to her._

_But he was, after all, the Demon King, and so he ignored their pleas. It seemed that he was about to burn parents and children alike. Surely, this was the end._

_The wounded black crow faced the Demon King with its wings. And what do you think happened? The crow was surrounded by a mysterious white light. And from that light...a being , never before seen or dreamt of appeared wielding a golden sword. _

_The sword completely pierced the Demon King's heart. "The white crow will bring only disaster..." Spitting out this curse, the Demon King vanished. Finally, the land was once again at peace. _

_The End._

Yugi closed the book, feeling completely stun by the whole thing. "THEY'RE TALKING ABOUT A SUPERHERO!" Yugi groaned out, frowning at the book in his hands, "I knew this couldn't be me! This isn't me at all!" He thought.

He opened the book again to a random page, "AND ISN'T THIS STORY A LITTLE TOO TWISTED FOR A PICTURE BOOK!" Yugi stared at the diagram of the Demon King, "Like this 'Demon King' guy..." A breeze blew past Yugi when he realises who the Demon King reminded him off, "Yami...?" He gasped.

"What's wrong?" Yami asked looking confuse appearing in front of the gaping Yugi.

Yugi shook his head, "Oh…no it's nothing." He quickly replied back.

Yami didn't look convince but he let it go, "I'm going to the student council meeting now." He stated and Yugi quickly grab a hold of his shirt before he left.

"I'll…I'll come too!" Yugi added rushing toward Yami's side.

Yami smirked down at his little one, "What? Did you see a ghost or something?" Yami joked.

"Nothing….like that…" Yugi mumbled still lost in thoughts.

"You'd better go back to the library and study." Yami said and Yugi whined and sat in a corner muttering about how he was sick of studying and he'll just do summer school. "I've been thinking…." Yami spoke up, "Rather than studying here for summer school, how about the two of us go on a trip?" Yugi stared at Yami. "After all, summer vacation is for having fun." Yami blinked his eyes when he notices his little one was quiet, "You don't want to?"

Yugi shook his head, a big smile plastered on his face, "No, let's go! I want to go!" He smiled thinking about him and Yami spending together for the whole summer.

"Then work hard so you don't have to go to summer school." Yami said walking off leaving a happy and flustered Yugi behind.

"I can't believe I promised him. A trip for the two of us…." Yugi thought with his heart racing madly, "A summer trip means the beach right? And then…and then…." Yugi's face turned red when he started to think what could happen between them at night.

"CAW!" Anibus came out of nowhere and snap the boy out of his little small fantasy. Yugi's face went brighter when the crow gave out a cheeky look, "Um…not that I want to…" Yugi said quickly but the smile on the crow's face went bigger. "Anyway, I've got to study." Yugi rushed back toward the library.

The story book that Yugi had totally forgotten was pick up by the principal. A small knowing smile was seen on his face, "Truth is hidden behind the legend, though…." He whispered.

_DING DONG! DING DONG!_

"Reaaady? Open your exams papers!" Kamako sensei announced as finally exams days took place. It was a three day exams and everyone were all pumped up for it.

Day One…..

Yugi was determinedly scribbling away his answers.

Day Two….

Yugi clueless scribbles away his answers.

Day three….

Yugi banged his head on the desk.

"IT'S OVER!" Everyone cheered when the exams days were all over. "W…where are you going for summer vacation, Yugi?" A girl in his class asked him shyly.

"Actually I-"

"The results are posted!" Someone announced and everyone all ran out of the classroom.

"WHAT, ALREADY!" Yugi's jaw dropped as his classmates dragged him out of class. Everyone crowded onto the big poster with every names on it.

"The top senior is of course, L Bradford!" A boy cried out with L stood there looking proud and a jealous Tristan who looks like he wanted to beat the kid up.

"For the juniors, it's Rex." His friends all congratulated the dull boy.

"So who was the best freshman? It's….NOAH!"

Joey's jaw dropped, "He did better than Yami and Kaiba!" Watching the embarrass fox boy being congratulated by people.

Yugi who had pay no attention to all the higher rankers tried to look for his name on the list, "Um, where am I?" He mumbled, scanning the list of names.

_Summer School Students_

_Yugi Moto_

He stared at the name for a few minutes before he collapsed onto the floor. "YUGI, HOLD IT TOGETHER!" Someone shouted out and a circle of students formed around him. "HEY, SOMEONE CALL YAMI OVER HERE!"

"Our trip…our trip for two…." Yugi's fantasy shattered and his world turning dark.

"**Yu…gi….?" **A deadly disappointed tone came out of from the gloomy dark Yami.

"I'M SORRY!" Yugi cried out running away from the scary Yami. All of his friends looked disappointed as well.

Joey frowned, "And here I thought you'd be able to show me around the human world."

"And I thought I'd invite you to see my house." Kaiba said.

"I'll send you a care package." Tristan added.

Darts appeared beside Yugi, "How unfortunate." He smiled and Yugi scoot away from him in shock at his sudden appearance, "Would you mind coming to the principal's office for a moment? Oh, and you as well Yami." He said.

Principal's office….

"This year's summer school is a hands-on assignment." Darts announced, "It seems a shame to make Yugi to go by himself, so Yami please go with him." Yugi and Yami's eyes widen.

Yugi scratched his head, "Umm…go where to?" He questioned.

Darts laughed in spooky way, "Do you want to know?"

Yugi's sweats dropped, "Yeah…probably not."

"Your destination is…" Darts grinned, "SM Academy's China campus!"

* * *

Hope you all enjoy this chappie! xD

So what is Yugi and Yami's assignment? ^^ You'll find out soon =D


	55. Chapter 55

"A branch school in China,huh…." Serenity sipped her hot tea, "So, there really is such a place."

Yugi's spoon of ice-cream stopped half-way from his mouth, "Huh? What do you mean?" Yugi also noticed that the rest of his friends were all acting weird and uneasy, "What's with everyone!" He questioned.

"Hmm…the Chinese branch school?" L murmured.

"L, you, too?" Yugi asked scratching his head, "What's wrong with the Chinese branch school?"

Serenity's serious face loomed over Yugi, "Brace yourself and listen up, Yugi."

"O…okay…."

"The Chinese branch school is a 'branch school' in name only. They say that it's actually older than the main campus." Yugi's eyes widen in surprised, "Because of that, it has never once been associated with the main campus or the other branch schools. It has always been hidden behind a veil of secrecy." Serenity closed her eyes, "Of course they have never accepted transfer students from the other schools, and their graduates also never speak about the school." Serenity stopped her talk and took a sip of her tea before continue in a spooky tone, "I wonder what sort of unspeakable things go on in there…."

Yugi tried to think positive, "Um, maybe the Chinese branch school is a place where you can eat your fill of genuine Chinese food…."

Serenity frowned, "Not likely. It's a swirling mass of terror and intrigue. It's the most evil place in the orient!" She explained and scary dragons and pandas flash past Yugi's mind.

"What is this! What sort of place am I being sent to!" Yugi thought with his hands over his ears feeling all scare. Was the principal trying to torture him just because he had failed his exams?

Joey chucked uneasily, "So…then when are you leaving?"

"Right now." Yami answered who had suddenly appeared behind Yugi.

"NOW! By now, you mean now?" Yugi asked trying to back away from Yami who already had grabbed his little one arm.

"The principal is waiting."

"NO, NO, WAIT! I CAN'T!" Yugi cried out in protest. The rest just watched as Yami dragged Yugi away. "MY LUGGAGE…I HAVEN'T PACKED IT YET!"

Yami rolled his eyes, still dragging Yugi along, "You don't need it."

"UNDERWEAR! AT LEASY LET ME BRING UNDERWEAR!"

"I'll buy some for you later."

Principal's office….

Darts turned to look at his two students when he heard the door open, "Oh, you've came." He raised his eyebrow at what them, "What, short-sleeves? Is that all right? You might be cold." He smiled.

"But it's summer. What kind of place is it?" Yugi thought to himself not voicing out his opinion.

Darts opens a secret door that Yugi never notice before until now, "Then, let's go." He announced.

Yugi blinked his eyes, "Um, my passport…."

"You won't be needing it. Now after you." Darts grinned pointing out a secret stairway from behind the door.

Yugi gulped slightly as he scanned his surroundings. He seems to be going under the school. "Just how far down does this go?" Yugi wondered as they seem to be walking down an endless stairway.

"Hurry up. You scared?" Yami asked.

Yugi shook his head, "No…it's not that, but…." He was shocked when Yami grabbed his hand and gave it a light squeeze.

"I'll be with you." Yami replied looking serious, "I don't know if it's really summer school or what, but, the two of us will make it through together." Yami said and smiled down at Yugi, "And then, afterward, we'll have a real summer vacation."

Yugi grinned happily, "Okay! I'll do my best!" Yugi knew that if he was with Yami, things will be alright no matter what.

They arrived at the end. In the middle of the room was a big status of a scary looking ox holding a large bowl filled with water. "To the Chinese branch school." Darts said and the ox's eyes twinkled and a small whirlpool formed in the bowl.

"Jump in." Yami pointed out.

"NO WAY! I'M GOING BACK!" Yugi argued. He was so not going to jump down in the stupid bowl.

"YOU CAN'T CHANGE YOUR MIND NOW! HURRY UP AND GET IN THERE!" Yami yelled and lightly kick his little one into the whirlpool.

"EEK!" Yugi fell into the swirling water, screaming away,

Yami sighed, "Jeez, he's so much trouble." He was about to hopped into the water when the principal stopped him.

"Oh, just a moment Yami." Darts interrupted, pushing his glasses up, "I have an important mission for you."

"**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" **Yugi cried out falling down from a portal up in the sky and landed into a pond. _SPLASH! _"I…I'm drowing!" Yugi shouted out in a panic voice as he was never a swimmer. He flaps his arms around wildly until he realizes only his upper body was wet. "…" Good thing no one had witnesses this embarrassing moment.

Yugi covered his head when he could hear something flew fast past the top of his head. He was astonished to see a beautiful red bird with its wings shinning so bright like fire. Turning his gaze away from the flying bird, he finally notices he was at an unusual place. "And….hold on…what is this place?" He questioned himself and got out the pond.

"YAMI?" Yugi yelled out, "WHERE ARE YOU?" And where on earth was Yami? A dreading feeling filled Yami's stomach, what if Yami was not here? Could it be that he was the only one brought here? It can't be! Yugi begins running through the new traditional Chinese school. "Yami! Where are you!"He yelled out again. His eyes widen and gap in shock when a sword was thrown past him, luckily missing his chest. "A sword? It is the real thing?" He thought horrified.

Yugi turned to look at his attacker. There stood a girl wearing some traditional Chinese clothing and her long black hair was tied into a high ponytail. The red beautiful bird Yugi saw earlier landed on the girl's shoulder. "It's the red bird from before!" Yugi thought. "Uh, um, I'm….my name is Yugi Motou." Yugi started to introduce, "I'm not a suspicious person."

The girl glared at him, "You're Genbu's henchman." She hissed.

"Huh?"

"SEIZE THIS FILTH!" The girl ordered.

"Um, no, I'm…." Yugi stopped his blabbering when twenty men appeared and begins to chase him.

"CAPTURE HIM!" Someone yell and Yugi ran for his life. What the hell was going on? And why was he being chase? Apparently he had no clues at all. Far ahead he notice a small shed hidden between some trees.

Yugi sighed in relief when he closed the door. "Aah…that surprised me, why did that girl suddenly…anyway, I've got to find Yami and then, we'll….." Yugi was stunned when someone had grabbed him from behind. A pair of hand was covering his mouth.

* * *

So where is Yami? Who got Yugi? ^^

Thanks for reviewing folks =D


	56. Chapter 56

"Shh….be quiet." Yugi could hear a deep male voice coming from his capturer. Yugi tried to wriggle out of the strong hold he was in, "If you don't keep quiet. They'll find us!"

"Mm?" Yugi's eyes widen and the stranger let go of his hand from Yugi's mouth. Yugi turned around to become face to face with a man that had his dark black long hair in a low pony tail. He had small eyes with ears larger than normal.

"Keep your voice down. They'll find us then." The mystery man said having a finger to his mouth.

Yugi mutely nodded his head and the stranger had his eyes to the door, "This mean…he's not trying to capture me?" Yugi thought curious eyeing the man. The man wore a long black singlet with a large old robe wrapped around his body.

"Is he here?"

"Search carefully!"

The stranger and Yugi could hear the group of men was doing a search around the bushes near their hide out. "You were the cause of all the commotion, mister?" The man asked.

"Um…yeah…" Yugi answered nervously.

"What exactly are you doing in this place? Just looking at you, it's obvious you're not from around here." The man noted judging Yugi weird appearance.

Yugi scratched his head, "Um, 'here?" isn't this SM Academy China Campus?"

The man nodded his head, "Yes, that's right!"

Then Yugi was at the right place after all, "Um…my name is Yugi Motou. I came from SM Academy's eastern branch school, but I got separate from the friend I was supposed to come here with. I was wondering around looking for him when I was accused of being someone's henchman, and so I was chased after. Then I ended up here…." Yugi didn't know why he was explaining his story to this man but somehow he trusted this stranger.

_ACHOO! _Yugi lightly rubbed his nose, "Ooh….I ran around while I was soaked, so now I'm freezing." Yugi thought to himself, shivering a bit. He was surprise when the stranger wrapped his robe around him.

"Don't want you to catch a cold now." The man chuckled.

"Th…thank you!" Yugi smiled back.

"My name is An. I'm a servant here." An introduced himself, "Oh, that's right! If you're a guest from the eastern branch school, perhaps the princess can help you out!" He exclaimed.

Yugi looked lost, "The princess…..?"

"Shuri of Suzaku!" An emphases her title with admiration and a light blush was seen on his cheek, "She is beautiful, charming, wise and compassionate. She is truly like a creature from heaven…."

"A princess? I wonder what kind of person she is….?" Yugi wondered with a royal looking princess image formed in his mind, "An, you love this princess, don't you?" Yugi grinned.

A small gasped came from out from his An's mouth, "L-LOVE? I COULDN'T….I….THAT IS….."

"What's the big deal? If you love her then you love her….." Yugi pointed out.

An shook his head in a disapproving way, "The difference in our social status is too great."

"Social status?"

"Shuri is one of the four deities who serve the gods. She is Suzaku's precious heir…completely different from the nameless type of lower level demon that I am." An explained his eyes soften, "I just….want to be able to be near her. That's enough for me to be happy." Yugi looked at his new friend pitifully, "Anyway, let's try to find the princess without running to anyone. Right now everyone's a little confused. I'm not sure the others will listen to us…."

"The only place left is the little room." Yugi and An's head shot up when they could hear pair of feets running toward their hiding spot, "All right! Let's go in!" Someone shouted.

Yugi nervously bit his lip, "What'll I do? They'll find me!" He thought.

"Mister Yugi this way!" An said pulling him along.

"Huh? Ah?" Yugi lost his footing. The door swung opened revealing the girl Yugi saw earlier before with men right behind her. It was also a little awkward for both side as An was seen on top of Yugi in a very uncomfortable position. The girl's right eye seems to twitch a little.

"P…PRINCESS!" An cried out, hurriedly got off from Yugi. Yugi's mouth dropped, the weird girl was An's princess?

"Grab him!" Someone bellowed pointing at Yugi.

The princess held out her hand, "Wait…" She ordered, "An…."

An quickly looked at his princess, "Y…yes!" He answered.

"Is this boy….your lover?" The princess asked carefully.

An bowed down his head nervously, "M…most certainly not!" He replied, "This is Mr Yugi Motou from the eastern branch school. He was searching for his companion when he inadvertently lost his way in our grounds."

Snickers were heard behind, "Lady Shuri is not about to listen to the explanation of a lowly creacture like you!" Someone laughed.

"This boy is under my protection." The princess declared her eyes closed, "The rest of you may leave!" Both Yugi and An sighed in relief.

"LADY SHURI!"

Lady Shuri's eyes harden, "Are your ears just for decoration?" She asked in a dark tone, the others all back away uneasily. She grabbed Yugi's arm, "Let's go little boy! An follow us shortly."

"It will be alright, Mister Yugi!" An yelled out sensing the boy nervous and scare mood, "I'm sure Lady Shuri will help you!" He chuckled after.

Lady Shuri sent him a small glare back, "You should thank An. Because you're someone he trusts. I helped you." She said eyeing Yugi's clothing, "But more importantly, what are you wearing!"

Yugi pointed at his white shirt and black short pant, "Oh, this? It's my school uniform for the eastern branch school…."

"You wear that kind of slovenly clothing in the far east!"

"S…slovenly?"

Lady Shuri shook her head and drags Yugi along, "Come one. I'll lend you some of our clothes."

Yugi was somehow a bit relieved that the princess trust in An and did not think of him as a bad person anymore. They entered a big traditional Chinese house with so many rooms and stairs that Yugi looked around in awed. "It's so extravagant!" Yugi gasped.

"What are you doing? Come in." Lady Shuri waved her hand indicating Yugi to come over. She handed her sword to a servant, "Prepare clothes and food for that boy." She announced.

"Ahhh…no, no, don't trouble yourselves." Yugi said and then a loud sneeze erupted from his nose.

Lady Shuri giggled lightly, "Before the meal, show him to the baths." She smiled.

Yugi sighed in sheer bliss as he was in a nice hot warm large tube. Each corner of the large tub was a tiger status with its large mouth open and water falling out. "Come to think of it, the China branch is a pretty nice place." Yugi hummed happily to himself and suddenly remembers Serenity's warning of saying this place was evil, "Even though Serenity said something like that, it's actually fine." He thought of An and the princess. They were nice people. "Though I'm not sure I thought that as first…." Yugi chuckled lightly and was interrupted by a voice behind him.

"What are you talking about?" Lady Shuri asked.

"EEK!" Yugi's face reddened and he had his arms covering his upper body before he slowly turns around to meet the princess, "Oh, um, nothing in particular….you've startled me." Yugi answered embarrassingly.

"You're called Yugi, right?" A nod was her response, "I'm sorry to tell you this, but we weren't able to find your companion anywhere within the Suzaku area grounds."

Yugi's eyes widen, "Then you mean Yami isn't at the Chinese branch school!"

"Well…the Chinese branch school is broken up into four groups. Genbu controls the north, Seiruu the east, Byakko controls the west and Suzaku the south, which I control." Shuri explained, "So even if he's not here, he might be in one of the other areas…."

Yugi smiled, "Then, I'll go and look for him!"

Shuri shook her head, "You had better not.

"What? Why?"

"Right now my group is an enemy with the other three powers, and the teachers have also hidden themselves…." Shuri frowned, "Because of that, the campus has become a battle ground. It would be too dangerous for an outsider like you to walk around."

"**But then, what about Yami!" **Yugi exclaimed in disbelief standing up, completely forgotten he was stark naked. "P…please excuse me!" Yugi said, his whole face turning red as he quickly dips back into the water.

A stun Shuri blinked her eyes, "Anyway, I'll give you some advice. If you value your life, you'll return immediately to the far east." She advised walking out of the room.

Yugi ducked deeper into the water looking trouble, "Oh no…Lady Shuri is telling me to go home . What should I do? What is going on here? It's supposed to be a school, but instead it's like a war zone." Yugi worriedly thought, "Yami, please be all right!" He whispered softly to himself.

In a room in the north side stood three figures. "Suzaku still hasn't fallen, eh?" A woman with beautiful black curly hair snapped her small fan close, "As usual she's a stubborn woman." This was Kotomi the Genbu's leader.

"She should just hurry up and surrender to you, Kotomi." Daichi from the Hakuga clan smirked revealing sharp teeth. He had shaggy blond hair with and deep dark green eyes.

"It's useless for her to fight." Another voice spoke up belonging to the Seisui clan. Jun's had long straight black hair and with small brown sharp eyes.

"Wll, it's only a matter of time." Kotomi said with her small fan poking her chin. She wore a long black and white flowering dress , "Soon, this school will belong to me. Just one more move. I want the trump card…."

A loud racket was heard outside of the room. The three clan leaders looked confuse hearing someone yelling in pain outside, "Y…YOU BASTARD! AUGH!"

_BAM! BAM! _The door swung open and a man was seen laid unconscious on the ground. A pair of boots walked into the room. Jun and Daichi stood protective in front of Kotomi. "This guy…." Daichi hissed getting ready to attack.

"Wait." Kotomi smiled at the stranger, "You…are very strong."

"That's right." Yami smirked in return, "Strong enough to make your dreams come true."

* * *

Thx for all the reviews guys xD Hope you enjoy this chapter. ^^


	57. Chapter 57

The day was getting darker. Yugi was sitting in front of delicious Chinese food but he wasn't feeling hungry at all when all he was thinking about is Yami. Where the hell was he? "Is it not to your liking?" Shuri asked coming in the room with An behind her and they caught Yugi's sigh.

Yugi forced a smile shaking his head, "Oh no, it's delicious, really!" He looked away from them, deep in thoughts, "But right now I'm just….."

"Mister Yugi…" An and Shuri looked worriedly at each other.

"You've been so kind to me though." Yugi smiled brightly this time and looked at Shuri, "Princess thank you very much." He bowed his head.

Shuri coughed and turned around walking up ahead, "If you're done eating, come with me. I have something I want to ask you."

An laughed at Yugi's confuse face, "She's just embarrassed." Missing the small glare Shuri sent his way.

"So Yugi, what tribe are you from?"

"Huh? Tribe?" Yugi scratched his head in confusion as he follows Shuri and An into the garden.

"I'm asking, what kind of demon are you?" Shuri said.

Yugi laughed, "Oh, um…my dad is a crow demon and my mom is a human." He announced sheepishly.

"HUMAN! THEN, YOU'RE A HALF-DEMON!" An cried out.

"Hm? Yeah, I guess so."

"So that's the reason you don't give off a completely demon aura." Shuri explained nodding to herself,

An scratched his chin with a curious look, "What kind of demon is a 'crow demon'?"

"Well you see….." He grinned thinking about Yami and his dad, "They grow black wings like a crow. Though sometimes they're a different colour too." As a image of Bakura appeared in his head, "In Japan, they're known as pretty strong monsters."

An's eyes widen in excitement, "WINGS! Then Mister Yugi, you're a tyoe of 'Suzaku-type too!"

"What do you mean?"

"I told you that this school is broken up into four areas, right?" Shuri begins with her arms crossed, "In the same way, all members of Chinese Society can be broken up into four different groups. Those that have scales are 'Seiryuu types', those that have wings are 'Suzaku-types', those that run on the ground and have fangs are 'Byakko-types' and those that don't belong to the other groups but have great power are called 'Genbu-types."

An grinned, "I want to see Mister Yugi's wings!" He cried out.

Yugi scratched his head, "Sure….but….just wait a second." He answered and closed his eyes tight, trying to force his wings out. _'POP'_

"Err…..you can fly with those?" An asked and awkwardly starred at Yugi's tiny white wings.

"No….probably not." Yugi sighed.

Shuri gasped lightly, "White wings….could it be that you are….?" Yugi looked at her, "No, not possible." She finished turning away and Yugi stagger to the side slightly.

An laughed, "Even though they're small, your wings are very beautiful Mister Yugi." He commented.

"Oh. Show me yours too, An! You're a Suzaku type right?"

An forced out a smile, "I don't have any wings." Yugi's eyes widen slightly, "I was an orphan with very weak demonic power so none of the four groups would take me in. In every age, no matter where you go, a person like me will always be subjected to harsh discrimination…a useless and defective monster."

"Discrimination!" Yugi thought with disgust, "Why was everyone so cruel?" He cried out.

An smiled, "But I was lucky and the princess found me and gave me a home. The female attendants here are just the same. All of us are so grateful to the princess." He explained with admiration and gratitude.

A cough came from Shuri, "An, you talk too much." Yugi grinned slightly knowing the princess was getting embarrassed. "If isn't as if…I did anything that extraordinary. It's natural for those that are strong to use their power to protect the weak." Yugi stared in amazement at Shuri whose face turned fierce, "I have to become stronger for that reason…I'll defeat Genbu, to become this school's student council president!" She declared.

"STUDENT COUNCIL PRESIDENT!" Yugi's jaw dropped with disbelief, "C…could it be that the fighting that's going on here is to determine the next student council president?" Yugi asked.

Shuri nodded her head, "That's correct."

Yugi laughed, "Oh I thought you guys much having a real war or something. " Silly of him to get worried before over nothing.

"**IT IS A WAR."**

"Huh?"

"The strongest amongst the four gods is the one that controls the school. And that clan then controls Chinese society. That is the law here." Shuri explained and Yugi could not believe that a war have to start because of trying to become a school president, "So the clan's dignity is at stake in the struggle for student council president. It's a war we must not lose."

"Is it different in the far east?" An asked.

"Yeah…Yami was chosen by an ordinary election." Yugi replied back.

"Election?"

Shuri's attention focused back onto Yugi, "Yami, is he the one? Your school's student council president?"

Yugi grinned back, "That's right. He's a crow demon with large black wings, and his personality is a little difficult." Yugi chuckled, "Oh, but he never bullies anyone weak, and I think that's why he was chosen as student council president."

"Election, eh?" Shuri smiled, her eyes closed, "What a pleasant sounding school."

An sighed, "If only the kirin was still here…."

"Kirin?"

"YOU DON'T KNOW ABOUT THE KIRIN!"

"It's the monster said to have the purest heart in the world." Shuri said, "So when a wise and benevolent leader is born, the kirin will appear and identify that person. According to legend, the kirin could also choose our school's student council president in the same manner."

Yugi's face lit up with hope, "Oh, then why don't you hurry and find one and have it choose…."

An laughed waving his hand slowly, "It's not something you can find that easily."

"Hmmm…" Shuri had a finger to her chin, "It's said to appear rarely. That's right…about as often as the white phoenix." Yugi's ear perked up, "We got off the subject, but why did you and you student council president come here? I haven't heard of outsiders coming here in generations."

"Th…that is…." Yugi's covered his face in shame, "I did badly on my final exams…had to go to summer school….then the principal suddenly….." Yugi started to explain his side of the story.

"So you're a fool." The princess finished off.

"Princess, that too much!" An cried out with Yugi sitting in the corner in shame.

"But why are you have summer school here?" Shuri questioned.

Yugi also looked confused, "Hm? Now that Shuri mention it, why am I….?" Yugi thought was interrupted by a cry.

"**LADY SHURI**!"

"What is it?"

"**SEIRYUU AND BYAKKO ARE ATTACKING!**"

A figure fell to the ground, "Ah….small fry are no challenge at all." Daichi sighed with blood seen dripping from his claws. He turned to his mate, "Jun, how about doing something?"

"I don't want to dirty my hands with such lowly creatures." Jun answered.

Daichi laughed. "Whoa, what an attitude."

"**YOUR OPPONENT IS ME, YOU BASTARDS**." A piss off Shuri yelled out. Her whole body was erupted with flames and her fire blazing wings seen from her back. Her clan begins to cheer for their leader with Yugi worriedly looking at Shuri.

"There it is, the Suzaku family's special technique: The Flame Phoenix" Daichin smirked.

"But…." Jun grinned, releasing his power, "Can it stand against Seiryuu!" A dragon figure appeared beside him, "Though it's only for a short time, you carry one of the four gods within you. You've thrown away that pride….to a group of vultures fallen into filth."

"My flame won't be extinguished." Enormous fiery blazing phoenix appeared behind Shuri as she threw flames toward the intruders. Yugi and the rest of the people cheered, "Get medical help for the injured!" Shuri ordered.

An ran toward the Shuri, "PRINCESS! BEHIND YOU!" He cried out. _SLASH! _An managed to block Shuri from the attack. A deep cut was seen on An's arm.

"AN! YOUR ARM!" Shuri shouted out in concern.

"I'm all right. More importantly, what is that?" Wan questioned as he and Shuri` stared at the black feather on the ground.

Yugi's eyes widen. There on top of the roof was the person he was looking for the whole time. "YAMI!" He sighed in relief, so he really did come to find him after all. He was shocked when a pair of hands was sliding toward Yami's shoulder.

"What do you think of my new knight?" Kotomi giggled with her arms wrapped around Yami, "Isn't he lovely?"

* * *

DUN DUN DA DUN! What the heck is Yami doing? xD LOL.

Short chapter this time. ^^ Enjoy.

Thanks for all the reviews as well. xD You guys are the best.


	58. Chapter 58

"For now on he will be fighting for me." Kotomi giggled and wrapped both of her arms around Yami's neck whose eyes were closed and remain silent, "With his strength not even you Suzaku will be much a hindrance."

Yugi's stared at Yami with a shock face, "Yami please explain this!" He yelled out not wanting to believe Yami was helping the bad side.

Yami chuckled darkly, "It is just as she said. Slow people like you should start hiding." He smirked back. Yugi's jaw unbelievably drops down on hearing what Yami had just said.

"YUGI! WATCH OUT!" Yugi whirled around to watch as Shuri leaped up in the sky with a furious expression on her face, "You bastard! How dare you do that to An!" Bright, fiery, lava flames erupted from her hands and she sends it to Yami's direction.

Yugi's eyes widen, "YAMI!" He shouted out in concern. Yami's enormous black wings erupted from his back and it vanquishing the flames away. Yugi was surprised with Yami able to take out Shuri's flame. Kotomi smiled as she clung tighter to Yami.

"The princess's flame was completely deflected by his feathers!" An gasped.

"Just what is he….." Shuri whispered feeling astonish and shock that her powerful attack was wipe out just like that.

Injured Daichi and Jun limp their way to their mistress. A big dusty small whirlwind begin to formed, "Later…" Kotomi giggled with her arms wrapped around Yami's ones, "I was merely showing my face today."

"YAMI!" Yugi tried to keep his eyes opened form the strong wind with one of his arm blocking half of his vision, "I have come into the care of the Suzaku so…" An and Shuri both looked worriedly at the boy, "So please Yami….come here to me." Yugi pleaded starring at Yami's back. A strong wind hit Yugi and he flew back landing on the hard ground. Yugi winced slightly in pain. Yami stared at the boy from the corner of his eyes, "Yami…." Yugi murmured and tries to get up from his feet.

"I refuse." Yami emotionless replied back, his back once turned away from Yugi again. Yugi's froze trying to comprehend what Yami had said. He held back the tears that were threaten to fall down from his eyes.

Kotomi looked at Yugi in pity, "Awkward, isn't it?" And the four disappeared with the whirlwind.

Yugi numbly got up onto his knee, "Why….Yami?" He thought with confusion and hurt and then he suddenly remembered his friend got injured, "Ah! An!" He cried out, running toward him.

"Someone take An to the medical room! HURRY!" Shuri shouted out and assisting An to stand up.

Medical room…..

Yugi bowed his head in shame, "I am so sorry…because of Yami things have gotten…." He didn't have the heart to finish anymore.

An who was resting in bed shook his head, "I'll be fine. Unlike Mister Yugi." He said and Yugi lowers his head feeling sad and guilty at the same time.

"Care to explain everything now?" Shuri spoke up and Yugi bit his lip, "The far east's president Yami Atemu, am I wrong? That was the friend you were looking for." Her face was stern.

Yugi not meeting Shuri's gaze, lightly shook his head, "No." He replied back.

"I KNEW IT, YOU'RE ONE OF GENBU'S PEOPLE!" Someone shouted in the background and everyone started to talk among each other.

"SILENCE!" Shuri ordered and the talking quiet down, "So then why is your friend one of our enemies?" She questioned.

Yugi looked up, "That is….there must be some kind of explanation…."

"Explanation?"

"Umm…it must be…." Yugi clicked his fingers, "BRAIN WASHING!" He pointed out.

"Even if it is temporary I think that he is dangerous and is quite capable of stopping us." Shuri explained and Yugi nodded his head along, "Judging from the way his eyes looked….it is safe to say that he wasn't being controlled." Shuri was deep in thought, "So that was Yami Atemu…."

Yugi's eyes widen, "Yami is serious on Genbu's side?" So Yami wasn't being brainwash as Yugi thoight and he was seriously on that woman's side?

"Yugi…." Shuri's face darken slightly, "None of what has taken place is your fault….but I am going to crush him." She spoke up.

"But that's violence!" Yugi cried out in protest.

Shuri shoot a glare at Yugi, "**SHUT UP**! If you start saying things like that, then the blame will be on you." She looked away, "Besides, if you hadn't come then An….."

An sat up from his bed, "PRINCESS! It is unfair to say that." He said and Yugi stared at the floor in shame, "What is wrong is this fight."

"SHUT UP! SHUT UP!" Shuri glared at An, "You brought this on yourself with your obvious weaknesses."

"I will repent for my mistakes…thanks to you princess I sustained only one injury."

"An…." Shuri's face grew redder and she shook her head, "If…if it were me- y-you would have been serious injured….!" She shuttered out. Shuri coughed slightly, "Anyways…tomorrow we will initiate an all out attack on the mansion of Genbu. That is where we will finish it." She declared.

"Princess, please reconsidered this decision." An pleaded.

Shuri shook her head, "An…if we don't do it, in the meantime the Seiryu and Byukko will fall to the Genbu. Also, the far east president is involved. We have waited long enough." She turned away from An and Yugi, "This is the only chance we have to stop the Genbu. An, you and Yugi are slowing us down. Do not take one step out of here!" She said and the door closed.

"Wait Shuri…." Yugi called out and he noticed An tries to get out of bed, "An, you need to sleep." He instructed.

"Princess...stop the princess." An murmured and Yugi helped An back in bed, "The princess...and Kotomi have to fight…"An closed his eyes in pain, "That beautiful face, so full of hatred…that is something that I don't want to see."

Yugi stood up.

"Mister Yugi?"

Yugi revealed a smile, "We always want to see the smiles of those who burden us…"

School meeting…

"SHURI!" Yugi burst opened through the office, "I came up with a great idea!" He grinned.

"I told you not to leave that room." Shuri sighed.

"We should get Kirin to decide who gets to be the school president!" Yugi jumps up and down excitedly, "Everyone, let's go and find Kirin!" Everyone in the room stared dumbly at Yugi.

Someone chuckled, "So this is a foreigner…." He pushed his glasses up from his face.

"Why are you laughing?" Yugi pouted.

"Kirin exists only in fairytales…there just isn't a real one." He explained.

Yugi's eyes narrowed, "The real one does exist!" He stated, "But to give up before you even try looking for it, is just a waste." He explained, "After all, he did exist, otherwise he wouldn't have become a legend. He surely has to be somewhere…"

Shuri looked at Yugi, 'What evidence do you have to prove….?"

"That…." Yugi scratched his head, "I just thought…."

"Because the **white crow** is here." An old deeper voice spoke up.

"The white crow!" Shuri sounded stun and saw a figure emerge in the room, "Roushi-sama!"

* * *

Yes 'Love Monster' is nearly finish LOL! Like another 20 more chapters T_T

Anyway, enjoy this short chapter. ^^

Thanks everyone for all the reviews.


	59. Chapter 59

SM High school far east branch….

"Well then, let's not forget Weevil when he returns to the main school. We wish you a safe passage and no future problems in the human world." Tristan announced in the hall room and everyone was screaming out 'summer vacation'. Since Yami was on a mission, Tristan was the head of the school and he having a damn fun time being in charge for once. But not everyone was enjoying their start of vacation.

Joey rolled his eyes, "Taylor get ahold of yourself." He mumbled.

"So…even in reality Yami is still the best…" Kaiba added. The gang was bored. It wasn't fun without Yugi and Yami. They all looked up in the sky when they heard loud rustle noises and a familiar silver-wings boy landed on the ground.

"Yo. Even though it's summer break, everyone seems to be low in spirits." Bakura chuckled with his hands shoved into his pocket.

"BAKURA!" Everyone announced.

Bakura pouted slightly, "Where is Yugi? I wanted to invite him to vacation with me, but he wasn't in his room." He said and looked confused with everyone gloomy expression on their faces, "Huh?"

"What an awfully familiar crow we have here." A confident voice spoke up, "What could you possibly want with my Yugi!"

Bakura turned around and raise his eyebrow high at the small boy in front of him. A sunny smile appeared on his face as he said, "So what brings an elementary school kid here?"

L smiled back, "Looks like this hulk has some resemblance of a vocabulary."

Sharp, fierce, electricity sparked between the two boys as they threw evil daggers at one and another. The far east big confrontation has begun. "Someone should go and stop this…." Joey whispered to his friends.

"HELL NO!" Everyone cried out.

Back at the Chinese branch, Yugi has encountered a….panda?

"Yo!" It waved. Yugi's eyes twitched in annoyance slightly as the Chinese students talked behind his back, "Impossible Yugi is the white crow!" Yugi tuned them out and stared at the talking panda.

"No matter how many times I think this through…I still can't believe it is talking…." Yugi muttered to himself.

The panda shook it head, "Oh no, this is my panda puppet." It announced and Yugi's jaw dropped.

"Roushi-sama, exactly what is going on?" Shuri asked.

"We'll talk about that later." The panda said, "Come, follow me. And the white crow as well."

Yugi blinked and pointed at himself, "Me?" Shuri glanced at Yugi with a curious look.

"Are you…." Shuri looked bothered, "Are you really the white crow?"

Yugi awkwardly nodded his head.

"Hurry, follow me." The panda shouted out from in front.

Shuri replied back quickly, "Y…yes."

Meanwhile, Yami was currently resting in his room. "What do you think? That guy from the far east school…can we trust him?" Jun asked.

Daichi shrugged, "Who knows, but we can't help it. It was Kotomi that let him in after all."

Yami had one leg over his other. His chin was currently resting on top of his hand, "Hey Yami, why did you become our ally?" Kotomi questioned with her fan flutter slightly. Yami remained silent and gazed at her, "Well…no matter the reason, we are thankful you are here." She explained.

Yami smirked, "And you? It looks to me like dominating the Chinese branch isn't the only thing on your mind." He teased.

Kotomi did not reply back and suddenly another panda bear walked in the room, "Yo." It greeted.

Yuugi could see an old building up ahead of the forest they were walking through. "It looks as though we have arrived." Shuri told Yuugi as they entered the building following behind the panda. Yugi was shocked when he saw Yami, Kotomi and her two followers were also inside.

"Oh, looks like your 'bodyguard' is missing." Kotomi smirked at Shuri.

"Kotomi, you bitch." Shuri hissed.

Yugi was walking toward Yami, "Yami, I have to talk to you."

"Yugi…" Yami looked at him, "You're in the way…stop coming to me." He said and his back was turned away from his little one. Yugi felt his heart broke.

"Poor thing." Kotomi giggled.

"So, it looks like we have all gathered." A wise old voice spoke up and a short old man with long white beard appeared in the room. He wore a long traditional Chinese red robe and carried a wooden walking stick beside him.

"ROSHI-SAMA!" The Chinese students greeted him.

Yugi scratched his head, "Umm…." He pointed to himself, "I'm here as a demon that had to repeat a year of school." He explained.

Roshi-sama pounced on Yugi giving the boy a big hug, "So that's it….are you alright?" The man asked. Shuri slapped the man on the back of the head.

"Shuri…why did you do that for?" Yugi questioned.

"That was acting. He acts that way when he gets excited. He will always do something perverted." Shuri whispered to the boy while Roshi-sama rubbed his poor head.

"Ahem…." Roshi-sama cleared his throat, "It was my fault for not seeing till now." He apologized and looked at the people in the room, "The traditions of this school show that the president represents of the choice of the students through their belief in the kirin. You should all understand that. But the limit has been met. We can't let this idea that war is right be passed down to the younger students."

Shuri nodded her head, "I understand, but what are we supposed to do instead?"

"Mount Hourai is where I saw the kirin-..." Roshi-sama declared and everyone was interested in the piece of news, "In my dream" He finished.

Yugi fell to the floor, his hope shattered, "Wah! In a dream…." He mumbled gloomily.

Shuri shook her head, "No, Roushi-sama's previous dreams have been 100% correct."

"So if we go there…." Yugi's eyes widen, "We can meet the kirin!" He cried out.

"Whoever finds it will get to be the next school president." Kotomi said.

Shuri looked troubled, "This could be true….but even if the kirin does exist and he is there. He may not appear before us." She announced.

"A rare item has the ability to call to another rare item." Roshi-sama looked at Yugi, "At that place, if the boy with white feathers calls to it, the kirin will definitely reveal itself."

Daichi stared at Yugi, "White feathers…..?"

"Impossible!" Jun exclaimed, "The creature of legend Hakuhou!"

"That boy….he is the Hakuhou…" Kotomi said.

"**NOPE IMPOSSIBLE." **Yami announced pointing at Yugi with an unimpressed face, "He is the type of person that scares things away from him. And the kirin will be the same result!" Yugi's jaw dropped.

Roshi-sama looked confuse, "What? What? I heard of you from the far east's principle." Roushi-sama begin, "You have the ability to break strong barriers, were bitten by a vampire and had the power to overcome and contain that being." Everyone was amazed on what they had heard from Roushi-sama on what the little boy could do.

"YOU ARE ALL GOING TO SEND ME OUT TO BE THE BAIT FOR THE KIRIN….?." Yugi gloomily voiced it out and he couldn't believe that he was sent here by the principal acting as bait.

"Well you could say that….." Roushi-sama answered and Yugi huddled to himself to the corner of the room. "We will be going in groups of four, to Mount Hourai."

Jun sighed, "Mount Hourai?"

"Another troublesome place…." Daichi muttered.

"Understood Roushi-sama." Kotomi spoke up, "I will be go along with these three people for my group." She sent a smile at Shuri's direction, "But does that group have enough members? Right Yami?" She snuggled closer to him.

Yami smirked back, "Looks like it." Yugi was feeling a little ticked off from Yami's action now.

"If we are allowed to return first we would have plenty of brilliant members." Shuri argued back.

Kotomi sneered, "That injured imbecile of a man?"

"DON'T TALK BAD ABOUT AN!" Yugi shouted back, a glare was forming on his face. Shuri was taken back by Yugi's defensive tone. "That and the kirin will definitely appear before me! Because the bait will have his will!" A finger was pointed toward Yami's direction, "PLUS YOU HAVE THAT PERVERTED CROW." Yami flinched slightly and frowned, **"I WLL NOT LOSE!" **Yugi stated with such determination, eyes locking with Yami.

"Now it is getting interesting." Roushi-sama said to himself.

Yami remained speechless, "Who the hell is An?" He thought with a grim smile.

_Near the Chinese branch school the heavenly mount Hourai exists. _

_It is here that the kirin is said to live._

_However, a person that travels with a halfhearted resolution to take on this challenge will not come back alive._

_This is where the mountain god live, where the lovely god plays. A supreme garden of pleasure._

"Suzaku group, let's go to mount Hourai and look for the kirin!" Yugi announced through the speaker in high spirit. Gasps and mumbles filled the room.

"Mt. Hourai?"

"That dreaded place…..?"

Yugi grinned slyly, "No problem!" His voice suddenly lowered, "The truth is, I am the legendary hakuhou."

"HAKUHOU!"

"IS IT LUCK? WHERE IS THE PROOF?" Someone cried out.

"Look, white wings." Yugi smiled pointing at his tiny white wings in vain. The students all felt uneasy. "WAIT!" Yugi cried out when he realized he was losing attention from the students.

A hand was placed on Yugi's shoulder, "It is as he said, the kirin is at Mt Hourai. To put a stop to this continuous fight, why shouldn't we look for the kirin? Amongst you, is there anyone who will come with me?" Shuri spoke up and closed her eyes, "But….there is no guarantee that you will live."

Murmurs and whispers spread across the room and a cheerful voice spoke up, "Please let me come…."

"AN!" Yugi and Shuri both shouted.

Shuri shook her head, "Don't say stupid things. Mt Hourai isn't a place that an injured person like you can go."

"Such dangerous place is….that is…." An took a deep breath, "I want to be there to protect you, princess."

Shrui's face soften, "An." She whispered feeling a warmth loving feeling inside her.

An's face turned red when he realized what he had said before, "Tha…that is…because you are the leader of the Suzaku." He added and Yugi wanted to wacked that idiot on the head for saying that. "Please let me be your attendant!" He kneeled down in front of Shuri.

Shuri sighed, "Do as you please."

"Thank-you very much." An smiled in relief.

"One more person is needed…anyone willing to volunteer?" Everyone in the room all looked uneasy and scared.

"It's okay, the three of us will be fine." Yugi told Shuri.

"Can't help it."

Someone stepped inside the room, "If Shuri has An to protect her, then let me protect Hakuhou." The three looked at the new stranger.

The next day…..

"Looks like it is time…but the Suzaku aren't here yet, huh?" Roushi-sama stated.

"Sorry we are late." Shuri apologized as she and An appeared.

Yami looked at the two, "And where is Yugi?" He questioned.

An indicated behind him with his thumb and Yami's eyes followed it ,"Yugi is over there."

"Let me hold them!"

"I'm fine!"

Yami's eyes widen, "How can I let a little boy carry all this heavy luggage?" Yugi and the mystery guy finally reached to the others.

"Who are you?" Yami frowned at the stranger.

"Hello. I am Rin." Rin greeted with a smile. He had long platinum blond hair with light lavender eyes.

Roushi-sama raised an eyebrow, "We have a student that flashy?"

Shuri shrugged her shoulder, "So he is a falcon…."

Rin chuckled scratching his head, "Sorry I never really came to school. Occasionally I would come to just show my face." He grinned and pulled Yugi in his arms, "But I love this boy so much." He exclaimed with a blushing Yugi struggling between the hold.

Yugi stopped struggling when a brilliant idea came to his mind, "That's right, Rin is pretty and nice." He commented and hugged Rin back, "Who can compare to him?" His eyes slowly peeked open to see Yami's reaction.

"Let's get moving." Yami's back was already turned as he told his group. Yugi's puffed his cheek in anger, "That idiot!" He thought grimly.

Beautiful big red wings erupted from Shuri's back and Yugi and An stared at it with amazement, "Let us be off as well." She said and her pet phoenix took a hold of An's shoulder with its claws and flew off.

"WHAT ABOUT ME?" Yugi yelled out.

"If you are hakuhou, fly by yourself!" Shuri shouted back.

"IMPOSSIBLE!" Yugi squeaked when he felt someone lift him up from the ground.

"Then I shall carry you." Rin grinned at the boy with his large bright orange and yellowish wings out. "Don't struggle. Hold onto me tighter." Rin instructed the boy who immediately stops his wriggling.

Roushi-sama sighed lovingly, "In any area there are men who have a weak spot for beautiful people." He told Yami who was frowning beside him.

Kotomi bowed down at her senior, "Well then Roushi sama, we will be going." She said hiding a secret smile behind her fan, "Even I have a plan for later."

"HEY LOOK, WE CAN SEE MT HOURAI!" Yugi's eyes brighten up looking at the view, "Wow, a huge mountain! It feels like Mt Fuju doesn't even compare."

"Yeah, it is said that a normal human can't return alive." Rin told the boy in his arms.

"WHA!" Yugi gasped and then realized why the students didn't want to join along the mission.

Rin smiled uneasily, "Truth is, I'm nervous. But, I believe that I'll see something that you will see once in a lifetime."

Yugi cocked his head slightly to the side, "By the way, what does the kirin look like?" He asked curiously.

"I heard he has golden platinum hair." Rinc chirped happily and Yugi's stare locked onto Rin's hair colour, "His elegance is splendid. I wonder if kirin is compatible with hakuhou?" Rin chuckled and nuzzled his face against Yugi's playfully.

"HE? WHAT? NO WAY! WHAT IF RIN IS THE KIRIN?" Yugi thought hard and lightly pushed Rin's face away from him, "Even his name sounds perfect…"

"Looks like Yugi are coming." Shuri told An and watched as Rin slowly catching up to them.

An smiled in relief, "It looks…it looks like the princess and Kotomi don't have to hurt each other. This is the best path…."

Shur's face softens and sadness was hidden in her eyes, "We were happy in the past…truly good friends." She smiled to herself as she remembers her childhood past, "North leader Genbu and South leader Suzaku. If something happened to one the other stepped in to help. A new age was coming from it."

"Princess, you don't want to fight Kotomi do you?" An asked in a desperate tone, "It's not too late, you can still reconsider!"

Shuri's shook her head avoiding An's eyes, "That is all in the past now…she Kotomi has changed." Shuri started to fly downward.

"PRINCESS!" An cried out but was ignored by Shuri.

"Rin, Yugi, we are landing there!" Shuri yelled out to the two. The four landed onto an old building located in the middle of the mountain.

"Wow. Why is there such a fantastic building this deep in the mountain?" Yugi asked.

"People who come here to study for a long time build them." Rin explained.

Shuri took off her coat, "Today, as it is we will stay here."

Yugi looked confuse and lost, "Ah! But what about looking for kirin?"

"The kirin won't be the only thing that comes." Shuri replied looking very serious, "The Genbu will appear when the target appears. That is what the real fighting will begin. So don't catch off guard."

"It's okay. I will protect Yugi." Rin grinned when he noticed Yugi's sad face, "It might be best if we let him rest a little now…"

Shuri nodded her head, "Ok then." She watched as Rin and Yugi left the room.

"Sorry Rin for making you worry…." Yugi apologized.

"The kirin is also good tempered." Rin spoke up and Yugi turned to look at him weirdly, "In front of the one he loves he can become brave." And Rin closed the distance between the two.

At the other side of the old building was the Genbu's team. Kotomi flopped herself on the couch, "Ha~ I am so exhausted, let us rest here today." She murmured tiredly.

"Hey, in this timing situation we shouldn't be staying here…" Yami explained, "The kirin will show himself at Yugi's location, so we should be watching him." Yami frowned slightly when Daichi and Jun burst into laughter behind him.

Kotomi smirked, "The Kakuhou will come to us."

Yami blinked his eyes at her statement, "What?"

"That Rin guy." Kotomi grinned and Yami's eyes widen, "He is my subordinate."

* * *

Sorry for the late update guys ^^ But I join two chapters together since one was too short by itself xDDDD

Thanks for all the reviews and enjoy this lame chapter haha.


	60. Chapter 60

"I told Rin to bring the Hakuhou here." Yami's eyes widen, "Right about now."

Meanwhile, Yugi was absolutely stunned as Rin just pulled him into a kiss, "St….STOP!" Yugi pushed the golden platinum haired boy off him not looking at the Rin.

"Sorry I startled you." Rin said with a sad face, "But…I just wanted to show you how I feel about you."

Yugi bowed his head down, "Sorry. But I don't feel for you that way." He apologized.

"Ah….well that's too bad." Yugi's eyes widen when he could hear Rin's footsteps getting closer to him, "I…I won't give up." He looked up to see Rin smiling down at him. Rin gently placed a hand on Yugi's cheek and pulled the boy toward him and softly whispered into Yugi's ear, "If I get the Hakuhou, then I can have the world."

Yugi instantly reaction was trying to move away from Rin, "NO! LET ME GO!" Yugi cried out as Rin took a hold both of his arms, "Who are you? You're not the kirin!"

A smile crept up Rin's face, "….so I don't have a name." He grinned and Yugi watched as the Rin's platinum hair turned black, "Essentially I cannot become a student at this school, I have a vulgar social position in the demon world. I can't even have a name. Nothing like you legendary creatures."

"What am I supposed to do about that?" Yugi asked in confusion with a frown.

"The truth is…." Rin chuckled pulling Yugi closer to him, "I am supposed to bring you to Kotomi. But if I think about it, I don't have to bring you to Kotomi's group" Yugi looked shock, "Geez…I can't even stand her anymore." Rin shook his head with a smile. "Ha, such an absurd conversation." Rin begins to twirl Yugi into a slow dance, "The kirin is not worth as much treasure as the Hakuhou, the one in front of me." Yugi was getting a little dizzy from the spinning, "She is eager to use you as bait to capture the kirin."

The moon behind Rin shone brightly making him looked dazzling and alluring, "But instead of becoming the Chinese school president. I decided that I will become king of the world, by using your power." He turned toward Yugi, "Being looked down upon on will stop now. So let's go." Yugi tried to pull his grip out of Rin's strong hold.

Suddenly something came flying fast toward Rin and started to poke his back. Rin pushed it away. "Fluffy!" Yugi screamed out. The bird must have follow Yugi and Yami in the water pool as well but remain quiet during the whole time.

Rin's eyes turned cold, "You are disturbing us." He raised his hand and Fluffy's sweat dropped.

"STOP! DON'T KILL FLUFFY! I'LL DO WHAT YOU SAY." Yugi cried out.

Rin gaze at Yugi, "As expected, legenadry creatures have such kind hearts." Yugi did not reply but stared at the ground, "I like obedient people."

"It sure is quiet." An spoke up as he stared at the sky. He and Shuri have been walking in the garden,

"An, can you go look in on Yugi? I am a little worried about that Rin guy." Shuri said looking a bit disturbed.

"But….."

Shuri smiled at him, "It's ok, if anything happens I will call for you immediately." She reassured him.

"All right." An started running grinning back, "But if anything changes please call for me." An sighed and thought about the past with him, Shuri and Kotomi.

"_In the past the relationship between the princess and Kotomi was good. The two of them were good friends. That's right…the three of us used to play a lot."_

"_Why do our fathers only fight?" Six year old Kotomi asked one day feeling sad._

"_It's ok." I grinned, "Even when you two become adults, if you are still good friends…there won't be any problem."_

"_Yeah! An just said something good!" Shuri smiled, "Isn't it?" Kotomi grinned back and nodded her head. The two pinkies promise each other to always stay as friends._

Shuri stared at the night sky, "But what was it that made Kotomi so cold toward me?" Shuri thought, "Since we entered the Chinese branch school. In entirety, we have been hostile towards one another."

"_Princess you don't really want to fight with Kotomi do you?"_ Shuri remembered An asking her that before, "The hell I know. Ask Kotomi." She muttered to herself.

Rin throw Yugi on the bed who groaned in pain from the harsh landing, "Shhss…." Yugi's hands were tied to the bed post and his shirt was suddenly torn apart.

"KYAAA!"

"If you do as I say, nothing bad will happen." Rin got on top of Yugi nudging the boy's chin with his nose. Yugi remained still and kept his eyes shut, "Since it is better than hating me." Yugi felt a tear rolled pass his cheek. He chants in his mind for Yami to save him.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO MISTER YUGI!" An angry voice demanded.

Yugi and Rin looked up to see An standing the doorway, "An." Yugi was relieved.

All a sudden blood spluttered everywhere. An cringed and Yugi's eyes widen. Rin's cold eyes stared at his prey. His arm with claws had stretched and pierced right through An's body and Rin swiftly retrieve back his arm, "Sorry something interrupted us. So come here Yugi-chan." He grinned like nothing had happen. Yugi stared as An's lifeless body fell to the floor drowning in his own blood.

Tears fell down from his eyes, "AN-SAN!" He cried out in pain and outside in the garden Shuri's ear lit up from the screaming, "An-san answer me! An-san!"

"Give up, he is already dead." Rin yawned getting closer toward the boy, "Instead look. I said come here. Didn't you say you'll do anything…." He placed a hand on Yugi's back.

Yugi moved away with a fierce glare on his face, "DON'T TOUCH ME! WHAT HAS ANYONE EVER DONE TO YOU!" He hissed.

Rin's face darkened, "You….what…?" A long arm suddenly scratched Yugi deeply on the left side of his body whose eyes widen at the pain, "I am tired of listen to those words." Rin declared in a dead angry tone, his eyes turning dull.

"Yami…." Yugi said in his mind before he closed his eyes and fell off the bed.

Meanwhile, Yami who was holding a cup of wine froze, "Did you call me?" He asked Kotomi as the group was all sitting on table with food waiting for Rin to bring Yugi here.

"No…I did not." Kotomi answered, "Putting that aside, Rin sure is late. I knew that I shouldn't have left this to a third rate person like him." She sighed looking irritated.

Yami looked at his cup. He was suddenly having a very bad feeling something has happen, "Yugi?"

* * *

Sorry for the very long wait everyone ^^" School is like taking over my life now hahaha. This chapter is dedicated to Teennovelist because of her review of asking about this story and I felt bad for not updating this story for a while =DDD.

So enjoy this short chapter for now, and I'll shall update as soon as I can =DDDD.

And this is a YugixYami story everyone! Puzzleshipping FTW xD

Thanks for all the reviews and support everyone!


	61. Chapter 61

"It would be best if you watched your tongue." Rin smirked wiping the blood of his cheek with his finger tip, "Because I have a very bad short temper." He chuckled.

Yuugi pushed his hand onto one side of his hip that had been sliced by Rin. Blood were still pouring from him. There was so much blood making Yuugi wonder if he was going to die soon.

"Don't worry, I missed your vital points." Rin explained as it seems like he had read Yuugi's mind. He walked up to the boy and placed both arm on top of Yuugi's shoulder, "You are the legendary Hakuhou. Unlike that man, you will not die easily." Yuugi's eyes widen and remembered An. He looked at the dead man of the floor and his eyes begin to water again. Rin chuckled, "Being that weak….to think he was Shuri's servant." Rin licked the blood of his fingertip and then something popped inside Rin's body, "Ah…ah…" Yuugi looked up at the boy with confusion, "Wh..what…my body…."

The door to the room suddenly swung opened, "An, Yuugi, what happened?" Shuri cried out and she stopped in her track when she sees blood and her beloved friend was lying on top of it. "AN! WHAT'S WRONG? WAKE UP AN!" She shook him gently.

"A valiant effort but all for nothing, you're too late…." Shuri's eyes widen at the familiar voice that spoke up, "Because of this, the princess will have nobody to watch after her…."

"I'm…I'm sorry Shuri." Yuugi said as he held under capture by Rin," An…he tried to save me…."

Burning flame lit up in Shuri's eyes as she furious grinded her teeth, "…did you do this?"

A little cocky smile crept up on Rin's face, "And what if I did?"

Shuri stood up abruptly and pulled out her sword, "I AM GOING TO KILL YOU RIN!" She declared.

"Good, really that is a great face princess." Rin grinned, "A face worn for the failure of a man."

"NO! SHURI RUN AWAY!" Yuugi cried out desperately, "He is too strong!"

All the windows suddenly flung rapidly as a gust of wind blew around the room. Rin's black hair stood up as he eyes grew sharper and black veins can be seen on one side of his face, "Sorry to disappoint you but as I am today, I cannot lose."

Meanwhile….

"Where are you going Yami?" Kotomi questioned, watching as Yami was heading out.

"Going to check on Yuugi," Was his reply.

"Isn't Rin supposed to bring Hakuhou?" Daichi asked in an irritated tone.

Jun frowned at Yami, "Our plan to bring Hakuhou here, it will fail if you make a move."

Yami looked bored, "I couldn't care less about your plan, I have not been a part of it since the beginning." He explained and was heading out when he noticed a familiar bird flying toward him, "Anibus!" Yami caught the injured bird in his hands, "Anibus? What happened?"

"Kyaa…ka…."

"Did anything happen?" Kotomi asked as she steps outside to see what the commercial was.

Yami with his huge black wings spread out glared at the girl with Anibus fluttering slightly beside him, "It would seem that you didn't look after your dog."

"What is his problem?" Daichi muttered as the three students watched Yami fly away into the night sky.

Kotomi had a funny feeling inside her, "We are going as well…." She ordered.

[~]

Shuri was on her knees with her sword keeping her up, "As expected, the four leaders are worlds apart from the small fry of the school. And of those four leaders it is obvious to me that you are ranked first or second."Shuri tries to catch her breath and throwing the angry looks toward the boy, "I'm sorry, but I am bored of this already." A sphere of power was charging within his hands.

"WATCH OUT!" Yuugi cried out and Shuri clenched her eyes when Rin threw the power at her. Blood spluttered.

Yuugi sighed in relief when the power was stop by a person, "YAMI!" Yuugi's eyes brighten in delight and Yami lowers his hands.

"You will return my Yuugi….." Yami ordered.

A small gust of tornado formed as Kotomi and the others appeared, "RIN! What exactly is going on here?" She demanded.

Rin hissed in pain pulling the black feather that had struck his hand, "Our time alone has met its capacity. Looks like it is time for a location change." Rin grinned and his wings spread out taking into the sky.

"YAMI!"

"WAIT…..!" Yami yelled at Rin and fly after the boy.

"Ugh….." Shuri groaned and Kotomi ran to the girl.

"SHURI!"

Shuri shook her head, "Don't worry about me….An….."

"No good…." Jun explained checking over the body, "He's not breathing…."

Shuri's eyes sadden and she struggled over to An's dead body. She touched his cheek and a drop of tear fell from her eye, "I….I hadn't even told him how I felt yet…..An…"

Kotomi watched her friend sadly, "Straight through the heart….instant death." She could hear Jun whispered to Daichi.

Shuri gripped onto her sword, "I…I will never forgive him…I WILL KILL HIM. I WILL KILL HIM WITH THSES HANDS OF MINE."

"Wait…wait right there!" Kotomi ordered, "If you go right now you can't win. Kill him next time."

Shuri did not listen but kept on walking, "It doesn't matter, just stay out of my way."

Kotomi's eyes widen and a snake attacked Shuri, "Kya! WHAT ARE YOU DOING KOTOMI..! MOVE!"

"Is An that important to you?"

"Eh…?"

"With those eyes…even though you know you will lose, you still want to fight?" Kotomi's body shook, "I can't forgive you…you want to die for An…but I won't let you! I can't let you do that…." Shuri stared at her friend in shock who have tears falling down her face.

"Kotomi?

"Hey…isn't Kotomi supposed to hate Shuri?" Daichi whispered to Jun who shrugged his shoulder.

Kotomi wiped her eyes, "We were friends before…I was friends with Shuri first….but…why do you….? Up to this point, you only care for An…." Shuri's eyes widen.

"Kotomi, you….haven't grown up one bit." Shuri finally answered.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?"

Shuri closed her eyes and smiled, "Not only for An….I would also fight for your sake." She gripped her sword tighter and Kotomi looked at her friend in shock, "If I need too, I will give my life for your sake as well…." A hand was held out, "Will you….help me? Somehow is seems that I can't do this by myself."

Shuri smiled up at Kotomi who frowned, "Hmph! It's strange that you really want to die. With that speech…you can't say it to anyone else." And she took Shuri's hand.

"Yeah…" And the old friendship between them became stronger.

[~]

"YAMI!"

Yami flew closer toward Rin and Yuugi. Yami's hand reached out to Yuugi, "Take it Yuugi…." Their hands slightly touched before Yuugi's disappeared within the clouds. "Yuugi?" Yami looked around his surrounding, "Where are you Yuugi?" He called out.

"Look at that! The guy is still alive!" A little boy voice was hard and Yami turned toward the source of voice. Four boys around ten surrounded a small six year old kid who was on the ground which was a very familiar scene to Yami. "This annoying demon deserves to be bully!" Another boy cried out and they harshly kicked the poor small boy. Yami watched on, "The crow with no wings is disgusting." With a few kicks they took off with their own set of wings.

Yami was about to walked away when the small boy spoke up, "Is there….anyone there? It doesn't matter who it is…." A very familiar childlike voice said and Yami's eyes widen, "It doesn't matter who it is…as long as there's someone with me I'm happy…." The badly beaten small Yami said with tears running down his face.

"Yami…Yami…!" Yuugi shouted when he sees no sign of Yami anyway. Weren't he was following them a few minutes ago?

"He still hasn't caught up? The student council president isn't so mighty after all." Rin chuckled and Yuugi looked worried, "I heard if a demon doesn't have enough power they will never reach the top of the mountain. The mountain decides who can reach the top but….I can already see the top of the mountain!" Rin smirked.

The two reached the top and Rin dropped Yuugi to the ground, "Wa…this is great! What a nice view…" Rin said with admiration, "Right now I'm standing on top of the world. At this moment, I'm stronger than anyone else…!"

"What's so good about it….?"

"Eh?" Rin looked at Yuugi who had spoken.

"Standing on top of the world and stronger than anyone else is that….really that important?" Yuugi argued, "To me, this stuff isn't important or admirable at all! I can't see any bit of you right now that is blessed!"

"What do you understand!" Rin said furiously grabbing Yuugi by the neck and choking him, "Living in a peaceful place free without any worries…you don't know what it feels like!" His grip tightens on Yuugi's neck, "It hurts doesn't it? But to compare this to when I was small..." Yuugi struggled between Rin's hands, "My hands…are very dirty. So what if I kill another? It's not such a big deal! In fact it's not even scary…." He threw Yuugi to the ground when he noticed a fog surrounded them. His eyes widen when he sees a familiar little boy running away.

"There are catching up, RUN!" Yuugi curiously wondered why there was a little boy up here on the mountain. Two huge men came chasing the boy and eventually caught him, "CAUGHT HIM!"

"NOOOOO…." The boy cried out.

"RIN HELP HIM PLEASE!" Yuugi pleaded but the black haired-boy seems to freeze up, "RIN!"

"Troublesome brat! Don't even think about escaping!" One of the men slapped him in the face and dragged the boy away.

The boy turned toward Yuugi and Rin's direction. "Help me…big brother…." The little boy pleaded with his hand reach out. Yuugi was shocked when Rin screamed, "Where's the other pest? The brat's hiding somewhere, find him!"

"Big….brother…."

Rin screamed again, "Rin…RIN?" Yuugi asked in concern.

"I….it's not that I didn't want to save you….really. But to them my strength was nothing." Rin cried out with his hands covering his head, "If….if I was caught that time what would have happen to me…."

A strange man walked up to Rin, "Hey kid, do you want to buy one? You look really hungry. If you can help me with a job, I'll give you this bread." The man grinned, "It's not very difficult; just bring those kids over there here." The man instructed and pointing to a group of kids that have appeared.

"What do you want with those kids?" Yuugi angrily asked.

"Yes….I'll do whatever it is…any job…." Rin muttered still in some kind of trance.

"RIN!"

Suddenly four huge Chinese chariots appeared in the street and princesses and princes were seated in them. Little Shuri's chariots walked past Rin, "That's too cruel…." Rin mumbled and clenches his fist, "Why….why is it only me who suffers like this? It's all because of them." Rin spatted at the royal families, "Those wings….must have! FOUR GOD POWER! I MUST HAVE IT…!" Rin yelled out in frustration.

Yuugi blinked his eyes. So everything he just had saw was all an illusion? "Rin….! Please control yourself! This is all your….."

A beautiful long black hair woman appeared in front of Rin, "You are….you are…." Rin was speechless, "…no way….mo….mother?"

Rin's mother laughed, "It's not easy trying to find you son." Rin hugged his mother and tears feel from his eyes, "I'm sorry, I've always thought of you so….mother….we always be together." Rin closed his eyes. A long sword appeared from Rin's mother arm.

Yuugi's eyes widen, "DANGER! RIN!" Blood spluttered and Yuugi gasped.

"Your wrong mother…I killed you again." Rin said starring at the dead body and his arm's sword, "It's the same as that time...that time mother you never loved me. That's why I killed you…that's why with my own hands."

"Rin…" Yuugi whispered.

"Thank-you Hokuhou, coming to Mt Hourai isn't easy but now that I'm here seeing this...no wonder this place is legendary…the things that you have forgotten or don't want to remember appears right in front of you." Rin explained, "Thanks to that, I now know what type of person I truly am. Or you could from that nightmare come out completely unharmed with no problems."

Yuugi gasped, "Yes, and that type of thing I have already finished." Yami said setting his foot on top of the mountain.

* * *

I have finally completed my last exam today :DDDD And first thing I did when I went home was to update my stories hahahha. Thanks to everyone for reviewing and liking this story =DDD I can't wait till I finish Love Monster and I try to update my other stories tmr if I have time ^^

Enjoy this slightly longer chapter! xD


	62. Chapter 62

"Looks like I underestimated you…" Rin smirked watching as Yami made to the top of the mountain. Yuugi smiled in relief that Yami was alright and safe, "You manage to make it to the top of the mountain however, this is the most you can do." Yami frowned at Rin's words, "Come here Yuugi!" The black haired boy ordered reaching for Yuugi who back away instantly from him. Rin's eyes widen when something fast went through his way and he dodge it.

"Yami!" Yuugi cried out happily in Yami's arms. Yami had rescued the boy from Rin and place his small one beside him safely. Rin hissed at them.

"Are you hurt?" Yami asked worriedly.

Yuugi shook his head smiling, "Nope, I'm fine!"

"That boy is useless anyway…." Rin said and his eyes darken, "However, he have already satisfies my cravings. The legendary White Phoenix's blood has been proven worthy. I only licked a little; already it has given me such great power."

"Yuugi quick hide behind me!" Yami ordered pushing the boy behind him.

"Rin's actually not a bad person!" Yuugi cried out.

Yami's eyes widen, "WHAT? Have you forgotten what he did to An?" Yuugi froze and thought about his dead friend. An lying there in a pool of blood not breathing, "You don't even realise that he can do those things…."

"I am going to make you two suffer a painful death…" Rin declared and he releases his claws from his fingernails.

"WAIT!" An angry voice yelled out, "Your opponent is me!" Shuri exclaimed. Yuugi was shocked to see that she was here along with the others. "I have the support of the eastern school! THIS IS OUR SCHOOL FIGHT!"

Kotomi placed a hand on Shuri's shoulder, "Shuri, wait here! I will give you the final strike but he is also my enemy." Kotomi and her fellow mates stood into an attacking position, "Daring to cheat the four gods….you must understand the consequences Rin!"

"Dealing with you cumbersome idiot is as easy as blowing off dust. I merely have the White Pheonix's strength." Rin laughed and Kotomo, Daichi and Jin could not move their body as a strong pressure pull them down.

"Wha….what…the…pressure…can't move." Daichi groaned.

Rin smiled, "Very good, this will finish you off for good!"

"RIN, STOP!" Rin turned around to see Yuugi standing behind him looking worry. Yami's eyes widen, he didn't realise Yuugi had escape from him, "This stupid blockhead! What is he doing?" He thought with annoyance. "Don't continue to do bad things! Don't use these mean to prove yourself!" Yuugi cried out.

"You…SHUT UP!" Rin blasted a beam of energy toward the boy but was blocked by a phoenix.

Shuri dropped onto her knees, "It's my strength's transformed body…don't take it to heart but that guy doesn't have a heart like yours…." And her knees gave her away.

"SHURI!"

"That girl….used the last of her strength…" Daichi mumbled to Jun and Kotomi stared shockingly at her fallen friend.

Rin laughed evilly, "With that rubbish dealt with I can continue to tidy up." His long claws and wings were out again and his eyes gleam happily, "This is the end!" Yami got his wings out and sprinted to Rin who smirked and they both took the fighting up in the sky. Yuugi watched with worry and shouted out to Yami to be careful.

"Hey white phoenix!" Daichi called out to the boy, "You are the white phoenix? Then quickly change this kind of pressure!"

Yuugi blinked his eyes, he could do that? But how? He can't even get his wings properly out. "Don't count on the boy." Jun said.

"But…."

"Shuri! Can you hear me?" Kotomi shouted out to her friend, "I will transfer my strength to you." A light beam went through Shuri and all her injuries were cure and she was able to get up, "With this kind of thing, out of all of us, your body alone is free of Rin's constricting pressure. Use my demon strength and defeat him." She turned toward the gasping boys, "Give Shuri your strength as well!" Kotomi ordered.

"Are you kidding?" Daichin gasped, "The 4 gods strength like that could easily…."

"It will finish him off once and for all!" Kotomi explained with anger, "Don't say such foolish things again!"

The two boys also sent their strength to Shuri quickly, "You all…." Shuri whispered her eyes widening and Kotomi grinned back at her.

Meanwhile the fight between Yami and Rin were looking bad. Yami looking all worn out stared at the beast in front of him, "Is that all you got?" Yami's eyes harden, "And to think I had a high expectation on you", Suddenly Rin got Yami locked within his long arms squeezing the boy, "You shall now die!" Yami bit his lip to stop from screaming out of pain.

Another figure was flying fast toward them, "Your opponent should be me!" Shuri declared as she was covered with bright orange and reddish flame. She glared at Rin and threw a powerful beam from all the gods' power combines at him. Rin's eyes widen letting go off Yami.

"It worked?" Kotomi asked hopefully and everyone watched with anticipation. Yuugi clenched his fist.

"No….I…can't-" Rin's fingers twitched, "I CAN'T LOSE AGAINST YOU AND YOUR WORTHLESS ATTACK!" He shouted and tried to stop the beam, "AHHHHHHHHH….how is this even possible?" Rin was defeated and his wings disappeared leaving him to slowly falling down to the ground, "….wings? why don't I have wings….?" He whispered.

"Why don't you have new wings? Your ability to use the white phoenix's strength as temporary, a person who uses that kind of strength can't be superior." Shuri explained watching as Rin slowly falling down, "We also have been negligent and have forgotten this but we are the responsible for the confusion and unrest of a great number of people. Our combined strength will defend this world." Rin's eyes widen, "This is the four gods true identity. The original gods hold an advent age that makes me unnecessary…I resemble a type of insignificant existence; this shall show the promise of being forsaken."

A bright white light suddenly erupted and everyone else turned to look at it with surprises, "It's not like that!" A familiar voice spoke up and Yuugi jumped forn from the mountain, "Quick! Grab a hold of me!" He shouted toward the fallen Rin.

"W…..why towards me…..?"

"I don't know…..but….." Yuugi's face was filled with concern making Rin feel so different than he ever felt before.

"I've never been….bathed in such warm light before…." Rin closed his eyes and tears fell down his face, he slowly reached out his hands toward Yuugi.

"YUUGI!" Yami was flying toward his little one, "Really? How reckless can he get?" Yami sighed in his thought and he landed where Yuugi were with Rin crying in his arms, "Yuugi….what do you want to do with him?" Yami asked and Yuugi's sad and warming eyes stared at the boy in his arms.

The others had also quickly landed beside Yami, "Let go of him White Phoenix! Hand him to me!" Kotomi ordered strictly.

"NO!" Yuugi's clenched tighter onto the boy, "Please…..forgive Rin." He pleaded in a soft voice.

"W….what? What nonsense!" Daichi exclaimed.

"He was the one that wanted to kill us!" Jun pointed out.

Yuugi's face harden, "Although that's true, we're not the same as him!"

"This discussion is worthless!" Kotomi announced and she summoned her power ready for an attack.

"Stop!" Another voice ordered and Kotomi stopped in her tracks, "Let it go….Kotomi."

"Have you forgotten that he's the one who murdered An? Don't you want revenge?" Kotomi questioned confusingly.

Shuri smiled, "Let's stop here. An wouldn't want anyone's blood to be shed." She turned to Yuugi, "Right Yuugi?"

Yuugi grinned nodding his head back, "Yes"

"Your white wings tell me, what I should do is not fight. My responsibility lies in protecting more lives." Shuri said and Yuugi was happy with his friend's words. All a sudden, a brilliant shining light burst through the sky making everyone shield their eyes from it.

"Ah! What is this light!" Jun shouted, "It's hurting my eyes!"

Yuugi tried to peek through the light, "Huh? What is this? What is happening?" He wildly thought and then he saw up in the sky was an animal with four legs that looked kind of like a horse or unicorn with a long horn with golden fur and tail, "The kirin?"

"But why is it appearing now?" Kotomi asked.

"How magnificent…." Rin whispered starring at the beautiful creature.

The kirin landed beside Shuri, "Welcome, this generation's king, Shuri." The kirin announced and her eyes widen, "Although you're very young, your heart is filled with hope."

"Ah! Congratulation!" Roushi-sama appeared, "Now the Chinese Society will be peaceful again."

"ROUSHI-SAMA?" Everyone announced.

"Oh yes! Didn't they say that the one who catches the Kirin can be the student council president?" Daichi asked quickly jumping onto the kirin and hugging it.

Roushi-sama watched as the kirin shook Daichi off him, "The so called 'catch' is only a way of saying it. If the right leader doesn't appear, the kirin will not show itself. Catching the kirin means to change oneself." He looked at the group, "But, it's hard if you're alone….I think that the ones who stand here, not even one can be absent, if not the leader wouldn't have born." Roushi-sama explained, "What's sad is that there has been a sacrifice."

Both Shuri and Yuugi looked sad remembering their dead beloved friend. Rin dropped onto his knees, "Miss Shuri….please take my life with your hands."

"Rin….!" Yuugi shook the boy gently, "Why do you want to do this? Shuri had already promised to forgive you!"

Rin caressed Yuugi's face, "Thank you for your light." He smiled warmly, "I'm very happy. My life won't suffice for my grave mistake, but…."

"That's right! No matter what I do, An will still be dead!" Shuri hissed.

"Let it go!" Yami shouted out in annoyance, "Even though you promised to let him off, it won't be able to save him." His face softens, "You're the student council president now you know."

"But…."

"Leave it to me" The kirin spoke up and he begins to shine in the brilliant light again, "You will be reborn and live how your will wishes of you." The kirin told Rin, "But, if you bear evil intentions once again at that time, I will never forgive you." And the place where once Rin stood was now a little baby in replace.

Yuugi picked up the baby, "Rin, this is great….this is great…." Yuugi laughed hugging the baby with happy tears forming in his eyes. The poor boy had suffered so much in his past, this was a great start for him.

"That child….can you let me take care of him…" Shuri asked and Kotomi was shocked with her odd request, "Please?"

Yuugi smiled and nodded his head, "Yes." He handed the baby to Shuri.

"Roushi-sama, from now onwards, the Chinese Society won't judge others by status anymore. Let's open the door to every child…" Shuri announced to him.

Roushi-sama nodded his head, "I will leave everything to you. I'm only watching you from the sidelines."

"Hey Shuri, no matter what you say, this is too weird!" Kotomi frowned, "Although he is a baby, he was still the one who killed An! How could you?"

The baby in Shuri's arms suddenly opened it eyes and it smiled and patted Shuri on the cheek making her laughed, "Is it? I…..I guess I'm really weird then."

"No, it's not what you think my princess."

Shuri's eyes widen and tears were forming, "How can it be? Im…impossible….." Instead of the kirin in front of her it was…

"Ah…eh?" An sheepishly rubbed his head, I'm sorry, I'm still not used to this transformation."

"How can this be?" Yuugi's jaw dropped starring at his friend who now has golden long hair and a long horn on his forehead, "WHY? WHEN WHAT HAPPENED?" Yuugi burst with astonishment.

Sweats dropped down An's face from Yuugi's shocked face. "Um….even if you ask me like this….I…I still…."

"Kirin-sama! Please forgive us for treating you so badly in the past!" Kotomi apologised as she and her group bowed down on their knees and Daichi dragged Yami down too who muttered under his breath why he had to do it too.

"Everyone please don't be like this, please rise…." An insisted feeling embarrassed with the sudden formality.

Shuri laid her head on An's back, "That's great….you're still alive…." She cried.

"Miss Shuri…." An bowed down on his knees, "That child called Rin…is the result of the fighting between the four gods. The four gods who should have treated each other with respect and importance were separated because of incessant disputes. But the ones who really suffer are those who are the weakest."

"Just like Rin." Yuugi whispered.

"Yes." An nodded his head and his face looked wearily, "That's why Rin lived his life as a weak sufferer in the deepest depth of the world. Of course Rin didn't have his own will. If he died, it was because he couldn't survive. Even if he had the luck to live, if he hadn't found a person to rely on, Rin could never have found his own personality." An closed his eyes, "Luckily, I was able to meet Miss Shuri. And Miss Shuri awoke me at the most important moment. I was able to wake Rin and only then was I capable of letting you see me again. My past body is gone and this is my new transformed body."

"Ah….so it was like this…" Yuugi said.

"Everything that has happened today was too moving but I shall never forget this day." Shuri said and smiled down at the baby.

"Shuri is so amazing." Yuugi looked at the girl with high expectation, "Although she's about the same age as me…she's like in a totally different world than me…"

"Yuugi isn't bad either." Yuugi blinked his eyes and looked at Yami with the 'huh' face, "In that kind of situation no one thought about saving Rin. I have a new perspective of you now." Yami replied.

Yuugi's face lit up and he was really happy that Yami actually praised him, "It's not really that….." He chuckled rubbing his head sheepishly and then his attention was locked onto Shuri who handed the baby to An who said he will take care of the baby too. "He really looks like the child of the two of you." He announced with a grinning face.

An's face turned really red, "Me? And the princess' child?"

"Yu….YUUGI!" Shuri embarrassedly cried out. Yuugi and Fluffy grinned cheekily at each other before sprinted off from the furious and shy Shuri.

"To me, it's impossible to save someone who killed one of my close friends." Kotomi said with Jun and Daichi nodded in agreement.

Yami rolled his eyes, "That's why you weren't selected by the Kirin. What else do you think?"

Kotomi glared at him, "You are the same!"

"Me?"

"If that small phoenix was murdered by someone, will Yami let that person go?" She questioned before she went silent as she sense a weird, creepy aura from Yami.

"We should go home now Yuugi." Yami called out to his little one ignoring Kotomi's earlier comment.

Kotomi looked uneasy, "What was that? That murderous intent….?"

"If that guy had realised his true ability, he should have been able to beat Rin." Roushi-sama said to Kotomi, "Maybe he himself hasn't realised it yet." He chuckled, "The principle sent two really interesting people here…."

"We have to go now~~~?" Yuugi whined.

"Why don't you stay for a few more days?" Shuri suggested.

"Don't tell me you forgot the purpose we came here for…." Yami sighed at the clueless look Yuugi was giving him, "You should revise your studies."

Ah! Yuugi finally remembered that he have supplementary classes during the summer holidays since he failed the exams. Yami handed him a piece of paper. There were three things he needed to do and Yami had tick them all.

_1. Familiarise with the white crow's capabilities._

_2. Solve the problem of choosing the Chinese Society's Student Council President._

_3. Find the Kirin (After completing all of this, come back immediately)._

"Eh? When….." Yuugi mumbled starring at the sheet blankly. How come he didn't know there were missions he had to do? He blinked his eyes at the first task, "The white crow's capabilities are….?" He asked Yami.

"Can't you open your wings and fly now? That's counted."

Yuugi pouted and he stared at An observing his appearance. "What a great horn. He can even transform at will. Can use great techniques. His intelligence is shown in his conversations with others. He really exudes an aura of a deity." Yuugi thought with envy. "Although I'm also a legend like him, it feels like I'm losing out." Yuugi sighed and Fluffy and him sat in a corner with misery.

"No….no, it's not like that! Mister Yuugi will definitely become an outstanding white crow in the future!" An pointed out.

Yuugi sighed again, "I don't need comforting words."

An's face soften, "I said the truth because I can see it. But…that also means that you have to carry a responsibility." Yuugi stared at his friend, "Mister Yuugi must finish the White Crow's task, no matter how hard it may be…."

Yuugi's eyes twinkled, "That also means I…I will become the world's hottest, most popular monster with a model's figure!" An's sweats dropped.

"It should be more like this…." Yami thought of a big fat ugly crow and Yuugi wacked him on the arm.

Meanwhile back at the SM Academy….

The group was at the cafeteria completely bored out of their mind, "The winner is Seto!"Noah announced and Joey huddled in a corner with disappointment. They were having an ice-shaved eating contest.

"Let's compete again!" Joey said.

Mai walked into the cafeteria, "Eh? All of you still haven't gone home yet?"

"Because we are waiting for Yuugi to return…." Tristan and Joey sighed while Vivian was daydreaming about Yami.

Back to the Chinese Academy…..

"Bye Roushi-same!" Yuugi waved as he and Yami was getting ready to jump back in the scary looking ox holding the bowl, "Thank-you for your care!" The whirlpool begins to form.

"Please ask how the principal is doing for me."

"Yuugi!" He turned around to see smiling Shuri, "The next time you come, I guarantee that this place will turn into a wonderful academy!"

"Yeah." And he and Yami jumped into the bowl.

"That's right, but listening to the principal…eh?" Mai stopped talking when she heard two familiar voices bickering outside the school yard. All the others also stopped what they were doing and looked outside the window to see their two friends are finally back. Drats in his office smiled before continue back with his work.

"When you hugged Kotomi, you looked all flirty!" Yuugi glared at Yami angrily running away from him.

"It wasn't like that!" Yami defended himself.

"YOU SICK CROW!"

* * *

Yeah I know a very late update from me ^^"

Hope you all enjoy this long chappie since I combine three chappies into one =DDD hahahaha.

And special thanks to those who reviews xD


	63. Chapter 63

'_TRRRRRRrrrrrrrrr, TRRRRRRrrrrr, TRRRRrrrrr'_

Yuugi was missing his mom and he had decided to call her today. He patiently waited for someone to pick up the house phone. "Thank-you for calling." His mother's voice spoke up.

"Hey mom, It's me!" Yuugi cried out happily but was cut off by the following news. "I have gone on summer holiday, if you're finding me for something, please leave a message after the beep…beep-" Yuugi sighed, he didn't know that his mother was on a vacation.

"That's Auntie for you." Yami chuckled from behind Yuugi whose mouth was tighten, "She knows how to spend her summer."

Yuugi angrily placed down the phone giving Yami the evil eyes, "Don't eavesdrop on a conversation after what you did."

"Ah?"

"I still haven't forgiven you…." Yuugi said in a grave voice.

All a sudden Yami and Yuugi ended up in a court room with Serenity being the judge. She slammed down her hammer, "The prosecuted, Yami Atemu! Come forward!" She ordered in a very serious voice and Yami gulped slightly.

"He's too much, he-" Yuugi and fluffy sniffed together holding a tissue under their eyes, "ganged up with the enemy and even attacked us….." Yuugi explained his situation and Yami's jaw dropped.

"This act is too outrageous! It's immoral!" Tristan shouted with rage, "Judge! We would like to sue Yami Atemu!" He cried out since he was the prosecution.

Yami blinked his eyes looking confuse with the sudden arrangement, "I object!" Kaiba the defendant argued back, "I think the prosecuted is only acting on the orders of the principal. Therefore, all actions had gone according to the principal's wishes."

"The witness?" Serenity asked.

"Ah, that's right, because this was to give an extra call for Yuugi." Drats said nodding his head, "If no one had been there to help, it would have been impossible. That's what I told him."

"Which means you didn't give him an order to go to the enemy's side?" Tristan questioned.

Drats shook his head, "I didn't say it like that….."

"That means Yami went to the enemy's side of his own accord!" Everyone gasped in the room.

"I've finished asking judge." Tristan said.

"No, that's not….." Yami tried to explain, "….because….how should I put it in this kind of situation?"

"In addition to that, Yami hugged a girl wearing pretty Chinese clothes whose name was Kotomi in my face….." Yuugi added with more fake tears flowing down his face. He looked devastated along with fluffy.

Yami's eyes widen, "But….that was really her doing things anyhow!" Yami shouted with annoyance.

"Yuugi…you don't really understand a man's heart…." Kaiba spoke and sighed, "Being a flirt means his base is a flirt, but he did that out of a moment of foolishness…." Yuugi frowned.

"ARE YOU ACTUALLY MY DEFENDANT?" Yami exclaimed smacking his forehead.

"Quiet!" Serenity ordered slamming her hammer once again, "The call to the Chinese Society has already been connected." Noah turned on the projector and a live camera appeared on the screen.

Yuugi waved happily, "An, Shuri! Rin too~" He grinned at the happy baby in An's arm.

"Yes, he suddenly ambushed us…." An replied to Tristan's question.

"The most important thing is…." Shuri's eyes tighten, "He even hurt my An….." Yuugi uneasily chuckled thinking about how his friend still held a grudge for that.

"Is this the right act for a student council president to be doing?" Tristan wildly asked, "This is a problem that may escalate to a global level!"

L who was sitting on a chair with his feet up on the table added his opinion, "That's right, that's right, that guy just gets on my nerves. He wasn't polite to a person he first met."

"Ah…..but I think no matter what, Yami was just thinking of the best for Yuugi." Vivian said looking all sweet and nice, "Because Yami is both kind and honest, I know him the best…!"

"VIVIAN!" She turned around to see Yuugi who was smiling evilly holding a big fish above his head.

"But, I can understand Yuugi's feelings…." Vivian changed her support, with drool dripping from her mouth from looking at the delicious fish.

"That's too underhanded of you! Yuugi!" Yami yelled, totally thinking this so unfair.

Serenity gave another round of the banging with the hammer, "Now it's time for the sentence, I sentence you to the rabbit sentence!" She commanded and Yami's eyes widen.

Kaiba rubbed his head sheepishly looking at Yami, "Sorry, my ability can only carry me so far."

"What?"

"Let's go!" Joey said grabbing Yami by the arm with Tristan holding his other arm and they dragged him to the torture chamber.

"I'm innocent!" Yami shouted out but Serenity ignored him.

"The court will be adjourned." She announced.

"I'm innocent!" Yami shouted once more but the court room door was suddenly closed shut leaving a white crow grinning evilly feeling satisfied.

In the torture chamber room….

"How does it feel…..?" Yuugi smugly asked Yami who was dressed in a black singlet with white furry neck collar and a really short black pant with small white bunny tail along with white paw gloves and a pair of white bunny ears. He was chained to the wall and holding two buckets of water. "The cool, outstanding student council president?" Yuugi sneered.

Yami's face looked lifeless and has bags under his eyes, "Just kill me…..give me a fast one…." He replied in a dead voice.

All the others who were behind Yuugi felt really bad, "That's too much, Yug…making Yami…." Joey mumbled totally scare of the little guy now.

"I wouldn't be able to take it, if it were me…." Kaiba agreed.

"Yeah…I don't really want to see him like this…" L added.

Tristan shuddered, "Is this one of the powers of the White Crow too?"

"You should just confess now, why did you gang up with Kotomi?" Yuugi asked with a smirk at his genius plan.

"I wanted the election of the student council president to finish up soon." Yami replied in an emotionless tone and Yuugi blinked his eyes and stared at Fluffy looking confuse, "At that time, Genbu had a lot more power than Suzuku…I thought if I joined, the situation would somewhat change…." Yami continued on, "In that case, Yuugi would have finished his homework much faster, than we would have been able to come back much earlier."

Yuugi still looked clueless wondering why Yami wanted them to finish their mission quickly, "Why did you want to hurry to come back?" Joey asked before Yuugi, who were going to ask the same thing.

"….va…." Yami said.

"Va?" Everyone questioned out loud.

"Va….I wanted to go on a vacation!" He finally stressed it out falling down to his knees.

"Yami…." He turned around hearing his little one spoke his name, "Sorry for suspecting you…." Yuugi sniffed and Fluffy was teary too. Yuugi happily walked over to Yami and lend out a hand, "Let's go on a vacation together!" He said excitedly.

"Really?"

Yuugi nodded his head grinning, "Everyone, let's go on a vacation!" He exclaimed and Yami cocked his head blinking.

At night time on top of the tower, Yuugi was in his room giggling packing his things, "Vacation, vacation~" He sang it repeatedly in a cheerful tune, "Mom can't be the only one enjoying vacation." He chuckled shoving his last shirt in the suitcase. "Ah! That's right!" Yuugi thought, remembering his best friend Ryou. "Hey Yami, once we get to the human world…." He called out and was dashing to Yami's room, "Eh…..?" He opened the door to see the boy was lying on his bed with his backside facing the door. Fluffly beside the pillow pointed at Yami. Yuugi rubbed his head wondering if Yami was ok or was he just sick? "Umm….can I invite Ryou too?" He nervously asked.

"Anything." Yami said in a bored tone.

Yuugi jumped on Yami's bed shaking the boy, "Hey! What's wrong with you? The one who wanted to go on vacation was Yami, right?" Yuugi pouted in annoyance, "It wasn't easy for Tristan to find a suitable place for our vacation…why do you have this kind of look on your face?"

Yami looked away from him, "You don't understand anything."

"Huh?"

"Yuugi…you would rather hang out with everyone else than spending the vacation alone with me…" Yami turned his backside towards his little one looking across his room feeling a little sad and agitated.

Yuugi's eyes widen realising what Yami was angry about, "Idiot." Yuugi mumbled sitting behind Yami and tugged his shirt. He laid his head on Yami's black with his eyes closed, "Actually….I also…." Yami looked behind him, "want to be with Yami…." Yuugi opened his eyes when he felt Yami turned around and hugged him tightly, "Ah…that Yami?" Yuugi tried to look up from Yami's chin, "Yami?" He asked again.

"Don't…don't speak…." Yami said with his eyes closed, his breathing were a little heavy, "I'm trying my best to control myself….."

Yuugi's eyes widen and he felt himself blush. He clenched the front of Yami's shirt, "It's fine even if you don't control yourself…." He said embarrassingly making Yami's eyes go wide.

"…Yuugi?"

"I'm….fine with it….." Yuugi laid his head on Yami's chest listening to the beating heart of his lover which was beating really fast, "If it's Yami….I don't mind…"

[TBC xDDDD]

* * *

Here is another update =DDDD I was super bored at home today so I decided to update the next chappie keke. A little short this time though ^^"

And yes, the last chappie was little rushed because I wanted to get over the Chinese section since I was getting a little bored with it ^^" hahahhaha. More stuff will happen to Yami and Yuugi soon xDDDDD

Special thansk to S2Teennovelist, Hiei Dragon Girl, yugixyamiyaoilover, Yamishadowcat22 and Cheshire Cat Girl for reviewing =DDD


	64. Chapter 64

"Do you….love me?"

Yuugi blushed, his face was hidden in front of Yami's shirt. Of course he loves Yami. Yami had saved him countless times and even willing to risk his own life to stop Yuugi from leaving him. Yuugi closed his eyes when he thought about when they were younger. When he first saw Yami, he felt this attraction to be with Yami and break his cold shell. Yuugi knew that he had already fallen for Yami then. "Tell me honestly."

"I love…..I love Yami very much." Yuugi finally answered. Yami pushed him onto his back and they both engaged into a passionate kiss. Yuugi gasped when Yami bit his lip, letting Yami's tongue roamed around his mouth. "I'm finally with Yami…." Yuugi thought giddily. He was feeling so flustered and dizzy from all the kisses Yami was giving it to him. Yuugi could feel Yami's fingers slowly trailed down the side of his body towards his pyjama pants. In an instant, Yami yanked the pants of him. Yuugi flushed slightly, feeling a little nervous all a sudden.

Yami grinned down at the boy below him, giving Yuugi a reassurance kiss; he took off Yuugi's boxer. At first Yuugi gasped loudly at the sudden coldness he felt before he was all tense up when Yami's mouth was on him. Yuugi clenched onto the edge of the pillow as he felt a burning sensation from whatever Yami was doing. "Ah….Yami….." Yuugi threw his head back, moaning. The pleasure was too great, his head was spinning and Yuugi was feeling exhausted. His mind suddenly went blank.

Yami stopped what he was doing and stared at the unconscious boy, "Hey Yuugi….? Yuugi?"

The next morning…..

Yuugi woke up and realized he was in his own room. "Wah…it's already morning!" He gasped, stretching his body, giving out a yawn. Then he remembered his last night with Yami. "Hmmm…last night….I did do it with Yami right?" He whispered, trying to recall something.

"You slept so soundly." Yami spoke up. He was leaning on Yuugi's door with his arms crossed.

"Good morning…Yami…." Yuugi scratching his head, "Yesterday…wasn't so bad." He chuckled nervously.

Yami raised an eyebrow, "How was it not bad?" He asked firmly.

"Eh? Ummmm…."

A small smile was on Yami's face, "That's right. It's impossible for you to remember because you fainted at the most important moment!" Yami stressed it out unhappily. Yuugi's eyes widen and jaw dropped. Was….there such a thing? Yami's face turned distress as he faced the wall, "It's all because of you…I couldn't sleep at all."

Yuugi smiled regretfully, "Umm….then shall we continue….?"

"IDIOT! Its already time to meet up with the others! Hurry up and pack, we've got to go!"

"Okay~!"

[~]

"Good morning everyone! We should—"A cheerful happy Tristan said as he opened the door to the student council office to find no one was there, "go…..now"

"If you are looking for them, they left already…." Serenity said as she and Mai was in the room drinking tea, "You were left behind." Tristan gaped in disbelief.

Mai grinned, "Aww…too bad, why don't you join us in catching bugs?"

"WHO WOULD WANT TO DO THAT?"

[~]

Yuugi's eyes widen in excitement as the group arrived at their destination. They were standing in front of a popular beach, filled with so many people in their swimsuit. "Why hasn't Taylor come yet?" Joey asked scratching his chin.

"I did tell him the time we would be gathering….." Kaiba stared suspiciously at Yami who looked away with a bored face. Yami had made sure Tristan got the wrong time so they could leave without him.

Yuugi was busily looking around the beach, before he spotted a familiar white-haired boy, "I found you! RYOU! RYOU! OVER HERE! OVER HERE!" Yuugi bounced up and down, waving at his best friend. Ryou nervously walked over. Yuugi's good friend, Ryou (a human) is a very sensitive boy that can sense people's aura. "Ryou, are you alright?" Yuugi asked in concern, noticing his friend's pale face.

Ryou slowly nodded his head. It was still hard trying to ignore everyone's monster aura. "HEY RYOU! NO TIME NO SEE!" Joey smiled cheerfully, putting an arm around the boy.

"Hey Joey…." Ryou smiled, starting to relax a bit.

A woman with short black hair, wearing a beautiful red kimono walked up to them, "Hey, you visitors. Have you found a place to stay yet?" She asked curiously. "If you haven't decided on one yet, why don't you live at my lodge, it's near here…." She smiled.

"Yes, we still haven't decided on one yet." Yami said.

"If we go and find one now, it would be very troublesome." Kaiba added.

Yuugi grinned then, "Shall we go and check it out?"

They arrived at the lodge and was amazed with the place, "Hey, this isn't so bad!" Vivian said as she, Ryou and Yuugi was engaging in a conversation. The others already placed their bags in their room and were getting ready to head out to the beach.

"We're ready to go to the beach, we'll be waiting for you outside!" Joey announced to the three before he walked out.

"Err….we will be there soon." Yuugi answered back, raising an eyebrow in confusion as Vivian was examining herself in the mirror with her bathing suit. "I thought cat hate water?" He thought while Ryou stared at the woman in suspicion.

At the beach, Joey was in paradise. There were so many beautiful, sexy ladies wearing their bikinis at the beach. "Wahh…." He would probably get a nose bleed soon.

"Although…..the recent swimsuits seem to make the breasts look smaller….." Kaiba spoke up and Joey's eyes widen at his statement, "But of course, the smaller the better, I liked small ones." He smiled.

"Please don't talk about your weird likes here!" Joey shouted. Yami laughed at his friends.

L coughed, "Come to think of it...I think we are attracting too much attention." He said and the guys realized they were surrounded by women who were all looking at them and giggling. L was wearing a light thin beige hoodie with a three quarter short pant. Seto was wearing a long light blue v-neck shirt with a pair of baggy blue pant. Joey had on a red Hawaii flowers pattern shirt with white shorts. Yami on other hand had on a normal black causal top with a baggy white long pant. The four of them were catching more attention than any other guys in the beach. "Uhh…." L started to have a little headache since he couldn't take much of the sun. He fell to the ground.

"Are you alright?"

"Ah! Let go of me!"

"Quick! Bring him to a cooler area!"

"Let your big sis take care of you!"

L was being dragged away by the women and Joey completely envy him. He was surrounded by a group of beautiful ladies. "No fair!" Joey thought with a pout.

"Your Japanese is really good."

"That's because my mother is Japanese." Kaiba answered and Joey's jaw dropped. Even Kaiba had girls surrounding him.

"Damn them!" Joey frowned looking determined, "Yami let's….."Yami was also surrounded by girls too but soon they all back away later in fear and secretly admire him from a far.

"How handsome, but….he's a little scary…." A girl whispered to her friend.

"AHHHH! I NEED GIRLS TOOO!" Joey screamed in his mind.

Meanwhile, Yuugi and Ryou were waiting for Vivian to get ready. "How long does she take to change?" Yuugi mumbled.

"Thank you for inviting me Yuugi, I'm really grateful to you!" Ryou smiled at his best friend.

Yuugi grinned back, "No problem! I thought it would be more fun, if you came along as well." Vivian suddenly came into their room and Yuugi noticed her odd expression, "Eh? Vivian you forget something?"

Vivian's face darkens, "We….can't go outside anymore…." She said, "No matter how many times I walk, I can't walk out of this place. Yuugi and Ryou's eyes widen.

* * *

Sorry for the late update guys! x) Here is the chappie! Enjoy! ^^

Thanks to everyone who is reading this story and review too xDDDDDDDDDD I will try to update the next chappie ASAP!


	65. Chapter 65

Yuugi laughed not believing Vivian, "W….what are you talking about? You're just thinking too much, Vivian. At time like this we shouldn't worry and get out through the window…." He opened the window to find dark, purple, swirling, energy spinning around instead of the normal blue sky. Fluffy flapped its wings rapidly in the room in alarm. Yuugi was worried. He didn't know what was happening. Why couldn't they get out? What was going on?

Ryou gasped.

"I'll go and check the situation." Yuugi offered, running out of their room.

"Wait! Yuugi!" Ryou shouted and quickly followed behind. Vivian quickly tagged along as well. They opened the front door and walked out but ended up back in their old room before. "Why…are we here again?" asked Ryou.

Yuugi looked around, "Eh? Where's the landlady? She's gone!"

Ryou and Vivian's eyes suddenly went widen, "Yu….Yuugi, behind you!" Ryou cried out in fear, shockingly pointing behind his friend.

"Eh?" Yuugi slowly turned around and his eyes twitch in terror.

"Fresh human…meat…." A dark ghostly figure whispered holding a long sharp knife in their hand. A wide wicked smile spread across their face and they let out a loud evil laugh. It slowly walked towards Yuugi and his friends.

"I'M NOT HUMAN!" Vivian screamed and quickly transformed to her monster self and ran away from Yuugi and Ryou.

Yuugi quickly turned to Ryou, "Don't move! The best thing to do now is not to get separated…." But it was too late. The door from the room suddenly slid open and a dark black smoke drag Ryou into the darkness.

"Yuugi…save me…save me…." Ryou cried in fear, his hands was trying to reach out to Yuugi.

"RYOU!" Yuugi tried to grab his hand but Ryou was completely pulled into the dark smoke and the door shut close. "RYOU! RYOU!" Yuugi shouted, continuing to knock on the door but no one answer.

"Meat…fresh….human meat…" The ghostly figure was in front of Yuugi, "Fresh…." It smirked reaching for the boy. Yuugi's eyes widen and he held his breath. The figure suddenly squealed in pain when a grey feather had strike its hand.

A pair of arms was wrapped around Yuugi's waist, "Bakura! Why are you here?" Yuugi cried out in shock but was relief as well to see his friend.

"I was hanging out in this place when I felt a weird aura…." Bakura looked serious, "Come to think of it…these guys aren't considered monsters…." Three more dark gloomy ghostly figures appeared and were coming towards them.

Yuugi's eyes widen, "Could it be vengeful spirits?" He thought and he felt something touch his foot and screamed, clinging onto Bakura.

Bakura smirked and stamped onto the figure's hand who screeched in pain. He lifted Yuugi into his arms, "Let's go!" Yuugi held tight, "What? Have you fallen for me best friend?" Bakura grinned down at the boy.

"What?" Yuugi's face turned red for embarrassment.

"Oh come on! Don't be with Atemu anymore, be with me, I am a man you can rely on." Bakura's grin went wider as he continue to tease him.

Yuugi shook his head, "Why are talking about this now? I'm more worried about Ryou!"

"Ryou? He's here?" Bakura asked looking around the room, "Where is he?"

"The shadow took him. You have to save him!" Yuugi shouted.

Meanwhile, Yami and Joey went back to the lodge since Yami was worried about Yuugi. He and the others sure were taking a long time to get ready or else something must have happen. "Yami! This….." The lodge was now surrounded by mystery dark mist, "What is this….?" Joey tried to opened the door but his hand got reflected back, "Waaaa! I can't get close, like there's an impenetrable barrier surrounding the lodge!" Yami's eyes harden, "What's happening inside? Oi! Yug! Ryou!" Joey yelled out. The front door swung opened and a cat Vivian and Fluffy ran out.

"Vivian! Where are the other two?" Yami asked her.

She flung herself to Yami, "Ah….I was so scared, Yami." Her face went pale, "There was a very scary human-eating monster that attacked us!"

"Then what about Yug and Ryou?" Joey butted in on her story.

She shrugged, "I don't know."

"Let's find them quick." Yami said giving a nod to Joey.

[~]

Ryou huddled himself in a corner with his hands over his ears. He was so terrified and scare and he wished Yuugi was here to help him or the devil boy again he had long to see. The house was suddenly breaking apart and a piece of wood from the roof fell towards Ryou, "AHHHHHHHHH!" He shut his eyes, waiting for the impact but a figure scooped the boy out of the way in time. "Bakura!" Ryou cried out when he realized he was in Bakura's arm. He noticed Bakura's large grey's wings and sharp claws from his fingers.

"Sorry for letting you see such a scary sight…because this was the only way I could get in quickly…" Bakura explained to the boy, knowing that Ryou was afraid of monsters. Bakura was surprised when Ryou flung his arms around his neck, "Ry….Ryou?"

"I like you. I don't care what you look like. I like you, Bakura." Bakura's eyes widen at the declaration and Ryou finally smiled in relief. Humans….monster, he didn't care anymore.

"Ryou!" Yuugi ran over to the boy and hugged him when Bakura let him down, "Thank god you are okay." The house started to crumble down more.

Bakura looked up ahead of the room with a smirk, "Hey, are you kidding me? Are you trying to destroy this place?"

Yuugi's eyes lighten up, "Yami!" Yami stood at the center of the room with broken parts of the lodge lying on the ground.

Yami had his hands on Yuugi's shoulder, checking for injuries, "Yuugi….are you alright?" His voice sounded really concern.

"Yes, all thanks to Bakura who saved me."

Yami glared at Bakura who grinned back, "Hi!"

"Why is it such a coincidence to meet him here….?" Yami frowned.

"BAKURA!" Someone shirked out loud and Bakura smile sheepishly, "What's happening here! My hotel and workers are all confused…..?" The lady in the red kimono demanded in anger who introduced the boys to her place earlier.

Bakura scratched his head, "Ah…that's because….ah-that's right!" He clicked his finger and begins to whisper in Yuugi's ear whose eyes widen and he ran off.

"Hey! Yuugi?" Yami yelled out feeling confuse.

"Sorry, I'll be back soon!" Yuugi shouted back and kept on running.

Yami sighed, "What is he up to now?"

L and Kaiba arrived at the scene, "What happened?" L demanded while trying to catch his breath. Kaiba scanned around the broken, torn place.

"Atemu." Bakura spoke up from behind Yami in a serious voice, "In this period I was gone, you've gone stronger."

Yami turned around and raised his eyebrow, "Yes? So?"

"Let's have a showdown next time!" Bakura smirked, "And the bet shall be Yuugi."

[~]

"Eh?" Hiro frowned, "The barrier implanted was destroyed…weird, who would have such power?"

Asami took off her sunglass with one hand and in her other hand she held an umbrella, "What are you talking about?" She asked.

Hiro smiled at her, "Nothing."

* * *

Here's another chappie! ^^ Enjoy guys xDDDD

This story is going to come an end soon too, a few more chapters and then yes I've finally finish this story ^^

Thank-you to everyone who had favourite and review this story so far x)


	66. Chapter 66

Before you all begin to read this chapter. Sentences with italic means that it is a flashback or the past ^_^

* * *

Yuugi frowned as he remembers what Bakura had told him, "I saw your parents at the beach just now." He kept running towards the beach wondering why his parents were here without him. He was surprised that his parents were actually on a vacation together. Now that he thinks about it, they've already been divorced.

"Hey! Asami, you should come and join me for a swim!" Yuugi's eyes widen at his father's voice.

"…I don't want to."

"Why? Come please."

"No means no!" Asami said in frustration and Yuugi finally found his parents. He hid behind a rock and notice his mother had a hoodie on while holding an umbrella. His father was only wearing a khaki shorts with his upper half of his body topless. "My skin will turn black." Asami said with a sigh.

Hiro's baby face looked confuse, "Eh? It's summer now…it shouldn't matter, right?"

"That's not good! I'll get blackheads!"' She exclaimed. Yuugi watched as his parents talk between each other.

"Don't worry, I don't mind."

"BUT I DO!" Asami shouted and Hiro's eyes widen at her tone, "Because I'm not like you monsters….." Hiro stared at his ex-wife, "I'm a human…I'll grow old and I'll grow pimples…" She avoided Hiro's eyes, "I can't be like you monsters who are always so perfect." Yuugi felt so bad that he didn't knew his mother had always felt that way. "It's all Fumiko's fault!" She cried out.

"Eh?" Hiro blinked his eyes.

"The one who said that was Fumiko, right?" Asami asked remembering her wedding day after she and Hiro exchanged vows.

_Asami noticed a pretty girl with curly blond hair and deep red crimson eyes was wearing a cute red dress with white stocking walked up to her, "Hmph…so you are Hiro's bride?" The girl frowned deeply studying Asami up and down, "Even if you are pretty now, in ten years you'll turn into an old hag." Asami's eyes widen as the girl smiled, walking away, "To love us sacred creatures, you will regret it." _

Hiro burst into laughter, "Fumiko would say that?" He laughed making Asami glared at him.

"What's so funny about it?" She demanded and sighed, "You don't understand women." She was shocked when Hiro suddenly sat beside her.

"Hey, do you still remember how we met?" He smiled at her.

Asami looked embarrass, "Wh..wha…why are you asking me this?" She asked nervously.

Hiro chuckled and closed his eyes feeling the gently breeze from the wind. "Hey, Asami." He called out to her with one of his eyes opened, looking at her, "That time, I…."

"_Fumiko, likes strong people." Fumiko announced breaking Kenji's heart, "Compare to you, that kid is stronger." She smiled and pointed at the shock Hiro. Kenji stared at Hiro with disbelief._

"_Hiro, let's have a showdown!" Kenji declared with his wings out. He needed to prove to the girl he loved that he was stronger than his brother._

_Hiro shook his head, "No, I don't want to fight with you…!"_

_Kenji's face hardens, "If you lose to me on purpose, I'll never forgive you." _

"_No!" Hiro cried out, squatting down and covering his ears. He didn't want to face his brother, his best friend. Why did they have to fight?_

"_You must think that I'm too weak and stupid to face me." Kenji walked off in anger._

"_Wait, Kenji! You misunderstood me!" Hiro yelled but his brother didn't turn around to face him. _

_A few days later, Hiro overheard Kenji and his father, Solomon talking outside the courtyard. He peeked through the small crack from the door. "The main school? You don't want to be with Hiro anymore…?" Solomon questioned his son._

_Kenji gave a small smile, "That guy….he'll be fine without me." And he left after that._

_At night, little Hiro huddled in a corner and cried. It was his fault that he made Kenji leave. Solomon who had heard the crying boy, walked into the room. "Don't take it to heart." Solomon said patting the boy on the head, "He'll calm down after a while." Hiro wiped his eyes, "That loneliness is the destiny of the strong. To surpass others is the real champion." _

"That time…I…" Hiro stared at the beautiful big deep blue ocean. He remembered he hatred for the world. "That time, I really…really wanted to destroy this kind of world." Both Yuugi and his mother's eyes widen at his statement. Hiro laughed, "It was during that time…when I met you Asami."

_Little Hiro was hiding in a park of the human world as he was concentrating on the small sphere of energy is his hand. He had finally mastered his power but was shock when he caught by a little girl around his age or maybe a little younger with two cute pony tails had come out from a bush._

_She poked her chin in amazement, "A light brighter than dawn…what's that?" She asked._

_Hiro's jaw dropped, "Eh…this? This is….? Magic…This is magic…." He quickly explained and made his sphere of energy disappeared. _

"_Waa! Asami loves magic the most!" She cried out with excitement and ran towards the boy. Hiro sighed, he couldn't really couldn't handle the girl now. Maybe he shall practice his power later after the girl leaves. The two played for an hour after Asami had to leave, "Bye! Onii-chan, I'll see you tomorrow!" She waved happily._

_Hiro was stunned, "Ah? Tomorrow too…?" He mumbled._

"_Yup!" Asami smiled at him, "Onii-chan, what's your name?" _

"_Hiro…"_

"_Then what is your last name?"_

"…_.I don't have one"_

_Asami frowned cutely, "Liar! The kids in kindergarten all have one!"_

_Hiro tried to smile, "It's true. Because I don't have a kin, no one tells me what my last name is." He replied back sadly. _

"_Is it?" Asami blinked her eyes, thinking. She suddenly clicked her fingers, "Ah! I got it…! Asami has a good idea!" She announced with her eyes gleaming, "When we grow up, onii-chan and Asami can get married. Then you'll have a family and onii-chan can follow my last name, Motou." She grinned at her bright idea._

_Hiro's face turned red, "Eh?" He exclaimed._

"_After we marry, we can have the same last name. Daddy and mummy are like that too!" Asami explained and ran off with the smile still on her face, "Bye onii-chan! From now on you'll be called…Hiro Motou." She yelled at the dumbstruck boy. _

Hiro slid closer to his wife who was blushing slightly, "Just like that, I became Hiro Motou." He said.

Asami looked away, "Yeah, it was the name I gave you." She smiled.

Yuugi's jaw dropped, "It was mommy?" He thought with disbelief, "Mom was the one who proposed?" Yuugi suddenly remembering how he also proposed to Yami when they were a kids.

"Although I really liked my new name…I still wanted to destroy the world." Hiro spoke up, "But, I….."

"_Bye, I'll see you tomorrow!" Little Asami smiled, running off leaving a shock Hiro. This happened for a while. Every day, Asami would tell Hiro that she would be coming back tomorrow to play with him and he would have no time practicing his power._

_A summer had passed….._

"_Hey Hiro…." A sad Asami greeted. She was wearing a cute blue kimino and she sat down beside the boy on a bench at the park. "Asami needs to go back home…." She sadly announced. _

"_Oh…." Hiro answered back. "Today…I'll begin my action tonight. To let everything concerning Kenji and Fumiko disappear…." He thought with cold eyes. _

_Asami jumped to her feet, "But, I'll come back next year." She grinned at the boy._

"_EH?"_

"_I'll come back to grandma's house to play next year. When that time comes, let's play together again." _

_Hiro tried to stop her from leaving, to explain that he was busy, "Ah? Wa…wait…."_

"_It's a promise!" Asami yelled out with smiling eyes before she disappeared._

"Just like that, you forcibly made me compromise." Hiro explained and Yuugi was listening intensely to his father's story. "Year after year….I always missed the opportunity. In the end I gave up on practicing that light…" He smiled at the image when he met Asami when they both were seventeen. "Because you were completely embedded in my heart."

Yuugi eyes popped wide, "Don't tell me mommy is the savior of the world?" He thought unbelievably.

"You…you always mention the past which embarrasses me…!" Asami cried out.

Hiro beamed, "Let's start our life anew." He suggested with hopefully tone, "Now that Yuugi has grown up, and he knows that I'm a monster."

Asami closed her umbrella not looking convinced, "But…."

"We don't have any reason to separate. How long are you going to talk about blackheads and pimples? Asami is more important than all that, if I didn't have you…." He stops talking as he smiled warmly at the woman he loves. Asami looked concern with what Hiro was going to say next, "I may have turned into the Demon King a long time ago….."

"CAW!" Hiro and Asami blinked at each other.

Yuugi hushed the crow, "It's the most crucial point now…." He said to the fluffy not realizing he had been caught.

"Yuugi….?" Asami was dumbstruck.

"When did you…..?" Hiro was also lost.

Yuugi grinned sheepishly, "Ah, please continue."

"What are you doing here?" His mother asked him and Yuugi tried to run off to give more time for his parents.

"Hey Yuugi!" Yami called out, running to the boy and then noticed that there were also other people here, "Ah! Father-in-law, Mother-in law, long time no see." He bowed politely.

A flicker of surprised flashed through Hiro's eyes, "Ah, it was you who destroyed my barrier…" He looked at Yami with a smile, "When did you…become so strong?"

Yami remain silent and was saved when Yuugi glared at his father, "Barrier? Don't tell me the reason I couldn't walk out of the lodging house was all because of you?" He asked.

"Ah?" Hiro rubbed his head nervously, "N…no, that was…eh? Where's Bakura?"

"He's gone." Yami said.

"WHAT"

"DAD?" Yuugi glared at him more, tapping his feet, waiting for an explanation.

While Hiro explained his situation to Yuugi, Yami stood by himself and stared at his hand which suddenly clenched into a fist.

[~]

At night, the group decided to have a BBQ on the beach. Yami had moved off from the others while sat down on sand, starring aimless at the starry night sky. The water from the beach slowly sways back and forth. _"You've grown stronger."_ He remembered both Bakura and Hiro had told him that. He shook his head, "I need to…become stronger…" He whispered with his eyes closed, "To protect him…stronger…"

"Yami! Come and eat this watermelon with me!" Yuugi grinned and handed the boy the other side of the watermelon and sat down beside him. They both ate while looked up at the beautiful sky. "This year's summer is so beautiful." Yuugi said, his eyes twinkled in delight. "I hope every year will be the same." He smiled at Yami.

"…Yeah…" Yami smiled back. "The more you emit a brighter light…the more my hands will be stained in darkness…" He whispered softly.

Yuugi cocked his head slightly to the side, "What did you say Yami?"

"Nothing…." Yami answered and his face was leaning towards Yuugi's. Their lips were going to touch when cold water drenched down into Yami's hair.

"Ah….sorry, sorry!" L apologized with a smirk.

"Do you want to die, idiot?" Yami warned, glaring at him.

"Yami, don't fight!" Yuugi pleaded but the boy was already chasing L halfway across the beach.

* * *

Sorry for the late update guys ^^" hope you all enjoy this chappie xDDDDD

Thanks to everyone who had review this story 3


	67. Chapter 67

Atemu's household...

"Emergency situation! Emergency! Everyone protect the perimeter!" A guard shouted out to the rest of the crew and his eyes widen when he saw Kenji approached him. "Master!"

"What happened?" Kenji asked curiously.

The guard shook his head, "Quickly evacuate with Miss Fumiko!"

All a sudden a dark mist appeared in front of them and a figure was seen when the mist was clear. It was girl with yellow bob hair with mischief red eyes. She was dressed like a nurse and she bowed down politely, "This is the first time we've met. I am Mei. Hmmm….is Fumiko in?"

"Who are you?" Kenji questioned, raising an eyebrow in suspicion. How did she manage to get inside the household?

"Don't look at that woman!" An icy cold voice hissed and Kenji turned around to see his wife walking towards him, "If you do, you'll get eaten by her…"

Mei feigned to look hurt, "Oh my, only the two of us left…" Her red eyes danced with mischief when she said it.

Fumiko laughed, "Actually there were more but everyone was eaten up by you." A smile appeared on Mei's face.

"That's a misunderstanding." Mei said shaking her head smiling, "Everyone gave Mei's plan (a peaceful loving world for all) their consent. If only Fumiko would join….?"

Fumiko childish pulled the bottom of the skin near her eye down and poked out her tongue, "I'd rather die than get closer to you."

Mei giggled, "Ah….you're as stubborn as ever. Anyway I came for other things. You've got a son called Yami right? Can you let me take care of him?" Fumiko tensed and her eyes widen, "For the sake of the peaceful world." Kenji glances at his wife, "I've already heard his transformation into the demon king is rapidly progressing. If he's not taken care of quickly, well it would be troublesome if his powers were to get out of hand…"

"Fumiko…" Kenji whispered as he stared at his wife who was in deep thoughts.

A few long seconds silence, Fumiko smiled at Mei, "I declined."

Mei gasped, her hands flew to her mouth, "Aiya, is that a motherly instinct?"

"What a joke! No matter how many thousands of my children die, I don't care." Fumiko announced freely. " And I don't like you. I will not go according to your wishes."

Mei shook her head, "…it can't be helped, Mei must think about this." Dark mist began to appear again around her. Kenji quickly stood in front of Fumiko. "Yami cannot turn into the demon king." She smirked, "You can only watch your own son, be crushed by the real demon king." With that she completely vanished.

Fumiko looked troubled and alert, "The real…demon king?"

S.M High School….

And so the summer comes to an end. The crew all watched Yuugi sitting in the cafeteria looking daze.

"Are you alright Yug?" Joey asked in concern.

"Usually he's not like this." Vivian mumbled as she stared at herself in a small mirror while applying lip gloss over her lips.

"A bitter summer?" Noah suggested.

Serenity placed down her tea, "He's daydreaming."

Inside Yuugi's mind, "What a nice summer…first I went to the Chinese society" An image of Shuri with An popped up. "Then I went on a vacation…." A smiley happy Ryou with his parents appeared also. "BUT I DIDN'T MANAGE TO EAT WELL!" He exclaimed, raising a fist.

Yami lightly knocked him on the head, "You've already finish your food and yet you say such things…" Yuugi sheepishly looked at his empty food tray.

"President Atemu, can you be disturbed?" A council member asked and Yami got up to discuss school matters. "It's about next semester sport festival."

Yuugi glanced at Yami from the corner of his eyes. "Hai…Yami will soon resume back to his normal life." He thought and sighed at the intimate moment they nearly had shared, "There was a great opportunity once but I actually fainted. I'm such an idiot." He scolded himself and banged his head on the table.

"Are you alright Yug?" Joey asked.

Yuugi managed to smile back, "Ah….yes…" He looked around the cafeteria, "Eh? I don't see L anyway and it's a new semester."

"I heard that he went back to his place because his uncle didn't feel well." Kaiba spoke up.

Yuugi frowned slightly. He hoped that L was ok. "Ah, I forgot. Let's go Yuugi." Yami announced with a stack of papers in his hands.

Yuugi blinked confusingly at him, "Go where?"

"The principal's office."

Yuugi paled. He had a bad feeling about this.

Principal's office….

Darts held up a letter from his seat, "The Bradford family has sent the two of you an invitation."

Yami raised an eyebrow, "An invitation?

Yuugi opened his mouth, "Bradford? Isn't that L's family?"

"L has succeeded to the position of the clan leader." Darts explained and tossed the invitation on the table, "He wants to organize a celebration party.

Yuugi's eyes twinkled at the mention of a party being thrown. "That sure is something worth celebrating but we're not going." Yami said in a bored tone, "Right Yuugi?"

"EH?" Yuugi's eyes widen, "Why? It's to attend a party, A PARTY!"

"Do you know where he lives? In England! England! It's too far!"

"So? It's to congratulate him! We're attending a party you know!" Darts was quiet and sipped his tea while watching the two argued.

"But, why must we congratulate that kid!?" Yami demanded.

"To tell the truth…" Yuugi and Yami both stopped blabbering and looked at Darts, "In this matter…I-"The windows from the office suddenly were smashed apart and a bloody figure laid on the floor.

Yuugi gasped and moved away from Yami's protective arms, "J…?"

"No! It's K!" The injured vampire barked and then coughed out blood.

Yuugi quickly rushed to his side, "It doesn't matter who you are. Why are you hurt?"

The door from the principal's office swung opened, "Principal what is the noise?" Kamako asked and then gasped at the scene.

"Quick! Get Mokuba!" Darts ordered and Kamako nodded her head and left.

"White crow…" K murmured weakly, "L….save L….."

Yuugi's eyes widen, "Save L? Isn't he at your place? I heard that he was going to succeed your grandfather's place?"

K coughed and grabbed a hold of his head in frustration, "He's already succeeded it….he was forced to…that old geezer…what he did to him….damn…." Blood dribbled from his mouth.

"Hey! What's happening? What do you mean?" Yuugi asked, feeling so confuse.

"MAKE WAY!" Mokuba cried out rushing into the room with the skeleton nurse. "Oh my, he lost too much blood. We need to perform a transfusion immediately."

"Use my blood!" Yuugi offered quickly.

Mokuba laughed and shook his head, "I can't transfuse your blood. The principal said that the white crow's blood is too strong…"

K tried to sit up and stared at Yuugi, "Please white crow….save L….save…save him…hurry-…"

"Sensei, he fainted!"

"Get him to the clinic! Quick!" Mokuba yelled at the nurse and Yuugi worriedly watch them took K away.

"There's something fishy…" Darts said with his arms crossed, "Vampires put their race above all others. As such, succeeding as the clan leader position is a very important event."

"No matter how good your relationship is, if you're not a vampire, you shouldn't receive an invitation." Yami suddenly spoke up coldly, "After seeing K like that, I can only assume all of this is just something to lure you….to lure the white crow into a trap!"

Yuugi felt his body tensed when he heard Yami's explanation, "Yes, standing in the principal's point of view. I cannot let you go."

"If it is a trap than all the more reason I have to go!" Yuugi insisted.

"Stu….I already said it was a trap!" Yami yelled at him with frustration. Doesn't the boy ever listen?

"L must have met some kind of danger! We have to save him!" Yuugi said and smiled at Yami who froze, "Yami will definitely accompany me right?" Yuugi grinned remembering the magic ox with the water bowl that could take them to any places, "Ah! Principal, lend me that again."

"But-"

"Let it be Principal." Yami stepped on a piece of glasses, "This idiot…it's useless to try and convince him." Yami frowned, "Really, I just wanted to enjoy a quiet semester of school life….but I was suddenly invited to a party. Let's go Yuugi!"

Yuugi nodded his head and he prayed to god that L was alright. "Wait for me L. I'm coming to save you!"

Meanwhile at the Bradford's mansion….

"Ah..ah…..no…no…you can't young master L…." A voice moaned out, "Please slow down….or else ah….ah…" Her voice turned into sobs, "Ah…AH…..!"And the scream died out.

L threw the girl's body to the rest of the bodies that he had drained all the blood from. He wiped his mouth, "I won't be satisfied with B grade products." Lightning could be heard striking nearby, "This body can only be satisfied by that person." He looked out the window, "Come, my white bride!"

* * *

*Hides* Sorrrrrrryyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy yyy! *Bows her head* It has been a while since my last chapter...*chuckles nervously* But I will still finish this off :)

So hopefully you all enjoy this chapter ^_^ so glad that people are still reading this hahahaha. Thanks xD


	68. Chapter 68

"AAAAAAAAaaaaa!" Yuugi's eyes widen as he fell into a pond from the sky. He quickly sat up with his hair and clothes all drenching in dirty water. "Stupid warp machine…why do I get drop in a pond every time?" He whined and tried to get water out from his ear with his pinky.

Yami landed gracefully on the grass and laughed, "You should have used your wings." He looked around the area and noticed that a castle was sighted on top of a small mountain while Yuugi got out from the pond and complained that he was all sticky. "That must be L's castle."

"Wow! It's so big!" Yuugi's eyes lit up excitedly at the sight.

Yami covered his nose when Yuugi got near him, "Wah! So smelly! You're so smelly!" He cried out at the boy and back away from Yuugi.

"Eh? Smelly? Impossible." Yuugi said with a big cheeky sly smile and took a step towards Yami whose face went pale.

"Don't come near me! Go away!" Yuugi giggled and pounced onto Yami's back who tried to shake the boy off.

"Welcome." Yuugi and Yami stopped what they were doing and stared at a familiar figure that had interrupted them, "I've been waiting for you, Yuugi." J announced. He was all dressed with a fancy suit and he left his silk long purple hair straighten out.

"Where's L? Is he fine?" Yuugi asked worriedly.

J's face was calm as he replied, "He's alright. L is preparing for the party."

Yuugi looked confuse, "Eh? But….but K told me to come and save him…"

"That guy K was angry because he wasn't chosen as the next successor of the clan and was exiled." J explained and shook his head in pity, "That's why he ran to you and said such things….."

"_White crow…..please….please save L…" _K's painful voice echoes in Yuugi's troubled mind.

J broke his thoughts, "The most important thing is your attire…" Yuugi's embarrassingly stared down at his uniform, "I'll get someone to prepare clothes for you. Please enter the castle."

L's castle….

As they walked down the stairs, Yami suspiciously scanned around the areas, "Why is it so quiet when you're holding a party tonight?" He questioned with doubt, keeping Yuugi close to him.

"We usually move around after the sun sets." J announced, continuing walking.

"Where's L anyway?" Yuugi asked and his face was full on concern. He couldn't be relaxed until he sees his friend was safe first.

"I'm very sorry but you cannot meet him before the party…" J apologized and stopped upon a door, "Please enter." He told them and entered the room. "Please use this room in any way you wish too." The room was like a normal guest room you would have seen at a hotel.

A petite lady appeared next to Yuugi, "Mister, I have prepared your bath for you." She said and Yuugi's eyes widen. The girl in front of him looked like a doll while wearing a maid outfit. She has short blond hair with dark crimson eyes like Yami.

"Wait! I'll come too." Yami interrupted.

Sweats dropped from J's side of the head, "But he's changing…."

"Every time he changes, I must always watch over him." Yami insisted and ignoring Yuugi's blushing face and his 'HEY!'. "Today is no exception."

"Ev….every time?" J awkwardly thought to himself.

"Your relationship is good." The maid giggled, leading Yuugi to the bathroom.

Yuugi's jaw dropped, "N….No, it's isn't like that!" Yuugi cried out in embarrassment and whispered to Yami, "Hey….stop following me!"

"Shh." Yami whispered back and Yuugi blinked his eyes, "Just stay by my side and don't belittle each and every member of the castle that includes J."

A few minutes later, "This still feels weird…" Yuugi mumbled to himself as he was in the bathtub. He watched from the corner of his eyes and he could make out that the maid was talking to Yami who was busily staring at him through the light curtain.

"Why don't you change too?" The maid asked sweetly.

Yami looked uninterested, "I'm not smelly."

"But your outfit sir-"

Yuugi got out of the bathtub as another maid came and helped him dressed up. His ears perked up suddenly, "I'll hold it for you."

"I can do it myself!"

"This is my job."

"Bas…bastard! Stop it…!"

"Are you embarrassed? How cute!"

Yuugi frowned slightly, "What are the two doing?" He asked with an eyebrow rising it up in an accusing way as he made his way out of the bathroom.

"Wow!" The maid squealed, "You look so adorable in that suit!"

Yuugi suddenly grew shy and rubbed the back of his hair, "You think so?" He smiled and looked at Yami to see him smiling back too. Yuugi wore a silky white suit with a purple tie that matches his eye colour. "Yami-" Yuugi tripped from his long trouser and fell flat on his face.

Yami cleared his throat and grinned, "The suit is too long, is there a child size one?" He asked the maid.

Yuugi's face went red, "Yami!" He whined as he got up from the floor and rubbed his poor forehead.

"Ah…." The maid looked out from the window and her eyes looked distant, "The sun is going to set. We should go and start preparing." The other maids nodded their head and they all made their way to the door. "Please wait for a while." She told the two boys and closed the door.

Soon the sky turned dark as night time came in. J appeared in their room, "All preparations are complete. Please follow me to the main hall." Yuugi and Yami followed behind J as he led them through a staircase. They finally arrived at the main hall and Yuugi suddenly felt nervous.

The main hall was filled with hundreds of people in black cloaks and they all looked up when Yuugi and Yami entered the room. The hall was dark and cold with only the flames from the candles giving light and warmth. At the front of the room laid a coffin.

"Please come forward." J said.

Yuugi nodded, "Ah...where is L?"

"He's at the front." J answered back and Yuugi looked puzzle since he didn't not see any sign of L when he scanned the room before. The lid of the coffin unexpectedly open up, Yuugi's head perked up and the rest of the people in the room all turned to the front. Yami frowned and moved closer to Yuugi.

L stepped out from the coffin. He wore a long white shirt along with a black three-quarter pant. A black cape was also wrapped around his neck. "It's great that you have come, Yuugi." He smiled warmly.

Yuugi's eyes lit up to see his friend, "L!" He started running to the boy.

Yami was too late to grab a hold on Yuugi in time, "Hey! Yuugi!" He yelled out.

"It's great that you're fine." Yuugi smiled back as he reached his friend.

L tilted his head to the side looking confuse," Fine?"

Yuugi shook his head, "Umm…err…it's nothing." His smile turned bigger, "Firstly, congratulation on becoming the clan leader."

"Thank-you." L replied back, "This is all because of you."

Yuugi blinked his eyes, "Eh?"

L pulled Yuugi closer to him, "Welcome, my bride."

"YUUGI! GET AWAY FROM HIM!" Yami shouted and Yuugi tried to pull his arms off L's grip. L's mouth twitched into a smile and suddenly couple of arrows shot through Yami's body. Yuugi's gasped and his eyes widen in terror at the sight, "…Yu…." Yami reached his hand out, "Yu….-"He collapsed to the ground.

Yuugi screamed and L let go off the boy as he ran back to the fallen Yami. "Yami! YAMI!" Yuugi held onto Yami and tears fell from his eyes when he saw the pool of blood forming around Yami, "This can't be happening." His body shook, "Yami! Answer me! Answer me!"

A sword pierced through Yami's body, "This lowlife can actually become the demon king?" L laughed, his eyes were cold, "How funny." He dug his sword deeper into Yami.

Yuugi was angry and he pushed L away, "L! What the hell are you doing? Why are you doing this?" He demanded in anger. "L!"

"Who are you calling?" The body of L spoke up.

"Huh?"

"Ah….the name of this body. But he isn't here anymore. I have already absorbed him."

Yuugi was stunned, "If you're not L, then who are you?" He shouted out.

"The name is A. The honorable clan leader of the vampires." A smirked, "I want to take everything away from you, white crow." Three men grabbed a hold of Yuugi who was struggling to break free but it was no use. "Your blood…..everything…." Yuugi cried out, "Bring him to my room."

"Let go of me!" Yuugi struggled, "Yami! Yami!" Tears fell from his eyes seeing Yami lying on the floor like that and he was getting further and further away, "YAMI!"

J knelt next to Yami, staring at the body. "J, I'll leave this corpse to you." A announced.

"Yes."

A started to walk away, "Actually you're very capable J, you didn't betray my trust."

"I'm honoured, uncle."

* * *

*Counting* Wow! It's been three months since I have posted anything on fanfic ^_^" I'm sorry guys! Kinda lost inspiration to write anymore but don't worry! I won't abandon this story, well...not yet hahhaa.

Hopefully you enjoy this chapter, it was kind of a rush, I apologise :)


	69. Chapter 69

"Yami…..L….." Yuugi murmured to himself and tears were threatened to fall from his eyes again. Both of his arms were tied to the bed post and his throat was hurting from screaming too much.

"Have you become quieter?" The door creaked open and there stood A in L's body smirking at the boy. Yuugi hid his eyes under his bangs, not saying or answering a word back, "Is the powerful white crow to scare to utter a word?" Yuugi's head hung long, his eyes were focusing on the mattress. "Huh?" A smiled and his face were inches away from Yuugi's.

Yuugi looked back up at A with furious eyes, "Return them to me!" He yelled.

A laughed and shook his head, "Impossible. People who die cannot be revived." Yuugi glared at him, "Maybe you can manage it, the legendary white crow…." L grabbed a hold of Yuugi's chin, "Why don't you worry about yourself first?" He mocked and ripped Yuugi's shirt off who yelped in surprise, "You are going to be raised by me forever here to provide me with fresh blood." Yuugi tried to struggle against him but it was useless with no arms to use, "And, I'll be the only demon king." A declared and his mouth trailed down from Yuugi's neck to his nipple.

"Ah…No….Stop!" Yuugi pleaded as A sucked hard on his delicate nipple. His legs thrashed around but was held back by A's strong hands. Tears fell from Yuugi's eyes as he looked away. "Why…..do even you want to occupy L's body?" The question slipped out from Yuugi's mouth.

A smirked as he stopped what he was doing, "This should surprise you, this body belonged to me in the first place." Yuugi's eyes widen, "Feeding on the fresh blood of humans after falling into a deep sleep. It was about time to awake again. I prepared a replacement and treated him as my grandson." The colour from Yuugi's face drained away as he had a feeling what A might say next, "This L, was made using my cells" A pointed to his body, "Which is actually my body."

A gently rubbed Yuugi's nipples which made Yuugi gasped, "I made a human girl pregnant and there was my grandson. But his body was weak and full of flaws." He smirked and looked toward the door, "Isn't that right, J?"

J stood in the doorway with a gun in his hand, "Bas…bastard!" J shouted out in anger, just learning about the piece of news from his uncle.

"But…, what a coincidence that L got a healthy body after he sucked the white's crow blood. This is all thanks to you and K." A laughed loudly.

"SHUT UP!" J roared and jumped onto of A and pointed the gun on A's forehead. "White crow please escape. The bat will lead the way." J hissed, starring angrily at A. A little black bat freed Yuugi by cutting the ropes with his sharp teeth. "Escape now…"

A grinned, "Do you think you can kill me by using that?"

"Yes. This is a specially designed bullet." J clenched onto the gun tighter, "It would have been better if I had done this from the start." J lowered his head in shame, "I thought that maybe the white crow and Atemu could save L…but I didn't think that Yami would land up in that state. Forgive me, white crow," Yuugi was speechless, "I….I'll blow up L's body now! A!" J threatened, getting ready to pull the trigger.

A had remained silent, his face suddenly looked up, "Save…save me." Both Yuugi and J froze at the familiar voice. "Save me…J…"

J looked surprise, 'L….?" He lowered his gun.

A big grin appeared on L's face. The gun from J's hand suddenly flew across the room, "Idiot." J was punched to the ground and Yuugi gasped, "How could he still be alive?" A pushed J's head to the ground with his foot, "L's dead. He's been absorbed by me. A fragment of him can no longer exist!" A announced laughing and stepping on J's head, "J….I thought you were smarter than that."

J coughed as blood oozed out from his mouth. A's fingernails turned into a claw, "Go to hell." He hissed and was about to killed J when Yuugi shouted out to him.

"DON'T MOVE!" Yuugi ordered. His two hands were aiming the gun at A's back, "Let go of J or I'll shoot!"

"Wh…white crow…." J murmured in pain.

Yuugi took a deep nervous breath, "I…I'll really shoot you…." Yuugi said in a calm voice, trying to look brave.

A turned around to meet the boy, with one of his eyebrow rose up, "Will you shoot? Will you shoot L's body?" His eyes twinkled in mischief. Yuugi took a step back, "You can't shoot the head. You have to aim at the heart." He walked closer to Yuugi.

"Don't…don't come any closer." Yuugi warned shakily, the gun in his hands held tighter.

"Yes right here." A pointed to his heart, "Don't drop the gun." He grinned and grabbed onto Yuugi's shaky hand, "You have to hold it like this." The object now touched his chest, "You have to pull the trigger." Yuugi's eyes widen as he could he could feel A pulled the trigger before he could stop him. Blood spluttered onto stun Yuugi's face and A staggered backward before he looked back up with a smirk.

"Impossible…..he's an immortal?" J said unbelievably.

A held onto his stomach, laughing out loud, "That was great!" He exclaimed, "That was great, white crow! You are the dumbest human I know!" He sniggered and Yuugi was speechless, "A naïve and useless idiot. Are you really the legendary white crow?" A shook his head, "How could they pass a role like this to you…"

"You should be food for the strong." A explained cradling the scare Yuugi by the face. He sunk his teeth onto Yuugi's neck.

"N….Noooo…!"

In the cellar room…

Yami twitched and one of the maids noticed it as she called to her friend, "Hey! I think it moved just now."

"Eh? What are you blabbering about? This is a corpse."

"I…I know…but…I swear…."

"Hey! You're in the way! The maid that was looking after Yugi and Yami in the morning yelled out annoyingly. She held a phone in her hand and began to snap photos of the unconscious Yami. "Waa! How beautiful! I like this!" She gushed happily, twirling her short bob blond hair, "I'll send Fumiko a picture too." The other two maids watched her dumb folded.

"Hey Mei! If we don't clean up the hall, we're going to be in big trouble."

"Let's take a picture together." Mei suggested happily.

One of the maid frowned, "You're a newbie here but you're so arrogant." She said and the smile from Mei's face dropped. Suddenly a burst of flame appeared around the two screaming maids as it burned them away.

Mei smiled to herself, "Let's continue…" She turned back to Yami and her eyes widen at the sight.

Meanwhile J covered himself with his arms as the roof in the room started to collapse. "Ughh…" He grunted and pushed himself up. He was shocked when he saw who was standing in the room, "Could it be…."

"Yami…." Yuugi whispered when he noticed Yami came through from the top. His wounds were healed but his blazer and pants were all rip and torn. His eyes darken.

"The demon king in your heart appears to have awakened, Atemu." A explained.

Yuugi was happy that Yami was still alive. His eyes slowly closed from exhaustion, "Sorry, Yami…I…."

"But you're too late." A announced with unconsciously Yuugi hanging limply in his arms, "I've already tasted the white crow."

* * *

Here's a new chapter for you all :D Thanks for all your reviews!

Happy reading :)


	70. Chapter 70

Yami let out a loud growl, his eyes turned white while black markings appeared on his face. A chuckled looking down at his new improve body. He was much more muscular and taller, "I didn't think I was able to get to you the first time. No matter what, we both were the candidates for the position of the Demon King." Yami clenched his fist and let out another loud roar. Yuugi tried to open his eyes. "But, I've already obtained the fresh blood of the white crow." A let a weak Yuugi's body dropped to the floor.

"Escape Yami…." Yuugi thought out loud in his mind. He was trying so hard to stay conscious and to help Yami out but he couldn't move his body at all.

"Only I can become the demon king!" A said, he stepped closer to Yuugi's body, taking out a sword from his coat. "Did you know the legendary white crow is in fact the demon's king food?" He laughed.

Outside there was a tall oak tree situated near the room that A was in, and she sat there without being noticed. Mei giggled and hummed a tune as she watches the whole commotion. "The horrible truth. Your wings cannot fulfill wishes, the legend is just fake." Her face darkened, "It only creates evil….and destroy the world." She grinned and continued singing watching as A walked closer to the crow, "It makes the world go crazy…."

Yuugi felt someone lifted him into their arms, "You care about that boy so much….?" He heard A chuckled and he lifted an eye open to see that Yami's arms were wrapped protectively over him. His black wings were out, shielding them both from A.

"Yami…you should escape first…." Yuugi said and his eyes widen at Yami's state. Yami's body was all bloody and bruises. His eyes were blank and Yuugi noticed the mystery black markings on Yami's face. "Yami! Please leave me alone and go!" Yuugi pleaded but Yami did not respond at all but held the boy tighter. "Please…."

"He is just a beast rid of his senses now." A spoke up and smirked, "He only wants to protect you."

Yuugi could feel tears were threatened to fall from his eyes. What was happening to Yami? He couldn't do anything to snap Yami out of his trance.

A sniggered with disgust, "How sad, the both of you really irk me…."

Yuugi bit his lips, trying to keep from crying, "Please don't fight anymore!" He cried out to A, getting out of Yami's held "My blood….my flesh and my wings if you want you can have them." A narrowed his eyes, "So please…..save Yami…" Yuugi begged, crawling to A. "Please…."

"Heh." A smirked, "You sure know your place." He suddenly gripped onto Yuugi's neck who yelped out in pain.

Yami's wings twitched and he let out a roar. He went charging towards A who grinned and thrust his sword into Yami's body once again while A's other hand still held Yuugi's neck.

"Yami!" Yuugi shouted out, watching as Yami's body fall to the ground. A threw Yuugi down and walked toward Yami. He had a grip onto Yami's wings.

"I'll destroy the world, starting from the east." Yuugi cried out as A ripped out a piece of Yami's wings off, "That's a good place to start with, especially the person called Fumiko, she's worthy to be killed by me." He laughed crazily, "Then it will be China, after I destroy the four gods, the world legendary beast- the kirin will also disappear." A stepped on Yami's head, "After I control the whole monster society, all that's left will be the humans. They are just annoying pests. Even if I killed them every day-"

"No! No! No!" Yuugi yelled out shaking his head. He covered his ears so he couldn't listen to A anymore. Tears were falling from his eyes. "No!" He repeated it.

A grabbed onto Yuugi's head and forced Yuugi to stare at his face, "It's you! Your blood turned me into who I am now." A's eyes went crazily large; "You let the demon king born into this world."

Yuugi's eyes widen in shock, "Me?" He whispered, everything grew silence in Yuugi's mind, "It's me….."

"I want to taste every single drop of your blood." A licked Yuugi's neck who was still in shock.

"**STOP!**" A familiar voice cried out making Yuugi blinked and snapped out of his trance.

"Who is it….? Who is it….in my body?" A demanded and his head turning side to side franticly.

"**I won't let you kill Yuugi…." **A let go of Yuugi's head, **"I…..definitely…."**

Yuugi croaked out tears, "L? Is that you?"

"N…..nonsense….that bastard has already been absorbed by me…." A said and his hands started to wrap around his neck.

"**I won't let you do whatever you wish…!" **A grip tightens on his own neck.

A choked, "S….STOP!"

"**Atemu…can you hear me? Atemu….!" **L called out to the unconscious injure crow, **"Pierce through my body now! Quickly!" **Yami's eyes were slowly opened, **"Only you can do it! ATEMU!" **Yami's eyes widen and his hands turned into a fist.

"No, Yami!" Yuugi shouted, "L's still alive!" Yami ignored him and a bright beam appeared on his right hand, "No!"

A transparent small bat came out from behind L's body, "A group of idiots! I can find another body anywhere." A thought, "Just kill this body now."

A smirk appeared on L's face as his plan to lure his uncle out worked, "Don't think about escaping." He caught the transparent bat in his hand.

"Bas-tard….I'm…the real demon…ki-"

"Goodbye Uncle." L crushed the small bat with his bare hand and it dissolved into small pieces.

L coughed as he leaned himself on the wall for support, "L?" He heard Yuugi called out from behind him.

L turned around with a small smile, "Yes. I heard that the new semester has already started too." He said

Yuugi smiled back and nodded, "Yes! And everyone at school is waiting for you…!"

"Ughhh….." Yami grunted and dropped to the ground.

Yuugi ran to him, "Yami! What should we do? L…Yami…he…"

"Don't worry, he's fine." L crouched down like Yuugi and they both looked at Yami, "He's only sleeping." Yuugi's face softens looking at Yami's peaceful sleeping face and the weird black markings disappear from his face.

"Rest up Yami…" Yuugi whispered into his ears.

[~]

Meanwhile in a hidden basement in L's castle, a tiny black bat fluttered its way to a coffin, "Heh, they don't know that my real body is hidden here." A laughed, "If my body recovers soon, then I get my revenge on those brats."

"It's useless." Mei said darkly and she clicked her fingers and the coffin lit into flames.

"No! Don't treat me like this…! I'll really….really die…!" A cried out, watching as Mei walked away from the burning coffin "Wh…why…? It was you…who let me…turn into the demon king…"

Mei turned away looking all cute and innocent, "After considering it, it would be better if it wasn't you." She giggled, "If Mei wishes it, anyone can become the demon king."

* * *

SO SORRYYYYY GUYS! This was a reallyyyy reallllyyyy truly slowwwwww updattteeee! ^_^" My life have been on a downhill lately so I didn't have any inspiration :( but...im back to fanfiction again :D

I would like to say thanks to my friend Teenie for giving me motivation to update this chapter :) so thanks again!

And thanks to all of you for still reading, reviewing, faving my first story :D Love you all!

Enjoy!


	71. Chapter 71

**Legend has it that the White Crow is the most beautiful strongest monster in the world. Their feathers can grant any wishes….**

"_You let the demon king born into this world…" _Yuugi woke up from his nightmare. His breathing started to slow down and his eyes lowered. A's voice still lingers in his mind. Should he believe what A had said? If he didn't exist then the demon king wouldn't be here? He shook his head to get rid of his unanswered thoughts and glanced at his alarm clock.

**9:15am**.

"Oh snap! I'm late!" Yuugi jumped out of his bed, still in his baby blue pajama he rushed to his wardrobe.

"Caw" Fluffy chirped happily, landing on top of Yuugi's head.

"Morning to you too Fluffy." Yuugi smiled and suddenly panic when he realize he had to get to class soon or else Kamako sensei was going to have a hissy fit again. "Oh man…I'm so dead." Yuugi stopped half way of taking his top off and looked at the crow on top of his head who stared back puzzlingly at him. "Come to think of it…."

"_It must have been hard for you both. Rest up tomorrow." _Yuugi scratched his head as he remembered what the principal had said to him after he and Yami had come back from the Bradford's castle in a complete state of mess.

Falling back onto his bed again, Yuugi hugged tightly onto his pillow and he slowly dosed off again.

[Flashback]

"_J still can't move yet and being the clan leader is a very time consuming process. I would be here for a while." L said to Yuugi. They both were in garden admiring the view while Yami was being treated by one of L's doctors. _

_Yuugi grinned, "Take your time. The rest of us will be waiting for you at school."_

_L smiled warmly and he gave a quick peck on Yuugi's cheek before dashing off, "I'll be back as soon as possible." He yelled out laughing and Yuugi's jaw still hung open on what had just happen while touching his cheek._

[End]

Yuugi fell out of his bed and landed hard on his bottom. Fluffy flapped its wings and laughed at the boy, "Oww….I guess I should get out of bed now." He thought and he glanced at the door connected to Yami's room. "Hmm…Yami should still be sleeping, he suffered such a great injury…" Yuugi quietly opened the door with Fluffy following behind.

He peeked inside the room to see Yami still sleeping on his grand king size bed. "He really is still sleeping…" Yuugi hushed Fluffy and he quietly tiptoed over to the sleeping boy. Yuugi smiled at the sight of a peaceful sleeping Yami and he knew Yami needed a lot of rest to get heal up from his badly wounds. He grimaced at the thought of those arrows piercing though Yami's body.

"Eh?" Yuugi blinked when he noticed Yami's arm, "What's with this…scar?" He said to himself. Yuugi lightly touched the new scar on top of Yami's bicep that he had never seen before. It looked like a cross. He yelped suddenly when he felt a pair of arms pulling him down to the bed.

"You attacked me while I was asleep, you're so thick skinned." Yami playfully teased, holding Yuugi's blushing face close to his.

Yuugi stuttered, I…I didn't—"

Yami stared at the suddenly sad boy, "Then what is it?" he asked worryingly and was dumbfound for a bit when Yuugi hugged him, the boy's face was pressed again his chest.

"I'm glad that Yami is fine." Yuugi said and closed his eyes as he breathed in Yami's exotic scent.

Yami lightly blush, "I will stay by Yuugi's side forever." He held Yuugi close to him and said with determent, "No matter what happens, we'll be together…"

Yuugi slowly opened his eyes and he stared into Yami's crimson ones. His heart was beating rapidly, "What should I do? My feelings for Yami are overwhelming me…." He thought as Yami's mouth met his. "I can't stop it anymore…" Yuugi could feel Yami's hand trailed down to his waist while his arms were wrapped around Yami's neck and they shared a heated passionate kiss.

RING! RING! RING!

They both stop what they were doing when they heard the phone rang. A blushing Yuugi quickly hopped off the bed to get it, "Y…yes? Umm…hello?" Yuugi spoke up and he managed to calm down his heartbeat.

"_Hello? Is this Yuugi?" _

Yuugi's eyes lit up, "Daddy? How are you doing…?" He asked happily and at the same time was surprised that the phone here actually can connect to the outside world. "Wh…what's wrong? Why are you suddenly calling me?"

"_It's good that you're ok." _Yuugi could hear the relief tone in his father's voice, _"Listen, daddy and mummy are going on a vacation for a while, so during this period of time, we can't visit you.."_

"WHAT?" Yuugi exclaimed clearly confuse, "Where are you going? When are you coming back? Where's mummy?"

There were silence from the other side before his father clear his throat, _"You must get along with Yami well."_

"Eh?"

"_You must follow the road you chose to the very end. No matter what everyone says, Daddy and Mummy will always support Yuugi…" _The phone went dead and Yuugi just paused trying to understand what his father had just told him.

"What is it?" Yami spoke up with Fluffy sitting on his shoulder.

Yuugi turned around with a small smile, "Err…my dad and mum are going on a vacation.

Yami raised an eyebrow, "Oh…"

Yuugi placed the phone back, "How weird….why did daddy said all that….?" He wondered and squeaked when Yami suddenly grabbed him from behind.

"Come here…." Yami whispered in a very red Yuugi's ears, "We still got to finish what we started…"

"Ah….ah! It's better if I go to school after all!" Yuugi said, wriggling his way out of Yami's hold.

"What?!" Yami gaped, trying to grab the boy but Yuugi dodged it and giggled nervously.

"I need to make preparations for the coming sport festival." Yuugi smiled and getting out of Yami's room, "I'll go change my clothes." He closed the door leaving behind a very agitated Yami.

Fluffy nervously looked at his master, "What does he actually think…about me…?" Yami grumbled in frustration, "Hai…."

"Caw~~~"

"SHUT UP!" Yami said to the bird, glaring at it.

"Caw-"

[~]

Yuugi started to sprint to the clinic, "I have to tell K about what happened. I bet he's worried." He arrived at the place and met the skeleton nurse, "Erm…I like to see K." He said.

The nurse looked puzzle, scratching her skull head, "There's no such person here."

Yuugi blinked, "Eh?" Did K already returned to England? "So fast…" He muttered to himself, walking out of the clinic and someone wham into him. "Yaaaaa!"

"Look where you're going squirt!" A boy with messy red hair cried out.

Yuugi painfully rubbed his head, "Hey! You! Stop!" Yuugi yelled back but the boy kept on walking with his tongue poke out. Yami and his friends suddenly appeared in front of him who happen to witness the incident.

He gulped, "SORRRYYYY…!" He squealed in a girly high voice, frighten by the three presences.

"Are you alright?" Yami asked as he lent a hand out for Yuugi who nodded and Yami pulled him up.

"Don't mess with me~~~~~~~~!" Yuugi teased, pulling the skin underneath of his eyes down and his tongue was out. He paused when he realized the boy were suddenly gone, "Hmm…he must run quite fast." Yuugi pouted.

"Eh? What are you on about? Have you finished your work yet?" Yami asked.

Yuugi looked up, "Ah yes…" Yami noticed a frown on Yuugi's face, "It seems like he's gone back…"

"Who?"

Yuugi nervously smiled, "I don't think you like hearing this, it's K…."

"Hey Yug!" Joey interrupted the boy, "For the sports festival, which category are you joining?"

"Eh? Ah, I haven't decided yet…"

Serenity and Vivian walked up to them excitedly, "Yuugi you have to join me in the treasure hunting competition!" Serenity said with her puppy eyes.

"I'm joining the cute competition." Vivian stated proudly and tried to act cutesy.

Joey had his arm around Yuugi with a grin, "Let's compete in the speed eating contest!"

Yuugi's sweat dropped, "Do I really have to do all of them?"

Yami smirked, "Yuugi must have deiced to join that, right?" Yuugi looked confuse, "Making up games with the grade one students." He laughed along with Fluffy.

"YAMI!"

[~]

Atemu's household….

Kenji woke up and find that the other side of the bed is empty, "….Fumiko?" He rubbed his eyes and saw her back standing on the balcony staring at the big bright moon. "What are you doing? At this time…." Kenji said, putting a coat around her figure. "You'll catch a cold."

Fumiko was quiet for a while, "Hey…."

"Yes?" Kenji answered his wife.

"Let's separate." Fumiko spoke up.

Kenji's eyes widen, "Fumiko…."

"I've had enough of you." She said in a cold tone, "I don't want to see you ever again. Please don't show up in front of me again." Kenji was shocked, "Ah, but I like this house, it must belong to me, I can only let you leave. Right now, immediately." Fumiko smiled.

[~]

"Master…!" The guards cried out.

"Why are you leaving so sudden…?" Someone asked in confusion.

Kenji hushed them, "Everything's fine, no matter what happens, you must protect Lady Fumiko." He said sternly, "This is my last order to you." With that, his wings were out and he took off.

Fumiko watched as her husband flew away and her cold guard dropped, "Escape….the further the better…." She whispered, her eyes grew concern, "The demon king's claws have already begun to spread…"

* * *

Here is chapter 71 :) woohoo!

Thanks for all the reviews guys :) and im glad you guys are still reading it haha ^^"


	72. Chapter 72

Bakura smiled as he feed his pet crow Zorc outside in the school's garden and enjoying the nice, sunny morning, "Do you want to come too?" He asked the crow who chirped happily in return.

Two girls suddenly appeared in front of him, "GOOD MORNING BAKURA!" They both cried out in unison.

"Hey." He replied, getting up from the ground.

"You're up early? And you already change your clothes too." Miho stated, eyeing the man in front of her, not in his usual uniform.

"I'm heading to SM High."

Anzu blinked her eyes in surprise, "Huh? Why are you going there?" She latched herself onto Bakura's arm. "I want to come with you….!" She burst out.

Bakura laughed and patted her on the head, "Sorry you can't. But please be good and look after the school for me."

Anzu frowned, "But why?"

Bakura looked serious with his wings out "This is a fight between guys." He winked at them and took flight, "I'll bring back souvenirs for you two…" He shouted from above and he was gone.

Miho raised her eyebrow and looked at Anzu, "Fight? Is he going to fight with the chairman of SM Academy's student council?"

Anzu remained quiet and stared at the ground, "Onii-san…" She whispered quietly.

[~]

Meanwhile the SM Academy was holding up their autumn sports event. "Let's go white team!" Yuugi cheered, along with the rest of his team members.

In the white teams, the leaders were Yami (the school president), Kaiba (chief of staff), Mai (Queen of the Girls) and Serenity (Guardian).

"How long do you intend to continue destroying my life….?" Tristan muttered under his breath and his team members all looked defeated just by looking at the white team.

In the red teams, the leaders were Tristan (vice president), Noah, Joey, the three eyed alien boy and Vivian.

"Errr…let's do our best!" The three eyed alien boy chirped, trying to cheer his team members up.

"Nooo….I don't have any confidence in winning!" Joey cried in defeated. Oh why…oh why did he get stuck in the red team?

"GO YAMI!" Vivian cheered, dressing up as a cute cheer leader with two pom poms in her hands.

"Baka! You're cheering for the wrong team Vivian…" Joey shouted at her.

Tristan turned to his team members, looking very super serious, "I am allowing all of you to resorts to all sorts of unsavory methods! We definitely must win this!" He said with such determination that made his team have sweats dropped from the back of their head.

"Shall we arrange a celebration party in the school cafeteria?" Kaiba suggested to the school president.

Yami nodded, "Good idea."

Yuugi happily shot his hand up, "I'll go and make the reservation!" He announced and ran to the direction of the cafeteria.

The SM teachers excitedly watched the sport events from the side. Kamoko sensei's eyes twinkled as she nudged principal Darts with a small box, "Principal, who will you bet on? Currently the favourite is the white team."

"Ummm…."

"Ten thousand bets for the white team!" Mokuba shouted out and Pegasus gave a displeasing look to the school doctor.

[~]

Yuugi hummed a tune to himself with Fluffy following quietly beside him. "This is so exciting! I can't wait to party with everyone after the event is over!" He thought with a big smile on his face but then it dropped when he noticed that no parents were present on the parent's seating section. Somehow he felt that the sport festival were pretty quiet. Is the monster sport festival like this? No parents attending? And where were the juniors? He didn't spot any of them at the event.

His ears perked up when he heard scratching noises nearby. He walked towards the noise to see Vivian, in her cat form scratching the tree bark. "Vivian, what are you doing?" He asked.

Vivian sighed, "Recently my claws are growing very quickly. They always get caught with my clothes. It's so troublesome…." Yuugi stopped paying attention to the girl when he heard students asking for the doctor, "I feel so frustrated. There used to be someone whom I clawed at…." Vivian mumbled to herself with an unsure tone.

"Okay kids! Queue up in a line! The doctor will be here soon!" The skeleton nurse ordered.

"Where's doctor Mokuba?" Yuugi asked the nurse.

The nurse looked exhausted and shrugged, "He was here just now but he said he wanted to snap some photos of the cheer leaders. He left and has not yet return." If the skeleton has hair, Yuugi was sure she would pull them all off, "This is giving me a headache…." She said to all the wailing injure students.

"Oh hey Yuugi! Did you see Pegasus?" Kamako sensei asked him and the boy shook his head. "Damn where did he run off to? He went missing right when we're so busy…." She pouted.

"Umm…Kamako sensei, did we invite parents to the SM Academy sport festival?" Yuugi questioned.

"Parents? Ah….you're right-" Kamako sensei blinked, rubbing her head, "I don't know if I did."

"What? You don't remember if you did?"

"We had forgotten about the parents too…" Yuugi heard the principal spoke up from behind him and beside the principal was Serenity looking oddly concern. "This is strange…it seems like…." Darts was cut off with loud screaming coming from the seniors.

**RED: 256**

**WHITE: 256**

Joey's eyes turned hopeful as he looked at the score, "Is this real? We are even with the white team…" Tears of happiness welling up in his eyes and the rest of the red teams cheered for their red leaders.

"Looks like our plan to let them catch up is working." Kaiba smirked as he spoke to Mai who nodded her head.

"Because if we don't do this. It won't be fun. They won't have the heart to compete." She cleared her throat, "Final match shall be the leaders having a face off challenge!" She announced. Yami with a white headband and Tristan with a red headband walked to the middle of the game field.

"Face-off challenge between the leaders? How does this game work?" Yuugi asked Noah, joining the crowds surrounding the president and the vice-president.

"They'll compete to see who can first grab the opponent's headband." Noah answered, "The person who loses their headband is the loser." He replied a bit more loudly over the loud cheering from the other students.

"Yami-sama! All the best~~~!" Vivian yelled, jumping up and down.

"Didn't I tell you that you're cheering for the wrong team?" Joey slapped his forehead.

Tristan's eyes looked determined as he stared at his opponent, "All this time you've been treating me like a fool. Now I'm going to show you the prowess of a third year student." He cracked his knuckles.

Yami smirked as he scratched his cheek, "You shouldn't force yourself Taylor."

Mai laughed, "Atemu, please be gentle."

"It's better if you remove your glasses…." Rex whispered to his leader.

"Keep quiet!" Tristan barked out with embarrassment.

"Are you ready?" Mai said looking at both of the boys who gave her their nods. "Get ready-"Everyone including Yuugi gulped and watched with anticipation. "Set…GO!"

"WAIT! STOP THE MATCH!" Someone bellowed and everyone looked up in the sky for the voice that coming from above. Yuugi mouth hung open, "Your opponent should be me, Atemu!" Bakura declared with a grin and he landed on the ground. Yami narrowed his eyes.

"Who's that?" Someone whispered in the crowd.

"Idiot! That's Bakura! He's the student council chairman of Hyakki's Academy!"

"Oh…! So that's Bakura!"

Yuugi ran towards him, with a disappointing face "Wait a minute Bakura! Why do you want to fight Yami?"

"It's a fight to see which one of us is the strongest crow."

Yuugi was going to said it was stupid and pointless to fight for the strongest title but Yami took of his white headband, "Let's make this fast."

Bakura chuckled and the two crows took flight and a big gust of thick wind formed around them preventing others from seeing what was happening. "I can't see what's going on…" Noah said, shielding his eyes from the strong wind.

"Who do you think will win?" Joey asked Kaiba anxiously.

"Of course, it will be-"

"Of course it will be Yami!" Vivian butted in, "What a stupid question!"

"Both of them shouldn't win!" Tristan declared with anger. The two stupid crows had totally forgotten about him.

Yuugi all this time had his eyes closed and his hands clasped together, "Please be safe Yami…" He thought in his mind. He opened his eyes when he could hear a pair of wings flapping from above. His eyes widen when he see Bakura all worn and beaten up with his shirt ripped standing in front of him.

"It's Bakura! Bakura won!" Joey shouted with disbelief and everyone was stunned. "No way…does this mean Yami lost?"

Yuugi was speechless and Bakura plucked a feather from his wings, "Please give this to Ryou from me."

Yuugi looked confuse, "Why don't you give it to him yourself?"

Bakura chuckled lightly, "Do you remember what I told you what this mean?" Yuugi nodded his head. The exchange of feathers represents a crow demon's display of love. "No one has made me feel happy. But when I'm with him, I feel complete."

"Why are you saying this Bakura?" Yuugi suddenly gasped when he noticed Bakura's right foot was disappearing. "Bakura! Why are you disappearing?"

"Principal! What's going on?" The shock Kamako sensei asked him. Darts ignored her when he caught something from the corner of his eyes. He narrowed his eyes when he noticed a small girl wearing a maid outfit behind a couple of students before disappearing.

"Is that so…?" Bakura laughed, "This might be a problem…"

"Stop joking Bakura! What the hell is happening?" Yuugi demanded.

"Please tell Ryou I love him." Bakura ruffled Yuugi's head, "Good bye Yuugi. I will miss you too." He threw his jacket to the boy before completely disappearing. Everyone had their eyes widen and mouth hung open on what they had just witness. They were completely stunned.

Yuugi dropped to his knee, feeling distress just seeing one of his close friends disappearing in front of him. "BAKURA!"

* * *

Monkey Girl: ^_^" Haha yes...another late update! Sorry! :)

Haha and sorry for stopping here guys...*yawns* I was getting sleepy so I stopped typing lmaos! x) update the next part soon ^^

Enjoy! And thanks for everyone awesome reviews xD


	73. Chapter 73

Yuugi clenched tightly onto Bakura's coat with tears flowing down from his eyes. Someone suddenly landed on the school ground. "YAMI!" Joey shouted as he and Kaiba sprinted towards the beat up crow, "Are you okay man?"

Yami wiped his bleeding mouth, "Damn it….where's the stupid Bakura?"

Kaiba and Joey shared a look, "Bakura, he…."

"Yami….Bakura, he….." Yami's eyes widen, seeing a teary Yuugi walking towards him, "Bakura has disappeared."

"What? What do you mean?" Yami asked, sounding lost.

"He has indeed disappeared!" Joey cried out with his hands waving around crazily, "Disappear into thin air! It was crazy!" Yami wrapped his arms around the crying boy, trying to confront Yuugi from the sudden loss.

[~]

Meanwhile, Anzu and Miho sat on their school rooftop, waiting for Bakura. "Why is he so late today?" Miho questioned her friend.

Anzu was staring at the passing clouds, "Yeah…" She mumbled.

"Perhaps he lost to Yami?"

Anzu's jaw dropped, "NO WAY!"

"Then, who do you support?" Miho turned to her once quiet friend.

Anzu bit her lip, looking trouble, "I support both of them…"

Miho noticed how Anzu's eyes grew sad, "You know…I used to like Bakura a lot." She spoke up.

"Huh? Really?" Anzu asked in surprise.

Miho nodded, "Because no one was handsome as him."

"I so agree with you."

A minute passed and both girls sighed heavily. They both knew that Bakura would never love them more than siblings love. Anzu's phone suddenly rang, "Who's calling?" Miho asked with a cheeky grin.

Anzu face suddenly turned in a frown as she checked the caller id, "It's my brother. Someone whom I can't be bothered with." She answered annoyingly, "Can you wait for me? It won't take long." Anzu's wings were out.

"Okay."

Anzu landed on the school garden,_ "Anzu? It's me, Atem!"_

"I know!" Anzu snapped, "Why are you calling me? I'm busy."

"_Mother and father are divorced."_

Anzu's eyes grew wide, "Impossible! Why? Is it because of that guy Hiro….?"

"_No. It's because-" _Anzu could hear her brother gasping through the phone.

"What's going on over there? Atem?"

"_I….I am…disappearing-"_And the phone went dead.

Anzu stared at her phone weirdly, "What the hell is Atem on about?" She thought and her face turned white when she noticed her legs were starting to disappear. "Oh no! Someone help me!" She yelled, "Miho chan-"

Miho stopped whistling to herself, "Why is Anzu taking so long? Did she go somewhere?" Miho noticed something grey was flying toward her and she caught it with her hand. She gasped when she see it was a grey feather, "Huh? Is this Bakura's…?" She held tightly onto the feather and stared at the sky, she was having a really bad feeling that something was going to happen.

[~]

Dartz stood in his office with his back to his desk. He smirked when he noticed the door to his office open, "I knew this was going to happen." He spoke up to the intruder.

"Did you?" A cute bubbly laughter filled the room, "You're incredible." Mei in her usual cute nurse outfit smiled at Dartz with admiration, "I heard about you. You took on the appearance of a human. But you are actually filled with rage and hatred, thus you are one of the most powerful monsters."

Dartz chuckled darkly, "That took place decades back. My rage and hatred have already subsided." He pushed up his glasses from his nose, "I'm only an old fool now, trapped in this undead body, looking for places to die…"

Mei squealed excitedly, "Will you bring me along? It will be an eye opening experiences!"

"Come on, you're rather famous too." Dartz snapped, "I heard that you are as powerful as the 'Night Priestess' of the east. You're the Darkness Saint' of the west, Mei…" Mei grinned wider and Dartz shoot a glare at her, "You should not have come to this place. Please stop what you're doing immediately." He demanded.

Mei sighed, "Why are you behaving like Fumiko?" She cradled her cheek with her hand, "People in the east are so impatient…." She murmured and she clicked her fingers and flames started to engulf around Dartz and the office, "That's why I hate them the most!" She laughed at the sight in front of her, "An old log tends to burn faster…" She giggled and then sighed in pity, "You and that grey crow belong to the type of guys that I like. But we do not need two demon kings."

Mei tensed up when she felt a something sharp touching her throat unexpectedly, "You're wrong actually. We do not need a demon king at all." Dartz hissed, holding his sword to Mei's neck, "This world doesn't need a demon king."

Dartz's eyes turned dark red like the colour of blood, his face turned green with horns and fangs coming out from his human skin, "If he appears, I'll sacrifice my life and send him to the deep pits of hell. This is the reason why I…the cursed 'ghost' am still around." Dartz said and he raised his sword, "Come to your senses! Trouble maker…"

Blood spluttered on the wall and Mei's body hit the floor with blood pouring around her. "Heh heh heh…." Mei started to laugh and Dartz stared at her bloody body, "The demon king must be someone who is very handsome." She giggled.

Dartz's eyes widen when he noticed a beast shadow casting over his office and the windows smashed open. He turned around to see the beast and paled, "Don't tell me….you're actually-"

Black feathers silently landed on the room.

* * *

Hi guys x) Sorry for the short chapter today xD

I know it may all be a little confusing now with people disappearing out of no where but you will find out why soon! ^_^


	74. Chapter 74

The first thing Yuugi noticed when he woke up from his terrible nightmare was that his eyes sting like shit. He sat up from his bed, hiding his tired eyes under his blond bangs. "Hey, why aren't you dressed?" Yami asked confusingly when he opened the door that lead to Yuugi's room and noticed the boy was still in his pajamas. "Today, we need to clean up after the sport event. We need to hurry up." Yami said with a frown.

Yuugi stared at Yami unbelievably, "Yami….how can you behave as if nothing has happened?"

"Huh?" Yami frown dropped, his face turned surprise.

"Bakura is gone!" Yuugi burst out, "We couldn't contact anyone from Hyakki Academy. How can you still behave like this…?" Yuugi started to cry in his hands. Yami walked toward the boy and placed a hand on Yuugi's shoulder.

"Don't cry." Yami said and his heart ache at the sight of Yuugi, "Don't cry. I'll take care of this. Don't worry too much about this." Yuugi wiped away his tears and nodded his head.

[~}

"Yo Yug! Yami!" Joey waved cheerfully for them to come over. The two boys headed over to their group of friends, exchanging mornings.

"Morning" Yuugi mumbled back, staring at the ground and his sad tone was oblivious to everyone.

Joey laughed, "The sport festival was so much fun! I can't believe my team caught up." He grinned nudging Kaiba, "Although the cleaning up was a bummer."

"The cultural festival is coming soon!" Vivian piped up.

"Oh yeah! I can't wait for it now!" Everyone were all happy and laughing which was irritating Yuugi.

"How can everyone be so cheerful after what happen to Bakura?" He thought with outrage, "Hey you guys….what about Bakura?" Yuugi asked bluntly and everyone went quiet.

The whole group all looked at each other with blank faces. "Who is Bakura?" Kaiba spoke up.

Yuugi's eyes widen, "What do you mean by 'who'….?" He shouted out desperately to his friends. "Stop joking. I'm talking about Bakura here!"

Joey and Kaiba shared a look, "We really don't know who you're talking about Yug…" Joey explained in an awkward tone. He bit his lip nervously when he noticed the hurt flashed in Yuugi's eyes. "YUG!" He yelled out when the boy sprinted out the classroom.

Yuugi just ran down the hallway with no destination in his mind, "What's going on? Why? How can they just forget Bakura like that?" He needed answers right now and he knew his dad might know what it was. Something must have happened to the others when he wasn't around.

"_**The number you just have dialed is invalid. Please check and re-dial again."**_

Yuugi bit his lip as he held on the phone. Why wasn't his call getting through? Where were his parents? He quickly dialed Ryou's number and there was no connection as well. "What's wrong Yug?" Joey asked the boy when the group all caught up with Yuugi.

"Something's wrong! I can't get a hold of my parents and Ryou!" Yuugi exclaimed, his heart dropped, "Could something have happened to them?"

Joey scratched his head, "Who is Ryou?"

"Yuugi…" Yami said softly, taking a step towards him.

Yuugi looked at Yami with tears falling down his eyes, "Yami…" He cried into Yami's chest as the older boy wrapped his arms around him.

"Did I say something that I'm supposed to?" Joey whispered to Kaiba who shrugged in return.

"Something bad has happened…" Serenity spoke up suddenly, walking up towards the group with a book in her hand. Yuugi's teary eyes stared at Serenity, "I found something outside my door this morning with a note attached to it."

**"_Serenity, if I don't show up, please passes this book to Yuugi Motou. Sorry for troubling you. Dartz."_**

"I couldn't find the principal anywhere." Serenity added too and stared at Yuugi with a stern face, "Here, I am going to give this to you, Yuugi." She handed him the book.

Yuugi flipped the book over and gasped. It was the story of the white crow and a small note was hanging from the book.

**"_By the time you receive this letter, it will mean that I'm no longer around in this world." _**Yuugi's eyes widen and he continued to read the letter the principal had wrote for him, **_"It's not a big deal, since this is retribution for the sins I've committed in the human world."_**

Yuugi gripped onto the letter tightly,**_ "I used to resemble a Demon King in the past, and now I'm going to sacrifice myself and perish together with the demon king. The problem is….what I've just mentioned, is after the disappearance of those around you, Kamako-sensei, Dr Mokuba and Bakura. I do not wish to involve you in this matter too unless necessary…."_**

Yuugi's breath hitched when he read the next line, **_"The Demon King intends to destroy this world. Please calm down and don't be afraid. I'm sure you'll be able to find out who the Demon King is. You're the only one that can do this. Because…only the white crow, only you, can defeat the Demon King." _**Yuugi's eyes locked onto the picture of the Demon King being pierce by a light of sword on the story book and the letter Dartz wrote.

"What….is this….?" Yuugi dropped the book, "What does he want me to do?!" He cried out with frustration and ran away from his friends. He needed to get away from everything right now.

"Ah…hey, Yug!" Joey yelled out to his buddy, "Wait for us!" Joey and Kaiba started to chase after the boy.

Yami was going to followed them but Serenity's voice stopped him, "Yami…perhaps you know what's going on?"

Yami's eyes were hidden under his bangs, "What do I know?" He questioned, his head turned around to look at Serenity.

"Perhaps…you know who the Demon King is." She said.

Yami laughed coldly, "How would I know of this?" He turned his head back, shaking it and walked around from Serenity, "That's outrageous!"

Serenity watched as he slowly disappeared from the hallway. "This is all because you are in love with Yuugi." She closed her eyes, "You have fallen in love with the white crow…" She whispered and her whole body slowly vanished away.

[~]

"Yug! Where are you! Yug!" Joey yelled looking around the school garden and he noticed something odd, "Hey Kaiba, do you feel like something is odd?"

Kaiba looked alert, "Yeah…it seems like we're forgetting something. But….." He looked at the school cafeteria, "was it always so quiet at school here last time…?" He questioned.

[~]

Yuugi sat on the grass, his legs were pulled towards his body supporting his arms. He aimlessly stared at ground, "Where are you mom and dad? What should I do…?" He murmured to himself. It was a lot for him to take in from the letter Dartz wrote. What was he supposed to do?

"Yuugi."

Yuugi's ears perked up at the familiar voice, "L!" He smiled when L landed on the ground with a grin. He got up from the ground and walked towards the vampire, "When did you return…?" He gaped when L's whole body started to disappear.

"He's here to see you for the last time." An old and powerful voice spoke up. Yuugi with tears threatened to fall from his eyes turned around to see the Kirin. "Himi has also disappeared."

Yuugi's hands covered his mouth, "Shuri too…"

"Not only Hime, even Rin, Sensei and everyone else." The Kirin explained, "The human world and monster world and any other world. The East Branch Academy is the only one left."

Yuugi's eyes widen at the news, "How did this happen?" He asked.

"Mister Yuugi… you're regarded as a legendary creature and you're gifted with magnificent power. But you have never put that power into good use." The Kirin looked at Yuugi in the eye, "He has fallen into demonic ways after gaining powers…."

"Demonic ways?" Yuugi repeated and his body grew cold.

The Kirin nodded its head, "Yes."

Yuugi clenched his hands nervously, "An, if Shuri fell into demonic ways…would you…would you try to defeat her?"

It took a few seconds before An finally answered, "Yes, because it's my duty."

"Why….." Yuugi cried, "Why are you saying this to me now….? An….?"

"I don't know…." An's voice grew weaker.

"No…An!" Yuugi yelled when he noticed that An was also disappearing.

An had changed back into his human form, "Goodbye, Mister Yuugi." He smiled and he was gone.

Yuugi dropped to his knees, "Why….why did it turn out this way…?" He yelled out with tears streaming down his face. Everyone he knew are all disappearing one by one and he couldn't do anything about it.

"This is your entire fault, you know." Yuugi turned towards the source of the voice and spotted Fumiko sitting on a tree branch. "That's why I warned him to stay away from the white crow…I knew nothing good would come out from it…"

"Yami's mother…." Yuugi whispered to himself as he stared at the beautiful woman. Fumiko were in a long white dress with eight pair of wings sprouted from her back.

"The Demon King's power is…infinite, therefore we definitely must end the life of the person who's with him." Fumiko gently landed on the ground and glared at Yuugi, "And that person happens to be you, White Crow!"

* * *

Enjoy this chapter folks! Sorry for the late update again ^_^" I just started school and it's been crazy LOL.

I hope this chapter isn't that confusing for you x) and yeah...you all kinda already knew who the demon king is...hahaha.

Thanks for all the great reviews guys :) I'm glad you all stick to this story to the very end! x) thank-you!


	75. Chapter 75

Yuugi watched as Yami's mother floated down from the tree. Her eight pair of wings was glittery pitch black. Her long black hairs were flowing down across the white dress she was wearing. This was the legendary priestess standing in front of him. "White crow, as long as you disappear, the demon king will naturally disappear too."

"What….what do you mean?" Yuugi asked weakly.

Fumiko closed her eyes and she smiled, "Let me tell you the true story behind the legend."

Yuugi's eyes widen, "The true story behind the legend?"

**_A long time ago, there was an evil Demon King who set fire to the entire world. _**

**_At the moment, when he was going to burn down the last village….when suddenly a white crow flew across the sky._**

**_She defeated the Demon King and saved the world._**

Yuugi always thought that was how the story went. Fumiko shook her head and began, "This is the story of the white crow. The true story behind this legend…."

**_The white crow's feathers can fulfill any wishes…._**

**_All the monsters and humans who believed these words captured and hid the white crow so their wishes can be fulfill._**

**_The white crow has a lover, everyone calls him the 'Demon King.' His lover has been snatched away and the Demon King was furious and sad. He searched the depths of the world for the white crow. _**

**_But after going through countless blood baths, the Demon King gradually forgot his initial goal and he destroyed everything just for the sake of destruction. If this was to continue then the whole world will disappear._**

**_After seeing her lover become hysterical, the dismayed white crow took her last remaining feather and transformed it into a sword. All the rest of her feathers have already been plucked by her capturers. She stabbed her lover, straight through his heart! _**

**_Watching her lover died and disappeared in front of her, her body disappeared too. _**

"This is the true story behind the legend." Fumiko finished the story, "And now, history is repeating itself, starting with the existence of the lovers, the Demon King and the white crow." Fumiko's harsh gaze fell onto Yuugi, "This means…if the white crow disappears, the demon king will disappear as well." She pointed her finger at the quiet boy, "Only if I destroy you, I can then save the world which is facing its destruction!" She declared.

Yuugi's eyes were covered by his bangs, "The Demon King…who are you suggesting he is….?" Yuugi softly spoke up. His heart was racing, he didn't want to believe this. The Demon King couldn't be…..?

Fumiko stared at the boy, "The answer is obvious, right?"

Yuugi bit his lip and a big breeze blew past him with a familiar crow landed beside him, "Don't you dare touch Yuugi!" Yami glared at his mother, standing in front of Yuugi with his arms out.

Fumiko sighed, "You're here Yami." A bright white light formed in the palm of her hand. Yami stiffened and hid Yuugi behind him, "You have to go….DEMON KING!" Fumiko cried out, aiming a powerful blast towards Yami whose eyes widen.

Bloods spluttered and black feather scattered across the field. Yuugi gasped, Yami's face turned white and Fumiko staggered backward slightly, her face was shocked to see Kenji who had blocked the attack.

Kenji coughed out blood, "….Stop Fumiko!" Kenji said, his breathing was getting heavy and blood was spilling from his wounds, "Yami is our son." He suddenly collapsed on his knees in pain.

"My love!" Fumiko yelled out running to him. She held his shoulder, "Why are you here?" She demanded, "Where's Sugoroku?"

"My father has disappeared too." Kenji answered, his eyes were on the ground, "It looks like there's only the white crow in Yami's eyes."

Fumiko's eyes harden, "Looks like I have to handle this on my own…."

Kenji grabbed a hold of her arm, "Wait, Fumiko…."

"Let go of me!"

Kenji held on firmly, "You're Yami's mother. Even if you're the 'goddess' who created this world, you can't change this fact."

Fumiko was shocked, "…you knew about this?"

Kenji chuckled lightly, holding in his pain, "Come on…I'm your husband."

"Yes…" Fumiko's eyes turned grey, "I'm the monster who is known as the 'goddess'. I can create as many lives as I want. That's why I don't know how to love a man, and I also don't know how to love my own child." She spoke up and Yuugi was stunned to learn about this.

Kenji smiled as his body was slowly disappearing, "That's not true." He answered.

"No?" Fumiko's eyes grew cold and distant, "I don't have the slightest sadness, even knowing that you're going to disappear soon."

"Then why did you confront the white crow, instead of trying to defeat Yami? Didn't you chase me away so that I could seek solace at my father's place?" Fumiko did not answer as she watched her husband body fading, "This shows that…..you do have feelings Fumiko."

Yuugi suddenly grabbed onto Yami's arms whose eyes went blank, "No…don't Yami! Don't kill him! He's your father!" He yelled out stopping Yami from lashing out.

"….They….." Yami's hand was shaking and black markings were appearing all over his body and face. "They want to separate us…." He hissed and his fist was clenched tightly. "They are our enemies!"

"YAMI!" Yuugi shouted out desperately trying to snap Yami out of it.

Kenji released a cough, his voice was slowly fading, "Promise me….don't kill Yami….else your loneliness is going to haunt you for eternity…"

Fumiko placed a hand over her heart, "My…loneliness?"

"Why don't you have some faith in our son….?" Kenji whispered softly. Yami's' body was shaking furiously and black aura was surrounding him "No matter what…..becomes of him…." Fumiko fell to her knees and Yuugi gasped when Kenji was gone.

"….You're such an idiot…." Fumiko mumbled trying to keep her tears in, "I knew this would happen. From the very first time I met you. I knew I was going to kill you one day. Therefore I tried my best to stay away from you….however….." Tears fell down from her eyes, "You were the first person who wasn't afraid of me, and was willing to stay close to me…."

Yuugi's eyes widen when he noticed that Yami's mother was starting to disappear too. Yami's black aura grew bigger. An eerie laughter was heard from a top of a tree, "Thank-you for letting me witness such a boring dramatic scene." Mei covered her mouth giggling with her legs were swinging side to side. Yuugi was wondering where he had seen her before, "What's wrong? How does it feel to be killed by your own son?" Mei smirked down at the goddess.

"Mei…." Fumiko spat the name out in disgust.

Mei laughed down at her, "I'm the one who turned your son into the Demon King!" She announced, "I want to destroy the word that you created. I'm going to create a brand new Demon King and a brand new world!"

Fumiko grinned, "That's a good idea….but you better take a look at your own legs first." She winked and Mei looked stun at her disappearing legs.

"No way…what's going on?" She cried out in disbelief, "I'm the one who entrusted you with the power!" She yelled at Yami who was glaring at her with his white eyes.

"How could you control the true Demon King once he's awakened?" Fumiko shook her head and scoffed, "You're such an idiot."

Mei held onto the tree as her body was disappearing, "Wait…NOO!" She cried.

Yuugi watched helplessly at the two women who were fading,"….after all….you're my son. Come to think of it, of course you would have such an ability." Fumiko smiled and looked at Yami who was not responding to anyone, "This is the first time I've felt a close connection to my own son. I'm going to grant you the freedom. This world that I have created, you can choose to save it or annihilate it." She closed her eyes, "No matter what you choose, I will not stop you." Yuugi felt his eyes welling up, "White crow…" Fumiko called out and Yuugi stared at her, "Please take care of Yami…." Fumiko giggled and winked at him before she was completely gone.

"Yugi…what just happened?" Yami asked holding his head.

"What do you mean?" Yuugi shouted at him, ignoring the tears dripping down his face "Your father and mother…."

Yami blinked his eyes clueless, "Huh? Who are they…..? I have parents…?"

"What…?" Yuugi stared at the boy unbelievably, "Yami….have you forgotten about them?"

"I have no idea what you are talking about Yuugi." Yami replied back, scratching his head like he was forgetting something.

Then it hit Yuugi. Yami's memories were disappearing day by day and the world was also disappearing bit by bit. This was how the Demon King destroyed the world.

* * *

Monkey Girl: I'm so so so sorry guys! I know it's been months since I last updated :(

I've been so busy with my life that I had no time updating or writing any more fanfiction :( pretty much lost inspiration but I did promise I will finish this one up :D so don't worry I wont abandon my first story hee hee...

Thank-you all for reviewing and reading this boring story :)

And I'm so sorry to say that I wont be writing anymore for my other stories, 'My Fiance's Cousin' and 'Yamino&Yuugilet'. I kind of lost inspiration and im stuck on how to continue haha ^^" just to let you all know in case you are waiting for me to get it updated :(.

I'm on a long break from my studying so I will be finishing this story soon yay! See you all soon!


	76. Chapter 76

Yuugi placed both of his hands on each side of Yami's shoulders, "Have you forgotten….? Yami, have you really forgotten who your mother and father really are?" Yuugi asked with a dreading feeling inside his stomach. His gripped tightly onto Yami's school blazer.

Yami just stared at the boy in front of him before he finally replied, "Yes."

"How did this happen….?" But you remembered Bakura when he disappeared!" Yuugi noticed Yami's eyes shift away from him when he had said that, his eyes widen. He dropped his hands down from Yami's side, "Don't tell me…." Yuugi bit his lip, "You didn't remember who Bakura or the principal were after they disappear?"

Yami released a long sigh, "….I was afraid you would be even more upset so I didn't say anything. And I have no idea any of those people you have mentioned."

Yuugi took a step back from Yami. His knees felt weak and he didn't know what to do. "How can Yami be the Demon King….?" He just wished that everything was all a big nightmare and go away.

"Yami." The owner of the voice was cold.

Yami turned around to see his two best friends, "Joey, Kaiba, thank-goodness you're here. Help me cheer up Yuugi." He said.

Yuugi wiped his teary eyes and noted that the two of them was acting a little different, "Where is the rest? Where are our classmates?"

Kaiba kept his strong grip onto Joey's shoulder, "They have disappeared. They disappeared right in front of us." He replied and Joey pushed his hands off away. The werewolf ran towards the crow and punched him across the face.

"Joey!" Yuugi yelled at him and Yami sat up in shock.

"We saw….the whole incident that just happened." Joey shouted out and grabbed Yami by the shirt, "Are these all your doing? Are you going to make everyone disappear, like you did to your parents?" Yami wiped the blood off his mouth, "Say something Yami!" He demanded and his fist already in the air for another punch.

"CAW!" An anxious crow flew in between them.

"Get lost!" Joey hissed at the crow.

"Caw! Caw! Caw…." Fluffy chirped back and you could see a few drops of tears were falling from its face.

Yami wiped the tears away, "Thank-you Anibus. I'm fine." He replied back to the crow and he got up to his feet. "Tell me Yuugi…" He said seriously, his eyes locked with the boy, "Am I the Demon King?" When he didn't get a reply from the speechless boy, he chuckled, "I see…I am right then."

"Why….?" Yuugi whispered, "Why did things turn out this way?"

"Because I was afraid of losing you, Yuugi…" Yami admitted, his eyes were clenched tightly and he held his head as voices were echoing around.

"_**How is it possible that we can have a descendant like him in our clan of pure nobility?"**_

"_**You don't need to worry. He won't be able to survive much longer."**_

"_**You're such a mess…I fee disgusted, just looking at you!"**_

"_**Are you sure you belong to the Atemu crow clan?"**_

"_**Curl up and die! Bastard!"**_

Yami chuckled with no humor, "I always wondered every day, why I was born into this world." He looked at Yuugi," At that time, I met you. You're the one who gave me the meaning for existence. That's why I'm determined to protect you at all costs, using any possible means." He said and Yuugi's face softened.

"But, your white wings have attached many loathsome monsters." Yami clenched his fists, his face hardened, "I must become stronger…" He whispered to himself, "However, the world is way too big. It's difficult to anticipate what kind of monster will be attacking you next….I might not be able to win every time…" His body started to shake, "What if I don't win….what's going to happen to Yuugi…?"

Yuugi closed his eyes, "Yami…."

"As I was worrying about it….I heard a voice." Yami spoke up, remembering Mei appeared in his dreams.

"_**You can become the Demon King and destroy the entire world."**_

"Destroy the world? What should I do?"

_**Mei giggled, "I can start you off by helping you, but later on, you've got to be independent. I believe you have the capability." An evil grin appeared on her face, "This world is too big. Your beloved white crow is so vulnerable to attacks. Wouldn't it be easier if you just destroyed the entire world? Don't you agree with me?"**_

"…as long as all the humans, monsters, cities, Mother Nature, everything will be destroyed." Yami announced to his friends, his eyes were turning white.

"What kind of nonsense are you sprouting out, Yami?" Joey shouted at him.

"In other words, you want Yuugi and yourself to be the only ones left in this world." Kaiba concluded and gasped when his body suddenly started to fade away along with Joey and Anibus.

Black markings were appearing on Yami's face, his white eyes stared at them, "Exactly…"

"STOP!" Yuugi cried out, hugging Yami's back which startled the Demon King "No Yami! I beg you, stop this!" He held onto Yami tightly, "A world like this….this world will not be fun anymore!"

Yami paused, "Fun?"

"Yami, I love you but….I want to be with Joey, Kaiba and all my classmates, including my parents as well as everyone I have met or have yet to meet…." He grabbed Yami's hand, "I want everyone to have a blissful and enjoyable life. Didn't you agree with me last time?"

Yami held his head, "I….I…." All his friends looked at him anxiously, "I…ah…..I…." Tears started to fall from his face.

"Yami!"

Yami blinked his eyes, snapping out of his trance, "Joey! Kaiba! Anibus!" His eyes widen, "No….I can't stop this…." He shouted out desperately, "Don't disappear! Please don't disappear!"

Joey smiled, "Listen to me Yami. Even though we knew each other for a long time….this is the first time you expressed your true feelings." Yami stood there with teary eyes, watching as his best friends were fading away, "You always act cool. Sometimes we're upset since never know what's on your mind." He grinned at the crow, "I'm very happy that you finally expressed your true feelings." Anibus chirped with agreement.

"Furthermore, we get to see you cry." Kaiba smirked and Joey nodded his head along smiling.

"So, Yami….let's be friends again, the next time we meet each other!" Joey winked and Yami watched helpless as his friends were all smiling back at him and he couldn't do a damn thing.

"Yuugi…" Kaiba turned to the boy, "In the end, we still need the power of love." He chuckled at Yuugi's clueless face before he was completely gone.

Yami and Yuugi stood in the school garden all alone. "Yuugi…" Yuugi's ears perked up and looked at Yami, "Your white feathers….can I have one?"

"Eh, okay." Yuugi answered and took a deep breath and summoned out his wings out. He plucked one out, "Here you go." He passed it to Yami.

Yami stared at the white feather in front of him, "So beautiful." He smiled, "I heard that the white crow's feathers can fulfill any wishes."

"That's just a legend." Yuugi shook his head, "It can't be true."

"But there's something that is true in the legend…"

"What?" Yami smirked when he handed the feather back to Yuugi which suddenly burst into white light, "Ah!" Yuugi shielded his eyes with his other arm.

"The only one that can defeat the formidable Demon King is the White Crow." Yami announced and Yuugi's eyes widen at the sword which appeared in his hands. "Kill me with the sword" Yami ordered and his face turned serious, "Defeat me while I have the demonic power under control. If you do that, than the Demon's King lover, the white crow, will be able to live on. This is the only way to reverse the destruction of the world!" Yuugi shook his head at Yami's words, "Joey, Kaiba, your parents, your friends, everyone will be returned to you."

Yuugi took a step back. He suddenly remembered An's words, **_"…I foresee you'll grow up and become a beautiful white crow. You can perceive this as your responsibility. In other words, you need to fulfil your duties as the white crow…this is your responsibility"_**

"No…..no…I can't do this….I won't do it…I won't hurt Yami…" Yuugi whispered to himself and was shocked when Yami grabbed the top part of the sword and placed it near his heart.

"That's right….just push it in." Yami's eyes locked with Yuugi, "Only you can do this, Yuugi…."

* * *

Here is another chapter I promise to update guys x) There's gonna be one more chapter next I think before the story finish ^^"

Thanks everyone for your awesome review too :D


End file.
